Nuevo Amanecer
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Deborah puede leer mentes, ella cree que fue debido a un golpe en la cabeza, en el accidente donde murio su familia y del que ella sobrevivio, pero la verdad aparece gracias a Ian, un misterioso y sexy vampiro del que su mente es un total silencio.
1. El nuevo

Esa mañana de día Lunes estaba nublada. Aún sentía mis ojos irritados e hinchados, y mis mejillas húmedas por tanto llorar. Había soñado por tercera vez en ese mes con el recuerdo del accidente, y cada vez que lo hacía, me ponía a llorar. Era algo inevitable.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie frente a la ventana de mi habitación, mirando hacia afuera, como si el patio trasero de mi casa me diera algún tipo de esperanza. Aún estaba en pijama. No sabía bien qué se suponía que iba a hacer hasta las ocho y media de la mañana. Ya había intentado volver a dormir y no había funcionado. El sueño se había ido y no volvería hasta la noche.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni de qué hora era. Sólo sabía que eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Félix, mi tío, debería irse dentro de pocos minutos. Y ya había desactivado el despertador para que despertara a nadie.

Las clases en el instituto comenzaban a las ocho y media, y tenía planeado despertarme y levantarme a las siete y media. En una hora alcanzaba a hacer todo lo que necesitaba para intentar que el día fuera bueno.

Sentí a mi pequeño perrito juguetear entre mis piernas. Su nombre era Baco, y era un pequeño Poodle blanco, que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Tenía el pelaje bonito y suave, pero no era como otros perros de su raza que estaba finamente peinado, de hecho, Baco estaba algo sucio, pero se veía encantador. Como un tierno peluche con forma de perro. Me prometí darle un baño cuando lo tomé en brazos. Me había costado convencer a Félix de tenerlo, sin tener que obligarlo, pero al final accedió y no usé nada contra él.

Cuando sentí la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse, salí de mi habitación. Si Félix me viera en ese estado se preocuparía bastante, y no tenía ánimos para explicarle cosas de mi vida personal. Prefería sufrir en silencio.

Me di una ducha algo larga, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo, para intentar despertar aunque sea el más mínimo ánimo para ese día. Mi técnica del agua caliente no funcionó.

Me vestí con algo simple. Me coloqué unos vaqueros oscuros, una polera de mangas largas color gris, y en cima otra polera con tirantes gruesos color negra, zapatillas y me puse una chaqueta gris en cima, y me peiné mientras me miraba al espejo.

Quizás sí era atractiva, quizás no, aunque yo pensaba que sí, sin subir mi ego, y mi autoestima era normal. Mi cabello era liso con muy ligeras ondas, y de color rojo. Un rojo natural, ya que odiaba las tinturas de pelo. Un color heredado de mi madre. Tenía un ligero flequillo que caía por el costado izquierdo de mi cara hasta el borde del ojo. Mi piel era blanca, pálida, albina, pero no por eso me veía mal. Mis ojos eran de color gris. Un color del que no tenía idea de dónde había heredado, ya que siempre fui la única de la familia con ese color de ojos. Tenía mi teoría de que podía ser adoptada, pero era muy poco probable debido a mi parecido —al menos en lo físico— a mi padre. Era alta, y tenía buen estado físico. Tenía buenas piernas, cintura delgada, y mis atributos estaban bien distribuidos, por decirle de alguna manera.

Bajé al primer piso de la enorme casa de Félix, y fui a la cocina para prepararme leche con cereal. La cocina, la limpieza, el aseo y cosas del hogar, era algo que se me daba muy bien. Solía ayudarle a mi madre, y ahora, que estaba sola, me encargaba de eso en la casa de Félix, que era amplia, grande, y eso me mantendría ocupada una tarde de un aburrido día Domingo.

Después de comer, lavé los platos y volví a subir a su habitación. Eran las 7:50, una buena hora para arreglar mis cosas y salir de casa.

Después de analizarme en el espejo por segunda y última vez, me coloqué perfume, y una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije de una nota musical, un regalo que Lucas, mi hermano mayor, me había dado cuando cumplí los quince, un mes antes de su muerte en el accidente.

Después de lavarme los dientes, ordené las cosas en mi mochila, guardando libros, cuadernos, las llaves y dinero. Guardé mi teléfono celular y mi iPod en el bolsillo. La música me encantaba, y era una buena forma de ignorar los pensamientos, a pesar de que eso comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fácil, y casi podía escuchar mentes a voluntad. Casi.

Tomé la mochila, de color negro, y bajé las escaleras, para dejarla sobre el sofá. Miré el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho.

Podría ir en auto al instituto, pero eso me haría llegar más temprano y quedaría con tiempo libre, aburriéndome. A pesar de que me aburría más en casa que esperando en el aparcamiento. Y la otra opción era ir caminando, pero no tenía ánimos para caminar. Por lo que iría en el auto.

Mi auto era un simple Sedán gris de último año. Bueno, quizás tan simple no era, pero me gustaba y había sido regalo de bienvenida de Félix.

Cuando me dirigí a la puerta principal, con la mochila en el hombro y las llaves en la mano, vi una nota pegada. La saque, y reconocí la elegante letra de Félix.

"Sabes dónde sacar dinero para lo que necesitas. Sólo sácalo y después me dices cuánto tomaste. Si pasa algo, ya sabes a dónde llamarme. Maneja y anda con cuidado. Llegaré a las 7:00, o como máximo, a las 7:30.  
Félix"

Boté la nota a la papelera. Félix se preocupaba mayoritariamente de que no me faltara nada. Félix tenía dinero, y bastante.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas. Había muy pocos autos aparte del mío, y en las aceras sólo vi a una señora barriendo el frontis de su casa, y a un hombre vestido de negro con un maletín en la mano, con gafas oscuras y era calvo. Eso fue de lo único que me percaté. Lo demás era irrelevante, y no es que quisiera decir que el hombre y la señora si lo fuera, pero aún así.

El teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué del bolsillo y contesté sin fijarme en la pantalla. Podía conducir y hablar por teléfono al mismo tiempo, a pesar de ser ilegal. Una multa por esa razón, a Félix no le molestaría.

—Hola —contesté.  
—Hola, pensé que quizás estaba llamando demasiado temprano… —escuché la voz de Kristen del otro lado de la línea.

Kristen era mi mejor amiga, aparte de Bianca. Ambas teníamos un modo de ver las cosas y de pensar parecido, pero el mío era más complicado, o al menos desde mi punto de vista. Nos conocíamos hacía alrededor de seis años. Era una increíble amiga, confiable y alegre. Sus pensamientos eran buenos, no deseaba mal a nadie, a pesar de que si la insultaban, reaccionaba como sea, en eso el orgullo le ganaba en algo. Era bueno tenerla cerca en momentos difíciles, pero a pesar de todo, ella no sabía mi secreto.

—No te preocupes, me desperté temprano —dije—. ¿Pasó algo?  
—No, la verdad es que estaba aburrida y no quería llegar temprano al instituto.  
—Hacíamos lo mismo.  
— ¿Qué te parece si paso a buscarte y nos vamos juntas a clases? ¿Estás lista?  
—Como hace media hora. Pero, Kristen, ya voy manejando al instituto. Lo siento  
—Ah, bueno, entonces nos vemos allá, ¿Vale?  
—Vale.

Corté la comunicación y volví a guardar el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Cuando llegué al instituto, aparqué en el lugar vació que estaba junto al auto de Kristen. Por lo que supuse, ella lo había reservado para mí. Genial.

Ahora comenzaba la parte difícil de mi día a día. Las voces mentales comenzaban a llegar a mi cerebro, y ya comenzaba a sofocarme. Todo eso, a causa de un estúpido golpe en la cabeza que casi me mató, pero que en vez de dejarme ir con toda mi familia al otro mundo, desencadenó la normalidad de mi cerebro y alteró mis habilidades, si es que se les podían llamar así. Por lo que llevaba nueve meses escuchando las voces de las personas en mi cabeza, voces que no salían precisamente de sus bocas. Y nueve meses logrando lo que quisiese. Pero me obligaba a no hacer eso. Y a veces no era grato enterarse de ciertas cosas

Aunque tenía que admitir, que a veces me divertía escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, y también, me gustaba saber qué pensaban de mí, pero de todas maneras, prefería no meterme en la vida personal de las personas e intentaba evitarlo.

Me bajé del auto luego de apagar el motor, y caminé hasta quedarme junto a Kristen, que estaba en la parte trasera de su auto.

Kristen era una chica agradable. Su estatura era de unos siete u ocho centímetros menor que yo, por lo que debía medir alrededor de 1.62. Sí, yo era bastante alta. Su cabello era color castaño oscuro, rizado y largo, como hasta la altura del codo. Sus ojos eran de un bonito color miel y su piel blanca, como bronceada, pero a ella se le veía bien. Me sonrió cálidamente cuando extendí mis brazos para que ella me abrazara.

Yo no era una persona muy cariñosa, pero de vez en cuando aceptaba muestras de cariño de las personas más cercanas a mí. Otra cosa más heredada de mi padre.

—Hola —Saludó Kristen sin dejar su sonrisa.  
—Hola —Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Odio los días como este —dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar hasta el edificio del instituto.  
—Tú odias el frío.  
—Lo sé. Pero en fin, ya me estoy acostumbrando.  
—Llevas toda tu vida aquí, en esta ciudad, deberías haberte acostumbrado hace tiempo —dije riendo.  
—E lo que hay —dijo riéndose también.

No dijimos nada hasta que nos refugiamos bajo el techo sólido del edificio. De inmediato, y sin la intención de presumir, nos vimos rodeadas de gente, saludándonos a ambas. Yo me limitaba a responder con sonrisas o también un "hola".

Caminamos juntas hasta la oficina principal, en el segundo piso. En el trayecto, giré mi cabeza para mirar atrás, y vi a unas tres chicas siguiéndonos, conversando entre ellas y mirándonos a ratos. Nos seguían. Suspiré mientras volvía a mirar al frente. Siempre era lo mismo. No había un solo día en que podía estar sola con Kristen y Bianca. Siempre había alguna agregada al grupo.

La oficina era un lugar agradable, que siempre estaba con una temperatura con unos grados sobre lo normal, por lo que daba algo de calor cuando se entraba ahí. Había una mesita de centro, y dos sofás junto a ésta. Había cuadros con pinturas y diplomas. La secretaria Manson era una señora de alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, soltera, no, no era soltera, era solterona.

—Buenos días —saludó Kristen, yo me mantuve en silencio. No era de esas personas que saludaban a cualquiera—. Necesitamos nuestros horarios.  
—Claro, díganme sus nombres —dijo la secretaria.

Según la mente de la secretaria, intentaba controlarse a sí misma, debido al atractivo y seductor rostro de un chico nuevo que había llegado a pedir su horario, con unos hermosos ojos verdes. "Jah, Pedófila" Pensé al darme cuenta, reprimiendo una risa.

—Soy Kristen Brown —dijo Kristen.  
—Y yo Deborah Broderick —dije—. Ambas de tercer año.  
—De acuerdo —la secretaria sacó una carpeta que decía "Tercer año" en ella y sacó dos papeles, uno se lo entregó a Kristen y el otro a mí.  
—Gracias —dijo Kristen.

Yo sólo di una pequeña sonrisa y salimos de la oficina, aún siendo seguidas por las otras tres chicas.

— ¿Qué te toca ahora? —preguntó Kristen.  
—Inglés.  
—A mi también.

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo hasta los casilleros. Busqué mi nombre, y por suerte, o quizás no tanta, me tocó junto a Bianca y a Kristen. Esas podrían ser las ventajas de ser sobrina del director del instituto. Sí, el padre de Bianca era el director.

Bianca era mi prima. Me había quedado con ella todas las vacaciones para no ser un estorbo para Félix. Teníamos la misma edad, y éramos mejores amigas desde que tenía memoria, o quizás desde antes.

—Oye, ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos? Vi a Luis y quiero ir a saludarlo —dijo Kristen de repente.  
— ¿Por qué eso sonó a como si me estuvieses pidiendo permiso? Es tu novio, ve a saludarlo, no me afecta un poco de soledad.  
—Genial, nos vemos.

Kristen se alejó por el pasillo, y yo me quedé con las chicas que nos seguían desde que entramos al instituto.

—Oye, Deb, ¿Notaste que llegó un chico nuevo? —dijo una rubia, teñida, de estatura baja. No fue necesario leerle la mente para saber que estaba conmigo para obtener popularidad.  
— ¿A sí? —preguntó con fingido interés.  
—Sí —dijo una chica de piel morena—. Es increíblemente guapo. Llegó hoy temprano en la mañana, y yo lo ví. Es que te mueres si lo ves.  
—Interesante —dije asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—Pero... tú ya tienes a Alex —dijo la rubia.  
—Alex es mi mejor amigo. No se dejen llevar por rumores —dije disimulando lo molesta que estaba—. Si quieren saber si algo es cierto, pregúntenmelo directamente.  
—Como digas. Entonces, ¿Alex está disponible? —preguntó una chica de rizos.  
—Sí —dije cansadamente.

Las chicas comenzaron a conversar sobre quién sería la primera en tener algo con Alex, y no se dieron cuenta de cuando llegó Kristen a mi lado.

—Deborah —dijo Kristen—. ¿Vamos?  
—Sí —dije.

Le hice un gesto de silencio y nos fuimos de ahí sin que las chicas notaran nuestra ausencia.

—Vi al chico nuevo del que todas hablan —dijo con énfasis en la palabra "todas".  
— ¿A si? —dije mirando a mi alrededor.  
—Sí, y quizás te interese conocerlo.  
— ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
—No sé.

Ambas comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, Kristen guiándome más que nada. Caminamos hasta llegar al patio central del instituto. Un lugar amplio, con una pileta sin funcionar en el centro, pero se mantenía en buen estado. Rodeado de césped, con caminos de cemento. Plantas, árboles y arbustos adornando el lugar. También, había bancas alrededor de la pileta. Nos detuvimos y Kristen señaló disimuladamente a un grupo de personas. Reconocí a Jasper y Denisse junto a otro sujeto.

Jasper era un tipo de cabello castaño claro, algo largo pero decente y en él se veía bien. Sus ojos eran de un bonito color miel, casi dorado y su piel blanca. Denisse era una mujer hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y con ligeras ondas. Sus ojos eran de un bonito color gris y su piel, sedosa y blanca como la nieve. Ellos eran amigos míos desde que el accidente me afecto. Estaba completamente segura de que ellos no buscaban popularidad con mi amistad, porque ya tenían popularidad a pesar de no estar interesados en eso. Lo frustrante de todo, era que a ellos no podía leerle la mente ni escuchar el más mínimo pensamiento. Y tenía que admitir que alguna vez intenté controlarles la mente, obligándoles a pensar algo como hacer alguna acción, y me fue imposible. Sus mentes eran un total silencio para mí.

Mis ojos se posaron en el sujeto que los acompañaba a ambos. Era increíblemente atractivo y encantador, y a pesar de estar serio conversando con mis amigos, era guapo, muy guapo. La palabra "atractivo" a él le quedaba corta.

No logré verlo más, ya que sentí la mano de Kristen agarrarme del brazo cuando sonó el timbre, y arrastrarme, literalmente, por el pasillo, dejándome con la vista clavada en el lugar donde había visto a mis amigos junto al tipo.

— ¿Lo viste? —preguntó Kristen cuando nos detuvimos fuera del salón de inglés.  
—Lo hubiese visto aún mejor si no me hubieses arrastrado por todo el instituto —dije seria—. ¿Sabes su nombre?  
—No.  
— ¿Sabes en qué año va?  
—No.  
— ¿A qué hora llegar Bianca? —cambié de tema.  
—Debería haber llegado, o quizás llegue más tarde, ya sabes, siempre la castigan por eso.

Entramos al salón de inglés. El profesor aún no llegaba, y adentro había alrededor de veinte personas.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento con Luis? —preguntó Kristen cuando nos detuvimos en el salón.

No dije nada, si no que me limité a mirarla con obviedad, diciéndole que podía ir. Kristen sonrió, yo asentí, y ella primera se fue a sentar junto a Luis, mientras que yo me fui a sentar junto a la ventana. Me coloqué los audífonos del iPod, cubriéndolos con el cabello que me caía suelto, y mantuvo su atención en la música y en el paisaje de la ventana, que daba vista al patio trasero del instituto.

El patio trasero era algo tétrico para algunos, pero para ella no era tan malo. Era el lugar más descuidado del instituto, a pesar de que se preocupaban bastante de la limpieza y la apariencia. El césped estaba descuidado, algo largo y amarillento por la escasez de agua. Los árboles tenían las ramas y las hojas secas, al igual que los arbustos. Había una pileta en el centro, pero no funcionaba, tenía telas de arañas y polvo. Las bancas estaban todas rayadas, con personas que colaboraron escribiendo sus nombres en ella. Había una muralla que separaba al patio del bosque, el motivo probablemente que le daba el aspecto de película de terror. "Tan malo no es" Pensé mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de los demás que también estaban sentados a la ventana, y que intentaban evitar esa vista, mirando a cualquier otro lugar que no sea ese.

Estuve todo el rato así, mirando por la ventana, tarareando en voz baja las canciones, y sonriendo al que me saludara. Poco a poco comenzaban a llegar los alumnos. Hasta que de repente, todos se quedaron callados. Miré hacia adelante y el profesor había entrado al salón, acompañado por alguien, el chico que estaba con Denisse y Jasper esa mañana.

—Alumnos, él es Ian Franzen, alumno nuevo de esta clase. Por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida —dijo el profesor a toda la clase.  
—Le daremos una bienvenida más que cálida —dijo una voz femenina a la que no le presté atención.  
—Ian, por favor, siéntate junto a Deborah Broderick. Señorita Broderick, levante la mano por favor —Con la boca entre abierta, levanté la mano sin quitar la mirada de Ian. El profesor era mi favorito, por su materia y como era él, y sabía que yo adoraba sentarme sola, y a pesar de todo me sienta con el nuevo cuando hay alrededor de tres puestos vacíos en el salón—. Adelante, Ian, soy el profesor Layeck.

Saqué la mochila del asiento junto a mí y la coloqué en su regazo. No me gustaba dejar la mochila en el suelo, y dejarla en el respaldo del asiento me resultaba incómodo. Presté atención a las mentes del salón al azar, para oír opiniones y para saber si era o no la única que no podía despegar los ojos de él. "Dios, que encanto, si es hermoso", "Oh, diablos, tenía que sentarse con Deborah", "Tengo que hablar con él como sea". Eran diversos pensamientos que hicieron que mi curiosidad llegara hasta mi máximo punto.

Puse mis ojos en él, y me devolvió la mirada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde, profundos, penetrantes, increíbles. Su piel resultaba ser casi tan blanca como la mía, o incluso un tono más, pero en él se veía cien veces mejor. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro con tonos cobrizos, y era liso aunque en las puntas se ondulaba ligeramente debido a que lo tenía algo largo. Bajé la mirada, cuando llegué a sentirme intimidada con su penetrante mirada. …l se sentó junto a mí, y yo mantuve mi vista en el cuaderno que estaba sobre mi mesa.

Me saqué ambos audífonos y me concentré en escuchar sus pensamientos. "Sólo curiosidad" Me repetía en la cabeza. Apagué los pensamientos de los demás y me concentró en él. Pero sólo había silencio.

Me concentré aún más, pensando en la posibilidad de que quizás apagué sus pensamientos también. Centré toda mi concentración en él, en su presencia. Pero no había nada. Sólo un curioso silencio. "Sólo curiosidad" Volví a repetirme. Me concentré lo más que pude, pero nada. No escuchaba su voz mental dentro de mi cabeza, ni sus pensamientos en mi mente. "Esto comienza a ser frustrante" Pensé.

No oía los pensamientos de Jasper ni los de Denisse, y ahora, tampoco los de Ian.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y puso las manos cubriendo toda mi frente. Respiró hondo tres veces. Intenté meterse más en su mente, intentar controlarla de alguna manera. Pero fue imposible.

Volví a colocarme los audífonos, totalmente frustrada. El silencio mental de Ian le hacía sentir demasiada frustración. Era la tercera vez desde hace nueve meses que mi curiosidad no podía ser saciada. "No te preocupes, estás estresada, eso es todo. Después lo volveré a intentar" Pensé suspirando e intentando poner atención a la clase.


	2. Secreto

Apenas el timbre sonó, Ian se puso de pie y salió de inmediato del salón, como si no soportara más el hecho de estar ahí.

Suspiré confundida mientras tomaba mis cosas, sin sacar la vista de la puerta. Me junté con Kristen, y salimos juntas. Me extrañó que no saliera junto a Luis, su novio.

—Te sentaste con el nuevo… Genial —dijo ella con su diaria alegría—. Por cierto, ¿Hablaron de algo? —Preguntó Kristen en el camino, intentando saciar su curiosidad.  
—Oh, si, claro, me dijo cómo se divertía en ese aburrido salón, ¿Es que no notaste cómo salió? —dije con sarcasmo, aunque no me resultó demasiado. Mi mente aún estaba incoherente y no era capáz de formar alguna buena frase sarcástica—. Ese sujeto es más antisocial que cualquiera, siento decepcionarte, Kristen.  
—Bueno, no te ilusiones demasiado, Alex sería tu premio de consuelo, no sé.  
—Alex es sólo un amigo, por favor, Kristen, deja de decir estupideces. Además, eso sonó cruel.  
—Lo siento, lo siento, no te enfades —dijo cuando llegamos a nuestros casilleros.  
— ¡Deb, Kristen! —sentimos la voz de Bianca.

Bianca era una chica de mi misma estatura, o quizás un par de centímetros más baja. Su cabello ondulado era de color castaño claro. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos cafés claros. Ella era popular en el instituto. Pero no era de las típicas chicas que son populares sólo porque tiene bonito cuerpo, Bianca era inteligente, era sencilla, y popular, y usaba su cerebro para cosas útiles, y no sólo para maquillarse, mirarse al espejo y conquistar hombres.

Bianca nos abrazó, y comenzaron a caminar al patio central, nuestro común lugar de conversación en los recesos, a pesar de que yo odiaba estar demasiado tiempo en un lugar fijo.

— ¿Saben? Van a realizar este mes el baile de principio de año —comentó Bianca, cuando llegamos al patio y nos sentamos en una banca—. Tenemos que ir a comprar vestidos y accesorios para ir —comencé a sospechar lo que vendría—. Kristen, supongo que vas a ir con Luis, ¿Verdad?  
—Sí —respondió Kristen.  
—Ah, ¿Y tú, Deb, con quién irás? —suspiré cuando mis suposiciones se hicieron correctas.  
— ¿Quién ha dicho que yo iré? —contesté con otra pregunta, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos.  
—Oh, ¿No vas a ir? —preguntó Bianca mirándome con sorpresa. Me sorprendía que le sorprendiera—. No me digas que tu problema es que no tienes pareja, porque sabes que si chasqueas los dedos, puedes tener a diez chicos rodeándote, dispuestos a ir contigo —dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.  
—Ese no es mi problema, mi problema, es que me faltan las ganas para ir —dije con una sonrisa notablemente falsa, a propósito.  
—Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Deb —dijo Bianca con sarcasmo, negando con la cabeza y riendo.  
—Soportarme —respondí con una sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos de íntima paz, llegaron unas cuatro o cinco chicas más y no pudimos conversar como nos gustaba a nosotras. Con las otras agregadas nos limitábamos a conversar de temas que planteábamos con cualquier persona. Odiaba cuando se introducían personas a nuestro grupo de amistad.

Cuando el timbre sonó, di gracias al cielo y a todo lo que lo hiciese posible, y caminé junto a Bianca al salón de matemáticas. A Kristen le tocaba Lenguaje.

Caminamos por los pasillos en silencio, o al menos yo. Bianca saludaba a todas las personas que le decían hola o algo parecido, mientras que yo sonreía con indiferencia.

Pero visualicé a Alex, mi casi declarado mejor amigo, en la mente de alguien a quien no le presté importancia, aunque no debería importarme demasiado, ya que muchas piensan en él a toda hora, le di importancia al verlo distinto, con unos detalles que me hacían sentir curiosidad. Y por lo que se me agregó al cerebro a través de otras personas, le tocaba matemáticas igual que a mí, por lo que me detuve en la puerta del salón. Bianca se quedó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bianca, mirándome extrañada.  
—Nada, entra y me guardas un puesto —respondí.

Bianca asintió confundida y entró al salón. Yo apoyé la espalda en la pared, y esperé.

Me erguí cuando a lo lejos vi a Alex Cole caminando en dirección al salón, aunque yo le podría decir en dirección a mí.

Alex era un tipo alto de cabello castaño en tono medio. Sus ojos eran de un bonito color miel, y su piel blanca. Tenía que admitir que me parecía guapo, aunque Alex quería algo más que amistad. Me detuve frente a él, y él me miró con una sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa de esas que tanto me gustaban. Y me di cuenta del detalle que me mantenía curiosa; Alex tenía una herida en el labio, una cicatriz reciente en la frente, al costado izquierdo, y pude divisar en un moratón en el brazo derecho, a pesar de que estaba cubierto por la manga corta de la polera de Alex.

—Hola —me saludó él, dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.  
—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunté estirando mi mano, para tocar con suavidad la cicatriz de la frente de Alex, y reparé en un hecho nuevo; su mente era un silencio.

Lo miré extrañada. No podía ser que a Alex no pudiese leerle la mente. Intenté meterme por completo a su cabeza, su voz, tanto mental como la otra, me era muy familiar, y por tanto me era más fácil reconocerla y escucharla, pero me era imposible. El silencio era total, tan curioso como el de los pensamientos de Jasper, Denisse o Ian. Mierda. Antes sí podía leer su mente, saber lo que pensaba, pero ahora, sólo había un frustrante silencio en su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alex.  
—Nada —dije sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, y alejando mi mano de él—, pero dime, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te golpearon?  
—Sí. me golpearon y quedé inconsciente tirado en la calle hasta que un señor me encontró y me llevó al hospital —Dijo con sarcasmo—. Sabes que sé pelear, Deborah.  
—Sí, ya lo sé, ¿Pero qué te pasó?  
—Nada, un accidente —dijo evitando mi mirada, y, por aquella razón, supe que él mentía, de lo contrario, sus ojos se encontrarían con los míos.  
—No te creo.  
—Bueno —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al salón.

Suspiré inflando mis mejillas de aire, para luego soltarlo y entrar al salón también. Casi todos estaban ya allí, y para mi suerte, el profesor aún no llegaba a pesar de que tendría que haberlo hecho. Logré ver a Bianca... sentada con Ian.

Suspiré disimuladamente, y caminé hasta el asiento detrás de mi prima, junto a la ventana, por suerte, a ambas nos gustaba la ventana.

Cuando me senté, me coloqué los audífonos del iPod y me quedé mirando por la ventana. Después de unos minutos, Alex llegó junto a mi, sentándose a mi lado, por lo que tuve que dejar la mochila en mi regazo. Me limité a mirarlo, y él me devolvió la vista, para desviarla en seguida.

Bianca se giró, apoyando su espalda en la pared, mirándome, y observando de reojo a Ian, que la ignoraba casi tanto como a mí. No, no tanto como a mí.

—Deb, vamos al centro comercial hoy, ¿Te parece? —preguntó Bianca.  
—¿Al centro comercial? —pregunté sin mirarla, manteniendo los ojos en la ventana.  
—Sí, ahora, después de clases. ¿Qué te parece? Nos vamos en mi auto y te dejo en tu casa cuando terminemos.  
—Pues... Bien, vamos —respondí resignada. Si le decía que no, me insistiría todo el día hasta que respondiera afirmativamente.  
—Genial.

Tenía que admitir que yo no era de esas chicas que se preocupaban todo el día de su apariencia ni de los chicos. No era tan femenina como la mayoría de las chicas, a pesar de que lo era, pero a mi propia manera. Bueno, así era yo y me gustaba mi forma de ser.

El profesor comenzó la clase. "¿Para qué prestar atención si prácticamente lo sé todo?" Pensé con ironía, mirando por la ventana, a pesar de observar de reojo a Ian, que parecía tenso. "¿Cuál es su problema?" Pensé.

Suspiré, y corté un trozo de hoja de un cuaderno, y escribí en ella:

"¿Por qué no quieres contarme?"

Lo doblé y lo deslicé por la mesa para entregárselo a Alex. Después de un par de minutos, el papel volvió a deslizarse por al mesa, lo desdoblé y leí:

"¿El qué?"

"¿No te hagas el tonto, el por qué de las heridas?" le contesté.

"Ya te dije, un accidente, si no me crees, pues no lo hagas" me respondió.

Suspiré y escribí:

"¿Y qué tipo de accidente? ¿Cómo fue?"

Después de eso, no recibí de vuelta el papel.

Al sonar el timbre, me puse de pie, y salí del saló sin esperar a Bianca, ni a Alex, ni a nadie. Iría a saludar a mis amigos gemelos.

Caminé por los pasillos, siguiendo las mentes de las personas que los habían visto. Eso costaba un poco, ya que obviamente no todos estaban completamente pendiente de ellos, pero bueno, algo de atención les daba.

Cuando los vi, caminando en el pasillo de los casilleros, me acerqué a ellos.

—Hola —dije al llegar.

Ellos conversaban serios, y había logrado escuchar el nombre de Ian antes de mi llegada. Cambiaron su expresión al verme.

—Hola —saludó Denisse, mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos.  
—Hola, Deborah —dijo Jasper sonriendo.  
—Deborah, él es Ian —comenzó a decir Jasper, mirando por sobre mi hombro.

Me di vuelta, y vi a Ian detrás de mí, mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No es necesario —interrumpió Ian—. Ya nos conocemos —dijo mirándome.  
—Eh… Sí —dije sin poder sacar mis ojos de Ian.

Ian dió una rápida mirada a Denisse, a Jasper, luego a mí, y se fué.

—Discúlpalo, él no es muy... sociable —dijo Jasper sonriendo—. Es hijo de unos viejos amigos de nuestros padres.  
—Claro —respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.  
— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —preguntó Denisse, cambiando de tema.  
—Normales —respondí. "Sí, claro, normales" Pensé con sarcasmo—. En fin, sólo quería saludarlos. Yo me voy, me están esperando. Nos vemos.  
—Adiós —dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Di una última sonrisa a los hermanos y me fui de ahí.

Caminé hasta el salón de Biología. No tenía ganas de ir con mis amigos, o al menos no en ese rato, por lo que me quedé en el salón, donde, para mi suerte, no había nadie.

Me dirigí hasta algún asiento junto a la ventana. Sea cual sea el paisaje que la ventana tuviese, era una buena distracción, y me tranquilizaba sentir el viento.

Dejé la mochila en el asiento, pero no me senté, si no que me quedé de pie frente a la ventana. Esa ventana daba al patio trasero.

—Hola — me sobresalté al escuchar una voz detrás de mí y me di vuelta.

Era un chico que nunca antes había visto. Sus ojos eran una bonita mezcla de verde y café, y me miraban con intensidad, demostrando seguridad. Su piel era de un bonito color bronceado. Su expresión era de tranquilidad. Era guapo, y bastante atractivo. Pero su mente era un silencio total. Ya son cinco, conté en mi mente con frustración.

—Hola —respondí con una sonrisa.  
—Un gusto, mi nombre es Bastian Darkson.  
—Soy Deborah. Deborah Broderick.  
—Bonito nombre. Supongo que vas en esta clase, ¿No? —preguntó poniendo una seductora expresión.  
—Sí —respondí desviando la mirada.  
—Genial. Yo también.  
—Supongo que eres nuevo…  
—Sí. ¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó él sonriendo, sin sacar sus ojos de mí.  
—No sé —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Es que no te había visto antes.  
—He oído hablar de ti.  
—¿A sí?  
—Sí. Deborah Broderick de tercer año. Una preciosa chica de unos increíbles ojos grises. Sí, creo que eres tú —dijo acercándose más a mí, posando sus ojos en los míos.  
—Sí, creo soy yo —dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué es lo que dicen de mí? —"A una persona normal le interesaría saber qué piensan de ella. Por lo menos tengo que fingir, ¿No?" Pensé con ironía.  
—Mucho. Nada malo, bueno, las chicas sí… Pero los hombres no —dijo sin dejar su sonrisa.  
—Ah, creo que eso ya lo sabía.  
—Si yo fuera mujer, te envidiaría —dijo Bastian riendo.

Yo también reí.

—¿Puedo sentarme con tigo? —preguntó él.  
—Sí, claro.

Me senté cuando todos los demás comenzaron a llegar, después de que el timbre sonara, y Bastian se sentó junto a mí. Cuando Ian entró al salón, lo único que hice fue mirarlo, estando él cerca no era capaz de hacer nada más que eso. …l caminó directo hacia mí, pero siguió de largo y se sentó en el asiento de atrás, no sin antes, darle una mirada a Bastian. Como enojado, furioso, con odio. Alison Foreman, entró, y se sentó junto a Ian. "Oh, genial" Pensé con sarcasmo.

Sentía los ojos de él clavados en mí.

La clase pasó de una manera vaga. Cuando el profesor terminó y dio la orden de salir, Bastian se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a Ian, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Pero Ian no quitaba su expresión de odio y furia. Esperé. Presentía que algo iban a decirse esos dos.

—Qué coincidencia, ¿No crees, Ian? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía —dijo Bastian sin dejar su sonrisa.  
—Sí, que desagradable coincidencia —dijo Ian sin cambiar su expresión, poniéndose de pie.  
—Supongo que ya sabes porqué estoy aquí, ¿No? —preguntó, poniéndose también de pie, quedando frente a Ian, en una actitud desafiante.

Yo también me puse de pie.

—Sí. Y te lo digo, no lo lograrás —dijo Ian muy confiado de sus palabras.  
—Pensaba que no te importaba su destino.  
—No me importa, pero a Jasper y a Denisse sí. Por lo que puedes irte por donde viniste y no volver, o de lo contrario, sabrás lo que es bueno. No lo harás otra vez. Y te lo aseguro, ella no es tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta, Darkson, ella no es como era…  
—Jane —interrumpió Bastian con impaciencia—. Piérdete, Franzen —Bastian dejó de mirar a Ian, que lo observaba desafiante, y me miró—. Nos vemos, preciosa —dijo con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

Bastian dio una última mirada a Ian y salió del salón. Yo también miré a Ian, pero obviamente no con odio, si no que confundida. Muy confundida. …l aún tenía los ojos por donde Bastian se había ido, y, supongo que al sentir mis ojos sobre él, también me miró. Ian no dijo nada, suspiró y salió del salón. Yo guardé mis cosas y también salí.

Afuera, estaba Kristen.

—¿Vamos a almorzar? —preguntó.  
—Sí — asentí y comenzamos a caminar a la cafetería.

Pero aún tenía la mirada de Ian en mi cabeza. El odio que se reflejó en sus ojos al mirar a Bastian. Se conocían de antes, eso era seguro, se habían dicho que era una coincidencia, por lo que significaba que ya se habían visto de antes, y probablemente ahí nació la rivalidad. Eso podría ser.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería, donde nos encontramos con Bianca, junto a Alex, Mike Dench, Luis Craig y Alison Foreman. ¿Alison?

—¿Qué hace Alison ahí? —pregunté a Kristen.  
—No sé.

Alison era una chica del mismo año que yo. "Falsa, de plástico" La describía. En ese momento jugaba con un mechón de su largo y ondulado cabello color castaño oscuro. Sus ojos, que en ese momento me miraban con odio, eran de color café y su piel blanca con tonos bronceados.

Mike y Luis eran los inseparables amigos de Alex, y el último era novio de Kristen. Aunque, reparé en otro detalle; ni a Mike ni a Luis podía escuchar sus pensamientos. "No, no, no, no. Ya son siete" Pensé con frustración.

Mike es un chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos de un bonito color café claro. Su piel es blanca. Un tipo alto y alegre, siempre sonreía, a menos que la situación se ponía seria de verdad. Luis es un tipo de la misma estatura que Alex, su cabello es rubio y desordenado, su piel es blanca y sus ojos de café oscuro. Y reparé en otro hecho; ellos dos también tenían heridas y moratones, como si ellos y Alex hubiesen estado en la misma pelea.

Kristen se sentó junto a Luis y yo junto a Bianca y Alex, con Alison al frente.

—Hey, nena —dijo Mike mirándome, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa—, El sábado, "Tu peor noche" —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.  
—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté mientras le quitaba a Alex la manzana y mordiéndola—. Lo siento —Le dije sin mirarlo.  
—No importa —dijo Alex sonriendo.  
—Una increíble película de miedo que salió en el cine —contestó Luis, ampliando su sonrisa.  
—Ya… ¿Y? —pregunté, sólo para fastidiarlos.  
—¿Y? —preguntó Alex incrédulo—. Que estás invitada, preciosa.  
—Ah, claro —dijo Jessica dándole otra mordida a la manzana—. ¿Y? —volvió a preguntar, sabiendo que así molestaría a Alex.  
—Deja de decir eso —dijo Alex—. ¿Vas a ir? El sábado, a las nueve afuera del cine. Puedo pasar por ti o irá Bianca… No sé, tú eliges —dijo Alex, tomando la manzana, dándole un mordisco y devolviéndola—. Está deliciosa.  
—Pues… No sé —respondí.  
—Anda, Deb, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Bianca animada.  
—Bueno, de acuerdo —respondí Jessica, dándole otra mordida a la manzana.  
—Iré por ti a las ocho y media el sábado. Y ese será otro motivo para ir al centro comercial hoy —dijo Bianca. A menos, claro, que Adex quiera pasar por ti —dijo lanzándole una significativa mirada a Alex. Ena mirada que yo supe interpretar, pero me hice la desinteresada.  
—Como sea —dijo con indiferencia Alex, volviendo a quitarme la manzana, mordiéndola y devolviindomela.

Después del almuerzo, y de unas furtivas miradas de Alison dirigida con odio hacia mi, todos salimos de la cafetería. Seguían todos haciendo planes para el sábado, y yo sólo asentía a diferentes cosas.

Cuando ya estábamos afuera, aparté a Alex del grupo, tomándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo.

—Alex —le dije.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Desde cuándo Alison se junta con nosotros? ¿Desde cuándo almorzamos juntos? Ni a ti, ni a mi, ni a Bianca, ni a Kristen, ni a Luis ni a Mike nos cae bien, resumiendo: a ninguno de nosotros nos cae bien, entonces, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo con nosotros?  
—Es que es… Complicado —dijo en un suspiro—. Ella sabe algo sobre… Mike, Luis y yo y… Nos amenazó con decirle a todo el mundo si no la aceptamos en nuestro grupo, ya que así conseguirá popularidad.  
—¿Qué es lo que sabe?  
—Algo que nadie puede saber.  
—Cuéntame. Puedes confiar en mí.  
—Sí, lo sé, pero es que por más que quiera no puedo decírtelo… y no me insistas por que me siento más culpable —dijo viendo mi cara de súplica, una que la mayoría de las veces funcionaba. La típica cara de "por favor" que uno pone—. La cosa, es que Alison le dirá a todos a menos que la aceptemos y… Esté más cerca de…  
—De ti —le interrumpí—. Dime qué demonios es y yo arreglo todo esto y la puedo callar de inmediato.  
—No puedo, Deborah, no puedo.  
—¿Tan malo es?  
—No sabría decirte si es algo malo o no, pero no me gustaría que alguien lo supiera. Y menos tú. Y si alguien más lo sabe, podría pasarnos algo muuuy malo —dijo arrastrando la palabra.  
—¿Cómo qué? Alex, sabes que en mi puedes confiar lo que sea y que no le diré a nada a…  
—Sólo te diré algo. Aléjate de los Evans, de Franzen y de Darkson. Nada más —me interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No preguntes.  
—Dime algo más.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Por qué esas heridas? ¿Tienen que ver con lo que Alison sabe? Por que justamente tú, Mike y Luis tienen heridas, y justamente tú, Mike y Luis tienen relación con lo que Alison sabe.  
—Eres muy perspicaz.

Alex no dijo nada, sonrió por última vez y se fue.

—¿Viste cómo te miraba Ian Franzen, el nuevo, cuando estábamos almorzando? —preguntó Bianca, mientras ella y yo íbamos en el auto de mi prima camino al centro comercial.  
—Ajá —dije con indiferencia mirando por la ventana.

Había estado consciente de eso durante el almuerzo. Había sentido unos ojos clavados en ella, unos ojos aparte de los de Alison. Otros, y sabía de quien eran, de una persona, un hombre. Cada vez que miraba en su dirección, nuestros ojos se encontraban.

El resto del día en el instituto había pasado con normalidad. En clases de Historia, me sentaba, como siempre, junto a la ventana, e Ian estaba al otro extremo de donde estaba yo, sentándose a tres mesas de mí, él me ignoraba, y yo lo miraba a ratos, como si él fuese un imán a mis ojos.

Y ahora, iba junto a Bianca en su auto al centro comercial, como habíamos acordado.

Llegamos, aparcaron y entramos al edificio de tres pisos. Recorrimos por completo el lugar, Bianca compró casi el doble de cosas que yo, que sólo llevaba una polera, una blusa, unos vaqueros y zapatillas nuevas. El dinero no era un problema para ninguna, Bianca, por que sus padres tenían trabajos bien pagados y yo por la estúpida herencia y el trabajo de Félix.

—Hoy quise golpear a Alison, es tan odiosa —comentó Bianca, mientras ambas tomábamos helados sentadas en una mesa del lugar de comidas—. ¡Quiere con Mike y Alex! ¿Es que no le basta con Alex?  
—Alex es demasiado bueno para Alison, ella es una zorra.  
—Mike es mío, sólo mío —dijo Bianca entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Ni siquiera sabes si Mike siente lo mismo por ti.  
—Por eso quería pedirte ayuda. Tú eres más cercana a Mike y necesito que averigues si siente algo por mi o no. Por favor, Deborah, te lo pido.  
—¿Yo soy más cercana a Mike?  
—Sí. Ustedeó son amigos desde el seoundo grado de primaria, ¿no? Y yo sólo lo conozco de hace dos años.  
—¿Te0parece poco?  
—Sí.  
—Haré lo que pueda —dije en un suspiro.  
—Genial, gracias.

Después de eso, ambas continuamos con las compras, como si no hubiésemos comprádo poco hasta esas alturas, pero conversábamos de diferentes temas.


	3. Espacio en blanco

Al otro día, me desperté, por suerte, cuando el despertador sonó. Genial, ya que no tenía ni el más mínimo ánimo para quedarme despierta toda la mañana.

Me duché, me vestí, desayuné, y todo lo restante de mi rutina matutina hasta salir de mi casa.

Al salir al exterior, la suave brisa de la mañana me invadió, y por un momento, sentí una extraña sensación, que no podía descifrar a qué se debía ni qué era. Era como si alguien me estuviera observando en aquel preciso momento. Como si cada uno de mis movimientos fuese vigilado por alguien que estuviese a mi alrededor. Alguien a quien yo no podía ver.

El aire era fresco y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado esa mañana, dejando ver su precioso color. El Sol comenzaba a asomarse y el viento agitaba débilmente mi cabello. Sentía el delicado aroma matutino. Esa mañana podría ser perfecta, si no sintiera esa sensación.

Miré a su alrededor. La puerta de mi casa, la pared, el césped, la calle, la acera, el árbol que estiba frente a mi casa, el muro que la separaba de la calle junto a ésta. Yo estaba sola en aquel lugar, frente a la calle, junto a mi casa.

"Genial, Deborah, te estás volviendo loca" Pensé y me subí a mi auto.

Cuando llegué al instituto, aparqué, mientras obligaba a mi mente a dejar de pensar en eso, en la sensación de la mañana. Perfectamente podría haber sido mi imaginación, o mi ya complicada mente.

El primer día de clases no había sido tan terrible como había pensado, pero aún así fue cansador soportar todo eso. Y sabía que ese día, podría ser mejor, o peor, que el anterior.

Mientras caminaba, me sorprendí —y tengo que decir que me sorprendí bastante— al ver a Bianca. Mi prima acostumbraba a llegar a las ocho y media, o a veces más tarde, pero ésta vez, había llegado temprano. En cuanto Bianca me vió llegar, no dudó en caminar hasta donde estaba yo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —pregunté sin dejar de caminar al edificio. Bianca se acomodó a mi paso.  
—Es que… Verás, Mike me presentó a un chico muuuy guapo… —dijo Bianca arrastrando la palabra sin dejar de sonreír—. Es muy simpático y caballeroso. Su nombre es Daniel. Necesito un consejo

Me di la autorización —eso sonó raro— para entrar a la mente de Bianca. Pude visualizar al tal Daniel, y sí, podría ser bastante atractivo. Su cabello era castaño claro, rizado y algo corto, su piel era bastante blanca, y lo que más resaltaba de él, —o lo que más resaltaba Bianca de él— eran sus ojos de color miel

— ¿Y sólo por eso llegaste más temprano? —pregunté mientras entrábamos al edificio.  
—Pues... sí —dijo media avergonzada.

Suspiré mientras sonreía.

— ¿Dónde lo conociste? —pregunté mientras entraban al edificio.  
—Ayer después de que fui a dejarte, dejé el auto en casi y salí con mi hermano a comprar unas cosas que mi madre me pidió. Y entonces lo vi en la plaza, conversando con Alex, Mike y con Luis.0Entonces los fui a saludar y me lo presentaron. Es tan guapo. Me dio su número de teléfono. Es genial —respondió emocionada.  
—Genial —dije con fingido interés mientras Kristen llegaba con nosotras—. ¿Y por qué necesitas un consejo?  
—Porque…  
—Hola —dijo Kristen sonriendo, interrumpiendo a Bianca—. Me sorprende verte tan temprano —dijo mirando a Bianca, la que sólo se encogió de hombros—. Bien, cuál de ustedes dos será candidata a reina este año —dijo sonriendo, cruzando sus brazos y mirándome a mí y luego a Bianca. Mi prima y yo intercambiaron una mirada y volvimos a posar los ojos en Kristen.  
— ¿Estás loca? —hablé—. Yo no sería reina ni aunque me pagasen.  
—Yo tengo que pensarlo… —dijo Bianca.  
—Alison se hará candidata —dijo Kristen mirando a Bianca—. Y Bonnie Patrick también. Bianca, si tú eres candidata, ganarás, ¿Sabías eso? Nadie quiere que Alison o Bonnie ganen eso. Y Deb, contigo sucede lo mismo, no puedes decir que no es así.

Las miré a ambas con una ceja enarcada, y me fuí sin decir nada. Yo no sería candidata a nada.

Caminé por los pasillos a mi próxima clase; Biología.

Cuando entré al salón, vi a Bastian mirando por la ventana, que al sentir mi presencia, dio media vuelva y sonrió cuando me vio.

—Al parecer acostumbras a llegar más temprano —dije caminando hasta mi asiento y dejando la mochila en él.  
—Sí, eso hago.  
—Quería… Preguntarte algo —dije cuando nuevamente, la mirada de odio de Ian se me vino a la cabeza.  
—Te escucho.  
— ¿Ian Franzen y tú, se conocían de antes?  
— ¿Por qué esa pregunta?  
—Porque pareciera que sí y por eso se lleven mal. Eso fue lo que noté ayer.  
—Eres muy observadora.  
— ¿Tengo razón? Š—Sí, tienes razón. Nos conocíamos de antes y no nos llevamos muy bien.  
—Yo diría que se llevan pésimo.  
—Podría ser.  
— ¿Y por qué? —pregunté sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—Son cosas del pasado. No creo que importen mucho.  
—Pues yo pienso que sí. De lo contrario, no se llevarían tan mal…  
—Eres muy perspicaz.

"No es la primera vez que me dicen eso" Pensé sin intención de presumirme a mí misma.

El timbre sonó y los demás alumnos comenzaron a entrar al salón. Yo me senté, y Bastian hizo lo mismo a mi lado. Yo mantenía la mirada puesta en la puerta, esperando ver a Ian entrar. Y cuando él entró, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero la desvié en seguida. Aún me sentía perturbada por esos hermosos ojos verdes. Y seguía con la intriga de no poder leer su mente.

La clase comenzó, y mi mente intentaba descifrar todo lo que me estaba pasando. No podía entender cómo era posible que no pudiese leer la mente de siete personas. Era sencillamente imposible, tomando en cuenta que tenía las voces mentales de todos en mi cabeza todo el día.

Cuando los pensamientos de Alison se colaron en mi cerebro, me desvié completamente de Ian. Ella pensaba en métodos de chantaje y en alguna forma de sacarme del camino de Alex. Ese era un buen momento para escuchar los pensamientos de Alison y poder enverarme de todo, por lo que me centré en su presencia, detrás de mí en ese salón, y me concentré en sus pensamientos. Pero algo andaba mal. En sus pensamientos, había un extraño espacio vacío, un espacio en blanco, que no había notado anteriormente, y estaba en la mente de Alison. "Por que no tiene cerebro" Me decía, en broma, pero sabía que algo raro era. No era normal, y si hubiese perdido la memoria, aún así podría escuchar sus pensamientos. Como si hubiese aprendido a esconder información en su mente. "No, eso es estúpido" Pensaba. Supuestamente nadie lee mentes. Supuestamente.

Comenzaba a sentirme desesperada. Sabía que ese secreto no era cualquier cosa. Sabía que tenía que ser algo malo, o grave, o demasiado increíble, como para que nadie tuviese que saberlo. Mi curiosidad no podía ser saciada. Tenía que convencer a Alex de que me lo dijera.

Tampoco lograba entenderlo. El espacio en blanco de la mente de Alison comenzaba a volverme loca. Intentaba deshacer ese bloque, cerrado a intrusos, de algún modo. Pero era imposible. Era como si esa información estuviese bloqueada por un gran muro que era inmune a mis habilidades.

Me mantuve toda la clase concentrada en intentar introducirme en ese espacio, que de seguro ocultaba algo, y poder saber qué información escondía. Podía saber qué pensaba en ese momento, lo que había hecho ayer, lo que pensaba sobre mí y sobre los demás. Pero cuando llegaba a la información que Alison tenía sobre Alex, Mike y Luis, encontraba lo de siempre, sobre su apariencia y lo mucho que Alison quería estar con ellos. Pero nada más. El espacio ocupaba un puesto en la información sobre esos tres. Ese debía ser el secreto. Pero lo más importante era, ¿Por qué no podía saberlo? ¿Y por qué lo sabía ella y no yo?

Cuando el timbre sonó, pensé en esperar a ver si Ian o Bastian hablaban de algo que quizás pudiera darme algo más de información sobre esos dos, por lo que esperé a que salieran.

Pero ellos se limitaron a compartir miradas de odio.

Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos salió del salón, tomé mis cosas resignada, y caminé hasta la puerta. Pero alguien me agarró fuertemente del brazo, obligándome a detenerse.

Me giré y vi a Alison, que me mantenía agarrada por el brazo y me miraba con furia. El profesor ya había salido por lo que podía conversar sin tener que moderar mis palabras.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? —pregunté con fastidio, intentando soltarme del agarre de Alison, pero no pude.  
—Escúchame bien, Broderick —dijo Alison entrecerrando los ojos. Ya todos habían salido y sólo nosotras dos quedábamos en el salón—. Alex es…  
—Primero que todo —la interrumpí desafiante—. Suéltame el brazo si no quieres que te deforme la cara a golpes —Alison me soltó indignada—. Y segundo, si me vas a decir que Alex es tuyo y que si intervengo me irá mal, pues pierdes tu tiempo.  
—En este instituto no se aceptan zorras, ¿Lo sabías?  
— ¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí?

Sonreí victoriosa y a Alison se le murieron las palabras en la boca.

—Te dejaré algo bien claro, Broderick, Alex es mío. Por lo que puedes alejarte de él y dejarme en paz si no quieres que te vaya mal…  
—Bla, bla, bla —interrumpí—. Hay tres razones por las que pierdes tu tiempo diciendo eso. Primera —Dije enumerando con los dedos—. No me interesa ser pareja o novia o lo que sea de Alex. …l es mi mejor amigo y nada más. Segundo, él no es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de la razón por la que quieres estar con él. Y tercero, no lo permitiré. Y si quieres, puedo darte más razones.  
—Vete al infierno.  
—Escúchame bien. Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en golpearte aquí mismo o cuando quiera. Y yo, defiendo a los míos. Y tú no eres nadie para molestarme. Así que vete por donde viniste sin mirar atrás —al decir eso, sin quererlo, me di cuenta de la similitud con las palabras de Ian, pero continué—, por que te encontrarás con migo. Y ambas sabemos, que en una pelea, yo gano.

Sonreí triunfadora y salí del salón, escuchando las groserías y blasfemias conocidas y por conocer que Alison me dedicaba con cariño (sarcasmo) en su mente.

Caminé hasta donde me guiaban los pensamientos de Bianca y llegué al patio central, donde estaba con Kristen, Alex, Mike y Luis.

—Hola —dije al llegar.  
—Hola —respondieron todos casi al mismo tiempo.  
— ¿Quieres? —le preguntó Alex, ofreciéndome una barra de chocolate.  
—Genial, gracias —respondió tomándola.  
— ¿Deborah? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Me giré y vi a Angélica, una chica de último año, capitana del equipo de voleibol del instituto.

—Hola —dije dándome vuelta.  
—Hola. Quería preguntarte si este año te inscribirás en el equipo de voleibol, ya sabes, sin ti no somos nada —dijo riendo.  
—Eh… sí, claro, ¿Por qué no? —dije.  
—Genial, nos vemos. Los entrenamientos serán los martes y viernes y comenzarán la próxima semana.

Angélica sonrió y se fue. El deporte era algo que se me daba muy bien, en especial el voleibol, y estaba en el equipo oficial del instituto.

—Hola —dijo Alison llegando, sonriendo falsamente, sin mirarme.  
—Dios, ¿Se han dado cuenta de que hay personas que no logran entender lo que se les dice? —pregunté con ironía, diciendo la indirecta sin mirar a Alison. No dije nada más y me alejé del grupo.

La presencia de Alison me molestaba y no quería estar cerca de ella. Caminé por lo pasillos, y cuando doblé a la derecha, chocó con alguien. Levanté la mirada. Era Ian.

—Lo siento —dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Di un paso a la derecha. …l también lo hizo. Di otro paso a la izquierda, y él también lo hizo.

—Perdón —dijo él, rodeándome y alejándose de ahí.

Yo me giró para verlo. Su caminar era elegante, fino, pero sin perder su masculinidad. …l también giró su cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la mía. De inmediato desvié mis ojos y caminé hasta cualquier parte. Aún no lograba entender por qué me ignoraba. Yo no le había hecho nada, pero él hacía como si no existiese.

Continué caminando sin volver a mirar atrás. En cierto modo, me había divertido lo sucedido con Ian en el pasillo, como si estuviésemos bailando vals. Pero a él no le había agradado.

Cada vez, la indiferencia de Ian me perturbaba más y más. Me frustraba no saber nada sobre él, no leerle su mente, no escuchar sus pensamientos, no poder saber lo que él pensaba sobre mí. Porque, por muy patético que pudiera ser, comenzaba a importarme la opinión que él pudiera tener acerca de mí. Las únicas palabras que habíamos compartido, eran un "hola" y un "adiós" que nos decíamos —por pura formalidad— cuando yo me acercaba a Jasper y a Denisse o viceversa.

No lograba entender por qué él me ignoraba de ese modo. No lograba entender por qué él se comportaba como si no existiese. Buscaba respuestas a la pregunta "¿Por qué me ignora?" Pero era inútil, ya que no sabía hasta qué punto mis hipótesis eran certeras.

Pero también, seguía con la intriga de qué era el secreto que Alison sabía y qué tan terrible era como para que Alex no quisiera decirme. Había intentado por todos los medios hacer que Alex me dijera, pero él mantenía su palabra y no me había dicho ni siquiera una pista sobre lo que podía ser. Le había preguntado a Luis, pero él había actuado como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba. También le había preguntado a Mike, el que sólo dijo "No te diré, y espero que ni Alex ni Luis lo hagan. Lo siento, pero no puedes saberlo" Eso comenzaba a volverme más loca de lo que ya estaba.

Y me extrañaba cada vez más el hecho de no poder leer la mente de Alex, ni de Mike ni Luis, y mucho más también, el que antes sí podía y ahora no. La idea de que hubiesen aprendido a esconder información en sus mentes estaba en su cabeza siempre y se negaba a salir, a pesar de que se obligaba a pensar de que era una estupidez.

Aunque claro, intentaba pensar que no todo era tan malo como parecía. Me obligaba a mantener en mi cabeza el hecho de que eran siete mentes menos que soportar, y parte de mí mantenía la esperanza de que la habilidad de la lectura de mentes comenzara a desvanecerse en mí, que quizás dejara de leer todas las mentes, y que lo imposible que resultaba escuchar la mente de mis amigos fuese el comienzo del silencio que ansiaba. Aunque la otra parte de mí no quería que eso sucediese.

Y así, después de la semana, llegó el día viernes.

Esa mañana de día viernes terminé de ducharme, de vestirme, de tomar desayuno, y el resto de las cosas que hacía todas las mañanas de Lunes a Viernes.

El clima ese día estaba algo soleado, por lo menos veintidós grados de temperatura. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta, y la chaqueta gris que traía en cima de una polera blanca la llevaba abierta. Caminaba con la mochila en el hombro y mirando al suelo. No tenía ganas de manejar ese día.

Cuando llegué al instituto, sentí la voz de Jasper a mi lado.

—Hola —me dijo con una atractiva sonrisa  
—Hola —respondí sin mirarlo.  
—¿Te sucede algo?  
—No… No sé… Es que… —suspiré y continué—, Jasper, creo que desde que empezaron las clases este año… Denisse, tú y yo hemos estado más alejados… No sé… —dije levantando la mirada, para ver los ojos color miel de mi amigo.  
—Sí, quizás tienes razón. Pero… No sé. Lo siento si es que te molestó.  
—A ustedes los quiero demasiado, ¿Sabes? Me han apoyado bastante y no entiendo porqué desde el año pasado a este nos hemos distanciado tanto. Con suerte un Hola en las mañanas y un Adiós en las tardes.  
—Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, lo siento, podemos volver a ser como el año pasado, ¿No crees?  
—Sí. Sería lo mejor.

Con Jasper tenía mucha confianza, aunque no la suficiente como para decirle sobre mi secreto, pero si podía decirle cosas así, todo lo que pasaba por mi complicada cabeza. Sabía que podía contar con su apoyo, y podía depositar su confianza en él. Pero la misma desconfianza en la vida, me hacía no poder contarle su secreto a nadie, por miedo a ser tratada de demente, o cosas parecidas. Y no quería que sintieran lástima por mí, no la necesitaba.

—Entonces, seremos como el año pasado, a pesar de que no lo hiciésemos a propósito —dijo Jasper, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo.  
—Sí —respondí sonriendo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta entrar al edificio. Sentía muchas miradas y pensamientos en mí y Jasper. Muchos sospechaban acerca de que entre él y yo había "algo", pero lo ignoraba.

—Jasper, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunté cuando estábamos junto a mi casillero.  
—No, no sé por qué nos observan tanto y no se quien demonios corrió el rumor de que hay supuestamente algo entre nosotros —respondió a una pregunta que nunca hice.  
—No es eso.  
—Es que siempre lo preguntas.  
—Siempre no, sólo a veces —dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. Mi pregunta es otra —dije cruzándome de brazos.  
—Pregunta.  
— ¿Ian tiene algún problema conmigo?  
— ¿Ian? Pues no que yo sepa. ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
—Me evita, me ignora, hace como si yo no existiese. Eso es molesto —dije excusándome por la incomodidad que uno siente con eso.

Jasper rió.

—Ian con suerte me toma en cuenta a mí y a Denisse —fue su respuesta antes de que sonara el timbre y se despidiera de mí.

Fruncí el ceño levemente y me fuí al salón de ciencias.

En ciencias yo me sentaba junto a Mike en el mismo mesón, por lo que era un problema menos. Odiaba tener que hacer cosas en grupo con gente que no me caía. Por eso procuraba en cada clase sentarme sola o con algún cercano y de confianza.

Saqué una hoja y escribí en ella. El método de comunicación a través de papeles era sumamente sencillo y disimulado. En especial cuando te sientas en el penúltimo asiento.

"¿Por qué diablos no puedo saber?" escribí y deslicé la hoja por la mesa hasta que llegase a Mike, el que la tomó, la leyó y escribió.

"¿Qué sacas con saber? Será lo mismo, sepas o no, vivirás igual" fue su respuesta.

"No, sabes que no es así".

"Si, puede que tengas razón, pero ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas a Alex o a Luis?"

"Porque ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo al responder eso"

"No entiendo"

"El punto es que quiero saber"

No recibí un papel de vuelta, como siempre, el trío de amigos se quedaba sin respuesta a mis preguntas.

La clase pasó sin envíos ni recibimientos de papeles. Me limitaba a mantenerme en mi mente y a prestar atención a la clase cuando el profesor sospechaba de mi desconcentración.

Cuando el timbre sonó, me puse de pie y caminé junto a Mike para salir del salón.

Pero me las ingenié par salir al último, y cuando ya no había nadie más, tomé a Mike del brazo y lo dejé adentro conmigo.

—Quiero saberlo —dije con seguridad en mi voz.  
— ¿Saber qué?  
—No te hagas el tonto porque ambos sabemos que no lo eres a pesar de que lo aparentas. Quiero saber que demonios es lo que tú, Alex y Luis esconden.  
— ¿Sabías que la privacidad es algo que se debe respetar? Digo, por si no lo sabías —dijo con sarcasmo.  
—El sarcasmo no te resulta bien, prueba algo mejor.  
—Lo sé, el punto es que no puedes saberlo, entiéndelo, Deborah.  
—Pero es que... —me quedé sin palabras.

Él tenía razón, lo que era privacidad significaba privado, y si no querían decírmelo, pues no tendría que saberlo ni intentarlo. Pero por algún motivo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados dejando que mi vida fluyese con la intriga viva en mi cerebro. No me importase lo que fuese, dudaba que eso desarmaría la amistad que tenía con Alex, Mike o Luis. Tenía que saberlo, quería saberlo de alguna forma, por muy grave o increíble que fuera, mi mente necesitaba, ansiaba saber lo que ellos tres ocultaban y por qué aquel espacio en la mente de Alison.

Era tan frustrante.


	4. Imprevisto

Mike se fue y yo me quedé ahí, sin hacer nada.

El receso lo pasé sola, sentada en el suelo del pasillo que estaba cerca de los casilleros. Me importaba bastante poco que pensaran que comenzaba a tener problemas mentales por estar así en mitad del instituto. Muchos se ofrecieron a hacerme compañía, y a todos les dije que no. Podría haberles dicho que se fueran al infierno o algo poco cortés, pero logré controlar mi vocabulario a pesar de mi caótico estado anímico.

Mi mente se contradecía sola; por un lado necesitaba soledad y paz para pensar y definir mis sensaciones y sentimientos, pero por el otro necesitaba a alguien cerca para desviarme de hacer lo que quería el otro lado. Bueno, al diablo todo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, me puse de pie y caminé lentamente hasta el salón de inglés. Lo único que me faltaba era eso; pasar una hora y media sentada junto a Ian, rozando mi brazo con el suyo a ratos, y sintiendo su presencia poniéndome ligeramente nerviosa: o sólo era mi imaginación, aunque dudaba la última opción.

Después de unos minutos, ya estaba sentada en mi puesto junto a la ventana.

Cuando vi a Ian entrar por la puerta —a través del pensamiento de alguien— giré mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí, y los míos en él. Como siempre, cada vez que nos tocaba alguna clase en común nos mirábamos mutuamente cuando uno entraba. Sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules no se desviaban de mí, e intenté hacer lo mismo, pero su penetrante mirada me hizo girar la cabeza y posar mis ojos en cualquier lugar que no fuesen los suyos o cualquier parte de su perfecto cuerpo.

Me molestaba eso en cierto modo. ¿Quién era él para perturbarme de ese modo? Me ignoraba, me evitaba, parecía como si para él no existiese, es un simple hombre que conocía desde hacía sólo una semana, entonces, ¿Por qué demonios en mi mente estaba todo el día él? Bueno, corrigiendo lo dicho anteriormente: quizás él no era tan simple, pero aún así no era motivo para no poder dejar de pensar en él.

Miraba a través del vidrio de la ventana, era lo único en lo que me obligaba a preocuparme durante la clase.

El resto de la clase pasó de manera lenta, con mi mente muy preocupada de Ian y de todo lo que tuviese que ver con él. Resultaba increíble que no pudiera controlar mi propia mente. Era decepcionante no poder controlar mis propios pensamientos. El profesor escribía en el pizarrón, mientras hablaba de manera monótona a los alumnos, de los cuales, la minoría prestaba atención, y la mayoría estaba interesados en diferentes cosas. Unos conversaban en voz baja, otros se enviaban papelitos con mensajes, o también miradas significativas, otros se hablaban con modulaciones o gestos difíciles de entender.

Pero yo, me mantenía ocupada en mis propios pensamientos, lo que podría ser traducido a; él. El único pensamiento que se me venía a la cabeza era él, porque de lo contrario, ¿En qué más podía pensar? ¿En qué iba a hacer esa tarde? ¿En qué iba a hacer el día de mañana? Pues eso era lo de menos. No tenía ningún objetivo pensar en el futuro, en el mañana. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en el futuro, para sumergirse en mi mente. Era estúpido.

Observaba de reojo a Ian, que se mantenía serio, y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban puestos en el pizarrón, parecía no prestarle atención realmente. Como si, al igual que yo, estuviese muy metido en su mente, pensando en quién-sabe-qué.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Ian salió rápido, como siempre. Ya era de esperarse que eso sucediera.

Caminaba junto a Bianca en dirección al salón, después del receso y después de que el timbre lo hubiese finalizado. Pero algo me detuvo, un grito. Me invadió un presentimiento que me daba mala espina.

Bianca se paró junto a mí, mirándome extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bianca.

Miré a Bianca, y pude jurar que mi expresión reflejaba como si me hubiese sorprendido su pregunta.

— ¡Deborah, Bianca! —sentimos la voz de Kristen cerca de nosotras.

Estábamos en el pasillo junto al patio trasero del instituto. Ya la mayoría de los alumnos habían entrado a los salones, y en ese pasillo sólo estábamos Bianca y yo, y ahora Kristen.

Bianca y yo nos giramos a la dirección donde sentimos la voz de Kristen, y fruncí el ceño al ver la imagen que mi amiga daba; parecía desesperada, asustada. Las lágrimas salían copiosamente de los ojos de Kristen, que suplicaba ayuda.

Kristen me abrazó con desesperación, estrechándome tanto que tuve que alejarla casi a la fuerza, a pesar de haberle respondido el abrazo aunque fuese por un par de segundos. Necesitaba el aire.

—Despacio —le dije y me volvió a abrazar, ésta vez con menos fuerza—. ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté en voz baja.  
—Lo asesinaron… Está muerto… —dijo con voz quebrada y entrecortada, miré a Bianca, que nos miraba confundida y preocupada.

Entonces lo vi en su mente

Sentí cómo mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, mi expresión se volvió de terror y mi boca se entre abría por la sorpresa, pero volví a recuperar la expresión con una sacudida de cabeza, no podían saber que yo ya lo sabía. Bianca me miraba confundida.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté separándome de Kristen, para mirarla a los ojos.  
—El profesor… Hoseck… está… Ah, Deborah, Dios mío —dijo volviendo a estallar en lágrimas.  
—Si no nos dices qué demonios pasó no podremos ayudarte —dijo Bianca.  
—Vengan…

Kristen tomó la mano de Bianca y caminamos hasta el patio trasero.

Cruzamos todo el lugar, el pasto, los caminos, todo, hasta que Kristen se detuvo a unos metros de la muralla que separaba el patio del bosque.

Kristen no dijo nada. Sólo señaló a un lugar en el suelo, junto a la muralla entre la maleza media larga, y el césped también largo.

Bianca y yo nos miramos, sin saber quién sería la primera en ver. La mente de Bianca suplicaba que yo viese primero, por lo que seguí con la mirada la dirección que Kristen apuntaba, volví a mirar a Bianca, que se colocó junto a mí, y di los pasos suficientes para alcanzar a ver. Un paso lento, como si cada movimiento en falso pudiera significar algo horrible.

La única forma de ahogar el grito fue tapándome la boca. Susurré un "Oh Dios míos" y di un par de pasos atrás. No me di cuenta de que Bianca había mirado también hasta que escuché su grito y sus brazos rodearme con fuerza. Como si yo pudiese salvarla de algo...

El profesor Hoseck, de biología, estaba muerto, en el suelo, con su garganta desgarrada. Era terrible.

"No te acerques, no lo toques, es un cadáver…" Pensé, mientras casi por inercia daba un paso al frente.

El cuerpo del profesor estaba increíblemente pálido, casi podían verse las venas a través de su blanca piel. Estaba irreconocible. En la garganta resaltaban dos orificios rojos, de los que me obligué a no ver con mucho detalle. Tenía un poco de sangre en la camisa que vestía, y unas manchas en el suelo. La escena era horrible, no sólo por ser un cadáver en el suelo frente a mí, si no también porque era alguien conocido. Obvio, todas las muertes son dolorosas en cierto modo, pero aún así.

—Iré... por algún… profesor… —dije girándome para comenzar a caminar, pero sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo.

Giré la cabeza cuando choqué con alguien, y sentí una mano sujetándome por el codo, evitando una posible caída al suelo, en la escena del crimen.

Levanté la mirada, y me quedé hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules que me miraban con preocupación. Los tenía demasiado cerca como para ver otra cosa que no fuese él.

El universo pareció dejar de existir, o quizás sólo se redujo a nosotros dos. El rostro de Ian estaba a unos centímetros del mío, y casi podía sentir su respiración. Mis ojos se perdían en aquel intenso color azul. Ian me miraba con la boca entre abierta, y el ceño desfruncido, como pocas veces me había mirado, como si sintiera la misma perturbación que yo al tenerlo tan cerca. En ese momento sentí unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que por ese momento dejara atrás su ignorancia hacia a mí y que por favor cooperara en algo con mi nuevo trauma. Pero me contuve. No podía hacer eso, aunque no pude contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

Pero recordé el mundo exterior, y volví en sí cuando Kristen pareció llorar con más intensidad.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ian, soltándome lentamente.  
—Eso… —dije apuntando en dirección al cadáver.

Él siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que yo apuntaba y se acercó al cadáver.

Después de que hubiésemos avisado a los profesores acerca de lo ocurrido, el director del instituto indicó la finalización anticipada de las clases ese día. Informarían el fin de semana si es que el lunes habría clases con normalidad o no.

En ese momento, yo cerraba mi casillero, intentando alejar de mi mente la imagen del cuerpo sobre el pasto, ensangrentado, muerto.

Cuando estuve lista, comencé a caminar hasta la salida.

La imagen del cadáver estaba grabado en mi mente, invadiendo mis pensamientos a cada momento, proyectándose en mis párpados como una desagradable película de terror. Aunque no me afectaba demasiado ver un cuerpo ya sin vida, al contrario de Kristen, que era algo sensible a ese tipo de cosas. Lo único que podía llegar a afectarme, era que había fallecido Frederick Hoseck, el profesor de biología. Uno de los que mejor le caía, a pesar de que no le agradaba mucho la materia.

Pero aún así me sorprendía. Era la primera vez que veía un cadáver tan cerca.

Cuando vi a Ian salir, intenté no dudar sobre si hacer o no lo que estaba pensando, si no que me acerqué, y me detuve frente a él, que también frenó su caminata.

Posé los ojos en los de Ian, y comencé sentir cómo los nervios comenzaban a invadir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sentía que mis rodillas en cualquier momento se doblarían y caería al suelo. Sentía que mis piernas temblaban. Sentía cómo los latidos de mi corazón se volvían frenéticos, golpeando mi pecho con fuerza, y mi respiración se entrecortaba, haciendo dificultosa la tarea de enviar aire a mis pulmones.

—Ian… —dije apenas en un susurro—, Quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué me ignoras? —dije, luchando contra sus propios nervios.

Estaba haciendo todos mis esfuerzos para hacer que mi voz sonara fuerte, o para no perder la razón ni hacer algo estúpido. Estaba perdiendo la estabilidad y el control de mí misma, y eso me preocupaba.

— ¿Qué… te hace pensar que te ignoro? —preguntó él, que también parecía tener problemas con su respiración, aunque me obligaba a pensar que era imaginación mía.  
—Tu actitud —dije bajando la mirada. No podía seguir viendo aquellos hermosos ojos azules.  
—No se de qué estás hablando —dijo Ian disimulando mal algo que no supe reconocer. Mis pensamientos se volvían incoherentes.

Ian dio un paso al lado para continuar caminando, pero a penas dio el primero, lo detuve con sus palabras, quedando uno junto al otro, sintiendo nuestros brazos rozándose.

—De lo obvio —dije algo aliviada por no tener su rostro frente al mío.  
— ¿De lo obvio? —preguntó él, sin cambiar su posición.  
—Lo estás haciendo ahora. Actúas como si yo no existiese, como si no fuese nadie. Me evitas. ¿De verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Tan tonta crees que soy? —Dije ella alzando el mentón, sacando fuerzas de cada parte de mi cuerpo.  
—No creo que seas tonta. Pero si eres inteligente, te alejarás de mí, porque es lo que te conviene tanto a ti como a mí. No es conveniente que seamos amigos —dijo él, girándose para verme.

Yo hice lo mismo, y así volvimos a quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú sobre lo que me conviene o no? —pregunté, sorprendida por el tono decidido de su voz.  
—La verdad es que también me incumbe a mí. Lo que hagas con tu vida para mi carece de importancia. Y lo siento si es que estoy siendo tan duro, pero es la verdad. Ahora se inteligente e ignórame, como yo lo hago. Por tú bien, y por el mío.

Ian me miró por unos segundos más, sin sacar su expresión de seriedad, mientras que yo lo miraba sintiendo mi ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ian giró, y continuó su camino hasta salir del instituto.

Maldije en voz baja y caminé hasta salir del instituto. Caminé mirando al frente, ignorando a cualquier persona que me detuviera o le dijera algo.

No lograba entender porqué Ian tenía esa actitud conmigo, y tampoco lograba entender por qué me importaba.

Cuando llegué a la casa, subí al segundo piso, entré a mi habitación, dejé la mochila en el suelo, y me tumbé en su cama, boca arriba, con los ojos fijos en el techo, pero sin mirarlo realmente.

Me sentía… ¿Cómo me sentía? No estaba segura. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta, sentía ganas de llorar. Pero, ¿Para qué llorar? o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Había perdido realmente algo al ser ignorada por Ian? No, no perdía nada. ¿Pero por qué sentía esas ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué me sentía así?

No me entendía ni a mí misma. No lograba comprender porqué sentía lo que en esos momentos sentía, a pesar de no saberlo con claridad. Mi mente se volvía un laberinto en el cual no lograba encontrar la salida a la coherencia.

Tenía que alejarlo de mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué pensaba en él? Lo conocía de sólo esa semana y ya me sentía atraída. Tenía que mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza, alejado de mis pensamientos. Tenía que preocuparme de otras cosas, como mi salida el día de mañana al cine con mis amigos, o mis estudios, o cualquier otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera relacionado con el nombre Ian Franzen. Pero no podía. Pensaba en él cuando me decía que no pensara en él.

Me ignoraba, me evitaba, no me tomaba en cuenta. Entonces, a pesar de saber que él probablemente no quería nada conmigo, ¿Por qué aún así quería algo? ¿Pero... qué quería?

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, cuando sentí una lágrima brotar de mi ojo y deslizarse por mi mejilla. La limpié con el dorso de mi mano. Llorar era inútil.

El resto de la tarde, lo pasé haciendo diferentes cosas para mantener mi mente ocupada. Hico los deberes, y los repasé para comprobar si estaban correctos, y para ocupar tiempo. Vi televisión, leí un libro, y dormí unos minutos.

Pero aún así, en mi mente estaba Ian.

En esos momentos, pensaba que incluso mejor que esa soledad, sería estar con Bianca en el centro comercial. Mi prima por lo menos podría mantenerme ocupada con sus relatos, y quizás también sus pensamientos. No, sus pensamientos no, pero sí sus palabras.

Pero, lamentablemente, no estaba con ella para distraerme.

Al otro día, me desperté más tarde de lo habitual, y agradecí eso. Sería una ydua a mi estado mental. Recordaba haberme quedado dormida pensando en lo ocurrido el día de ayer, o mejor dicho, volviéndome masoquista pensando en Ian.

Me duché, y bajé a tomar desayuno junto a Félix.

El resto del día, lo pasé con sus pensamientos constantemente nublados por Ian. Aún no lograba comprender por qué me sentía de esa manera. Sentía como si necesitase volver a ver sus intensos ojos azules, enfocados únicamente en mí. Sentía como si necesitase volver a escuchar su voz. Sentía como si lo necesitase a él.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía una extraña sensación recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me sentía observada constantemente, como si alguien me vigilara, cada uno de mis movimientos, cada uno de mis latidos, por imposible que sonara, cada respiración y cada suspiro que daba. La misma sensación del otro día por la mañana, pero ésta vez más intensa.

Había salido al balcón, y había abierto mi cerebro al pensamiento más cercano a mí aparte de los de Félix. Si es que alguien me estuviese observando, lo sabría la escuchar sus pensamientos, pero no había nada. Nadie me observaba, nadie se preocupaba demasiado por lo que yo hacía, ningún psicópata con trastornos mentales o algún violador del que yo fuese su próxima víctima.

Nada.

"Genial, Deborah, estás alucinando" Pensé.

El resto del día, pasé intentando ignorar esa extraña sensación, imposible de describir.

Me estaba mirando al espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación. Bianca pasaría por mí a las ocho y media, y quedaban diez minutos para eso.

Mi cabello caía liso y bien peinado por mi espalda. Había pensado en ahcerme una coleta, pero al final me decidí por llevarlo suelto. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados, y una polera gris con mangas largas. Me coloqué una chaqueta de jeans en cima sin cerrarla. Guardé mi teléfono celular, llaves y dinero en mi bolsillo, y bajé las escaleras cuando sentí la bocina del auto de Bianca. Sabía que llegaría unos minutos antes.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunté sin mirar a mi prima, mientras Bianca manejaba hasta el cine.

El rostro de Bianca estaba serio y confundido, una expresión que muy pocas veces se veía en ella. Se veía como acomplejada, confundida a causa de algún problema.

—No —respondió Bianca, disimulando mal su actitud.

Decidí no meterme en su mente. Si Bianca no quería contarme, tendría la privacidad que necesitaba, por mucho que me costara se la daría de todas maneras.

Mantuve mi vista fija en la ventana todo el camino. El silencio en el auto comenzaba a hacerse incómodo, pero ninguna tenía un tema relevante para plantearlo en una conversación y prolongarla hasta llegar al cine sin dejar a notar que conversábamos sólo por acabar con el silencio.

Agradecí cuando por fin llegamos al cine. Ambas nos bajamos del auto, y caminamos juntas —en silencio— hasta la entrada, donde nos esperaban los demás. Con Alison incluida.

Bufé audiblemente, apropósito para molestar, y llegamos a donde estaban todos.

Los saludé a todos, a excepción de Alison, a la que sólo la miré con desprecio.

Entramos al cine, y caminamos hasta hacer la fila para comprar las entradas, después de hacer un acuerdo sobre el dinero. Yo me aparté algo del grupo, y caminé hasta el gran ventanal que cubría por completo una de las paredes del lugar. Esa vista daba al estacionamiento trasero.

El cielo comenzaba a ser de un tono azulado oscuro casi negro, y las estrellas comenzaban a notarse, al igual que la luna, que brillaba cada vez más, resaltando en todo el cielo oscuro que caía sobre la ciudad.

Me quedé unos minutos ahí. Sentía a mis amigos conversar animadamente, pero sabía que demorarían algo en terminar, ya que había bastante gente.

Y vi en la mente de Kristen cómo Alison se llevaba a Alex, para hablar a solas.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar con mis propios oídos, pero para eso estaban los pensamientos de Alison.  
Me concentré más en la mente de esa chica.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Alison? —preguntó Alex molesto.

Pude ver a través de los ojos de Alison, que Alex se notaba fastidiado, aunque ella no quería notarlo.

—Te diré algo, Alex —dijo Alison, fingiendo dulzura—. Aléjate de Deborah, ella no te merece, eres alguien demasiado bueno. Además, le ocultas tu mayor secreto. Yo en cambio lo sé. ¿Podrás luchas todo el tiempo sabiendo que se lo estás ocultando?  
—Había olvidado que tú eras mi asesora emocional —dijo con sarcasmo Alex  
—No necesito ser tu asesora emocional para saber que tú odias mentir.  
—No estoy mintiendo, estoy omitiendo. Ella sabe que tengo un secreto, pero no sabe qué es. Por lo tanto, no le estoy mintiendo.

Alison se quedó sin palabras. Comenzaba a estrujar su cerebro en busca de una respuesta para ganar la batalla de palabras, pero no lo consiguió. Sonreí para mí misma. Yo podría haber respondido a eso.

—Alison, sabes que el único motivo por el que estás aquí, es porque lo sabes, y no porque nos caes bien a todos —dijo Alex, frunciendo el ceño—. Y sabes que eso, es todo lo contrario. Por lo que por favor, limítate a caminar con nosotros y mantener tu boca cerrada.

— ¿Deborah? —sentí una voz masculina detrás de mí, sacándome de la conversación de Alex y Alison, donde ganaba el primero.


	5. Cambio de planes

Por el reflejo del vidrio, pude ver a un hombre, y a una mujer detrás de mí.

Me giré, y vi a Bastian sonriéndome, acompañado por una hermosa mujer, de aspecto exótico, pero no por eso menos atractiva. Su cabello ondulado caía por su espalda, y de un bonito color rubio. Sus profundos ojos negros estaban pozados en mí, demostrando casi la misma seguridad que Bastian. Y sus finos labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una cálida sonrisa, pero que para mi no pareció nada de cálida.

—Bastian —dije sonriendo falsamente.  
— ¿Esa es la chica de la que me hablaste? —preguntó la mujer, enarcando una fina ceja.  
—Qué descortesía la mía —dijo Bastian sonriendo—. Deborah, ella es Janette. Janette, ella es Deborah, una amiga. Y sí, Janette, ella es.  
—Hola —saludó Janette sonriendo.  
—Hola —saludé, sin dejar mi sonrisa fingida.

Algo de esa chica me extrañaba, me producía una sensación extraña. Sentía como si esa chica fuera peligrosa. Podía notar un brillo de maldad y deseo de venganza en sus ojos. "No, es imposible. Deborah, estás pensando estupideces" Pensé. Pero no podía sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

—Deborah —interrumpió Mike, llegando junto a mí, sin despegar sus ojos de Bastian y Janette.  
— ¿Qué? —pregunté mirando a Mike, como excusa para desviar mi mirada.  
—Ya está todo listo… Podemos pasar —dijo Mike frunciendo levemente el ceño, sin sacar sus ojos de Bastian.  
—Bien.  
—Bueno, Deborah, nos vemos. Yo tengo que ir al baño —dijo Bastian riendo.

Él y Janette se despidieron con una sonrisa, y se fueron. Yo seguí a Mike hasta los demás, y todos caminamos juntos hasta la sala de cine.

Las luces de la sala de cine se apagaron, y todo quedó oscuro. Los rostros de las personas quedaban iluminados por la pantalla gigante del lugar, y todos los rostros, exceptuándome, miraban la gran pantalla frente a nosotros.

La escena comenzaba con una atractiva chica, de aproximadamente veinte años. Ella caminaba sola, de noche, por una calle. La lluvia era espesa, y ella llevaba únicamente su impermeable negra con la capucha sobre la cabeza. En su rostro se notaba la preocupación, y un poco el miedo de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, aunque intentaba disimularlo, a pesar de que estaba sola.

—Deborah —se escuchó una voz masculina, algo tenebrosa.

Tuve que admitir que me sobresalté. Sentí la mirada de todos mis amigos en mí.

Pensé que me había hablado Alex, que estaba a mi lado derecho, o quizás Mike, que estaba a mi lado izquierdo. Pero me di cuenta que no era precisamente a mi a quien llamaban, si no que a la chica de la película, que comenzaba a mirar todo su alrededor al escuchar su nombre. Lo frustrante de todo eso, era que mi nombre era uno muy poco común, y precisamente, para mi mala suerte, la chica —a la que de seguro le pasaría algo desagradable— tenía mi mismo nombre, habiendo cientos de otros nombres de mujeres tendría que haber sido el mío.

—Te has asustado —me susurró Alex al oído, haciendo que me sobresaltara otra vez.  
—Cállate —dije en voz baja sin mirarlo.

La chica de la película comenzó a acelerar su paso por la solitaria calle. Lo único que sonaba, eran sus pasos, su respiración agitada, y las miles de gotas caer con fuerza en el suelo.

—Deborah —volvió a pronunciar el nombre la misma voz.

Era una voz masculina, terriblemente tenebrosa y lúgubre. Me estremecía ligeramente cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre, a pesar de que no me hablara precisamente a mí.

La chica comenzó a correr desesperada sin mirar atrás, dejando de preocuparse por ocultar el miedo que invadía su cuerpo.

"Valla película..." Pensé recostándome en el asiento.

La chica de la película corría sin saber bien cuál sería su lugar de destino, eso se notaba en su cara, pero lo que le importaba era alejarse de lo que fuese que la seguía y pronunciara su nombre —el mío—. Entonces, ella miró atrás, al lugar donde la enfocaba la cámara, se escuchó un grito femenino proveniente de ella, y la pantalla se volvió negra.

Después, aparecían las montañas cubiertas de nieve, y el cielo indicaba que era de madrugada.

Decidí dejar de prestarle atención a la película, y preocuparme de otras cosas. Pero, ¿De qué podría preocuparme estando en un lugar donde la película es el centro de atención?

Crucé los brazos, y decidí entretenerme con la mente de las personas. Era algo súmamente desubicado y poco cortés, pero, ¿Quién sabría lo que estaba haciendo?

Me concentré en una pareja de adolescentes que estaban sentados a dos filas delante de mí. Él pensaba con lujuria lo que podría hacer esa noche con ella…

Salí de la sucia mente del chico.

Mientras que ella, se mantenía nerviosa, pensando e imaginando —eso fue lo terrible— en lo que harían esa noche…

Salí de la mente de la chica.

Me concentré en la mente de un hombre sentado en primera fila. Él pensaba en una jugada de póquer que haría después de la película con otros hombres más, dispuestos a conseguir dinero para comprar… droga.

"¿Es que nadie puede tener pensamientos sanos?" Pensé saliendo de la mente del hombre.

Me enfoqué en una mujer que acompañaba a su hijo de aproximadamente catorce años. La mujer pensaba en todo el trabajo que tendría el día lunes y el resto de la semana. A-bu-rri-do.

Suspiré, y miró a mis amigos. Todos estaban muy enfocados en la película. Yo ya había perdido el hilo de la historia por lo que no me iba a molestar en intentar seguirla.

Después de un rato, miré la pantalla, y vi la misma chica que atacaron la noche, pero ahora estaba caminando por el bosque. Aunque estaba notablemente más cambiada que al comienzo. Su piel estaba más blanca, más pálida. Sus ojos demostraban cansancio, y tenía dos ojeras marcadas, dando a conocer que había dormido muy poco. Su rostro daba a entender que ya nada le importaba. Como si su alma se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo, y no tuviera sentimientos, ni sensaciones. Pareciera como si no le importara que en cualquier momento, podría aparecer algún animal hambriento y atacarla, dejándola sin ayuda en la mitad del bosque, o cualquier otra cosa sobrenatural que anduviera cerca, porque, en una película de terror, todo era posible.

Pareciera como si no le importase su propia vida.

El resto de la película, pasó de manera intrigante, pero aún así, no le presté demasiada atención.

La chica con mi nombre era la protagonista. Una chica que desde el principio se veía afectada por los sucesos paranormales, y que cada vez sufría más.

Terror, combinado con romance, genial...

Pero cuando faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para el fin de la película, la pantalla se apagó, y las luces se encendieron. Los presentes comenzaron a preguntarse qué pasaba, hasta que todos se quedaron en silencio cuando un guardia, que parecía tener mucha experiencia con su trabajo, entró a la sala, quedando frente a todos. Con una expresión seria, pero calmada. Algunos reclamaban, otros miraban confundidos.

—Damas y caballeros, siento interrumpir su película —habló el guardia en voz alta sin mirar un lugar en específico. El hombre debía tener unos cuarenta y cinco años—, pero me temo que ésta película y todas las demás, se han suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, ya que ha ocurrido un grave accidente en este lugar. Les pedimos que salgan del cine, y en la boletería, se les devolverá parte del dinero por la parte de la película que faltó.

"¿Un grave accidente?" Pensé.

Me introduje en la mente del guardia, siempre con mi excusa de querer saciar mi infinita curiosidad.

—Un asesinato… —dije en un lo que pensé que fue un susurro, pero había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para que Alex sí pudiera escuchar.  
—Vaya… —dijo él—, Mike, Luis… Será mejor que nos vallamos —dijo Alex poniéndose de pie—. Algo malo, muy malo ha sucedido.

Mike y Luis se miraron, luego volvieron a mirar a Alex, el que miró a mí, y, al hacerlo, Luis y Mike parecieron entenderlo todo, como si yo fuese la respuesta a lo que Alex había querido decir.

—¿Fue un asesinato? —me preguntó Alex.

Asentí.

—De acuerdo. Nos vamos —dijo Mike.  
—Yo… tengo que… —dije sin poder inventar alguna excusa convincente para poder irme.

Cerré la boca, fruncí el ceño y saló a paso rápido de la sala de cine. No tenía por qué entregar explicaciones. Caminé por el pasillo, hasta donde alcancé a ver una cinta policial impidiendo el paso.

Miré hacia atrás. Por suerte nadie me había seguido, o por lo menos hasta ahora o no que yo me haya dado cuenta.

Llegué hasta la cinta, donde había tres policías de pie, tapando el paso. La cinta rodeaba la puerta del baño de hombres.

Pensé en preguntar, pero me arrepentí. Los policías me ordenaban con la mirada que me fuera, esperando un sólo paso adelante para decirme con palabras lo que me decían con los ojos, pero no me iría, o al menos no tan fácilmente. Tenía un presentimiento con respecto a lo ocurrido.

Volví a mirar atrás, y cuando giré la cabeza, modifiqué los pensamientos de los tres policías para que me permitieran el paso. "Ella puede pasar" Hice pensar a los hombres.

—Adelante, si quiere, puede pasar —dijo el policía que estaba al medio, el que se hizo a un lado, levantó la cinta y pasé agachándome.

Me enderecé y, cubriendo mi mano con la manga larga de mi polera para no dejar huellas, abrí la puerta del baño. Había alrededor de ocho hombres adentro, que me miraron de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño, ordenándome con los ojos que se fuera.

Tomó aire, y también modifiqué los pensamientos de los hombres, introduciendo la misma frase que a los guardias de la entrada. Tenía que ver el cadáver, por muy tétrico que fuera, a pesar de que estaba completamente segura de que más tarde me arrepentiría de haber "dominado" la mente de aquellos policías.

Avancé a paso decidido hasta la manta de plástico color naranja que cubría el cadáver. Sabía que quizás podría ver algo horroroso, o que perfectamente no podría ser tan malo como yo pensaba, pero aún así tenía que comprobar las hipótesis que comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

Me agaché, y volvió a tomar aire, como si eso me brindara fuerzas para ver lo que iba a ver.

"Me arrepentiré por esto" Pensé levantando la manta plástica.

Era un hombre, de aproximadamente veintiocho años. Y tenía casi las mismas características que tenía el profesor Hoseck; tenía dos orificios rojos marcados en la garganta, y la piel del cuello estaba desgarrada. "Como una mordedura…" Pensé sin quererlo "No, eso sería imposible" Concluí. La piel de aquel hombre estaba completamente blanca, pálida, careciente de cualquier tipo de color. Se notaban ligeramente las venas detrás de la piel, y me desagradaba ver las marcas en el cuello.

Suspiré mientras volvía a dejar la manta sobre el cuerpo, y me puse de pie.

Cuando salí, modifiqué los pensamientos de todos los hombres, para que olvidasen miu presencia en la escena del crimen, para que no recordaran que yo estuve ahí. Había cubierto mis dedos con la manga larga de mi polera, para no dejar huellas. Lo único que me faltaba era que sospecharan de mí por asesinato.

Caminé por los pasillos del lugar, hasta donde sentía la voz mental de Bianca, de Kristen, y la desagradable de Alison. Mis amigas me buscaban por todas partes.

Cuando llegué al grupo, todos me miraron confundidos, y Alison me miró de manera acusadora. La ignoré.

— ¿Por qué me miran así? —pregunté fingiendo normalidad.  
— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Bianca.  
—Estamos en un país libre —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Nadie dijo nada más, y todos caminamos en silencio hasta la salida. La gente conversaba, mientras que los policías intentaban sacar a las personas del cine. La noticia del posible asesinato ya había llegado a la mayoría de la gente, y el pánico comenzaba a invadir la mente de algunas personas, comenzando a volverme loca.

— ¿Me irás a dejar a mí primero? —pregunté a Alex cuando íbamos en el auto.

Bianca se había ido con Mike, y Kristen con Luis. Yo por mi parte había preferido irme con Alex, aprovechando para fastidiar un rato a Alison.  
—No —respondió Alex.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alison en el asiento de atrás—. La casa de Deborah —pronunció mi nombre con desprecio— está más cerca que la mía.  
—Tú cállate —dije mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.  
—Por cierto, Deborah —dijo Alison, poniendo desprecio nuevamente en la pronunciación de mi nombre—, ¿A dónde fuiste antes de salir del cine?  
— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté.  
— ¿Fuiste a ver el cadáver? —insistió Alison.

Bufé, y me giré sobre el asiento del copiloto para mirar con el ceño fruncido a Alison.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que era un cadáver? —pregunté levantando una ceja mientras sonreía triunfadora.

Alison se quedó en silencio, y yo volvió a sentarme correctamente, mirando por la ventana. Noté por el rabillo del ojo que Alex aguantaba una risa. Sonreí.

—Fuiste a ver el cadáver —dijo Alex.

No era una pregunta.

Ya había ido a dejar a Alison, ya la había fastidiado bastante por unos minutos, y ahora íbamos en camino hasta mi casa. Habíamos estado en silencio todo el trayecto, y yo sabía que Alex iba a preguntar algo relacionado con mi desaparición en el cine.

—Sí —dije. No iba a mentirle, aunque tampoco le diría la verdad completa.  
— ¿Cómo te dejaron…?  
—Una pregunta —lo interrumpí—. ¿Por qué cuando yo dije que había sido un… asesinato… tú no dudaste en ningún momento…? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo sabías que yo no decía una mentira?  
— ¿Por qué mentirías con algo así?  
—Pero podría haber sido perfectamente otra cosa… no sé, un robo, un secuestro, no sé.

Lo único que había logrado fue confundirme a mí misma.

Había dudado bastante. Yo sabía que Alex había escuchado mis palabras en el cine, cuando el guardia avisó de lo ocurrido, estaba segura de eso por la mirada que él me había otorgado. Pero lo que le había extrañado, fue que Alex no dudó en ningún, ni siquiera le preguntó cómo lo sabía, e incluso dio la "orden" de desalojar el lugar a Mike y Luis, como si ellos hubiesen entendido algo de lo que yo no me di cuenta.

La idea de que Alex supiera sobre mis Poderes, había llegado a mi cabeza. Pero eso era imposible. A menos que Alex también pudiese leer mentes —lo que quizás no era tan imposible, pero era muy poco probable— se negaba a salir de mi cabeza. Pero aún así, dudaba de la actitud de Alex.

—Bueno, quería preguntarte, ya que viste el cadáver… ¿Cómo pudiste verlo? —preguntó Alex, haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar de tema.  
—Lo vi de lejos.  
— ¿Qué tenía? Digo, como probable causa de muerte…  
—No te preocupes, mañana aparecerá en el noticiero —dije cortante.

Alex no insistió más, y yo tampoco, obviamente. No había respondido a mi pregunta, pero exigiría la respuesta más adelante. Eso fue algo que me prometí a mi misma.

Pero mi mente estaba concentrada en atar cabos, en intentar descifrar la posible causa de las muertes de las que estaba segura de que habían sido asesinatos. Podría haber sido un suicidio, pero eran dos personas con las mismas características, y a menos que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo o pensaran igual, no podría ser.

Las marcas que el hombre del cine y mi profesor tenían en sus cuellos, eran las marcas de una mordida, o posiblemente fueran a causa de algún objeto que pudiese perforar la piel humana, haciendo esos orificios.

Pero si fue una mordida, ¿Quién la hizo?

Nadie necesitaba ser un especialista en los dientes para saber que los dientes humanos no tenían la forma para crear dos orificios, como si tuviesen colmillos, era simplemente imposible, a menos que hubiese sido un animal, pero tampoco era demasiado creíble, al cine no había entrado ni siquiera un indefenso gatito.

Alex me dejó en mi casa, y se fue, diciendo sólo la palabra "adiós" para despedirse de mí.

El día domingo pasó relativamente normal. Sin mucha novedades. Simplemente le di un baño a Baco, y me mojé un poco yo, debido a la inquietud y alegría del perrito.

El día lunes si habría clases, habían llamado a Félix para informar aquello.

Pero ese día, el lunes, fue peor que los demás.

Fue peor, porque el tema del supuesto asesinato no había quedado olvidado en los alumnos del instituto, ni en nadie. En mi cabeza se colaban siempre los pensamientos en los que la mayoría contenían las palabras "muerte, asesinato, cadáver". Y se crearon más rumores cuando dos policías entraron al salón de Matemáticas, preguntando por mí, y me sacaron del salón para interrogarme.

—Deborah, necesito que nos des tu nombre y tus apellidos —dijo un policía de estatura algo baja, y contextura gruesa, o más bien, era regordete.  
—Deborah Broderick Phileeng—respondió.  
—¿Edad?  
—Dieciséis años.  
—Bueno, Deborah, necesito que nos cuentes tu versión de los hechos ocurridos el día viernes pasado —dijo el otro policía, que era alto, rubio y delgado.  
—La verdad, es que yo no hice demasiado —dije mirando con seguridad a los policías—. Eso deberían preguntárselo a Kristen —dije sin la intención de que su voz sonara desafiante, sin la intención de culpar a mi amiga—. Pero vamos a ver… el viernes, eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, y yo caminaba junto a Bianca, mi prima, en dirección al salón de biología, que era mi última hora. Entonces, junto a nosotras llegó Kristen, llorando, asustada y desesperada, diciendo "Lo asesinaron, está muerto" o algo así. Entonces nos llevó hasta el patio trasero, junto al muro. Y ahí estaba el cadáver. Después, llegó otro tipo, Ian, y se quedó allí mientras yo fui en busca de algún profesor. Eso es todo.

El policía rubio anotaba todo lo que decía, mientras que el otro me miraba serio, intentando intimidarme, analizando cada detalle de mis expresiones y mis gestos, buscando algún atisbo de mentira en mi rostro.

—Bueno, Deborah —dijo el rubio—. La hora del aparente asesinato, fue a las una y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, quiero decir, alrededor de quince minutos antes de que tú vieras el cuerpo. ¿Podrías decirme qué estabas haciendo a esa hora?  
—Estaba almorzando —respondí sin titubear.  
—¿Tienes testigos?  
—Sí.  
—Dime sus nombres.

Pero yo no podía hacerlo.

Sabía que ninguno de mis amigos podría tener algún tipo de relación con el aparente asesinato, pero aún así no quería involucrarlos. Tragué saliva, suspiré, y muy a mi pesar, modifiqué los pensamientos de los policías.

"Los testigos no son necesarios, por ahora, hay que creerle, dice la verdad" Les hice pensar.

"Me arrepentiré por esto, maldita sea" Pensé con frustración.

—Bueno, Deborah, hemos terminado contigo. Puedes irte.

Y también fue peor, porque Ian no apareció en todo el día.

No estaba en matemáticos, delante de mí. No estaba en historia, al otro extremo del salón donde yo estaba. No estaba en ingles, junto a mí.

Tampoco lo vi en la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo, sentado en la misma mesa de siempre junto a Jasper y a Denisse, aunque nunca comieran, o por lo menos no lo hacían cuando yo los estaba viendo.

Le había preguntado a Jasper y a Denisse sobre Ian, disimulando mi interés, fingiendo una simple e inocente curiosidad. Ellos dijeron que Ian había tenido un problema muy personal como para contármelo, y que había tenido que salir de la ciudad.

Ian no asistió a clases en toda la semana.


	6. Autocontrol

Un extraño sentimiento de desesperación comenzaba a crecer en mí, y no sabía exactamente por qué. Sólo sabía que —en contra de lo que yo quería— necesitaba saber dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo Ian, por qué se había ido. ¿Había sido por mí? No, no podía ser.

No había analizado lo mucho que Ian comenzaba a importarme, hasta que me di cuenta de lo mucho que pensaba en él, y de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, a pesar de conocerlo poco, muy poco.

Necesitaba ver sus ojos azules, mirándome con esa intensidad —esa intensidad que me ponía nerviosa—, aunque tuviera ese brillo de frustración que me daba curiosidad. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Incluso, quería sentir los nervios de su presencia. Eso sería mejor que no verlo por tanto tiempo.

Había intentado por todos los medios, disimuladamente, preguntarle a Denisse o a Jasper sobre Ian, para saber más. Pero fue inútil. No podría saberlo sin demostrar mi total curiosidad y preocupación. Porque eso era, preocupación.

No ocurrieron más asesinatos en la semana.

De lo único que me había enterado, era que ninguno de los cadáveres –el señor Hoseck y el hombre del cine- tenían si siquiera una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos. Como si le hubiesen hecho los agujeros en las gargantas, y le hubiesen drenado la sangre con algún tipo de jeringa, o algo parecido.

Había aceptado ir con Alex al baile de fin de mes, a pesar de que no tuviese muchas ganas de ir.

—Sólo como amigos —me dijo Alex cuando me lo propuso.  
—Sólo como amigos —repetí sonriendo.

Ambos, sonriendo, nos estrechamos la mano.

Sabía que la principal intención de Alex, no sería ir sólo como amigos, si no que probablemente él quería algo más conmigo, y el no poder corresponder sus sentimientos me hacía sentir medio culpable. Pero lo que más me interesaba, a parte de Ian, era el secreto que él, y Mike y Luis, ocultaban. Llevaba bastante tiempo metida en ese tema y seguía causándome intriga.

No había logrado averiguar nada.

Había intentado convencer a los tres de que me dijeran algo, alguna pista, pero no había logrado nada más que un "No te diremos nada" como respuesta. Eso me frustraba.

Y así, en medio de mi intriga, mi preocupación y de mi confusión tanto mental como emocional, pasaron dos semanas.

El viernes de la primera semana sin Ian, asesinaron a una mujer en el cementerio, casi a la misma hora a la que yo también había ido a allí a visitar a mi familia.

El sábado, de la segunda semana sin Ian, asesinaron a un hombre en la playa, el mismo día, y casi a la misma hora, a la que yo había ido con Bianca y Kristen a darnos un baño, o mejor dicho, ellas a darse un baño y yo como acompañante.

Cuatro asesinatos muy cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto y para mi seguridad.

Comenzaba a sentirme insegura, intranquila. Sabía que en cualquier momento, la próxima víctima podría ser yo, y eso me daba miedo. Intentaba no pensar en eso, pero mi mente tenía bastante claro que eso era algo muy probable.

Había llegado fin de mes, y con eso, la esperada fiesta de inicio de año —esperada por todos, menos por mí—. Esa última semana había sido más agotadora que cualquiera. Llevaba bastantes días sin poder ver a Ian, y comenzaba a resignarme de poder ver otra ver sus hermosos y únicos ojos azules.

Pero el viernes, un día antes del día del baile, fue todo distinto.

Ese día me levanté, y como cada mañana, caminé hasta la ventana para ver el clima. El cielo tenía un hermoso color azul, completamente despejado, sin ninguna nube. Tuve el presentimiento de que ese día sería hermoso.

Fui a darme un baño, esperando que el agua caliente despertara algún ánimo en mí, y funcionó sólo un poco.

Me vestí, tomé mi desayuno, e hice todo lo demás correspondiente a mi rutina de cada mañana.

Ese día, Kristen pasaría por mí y nos iríamos juntas al instituto en su auto.

Me senté en el sofá de la casa y suspiré mientras esperaba a que Kristen llegara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kristen, cuando ambas íbamos en su auto camino al instituto.

Pero no estaba muy segura de cuál era la respuesta a la pregunta de Kristen. Sabía que esas semanas en las que había estado sin Ian, mi estado de ánimo no había sido el mejor, de hecho, había. Había intentado mejorarlo con algo, con algunas salidas con sus amigos, o cualquier otra cosa, pero había sido inútil. Las sonrisas que les daba a los demás eran siempre fingidas. Sólo Alex había logrado sacarme una sonrisa de verdad.

—No se —me limité a responder, mirando el paisaje por la ventana del asiento del copiloto.  
— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Kristen deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.  
—No se —repetí encogiéndome de hombros.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que compartimos en el camino.

Sabía que la preocupación de Kristen iba en serio, además que en la mente de mi amiga se formaban posibles respuestas a mi bajo estado emocional.

Kristen pensaba que posiblemente yo estuviera pasando por un bajo momento emocional, con los recuerdos de mis padres y mi hermano, y eso pudiera estar bajándome el ánimo. La otra opción, era que posiblemente se debiera a los asesinatos producidos a mi alrededor.

Y la otra opción, era que posiblemente, estuviera así porque ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que no veía a Ian. "Si, puede ser. Desde que Ian no ha vuelto al instituto, Deborah está con mal ánimo…" Pensó Kristen.

—No... —dije mirando a Kristen, y a penas escuché mi voz, me di cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, respondiendo a los pensamientos de Kristen. Eso fue un grave descuido.  
— ¿No qué? —preguntó Kristen.  
—Nada… —dije frunciendo el ceño, desviando mi mirada en seguida.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, me bajé del auto, y dudé de si esperar a Kristen o no. Aunque al final decidí esperarla, y ambas comenzamos a caminar hasta el edificio.

Esperamos hasta que las clases comenzaran conversando con algunas personas. O mejor dicho, Kristen conversaba con algunas personas, y yo asentía a algunas cosas, o respondía con monosílabos. Como había acostumbrado a hacer últimamente.

Mi primera clase era de historia.

Cuando sonó la campana, lo primero que hice, fue alejarme del grupo con el que estaba. No necesitaba tanta compañía.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del salón de historia, dudé de si entrar o no. Podría faltar a esa clase e irme a hacer cualquier otra estúpida cosa, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones anteriormente.

"Que me rapte un ovni…" Pensé con resignación mientras giraba la manilla de la puerta.

Caminé hasta mi asiento sin sacar la mirada del suelo, no necesitaba mirar alguna otra cosa.

Me senté, y me dispuse a mirar por la ventana.

Estuve unos minutos mirando por la ventana, escuchando música con mi iPod, hasta que con mi visión periférica, noté a alguien en especial entrando por la entrada. Dejé de hacer lo que me mantenía desconcentrada, para girar mi cabeza, y posar mis ojos a mi derecha. Casi grité cuando vi a Ian caminando hacia su asiento. Él se sentó, y también giró su cabeza para posar sus ojos sobre mí, observándome al igual como yo lo hacía con él.

Por fin volvía a ver los únicos ojos azules de Ian, esos ojos que parecían tener un brillante zafiro de color azul. No lo había visto de hacía tres semanas, y ahora por fin volvía a verlo. Ese tono de frustración aún se notaba en sus ojos, como cada vez que me miraba, como si quisiera hacer algo pero no pudiera, o no debiera, estaba ahí. Su cabello, tan negro y hermoso, ondulado, un poco largo y medio desordenado, lo que le hacía ver increíblemente bien, brillaba con la misma intensidad de siempre, y me daban ganas de pasar mis dedos por ellos, disfrutando. Ahí estaba él, observándome, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Dejé de mirarlo para volver a posar mis ojos en frente, comenzaba a sentirme incómoda mirándolo tanto y él a mí, aunque en ningún momento dejé de sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Suspiré. Ian había vuelto al instituto, y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eso me ponía feliz, y me subía el ánimo considerablemente.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos de la clase, y no había puesto si quiera un poco de atención a lo que el profesor decía, o a lo que escribía en el pizarrón, de hecho, estaba vagamente consciente de la materia que nos estaban pasando, pero decidí mandarlo al demonio. Mi mente había estado pendiente a cada minuto de la presencia de Ian, al igual que mis ojos, que giraban cada cierto rato en la dirección a donde estaba él, y cada minuto, mis ojos se encontraban con los de él, como si no le preocupara que lo descubriera observándome, todo lo contrario a mí.

Pero de un momento a otro, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, pero a mis sentidos y a mi mente, parecía pasar de manera lenta.

El vidrio de la ventana junto a mí se rompió, estallando en cientos de trocitos.

Sentí unos brazos, masculinos, rodearme, dejé de sentir la silla y luego sentí el frío suelo bajo mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente, cerré los ojos, aún con esos brazos rodeándome de forma protectora. Sentí también unos pedazos de vidrio caer al suelo, y unos gritos. Sentí cómo las mesas y las sillas se corrían, probablemente cuando alguien se para de manera rápida.

Y también sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Pero aún así, a pesar de no entender demasiado lo que en ese momento estaba pasando, no me moví. Me limitaba a sentir lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor. Me limitaba a confiar en lo que mis sentidos me decían, en lo que mis oídos escuchaban, lo que mi cuerpo sentía, el dolor de mi cabeza. Me sentía extrañamente segura en esos brazos que me mantenían así; protegida.

Cuando al parecer ya todo había pasado, después de un par de segundos en que todo apreció reducirse a fracciones de segundos, al menos para mí, abrí los ojos con lentitud. Un hombre me rodeaba, y yo tenía mi mejilla apoyada en su hombro, con mis ojos en su cuello. Su aroma llegaba a mi nariz, era increíble, indescriptible y único. No lograba encontrar alguna similitud de ese olor con algo conocido. Era sencillamente único, imposible de comparar.

Levanté la mirada y vi su cuello, con su blanca y pálida piel. Luego vi su mandíbula, fuerte y angulosa, con finos rasgos pero masculinos a la vez, luego su nariz, recta y perfecta, después su cabello, negro, ondulado y reluciente, y por último, sus preciosos ojos azules, mirando con el ceño fruncido por sobre sus hombros en dirección a la ventana que estaba a espaldas de él.

Ian.

Supuse que al sentir mis ojos en él, bajó la mirada y me observó. Me puse más nerviosa que nunca al tener el rostro de Ian a tan escasos centímetros del mío.

Quería quedarme ahí el máximo tiempo posible. Me gustaba tener sus ojos tan cerca de los míos, nuestras respiraciones casi mezclándose, y sus brazos rodeándome, defendiéndome de todo lo que pudiera hacerme algún tipo de daño. Eso me encantó.

Pero sabía que no era posible.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

Sentí la sangre irse a mis mejillas, sentí cómo me ruborizaba al tener ese perfecto rostro tan cerca. En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermosos que él era, de cerca resultaba aún más precioso que de lejos, aunque, en mi opinión, la mayoría de las personas se ven más atractivas de lejos que de cerca, pero claro, él era la excepción a todo, con su increíble belleza deslumbrando el lugar, a los demás.

Ian me soltó de manera lenta, como si no estuviese seguro de que estaba segura en el frío suelo, o como si no quisiera separarse de mí, como yo. Se puso de pie. Nunca dejaba de mirarme. Me resultaba irónico que me preocupara más de sus detalles de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando en aquel lugar.

—Señorita Broderick —sentí la voz del profesor y levanté la mirada hacia él.

Entonces, gracias al profesor, logré darme cuenta de dónde estaba. Estaba en mitad del salón, a unos dos o tres metros de la ventana.

Todos miraban con sorprendidos y confundidos la ventana, que yacía en pequeños trocitos en el suelo, ignorando el hecho de que en menos de un segundo, yo había aparecido en mitad del salón, en los brazos de Ian, cuando estaba precisamente junto a la única ventana rota, las demás estaban sin ningún rasguño.

—Eh…—dije con voz débil, el dolor de mi cabeza no cesaba.

Me llevé los dedos al lugar donde me dolía en la cabeza, a mi costado izquierdo. Al tocarme hice un gesto de dolor y un débil gemido se escapó de mis labios, pero sentía mis dedos con un líquido, el que sentía que poco a poco comenzaba a bajar por mi piel y ya comenzaba a sentirla por mi cuello. No entendía cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso.

Me miré los dedos. Estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero el mundo se me dio vuelta, y sólo los brazos de Ian evitaron que me cayese al suelo. Me ayudó a sentarme en una silla junto a mí y me quedé ahí. Esperé a que me calmara un poco, mientras el profesor ordenaba a los alumnos alejarse de la ventana y de los trocitos en el suelo.

Intenté nuevamente ponerse de pie, pero sólo quedó en eso, en un intento.

—Señor Franzen, ayude a la señorita Broderick a llegar a la enfermería, por favor —dijo el profesor a Ian.

Miré a Ian, él observaba al profesor como si no pudiera creer que él le hubiese pedido que me ayudara, como si en su mente estuviera creando un rosario de injurias contra el profesor por el favor que le pidió, como si no fuese capáz de cumplirlo, aunque quisiera.

Pero a pesar de su expresión, colocó su mano en mi codo, volviendo a ponerse serio e inexpresivo, y con el otro brazo rodeó mi cintura. A pesar de lo controlada que mantenía su expresión, pude notar en sus ojos tensión, nervios, como si no soportara ver sangre.

—Gracias —susurré mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

El profesor llegó a ayudarme, sosteniéndome del otro codo.

—Estoy bien, no hace falta —dije intentando hacer que mi voz sonara fuerte.  
—Señor Franzen, acompáñela a enfermería por favor. Esa herida sangra bastante y me preocupa. Si es necesario, que la lleven a un hospital —ordenó el profesor caminando conmigo e Ian hasta la puerta.  
— ¡No! —dije, sin querer en un grito—. Al hospital no —dije con la voz en un tono más bajo—. Por favor.  
—Eso lo decidirá la enfermera —dijo el profesor en tono cortante y fue al lugar de la ventana.

Suspiré mientras caminaba junto a Ian hasta salir del salón. Él estaba callado, y yo más nerviosa que nunca.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté—. Pareces nervioso...  
—Estoy bien. Eso lo debería preguntar yo —dijo él en tono serio.  
— ¡Deborah! —sentí que me llamaban.

Ian y yo miramos casi al mismo tiempo hacia mi izquierda. Alex se acercaba con preocupación hasta donde yo se encontraba.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alex preocupado, y abrió los ojos al ver la sangre caer por mi cuello.

Alex miraba la sangre, y luego miró a Ian con expresión de incredulidad, volvió a mirar la sangre y después a Ian nuevamente, ésta vez furioso.

—Tengo autocontrol, no seas imbécil —dijo Ian—. No he hecho nada de lo que estás pensando. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ayudarte. No puedo llevarte a enfermería —dijo lo último mirándome, con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Llévala tú —dijo lo ahora mirando a Alex.  
—Más te vale controlarte, Franzen, ya sabes por qué —dijo Alex acercándose más a mí—. Te hemos salvado la vida sólo por ella. Ten eso en cuenta —eso fue algo que no entendí.  
—Vete al diablo — Ian me miró por última vez, y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que yo estaba. Yo mantuve mis ojos en él, mirándolo irse, alejándose nuevamente de mí, mientras sentía que Alex rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo, y colocaba el mío alrededor de su cuello. Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la enfermería.

Entonces, algo se me vino a la mente.

¿Cómo fue posible que Ian, estando a varios metros alejado de mí en el salón, me sacara con esa rapidez de la ventana?

Él estaba en el otro extremo del salón, y a penas sentí el vidrio romperse, sentí también sus brazos rodearme, y también el suelo bajo mi cuerpo, en medio del salón, todo en menos de una fracción de segundo.

Él no podría haber recorrido todo ese tramo en menos de un segundo, tomarme en brazos y dejarme en medio de un salón. Era imposible hacerlo.

—Alex, por favor, no pueden llevarme al hospital —pedí antes de que entráramos a la enfermería.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Es… un pequeño trauma…

Y no mentía.

Me aterraba entrar a los hospitales. Eso me recordaba mis días después del accidente; inmovilizada, acostaba en una cama, donde las sábanas eran blancas, al igual que las paredes, el suelo y el techo, y varios cables conectados a mis brazos, a mi pecho, a mi cabeza y otras partes. Recordaba también las inyecciones que me hacían, para sacarme sangre, o introducir extraños líquidos en mi cuerpo. Y el sonido de la máquina que controlaba mis latidos, era estresante. "Pip, pip, pip", el pitido al ritmo de mis latidos, a cada segundo sonando en mi cabeza y en toda la habitación, la que sólo tenía una ventana, la que no estaba al alcance de mi vista, haciendo que la claustrofobia comenzara a apoderarse de mí. Era aterrador.

—Por favor —repetí.  
—Tienes que entrar, y que la enfermera decida si tienes que ir a hospital o no. Esa herida sangra mucho.  
—Qué importa perder un poco de sangre.  
—Lo siento.

Alex golpeó la puerta de la enfermería, y de adentro salió una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco años, con su teñido cabello rubio tomado en una coleta, y un delantal blanco. La mujer nos dejó entrar de inmediato a penas vio la sangre deslizarse por mi cuello.

La enfermería era como todas las que uno se pueda imaginar; la camilla con sábanas blancas en medio de la sala, una ventana detrás de ésta, con unos muebles a la derecha de la entrada, con el botiquín y diferentes elementos de curación.

Permanecí todo el día en mi casa, terriblemente aburrida.

Ese día había sido totalmente extraño, demasiado para mi complicada cabeza.

Mi mente aún no podía aclarar cada acontecimiento. Aún no lograba entender cómo era posible que Ian hubiese podido alejarme de la ventana en un plazo de tiempo tan corto.

Demasiadas cosas para un día. Por fin pude volver a verlo, y ese mismo día, Ian parece ser más rápido que nadie.

Pero tenía que haber una explicación lógica y coherente para eso. Quizás, Ian estaba parado cerca de mí, y ni si quiera lo había notado… No, imposible. Había estado pendiente de Ian todo el tiempo, por lo que él me debía una explicación. O varias explicaciones, pero estaba dispuesta a escucharlas todas.

Había estado todo el día haciendo diferentes cosas en mi casa para no aburrirme. Cuando Alex fue a dejarme, me había quedado dormida a penas él se fue. Después había almorzado, leí un libro, y dormí una siesta. Había dormido bastante ese día, ya que la cabeza me dolía a ratos, y la enfermera me había dado unas pastillas para eso. Pero no me arrepentía de haber hecho que la enfermera me enviara a casa y no al hospital a través de mi habilidad. Prefería estar todo el día aburrida en mi casa que estar en un traumático hospital.

En ese momento, me terminaba de vestir, luego de darme una ducha. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y a esa hora terminaban las clases en el instituto. Y por lo que sabía, Ian se quedaría a los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol, ya que habría aceptado pertenecer a éste cuando el capitán del equipo se lo ofreció la primera semana de clases. Los entrenamientos, eran de cuatro a seis de la tarde.

Me coloqué una chaqueta encima de la polera, me tomé una pastilla, guardé mis llaves, mi teléfono celular y mi iPod, y salí de la casa.


	7. Súperman

Caminé hasta el instituto mientras escuchaba música en el iPod. Cuando llegué, entré y caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a las canchas. Estaba mi equipo de voleibol entrenando, y en la cancha de al lado, estaba el equipo de fútbol. Bajé las escaleras de las graderías, ya que la cancha estaba en algo así como un hoyo —como le decía yo— en que las graderías estaban hacia abajo y las canchas también. Entré a la cancha de voleibol, y me dirigí hasta Angélica, la capitana, que estaba sentada en la banca, mirando a las demás chicas jugar.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —pregunté sentándome junto a Angélica.  
—Ya sabes, sin ti no somos nada —dijo Angélica suspirando.  
— ¿Y por qué no estás jugando?

Angélica no respondió, si no que levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando un yeso cubrirle la muñeca.

—Vaya… ¿Era una fractura? —pregunté.

En el entrenamiento anterior, recordaba que Angélica había golpeado mal la pelota y le dolía demasiado como para continuar jugando. Sospechábamos de una fractura, o quizás algo menor.

—Sí. No puedo jugar durante un mes y medio, o probablemente dos meses —respondió Angélica con expresión triste—. ¿Y tú cómo estás?  
—Bien, con algunos dolores en la cabeza. Supongo que todo el instituto se enteró de lo que pasó en el salón de historia, ¿Verdad?  
—Sí, verdad.  
—Diablos… Bueno, pero estoy bien —dije llevándome los dedos al costado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Ahí estaba el parche que me había colocado—. ¿Sabes si el chico nuevo está en el entrenamiento de fútbol?  
— ¿Quién?  
—Ian… Franzen.  
—Pues sí, creo que lo vi.  
—Ah, pues... gracias. Nos vemos.  
—Adiós.

Me puse de pie y salí de la cancha.

"Que suerte que todos se conocen en este instituto…" Pensé mientras subía las escaleras de las graderías.

Caminé hasta las graderías de la cancha de fútbol, y me senté en ellas. Los muchachos que jugaban fútbol, vestían unos shorts hasta sobre la rodilla de color blanco, y una camiseta azul con la insignia del instituto, y calcetines largos también azules.

Reconocí a Alex, jugando como delantero, a Mike, jugando como defensa, y a Luis como arquero. Y casi al lado de Alex, al parecer también como delantero, estaba jugando Ian.

Mis ojos se quedaron posados en él automáticamente al reconocerlo. El uniforme de fútbol le quedaba bastante bien. Tenía el cabello mojado y estaba algo sudado, pero eso no lo hacía ver mal, ni por asomo. Notaba algo de rivalidad entre Ian y Alex. Como cuando la pelota llegaba donde estaban ellos, ambos peleaban por el balón, como si fuese de equipos contrarios.

Me quedé viéndolos jugar hasta que terminaron. Ian y Alex parecían ser los más rápidos, y más hábiles a la hora de correr o de dominar el balón. Mike había notado mi presencia y me había hecho un gesto con la mano.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, esperé en las graderías a que los muchachos terminaran de darse una ducha.

Suspiré mientras miraba el cielo despejo que caía sobre mi alrededor. Tenía tantas preguntas en la mente, pero no estaba segura de si todas podrían contestadas. Pero una era la que más me llamaba la atención, ¿Qué me hacía pensar que Ian iba a responder a mis preguntas? Pues, nada, sólo una pequeña gota de esperanza me mantenía ahí, esperando que Ian terminara de ducharse para interrogarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó alguien sentándose a mi lado.

Era Alex.

Miré al lugar de los camarines, y noté que aún nadie salía. De seguro Alex me había notado de antes y había llegado a mí antes de ir a ducharse.

—Nada. Estaba aburrida en casa, quise venir a ver cómo andaba mi equipo y aproveché de verlos jugar fútbol, y claro, alguien me debe unas explicaciones.  
— ¿Unas explicaciones? —preguntó Alex mientras se pasaba la toalla por su mojado cabello.  
— ¿No te duchas? —pregunté riendo, sin sacar sus ojos de Alex, desviando el tema de conversación.  
—Lo hago en mi casa. Me incomoda hacerlo aquí —respondió Alex sonriendo.  
—Ah, claro, te entiendo.

Cuando todos comenzaron a salir de los camarines, me puse de pie y me quedó ahí, esperando ver el cabello negro de Ian para ir a él.

Cuando lo vi salir, casi me quedé inmóvil. Ian salía de camarines con un bolso colgando de su hombro. Tenía el cabello mojado, y llevaba puestos únicamente los pantalones y las zapatillas, la polera la llevaba en la mano. Su pecho estaba totalmente desnudo, exponiendo su perfección.

—Mierda… Eso dificulta las cosas… —dije en un susurro.  
— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Alex.  
—No. Eh… bueno, nos vemos mañana —dije.  
—Claro. Pasaré por ti a las ocho y media —dijo Alex—. Dame un abrazo —dijo en tono divertido mientras se acercaba a mí.  
— ¡Estás sudado! —dije riendo, mientras retrocedía.  
—Bien, bien, ya que no me quieres, me voy —dijo Alex con ironía—. Mañana a las ocho y media.  
—Sí, ya me lo dijiste.  
—Nos vemos.

Alex me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Suspiré, y caminé hasta salir de la cancha, caminando por el estacionamiento hasta la salida.

Vi a Ian que iba caminando por el estacionamiento, seguramente hasta algún auto.

"Debería ser ilegal que tipos como él anduvieran sin polera" Pensé mientras me acercaba a él.

—Ian… —lo detuve.

Ian se detuvo sin girarse. Caminé hasta quedar frente a él.

Y nuevamente se me hizo difícil la tarea de enviar aire a mis pulmones. Los nervios me invadían por completo y sentía mis piernas débiles. El pecho de Ian estaba perfectamente trabajado, se notaba que tenía un excelente físico, como si fuese un físico culturista o algún deportista de excelencia. Eso me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible. Su cuerpo, delante de mí, como si estuviera presumiéndome su excelente estado físico, y recordándome lo inalcanzable que estaba resultan ser para mí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Ian mirándome, como siempre lo hacía; con el ceño levemente fruncido, sus ojos posados en mí de manera intensa.  
—Me debes una explicación —dije sacando fuerzas de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo para mirarlo también a los ojos.  
— ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué?  
—Respóndeme algo… ¿Crees que soy tonta? —pregunté desafiante.  
—No.  
—Entonces, ya debes saber que me di cuenta que es imposible estar en un extremo del salón, luego aparecer junto a mí y dejarme en la mitad del salón en un segundo, o quizás menos que eso… —dije bajando la mirada a medida que hablaba.  
— ¿Crees que yo hice eso? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.  
—Sí, yo te vi. Estabas en el otro extremo del salón unos segundos antes de que el vidrio a mi lado se rompiera, después, me tomaste en brazos y me dejaste en medio del salón. Eso no es normal… —dije volviendo a levantar la mirada.

Apenas yo lo creía.

—No estaba al otro extremo del salón. Por si no te diste cuenta, estaba casi al lado tuyo cuando el vidrio se rompió, porque iba caminando para entregar mi informe al profesor.  
—Sé que eso es mentira, yo te vi. Además, eso no explicaría el hecho de que me dejaste en medio del salón cuando me tomaste en brazos.  
—Fue la adrenalina —respondió con tranquilidad mientras se colocaba su polera. Parte de mí rogaba que no lo hiciera y que dejara ante mis ojos su perfecto físico.  
—Por favor… Llevabas cincuenta y cinco kilos en brazos, ¿y me dices que en menos de un segundo apareces en medio del salón, luego de haber estado junto a la ventana…? —dije, transformando la frase en una pregunta—. Eso no fue adrenalina.  
—Pues… ¿No puedes sólo agradecérmelo?  
—Gracias.  
—Bien, adiós —dijo Ian dando un paso al lado, un paso que también di.

No lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente

—No, Ian, no soy tonta. Dime cómo lo hiciste… tiene que haber una explicación a esto.  
—Bien, me descubriste, soy Spiderman —dijo Ian con sarcasmo—. No, miento, soy Súperman, lo admito, me descubriste.  
— ¿Qué? Por favor, Ian, eso es estúpido —dije—. ¿Acaso también te debilita la kriptonita?  
—No, por suerte no.  
—Oh, vamos, Clark Kent, tiene que haber una explicación coherente a lo que pasó en el salón esta mañana —dije con ironía.  
—Me gustaría decirte que lo de Clark Kent me halaga, pero no creo que yo sea precisamente el héroe.  
—Limítate a responderme.

Era extraño, pero ahora podía conversar con Ian sin el miedo de decir algo estúpido, desmayarme o perder la coherencia de mis pensamientos, deformando también el sentido de mis palabras. Ahora estaba frente a él, que estaba con su cabello mojado y había estado sin polera, conversando sobre Súperman. "Y a mí me siempre me gustó Clark Kent…" Pensé con frustración. Él y Clark Kent sí podían tener algún parecido, ahora que me daba cuenta.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te responda? ¿Se lo vas a decir a alguien? —preguntó Ian.  
—No.  
— ¿Entonces?, Deborah... —"Vaya, por lo menos se sabe mi nombre…" Pensé con ironía—, ni aunque quisiera podría decírtelo.  
—Últimamente las personas me ocultan muchas cosas —susurré con frustración mirando al suelo.  
—Como si fuera difícil para alguien normal ocultarte algo —susurró también Ian.  
— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunté con las cejas enarcadas, levantando la mirada hacia Ian.

Sabía lo que había dicho, pero no creía ser la única que había dicho "¿Qué?" cuando alguien decía algo, sólo para asegurarse de que lo había dicho.

—Nada. El punto, es que no puedo decirte la verdad. Quédate con la opción de que soy Súperman versión villano.  
—Oh, genial —dije con sarcasmo—. Créeme, que lo voy a averiguar, y voy a saber esa verdad de todas maneras. Y tienes que saber, que siempre logro lo que me propongo, Clark Kent.  
—Me gustaría que hicieras una excepción.  
— ¿Qué?  
—No me gustaría que supieras mi verdad, Deborah, créeme que no me gustaría. Y tampoco me gustaría que fueses Lois Lane.

Ian dio otro paso al lado, y ésta vez sí se fue.

Me quedé de pie, mirando a la nada, analizando cada palabra de Ian. Y cuando mi mente pareció reaccionar, recobrar la conciencia, me di vuelta, para ver a Ian caminando, con un paso elegante, y masculino a la vez, mientras se pasaba la mano por su mojado cabello y abría la puerta de su auto.

Sentía como si los nervios e inseguridades que sentía al hablar con Ian se hubiesen esfumado. Sólo al principio de la conversación sentí mis piernas débiles, mientras que el resto, todo estuvo bien, como si hablara con Ian todos los días. Lo único que no cambió, eran mis frenéticos latidos, que recién ahora comenzaban a calmarse. Como si nos conociéramos de hace bastante tiempo, hablábamos de Súperman, y yo prometía averiguar más sobre él. Y yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo así.

Suspiré, y caminé nuevamente hasta mi casa. No tenía nada más que hacer en el instituto a esa hora.

Cuando llegué a casa, me sorprendió ver el auto de Félix estacionado afuera. Él acostumbraba a llegar alrededor dentro de una hora y media más tarde.

Cuando entré, saludé a Félix y entré a mi habitación como si nada. Pero estaba completamente segura que Félix se había enterado de lo sucedido en el instituto esa mañana, y no necesitaba leerle la mente para saberlo.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó hoy en la mañana? —preguntó Félix mientras cenábamos.

No podía decirle la verdad, o por lo menos no al cien por cien. No podía decirle lo que Ian hizo, sabiendo que era imposible y que yo misma comenzaba a no poder creerlo. Además, eso podría crear dudas sobre Ian, y prefería averiguar sobre él sola.

—Bueno, yo me siento junto a la ventana en el salón de historia —comencé a decir, midiendo cada palabra que decía. Sabía que Félix no era idiota—. Ese vidrio se rompió, y me llegó un trozo a la cabeza, pero por suerte no es grave, aunque hubiera sido peor si es que un chico no hubiera estado a mi lado y me hubiera alejado de la ventana. Eso es todo. Nada de qué preocuparse.  
—Bien. Veo que no fuiste al hospital.  
—Ni drogada ni borracha iré a un hospital. Prefiero la morgue —dije frunciendo el ceño. Félix sonrió.  
—Deborah, estaré tres semanas fuera.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Un asunto de la empresa. Tengo que salir de la ciudad para arreglar asuntos financieros, y eso me tomará tres semanas.  
—Es bastante…  
—Sí, lo sé. Y dado que te quedarás sola, pensé que lo mejor sería que invitaras a una amiga a quedarse contigo durante ese tiempo. No sé, quizás tu prima, Bianca.  
—Eh… Sí, buena idea.  
—Me iré el lunes por la mañana —después de unos segundos de silencio, Félix continuó—. Deborah… —"Oh, no, por favor esa conversación no" Pensé al escuchar sus pensamientos—. Tienes casi diecisiete años. Eres bastante madura, demasiado para tu edad quizás… pero, tienes que saber que confío en ti con respecto a tener hombres en casa…  
—Félix —lo interrumpí—, no es necesario. Tú lo has dicho, soy madura y sé lo que hago. Ya he hablado sobre eso con mis padres. Además, evitemos tener una conversación que nos incomoda a ambos, ¿De acuerdo?  
—Bien, confiaré en tí —dijo Félix ocultando lo aliviado que se sentía, mientras pasaba su mano por su castaño cabello.  
—Mañana es la fiesta de principio de año en el instituto.  
— ¿Y tú vas a ir?  
—Sí.  
—Ah, pues, ve. Recuerda lo de siempre...  
—Llevar el teléfono celular, llamarte en caso de emergencia, y bla bla bla... —le interrumpí.

Y eso fue todo lo que conversamos durante la cena, quizá la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido... No, la segunda, la primera fue después de la muerte de mis padres, cuando él hacía sus intentos por conocerme y ser una buena imagen masculina para mí.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación.

Ya era día sábado, y faltaban alrededor de diez minutos para que Alex llegara a buscarme.

Mi cabello parecía más negro, pero aún así se veía brillante, sedoso y bien peinado, cayendo liso por mi espalda y por mis hombros. Tomé un pasador celeste que estaba sobre la mesa y me lo coloqué al costado derecho, para dejar ese lado de mi cabello caer por mi espalda y no por delante de mi hombro, como por el otro costado.

Llevaba un vestido color azul cielo de seda, con delgados y finos tirantes, ajustado en el pecho y en la cintura, y cayendo suelo hasta sobre las rodillas, con un fajín dorado opaco y lindo en la cintura. Un vestido bastante simple, pero muy hermoso a la vez. En mi rostro, el maquillaje no era abundante, pero con lo poco que traía, me veía genial, por muy egocéntrico que eso sonara.

Suspiré.

—Guau, Deb, te ves increíble —dijo Bianca llegando junto a mí, mirándose al espejo también.

Bianca vestía un bonito vestido rosa, sin tirantes, ajustado, y suelto hasta la altura de la pantorrilla, con brillante. Tenía el cabello tomado en una coleta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos por los costados de su rostro, dándole un toque de elegancia. Me sentía informal ante la apariencia de Bianca.

Bianca tenía una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, y un brillo especial en los ojos. Se notaba a leguas que ella estaba muy feliz.

—Tú también te ves muy bien —dije.

"Algo pasará hoy" Pensé con angustia, mientras volvía a posar los ojos en mi figura en el espejo.

Caminé hasta la mesita de noche, donde estaba la cadena que me había regalado Lucas. La tomé y me la coloqué, dejando el dije de la nota musical en el centro de mi pecho. Suspiré y volví a caminar hasta el espejo. Rodeé mi cuello con una pañoleta celeste, delgada y fina, casi transparente, haciéndole un nudo y dejando que los extremos cayeran por el lado izquierdo de mi hombro. Suspiró otra vez.

Como cualquier otra adolescente, debería estar feliz, ansiosa por la noche que se venía por delante. Pero la sensación de que esa noche iba a pasar algo, se negaba a abandonar mi mente. "No, son los nervios" Pensaba. Pero estaba segura que no era así. Me colocaba nerviosa con muy pocas cosas. Y en ese momento, no estaba para nada nerviosa. "Dios, me volveré loca" Pensé.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Bianca.  
—No, nada, creo que estoy nerviosa.  
— ¿Tú? ¿Nerviosa? Por favor… —dijo con sarcasmo—. Bueno, ¿Qué hora es?  
—Faltan como cinco minutos.  
—Yo sí que estoy nerviosa. Ganaré y seré reina este año. Ya lo verás. Y Mike será mi flamante pareja esta noche —Bianca suspiró audiblemente—. Genial. Por cierto, me dijeron que ayer fuiste al instituto después de clases, y te vieron conversando con Ian —dijo Bianca sonriendo.

"Bianca, regálame algo de alegría…" Pensé con ironía mirando a mi prima.

—Eh… Sí, ¿Por qué? —preguntó.  
—Nada —dijo sonriendo, mirándome con las cejas enarcadas.

Bianca fue al baño, de seguro a darse un retoque, y yo le dejé comida a mi perro, después fui al ventanal, lo abrí y salí al balcón, apoyando mis brazos en el barandal.

El cielo comenzaba a ser de un perfecto azul oscuro, casi negro, y comenzaban a notarse las estrellas. La luna parecía brillar con más intensidad esa noche.

Me quedé ahí unos segundos. Siempre me tranquilizaba ver el cielo de noche, las estrellas, la luna, todo era tan hermoso que me calmaba incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Días después de la muerte de mi familia, todas las noches salía al balcón a ver las estrellas.

Volví a entrar a mi habitación, cerré el ventanal y bajé las escaleras junto a Bianca cuando sentimos la bocina de un auto afuera de la casa.

—Te ves muy bien, Deborah —dijo Félix desde el sofá de la casa—. Tú también, Bianca.  
—Gracias —dijo Bianca sin dejar su radiante sonrisa.  
—Gracias —dije.

Bianca se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Afuera estaban Mike y Alex sonriendo. Mike llevaba su cabello castaño claro bien peinado. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros, una polera negra y una chaqueta gris encima.

Alex tenía su cabello castaño más bien desordenado. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros, con una camisa gris y una chaqueta café encima. Sus ojos café claro me analizaron de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hola —dijo Alex.

Todos nos saludamos. Yo parecía ser la única que tenía una sonrisa fingida.

Yo me subí en el asiento del copiloto, Alex al volante, y Mike y Bianca atrás. Me mantuve en silencio todo el camino, mirando por la ventana.

Cuando llegamos, ya podía sentir la alegría que los adolescentes emanaban esa noche, y a escuchar sus pensamientos, todos estaban nerviosos, pero aún así felices.

Cuando nos bajamos, Alex me abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente, a lo que yo pude responder con una sonrisa no tan fingida.

Caminamos juntos hasta el gimnasio, el lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta.


	8. Desagradable momento

Dentro del gimnasio, estaba todo muy bien ordenado y decorado. Había un escenario con el equipo de música, y un gran parlante a cada lado y en cada rincón. Había cintas de color azul adornando las paredes. En el centro, había una larga mesa con un mantel blanco, y diferentes tipos de comida en platos, y vasos con bebidas, jugos, o agua. El alcohol no estaba permitido, aunque había alrededor de seis desobedientes que habían llevado botellas escondidas en algún bolso o algo parecido.

Los cuatro caminamos hasta donde vimos a Kristen, a Luis y a otros chicos más.

Kristen llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo opaco, asimétrico, con el tirante sólo en el hombro derecho, ajustado, cayendo por el mismo lado hasta la rodilla, alargándose por sus piernas hasta el lado izquierdo, hasta la pantorrilla.

Estuvimos un rato conversando, entre nosotros y también con todos. Todos se mostraban sumamente felices, mientras que yo seguía con mi sonrisa falsa, actuando una risa cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba. Había aprendido a actuar bastante bien, a pesar de que no me gustaba fingir con mi estado de ánimo.

Bianca me apretó la mano cuando estaban a punto de nombrar a la reina del año. Ella había sido candidata, al igual que Alison y Bonnie, una chica de último año. La miré con un gesto de dolor cuando la sangre dejó de llegar a mis dedos. Bianca a veces tenía demasiada fuerza y no se daba cuenta.

Por fin anunciaron el nombre de Bianca, y la coronaron. Ya lo tenía previsto. Cuando volvió con nosotros, todos la felicitaron. Eso aumentaría considerablemente su popularidad, lo que significaba tener que soportar a más idiotas falsos y de plástico, acercándose a Bianca por popularidad y estupideces así.

Vi a Jasper y a Denisse, la que se veía más que radiante con un precioso vestido negro esa noche. Me pregunté también si Ian también estaría, pero después pensé que él no era de esos tipos que iban a fiestas como esas. Pero mis suposiciones cambiaron cuando lo vi.

Ian estaba ahí, en el gimnasio, en la fiesta de inicio de año. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta blanca, con los dos botones superiores abiertos, cayendo fuera de los vaqueros en forma rebelde, y su chaqueta negra de cuero encima. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre; medio desordenado.

Pero no estaba solo, eso fue lo que hizo que se me cayera el alma a los pies. En ese momento estaba apoyado en la pared del gimnasio, acompañado por Alison, la que se mostraba bastante coqueta mientras conversaba con Ian, el que mantenía su actitud tranquila, sin mirar a Alison cuando le respondía con monosílabos, o simples asentimientos de cabeza. Dudaba de que le prestara algo de atención a esa zorra, y eso subía un poco mis ánimos.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —me preguntó Alex.

Dejé de ver a Ian, y de intentar descifrar las sensaciones que verlo con Alison me producía, para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa, algo que me desconcentrara de él y lo que fuese que lo rodeara.

—No, estoy bien —dije sonriendo.  
—No lo creo. Esa no es tu verdadera sonrisa. Haz sonreído de manera falsa toda la noche y eso me preocupa. Pareces… angustiada… preocupada... ¿estoy en lo correcto?  
—Tal vez. Tal vez no.  
—Esa respuesta no sirve mucho.  
—Lo sé. Es que... sabes que me faltan ánimos para este tipo de cosas.

Sonreí y salí del gimnasio, diciéndole a Alex que no se preocupara por mí, que estaría bien afuera tomando aire fresco, y me sorprendió que no me siguiera.

Caminé hasta una banca. Afuera del gimnasio no había nadie y eso me serviría para estar sola, al menos un par de minutos.

Me senté en la banca, apoyando sus brazos en mis piernas, mientras miraba al cielo. Las estrellas esa noche parecían brillar más que cualquier otra. Había luna llena, y parecía brillar más que cualquier alumbrado en la calle esa noche, y también parecía más grande. El viento agitaba ligeramente mi cabello, acariciando con suavidad mi cara.

— ¿Por qué estás sola? —sentí una voz a mi espalda después de unos minutos de soledad y silencio.

Me enderecé y giré mi cabeza. Bastian estaba detrás de mí, sonriéndome.

—Digamos que no es mi mejor opción venir a eventos como este —dije volviendo a apoyar los brazos en las piernas y a mirar el cielo.  
—Pensaba que eras como todas —dijo Bastian sentándose junto a mí en la banca.  
—Jamás he sido como todas. Nunca he pertenecido a la mayoría.  
—Es verdad. Es difícil encontrar a una chica inteligente y hermosa a la vez. La mayoría son bonitas, pero no tienen cerebro, o son inteligentes, pero... bueno, ya sabes.  
—Gracias —dije mirando al suelo.  
— ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? —preguntó Bastian poniéndose de pie, extendiéndome una mano.

Suspiré, y tomé la mano de Bastian, poniéndome de pie.

—Te ves increíble hoy —me susurró Bastian al oído.  
—Gracias —me limité a responder, desviando la mirada de mi lado izquierda, donde él estaba..  
— ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la azotea? Desde allí las estrellas se ven casi tan hermosas como tú —dijo sonriendo.  
—Eh… Claro.  
—Además, quiero decirte un par de cosas.  
—Bien, vamos.

Bastian sonrió complacido, y ambos comenzamos a caminar hasta la azotea. En ese momento, el no poder leer la mente de Bastian se volvía más frustrante que antes. Me invadía la curiosidad de saber qué cosas quería Bastian decirme.

Subimos por la escalera trasera del gimnasio, y llegamos hasta la azotea. Estábamos por lo menos en un cuarto piso arriba del suelo.

Bastian tenía razón. En ese sitio las estrellas se veían mejor, al igual que la luna, pero por alguna razón, me sentía incómoda en ese lugar, o quizás lo que me ponía así era la presencia de Bastian.

—Bueno, ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme? —pregunté, girándome para ver a Bastian.

Y deseé no estar ahí.

Bastian sonreía de lado, con una expresión como de maldad, una expresión que me provocó algo de miedo. Tenía una ceja media enarcada, su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos daban la expresión como de maldad.

—Tienes que saber una verdad… Algo sobre mí, sobre… ¿Los gemelos Evans y Franzen son tus amigos verdad?  
—Bueno, Jasper y Denisse sí… con Ian he conversado un par de veces.  
—Bien. Pues… lo que tienes que saber, tiene relación conmigo, y con ellos tres.  
— ¿A sí? Por el tono en que lo dices es como si fuera algo malo.  
—No es exactamente malo, pero tampoco es completamente bueno.

"Sea lo que sea, no me importa" me obligué a pensar.

Sentí deseos de irme. De decirle "adiós" a Bastian, bajar las escaleras y volver con mis amigos. Algo me decía que no quería enterarse de lo que Bastian podría decirme. Pero él estaba justamente en al escalera y yo me acercaba a la orilla.

Caminé hacia al escalera.

—Tengo que irme —dije caminando, para pasar junto a él.

Pero Bastian entrecerró los ojos, y amplió su sonrisa, mientras se interponía entre mí y la escalera.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —Preguntó Bastian—. Porque quizá sí tienes motivos para tenerlo, pero aún no sabes por qué.

Suspiré mientras caminaba hacia la orilla. ¿Dolería demasiado si saltaba, aunque me quitase los zapatos con el pequeño taco?

—No entiendo. ¿Podrías decirlo ahora en mi mismo idioma? Ya sabes, en español… —dije girándome para verlo. Nunca era bueno quedar de espalda ante el enemigo o algo que sea de peligro.  
—Bueno, como sea.

Miedo. ¿Era en verdad eso lo que sentía en ese momento? Y si era así… ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temía? Bastian era un tipo como cualquiera, como un hombre que pudiera encontrar en la calle, o como cualquier otro chico en ese instituto. Pero aún así, no entendía el por qué de esa sensación.

Y, ¿Cómo me sentía? Insegura, desprotegida, y sí, también con miedo.

Bastian dio otro paso en dirección a mí. Yo me mantuve en mi lugar para demostrar seguridad, y disimular las sensaciones por las que estaba pasando.

—Prométeme algo —dijo Bastian de repente.

Bastian se mantenía en actitud tranquila y calmada, sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro, y sus ojos ahora mostraban una falsa amabilidad, que supe reconocer como la de un asesino con problemas mentales, o quizás Bastian tenía un trastorno de personalidad, o quizás yo comenzaba a volverme loca debido a todo lo que había vivido hasta esas alturas de mi vida.

—Depende de qué sea lo que quieres que te prometa —dije segura. No iba a demostrar el miedo y lo desprotegida que me sentía en esos momentos. No iba a mostrar debilidad.  
—Bueno, no es nada que te cueste… Sólo, prométeme que me vas a creer, o de lo contrario, tendré que demostrarte que digo la verdad —dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Eso me asustó.

—No seas estúpido —se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de Bastian. Una voz que no tuve que analizarla demasiado para reconocer de quién era.  
—Bien —dijo Bastian lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír—, Franzen, podrás ver cómo le cuento a Deborah sobre nosotros.  
— ¿A si? Bueno, pues, precisamente vine aquí para evitarlo —dijo Ian dando un paso hasta donde me encontraba yo.  
— ¿Y la dejarás con la intriga de no saber sobre nosotros? —preguntó Bastian fingiendo tristeza e inocencia.  
—A veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia —dijo Ian más serio mientras daba otro paso.

Bastian también avanzó un paso, y yo retrocedí.

— ¡Bah! —Expresó Bastian con aburrimiento—. He escuchado eso tantas veces que ya me estoy cansando de siempre lo mismo… Ignorancia… Sí, claro —dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

Bastian avanzó hacia mí sin detenerse. Su expresión era de maldad, aunque no dejaba su sonrisa mientras avanzaba paso por paso hasta donde estaba yo, mientras que retrocedía sin mirar a otro lugar que no fuera Bastian. En ese momento, estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber ido a ese lugar. Y como Ian dijo; a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

Sentí los fierros oxidados del borde de la azotea tocar mis manos, pero por alguna razón no podía detenerme.

Sabía que mi rostro en ese momento no demostraba el miedo que sentía, que mi expresión era seria a pesar de la situación, pero aún así no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo duraría sin alterarme y salir corriendo o gritar.

Cuando di otro paso casi inconscientemente, dejé de ver a Bastian, a Ian, y la azotea.

Escuché cómo los fierros oxidados se rompían, y que éstos ya no tocaban mis manos. Ya no sentía la azotea bajo mis pies, si no que sentía viento chocar contra mi espalda.

Todo pasó muy lento.

Lo último que vi antes de darme cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, fue a Ian, que parecía inmóvil en la azotea, y a Bastian riéndose, mirándome.

Me estaba cayendo.

Podía ver el cielo, las estrellas y la luna, que tanto me habían llamado la atención esa noche. Cerré los ojos, esperando que mi cuerpo chocara contra el suelo, resignándome a sentir el dolor que esto traería. Probablemente serían los últimos segundos de mi vida, o quizás no, pero lo único que sabía era que en algún momento tendría que chocar contra el suelo de alguna u otra forma.

Pero eso no pasó.

Y como el día anterior, cuando el vidrio del salón se rompió, sentí unos brazos rodearme, y ponerme en perfecta posición como cuando un novio carga a su esposa cuando están recién casados, pasando un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y por la espalda con el otro. Mi caída se había detenido, y sentía cómo mi rescatista aterrizaba en silencio, con delicadeza y con suavidad en el suelo.

Abrí los ojos, y pudo ver a mi nuevo Súperman.

Ian me dejó con cuidado en el suelo, dejándome de pie, provocando que me tambaleara un poco. Me sujetó del brazo con cuidado, manteniéndome de pie a escasos centímetros de él.

—Otra vez —dijo en un murmuro.

Levanté la vista para ver a Ian, el que también me miraba, con la misma intensidad de siempre y esa estúpida frustración que comenzaba a odiar.

— ¿Otra vez qué? —pregunté él en voz baja.  
—Otra vez eres Lois Lane y yo el Clark Kent que debe salvarte —dijo en el mismo tono.  
—Lo dices como si te sintieses obligado a salvarme, como si sintieses que no tuvieras otra opción.  
—No —dijo él con una sonrisa que casi provocó que me derritiera ahí mismo.

La distancia de ambos rostros era escasa. No dejábamos de mirarnos a los ojos en ningún momento. Ian no había sacado su mano de mi brazo, sujetándome para que no me cayera, pero ambos sabíamos que ya tenía la estabilidad necesaria para no caer. Era el simple hecho de querer estar así siempre, muy cerca del otro, o al menos eso por parte mía.

—Bueno, no eres Clark Kent, pero sí Ian Franzen, y quizá me guste más así —dije sin dejar de mirar a Ian.  
—Deborah… —dijo él en un susurro.

Pero Ian no se separó de mí, ni yo de él.

—Será mejor que vuelva —dije después de un suspiro.

Ian asintió, y se separó de mí, sin la intención de disimular que no quería hacerlo, eso fue algo que incluso yo noté, y me alegró en cierto modo.

—Ten —dijo sacándose su chaqueta negra de cuero y rodeándome, para ponerla con delicadeza sobre mis hombros—, debes tener frío.  
—Gracias —dije estrechando la chaqueta más a mi cuerpo.

Me arreglé el cabello, miré a Ian por última vez, y me fuí, no sin antes decir un "gracias". Rodeé el gimnasio para entrar, y dirigirme a donde estaban mis amigos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

La chaqueta de Ian estaba algo fría, pero comenzaba a calentarse a medida que pasaban los minutos que la llevaba en mí. Olía terriblemente a él. Su olor, tan único, indescifrable e incomparable, sin poder hacerle referencia a algún aroma conocido. Era una extraña pero deliciosa mezcla de perfume de hombre, ese increíble aroma a bosque, y a él, simplemente a él. Una perfecta y deliciosa mezcla que le daba un toque único a su esencia.

El resto de la noche para mí pasó con relativa normalidad. No volví a toparme ni con Ian ni con Bastian, ni tampoco a Denisse o a Jasper, que al parecer se habían ido.

Había estado más abstraída en mis pensamientos que nunca.

Definitivamente, Ian era… especial. Tenía una increíble rapidez, habilidad y fuerza. Sí, eso estaba claro. Pero lo más intrigante y curioso era, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, pero no estaba completamente segura de si quería hacerlo. Porque lo más probable, es que no era normal tener esas características. Pero entonces, ¿Qué podría ser Ian? ¿Súperman? No, no podía ser Súperman.

"Aunque quizás sí podría venir de otro planeta…" Pensaba. Pero sabía que era estúpido. Quizás los poderes mentales sí existían, pero eso no justificaba que la existencia alienígena también.

Mi mente se mantuvo en esas cavilaciones todo el tiempo que estuve en esa fiesta.

Cuando eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, yo iba en el auto de Alex, junto a Mike y Bianca en camino a mi casa. Me sentía mareada, aunque no lo estaba realmente. Había bloqueado muchas voces mentales en ese tiempo, eso, sumado a la música a todo volumen, y a la intriga de lo sucedido en la azotea con Bastian, e Ian. Demasiado para tan pocas horas.

Seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, ignorando los demás. Sólo salí de mi propia mente cuando sentí que me llamaban insistentemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mirando a Alex.  
—Que aún no nos respondes de quién es esa chaqueta que llevas en cima —dijo Alex con el ceño fruncido. Celos.  
—Eh... es de... Ian —dije la verdad mientras giraba mi cabeza para poner mis ojos en la ventana. Evitando cualquier mirada dentro de ese auto.  
— ¿Franzen? —preguntó Mike desde atrás.  
—Sí... ¿Algún problema? —pregunté.  
—No, creo que no... —dijo Mike.

Noté una mirada furtiva de Alex y Mike a través del espejo retrovisor.

Pero eso fue lo único que conversé con mis amigos durante el camino a casa. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no quería preocuparme de otra cosa que no fuera eso, mis hipótesis, mis intrigas y confusiones.

Pero, analizando bien hasta el más mínimo detalle, lo que me intrigaba acerca de las habilidades de Ian, también tenían algo de relación con Bastian, Jasper y Denisse. "Pues… lo que tienes que saber, tiene relación conmigo, y con ellos tres" fueron las palabras de Bastian, lo que lo incluía a él, y a Ian, a Jasper y a Denisse. Y claro, también había dicho: "Bien, Franzen, podrás ver cómo le cuento a Jessica sobre nosotros" Era obvio, ¿no?

Mi mente se dedicó a reconstruir lo sucedido en la azotea esa noche. Cada palabra de Bastian, cada palabra de Ian. "No es exactamente malo, pero tampoco es completamente bueno", "¿Tienes miedo? Porque quizá sí tienes motivos para tenerlo, pero aún no sabes por qué", "Prométeme que me vas a creer, o de lo contrario, tendré que demostrarte que digo la verdad" Todas esas, frases de Bastian.

Concluí —o al menos hipotéticamente—, que la verdad tenía relación con mis amigos, ambos gemelos Evans, con Ian y Bastian. También que sería en término medio entre lo bueno y lo malo, pero que aún así podría tener miedo de eso, y, que si no lo creía, tendrían una forma de demostrarme la verdad, una forma que posiblemente no me gustaría para nada. Era una conclusión algo obvia, pero era algo que estaba consciente en mi mente.

El resto del fin de semana pasó de manera normal. Bianca se fue a mi casa con sus cosas el día Domingo en la tarde.

El lunes, me decepcioné al no ver a Ian en su asiento junto a mí en clase de inglés, ni tampoco en su asiento al otro extremo del salón en historia, ni detrás de mí en biología. Eso me entristeció. Bastian tampoco apareció, y eso me alegró.

Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando me di cuenta que ni Ian ni Bastian había ido ese día a clases.

Jasper y Denisse sí habían asistido, pero se comportaban de manera extraña, o al menos conmigo. Estaban inusualmente callados, cosa extraña en Denisse, que hablaba hasta por los codos.

Aún tenía la chaqueta de Ian. Había pensado en devolvérsela a Denisse o a Jasper, pero en un pensamiento de egoísmo decidí que no la devolvería a menos que fuera a él mismo. De lo contrario, me la quedaría yo, como un recuerdo, por masoquista que fuese.

Pero el jueves fue totalmente distinto.


	9. Inesperada visita

En el día no sucedió nada. Bastian había vuelto a clases el miércoles, y no había cruzado palabras conmigo, y agreadecí profundamente eso.

Ian aún no volvía.

Le había preguntado a Jasper sobre él, pero mi amigo se había limitado a responderme que tenía problemas familiares fuera de la ciudad.

No le creí.

Cada vez me sentía más confundida. Estaba totalmente segura de que extrañaba a Ian, y que casi no podía vivir sin verlo. Necesitaba volver a verlo, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, a él, en general.

—Algo te pasa —dijo Bianca mientras cenábamos ese día jueves.

Y no era una pregunta.

Bianca me miraba con atención, yo mantenía mi vista en el plato de comida, que de un momento a otro, se volvió más interesante que cualquier otra cosa a mi alrededor.

— ¿Y qué crees que es? —pregunté mirando a mi prima.  
—No sé. Eres tan reservada. Tus ojos nunca reflejan lo que sientes, y tus expresiones tampoco. Puedes sonreír, y tus ojos también demuestran felicidad, pero por dentro sufres. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Deb.  
— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer respecto a eso? ¿Ser extrovertida y revelarle al mundo lo que siento y pienso? —pregunté con sarcasmo.  
—No, pero por lo menos, podrías ser un poquito más extrovertida conmigo, con Kristen, con tus más cercanos, pero no, siempre tan reservada. Algún día, guardarte tanto tus sentimientos, te pasará la cuenta.  
—Ajá, como digas.

Sabía que Bianca tenía razón, pero aún así no lo admitiría. Sabía que yo era muy reservada, y que gracias a mis "dotes de actriz" disimulaba bien mis sentimientos y emociones. Eso era algo que mi madre siempre me recordaba, o mejor dicho, me reprimía.

Después de cenar, ambas nos fuimos a dormir. Bianca dormía en la habitación que estaba junto a la mía, la de huéspedes.

Estaba en... ¿Dónde estaba?

Estaba en la mitad de un bosque. Era de noche, y no había otro sonido más que el de mi respiración. Pero no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

Cuando sentí que me seguían, comencé a correr con cuidado entre la tierra húmeda, las ramas sobre mi cabeza y las raíces en el suelo. Me detuve cuando llegué a un claro, donde había una casa.

La casa tenía un aspecto antiguo, y descuidado. Parecía bastante pequeña, como si tuviera sólo dos habitaciones. Era de un color blanco, pero estaba sucia. Y ya al borde de la desesperación, caminé con prisa a la puerta de entrada. Intenté abrirla, y cuando giré la manilla, volví a mirar atrás.

Entré.

Era una habitación oscura. Había un gran espejo cubriendo por completo la pared frente a la puerta, y aparte de eso, no había nada más. Sólo una pequeña ventana a mi izquierda.

La puerta se cerró, y caminé en dirección al espejo, sin sacar los ojos de mi reflejo.

Mi cabello parecía más rojo que nunca, pero se iluminaba con el brillo de la luna que entraba por la única ventana a mi izquierda, y estaba perfectamente peinado, cayendo por mi espalda y por mis hombros. Llevaba el mismo vestido color azul cielo que llevaba en la fiesta del sábado en el instituto. Con sus delgados tirantes y el fajín dorado en la cintura.

La puerta se abrió a mi espalda, no me giré, si no que me limité a mirar por el reflejo, a pesar de que no alcanzaba a ver demasiado. Mi vista ya se había acostumbrado a la casi total oscuridad, pero aún así no era suficiente para verlo todo.

Suspiré con desesperación y casi corrí hasta la puerta. Intenté, pero estaba cerrada.

Me quedé ahí, mirando inútilmente la puerta, como si pudiese abrirla con la mirada, cuando sentí unos brazos, masculinos, rodearme la cintura. El miedo, la desesperación y los nervios recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome. Sentí cómo me giraban, para que el tipo quedara frente a mí. Levanté la mirada para verle el rostro, pero fue inútil, las sombras le cubrían el cabello, los ojos y la nariz, pero no la boca.

El tipo corrió el cabello que caía por el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, lo dejó caer por atrás. Vi cómo el hombre echaba los labios atrás, y cómo sus dientes crecían, formando dos afilados colmillos. Él se acercó peligrosamente a mi garganta. Intenté gritar, pero la voz no me salía, y me sentía inmovilizada. Incapáz de realizar el más mínimo movimiento.

Y sólo sentí cómo dos agujas se introducían en mi cuello.

Pero el dolor era real, más que el de el simple sueño, o pesadilla, que estaba teniendo esa noche de día Jueves.

Desperté sobresaltada y abrí los ojos. Había alguien sobre mí, alguien a quien no podía verle el rostro. Sentía las agujas en mi cuello, sumadas al intenso dolor en mi garganta, que a pesar de todo, en ese momento parecía cesar. Y también sentía la sangre correr por mis venas, y salir por los orificios provocados por los colmillos.

Grité.

El tipo se separó de mí y salió rápidamente por el ventanal de mi balcón, que estaba abierto.

Miré con susto al tipo irse mientras me sentaba en la cama, no alcancé a reconocer quien había sido, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido para poder alcanzar a notar ese detalle, además, todo estaba oscuro en mi habitación.

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándome. Era Bianca.

— ¿Qué te pa...só...? —preguntó Bianca, interrumpiendo sus palabras a medida que sus ojos bajaban hasta mirar mi garganta, al mismo tiempo que su boca y sus ojos se abrían—. Oh, Dios mío... Deborah...  
—Dime que sólo fue una pesadilla —dije, llevando automáticamente mis dedos a la garganta.

Primero, me rocé con cuidado el lugar donde sentía el dolor con más intensidad, y sólo sentí mis dedos mojarse con el líquido que probablemente sería sangre. Después, me toqué, y evité analizar lo que mis dedos sintieron en el lugar donde estaban los orificios. Gemí y me estremecí al sentir más agudo el dolor.

Maldije en un murmuro, me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño, sintiendo a Bianca seguirme. Me miré al espejo, y sentí nuevas ganas de gritar, pero logré reprimirlas.

A parte de mi cabello despeinado, y de mi piel extremadamente pálida, en mi cuello, había dos orificios sangrantes, y noté más marcas diminutas y casi imperceptibles junto a ellas, formando una perfecta mandíbula con colmillos. Me sentí más mareada.

— ¡No seas tonta y cúbrete la herida! —dijo Bianca, que parecía más desesperada que yo, que no podía despegar los ojos del reflejo de la mordida en mi garganta.

Un vampiro. ¿Era eso posible?

Bianca sacó el botiquín que estaba en el baño, y sacó unas vendas. Me apartó del espejo, yo aún no sacaba los ojos de mi reflejo, y colocó las vendas en mi cuello. Parecí reaccionar al sentir las vendas cubrirme la herida, y miré a Bianca, que lloraba.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunté, sacando las manos de Bianca y tomando yo las vendas, caminando hasta mi habitación.  
—Te lo he ocultado, Deborah, sabía que uno de ellos vendría por ti y no te dije nada —dijo llorando.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—Yo no soy la más adecuada para decírtelo. Tengo que llamarlo —dijo Bianca saliendo de la habitación.  
— ¿A quién? —preguntó aún más extrañada.

No entendía nada. Cuando Bianca salió de mi habitación, yo caminé hasta salir al balcón.

El frío viento acarició mi rostro cuando salí al balcón, jugando también con mi cabello.

Me acerqué al barandal del balcón, y me quedé ahí. Todo parecía tranquilo esa noche, como si no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Mi perro dormía tranquilo en el césped del patio trasero, junto a su casita especial para perros, el árbol junto a la casa se estremecía ligeramente ante el viento que corría. Nada fuera de lo normal esa noche, a excepción de lo que había pasado en mi propia habitación.

En ese momento me sentía más confundida que nunca. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado, y ni siquiera estaba segura de sí quería saberlo. Prefería vivir en la ignorancia, como habia dicho Ian. Pero aún así no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. No podía volver a entrar a mi habitación y dormir como si nada hubiese pasado, como si le estuviese entregando en bandeja mi sangre a la persona que me había atacado. No sabía si el sujeto podría volver y morderme otra vez, o quizás hacer eso con Bianca, lo que me haría sentir aún más culpable. No estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Deborah, entra ya! —sentí la voz alterada de Bianca detrás de mí.

Suspiré y entré a mí habitación, cerrando el ventanal detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —pregunté caminando hasta Bianca.  
— ¿Que qué demonios me pasa? ¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti! ¡Te acaba de morder un vampiro y estás como si nada!  
— ¿Un vampiro?  
—Dios, Deborah, no podrá venir, tienes que llamar a alguien que nos venga a hacer compañía. ¿Te imaginas si vuelve y te muerde otra vez? ¿O a mí?  
— ¿Quién no podrá venir?  
—Mike, ni Alex ni Luis. Los tres están… ocupados —Bianca me tomó por los hombros y me sentó en la cama—. Llama a alguien…  
— ¿Qué tienen que ver Alex, Mike y Luis en esto?  
—Lo sabrás cuando vengan mañana. Oh, Dios mío.  
—Bianca, si no te calmas, comenzaré a gritar y te echaré a patadas de la casa, ¿Escuchaste bien? —dije intentando controlar mi tono de voz, aunque no funcionó demasiado.

Respiré hondo tres veces, encendí la lámpara que estaba en mi mesita de noche, y tomé mi teléfono celular. Marcó un número, y esperé a que contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Hola? —contestaron.  
—Jasper, necesito que vengas a mi casa, por favor.  
— ¿Qué pasó?  
—Es que… ah, sólo ven por favor. Sé que es muy tarde, pero, por favor, ven.  
—Oh… de acuerdo, voy.

Jasper cortó la comunicación, y dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche.

— ¿A quién llamaste? —preguntó Bianca sentándose a su lado en la cama.  
—A Jasper.

Ambas nos quedamo en silencio, hasta que éste comenzó a ser incómodo. Bianca estaba al borde de la desesperación, caminaba por la habitación de extremo a extremo, y me preguntaba cada medio minuto cómo me sentía, si me dolía algo o sentía mareos. La calmé con unas palabras poco calmadas, y se sentó a mi lado mirando a la nada.

Vagamente escuché el timbre de mi casa sonar, ya que estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos. Bianca se sobresaltó a mi lado, y yo me pusede pie.

—Iré a abrir —dije en voz baja mientras me colocaba un fino suéter, cerrando la cremallera hasta el cuello, y unas sandalias.

Mi pijama consistía en sólo una delgada polera gris con tirantes, y unos shorts cortos color blanco, también delgados.

— ¿Qué? No me dejes sola —dijo Bianca poniéndose también de pie, e imitando mis acciones.

Ambas salimos y prendí la luz del pasillo, después la de las escaleras, y por último la del primer piso que estaba frente a la puerta. Abrí, y suspiré de alivio al ver a Jasper.

—Jasper —dije después de un suspiro de cansancio.  
—Hola —dijo Jasper, y después sonrió a Bianca.  
—Entra —dije, ya que al parecer, Jasper no entraría a menos que yo lo indicara.

Jasper entró a la casa, y lo abrazé. Incluso me sorprendió que no reclamara por la exesiva fuerza de mi abrazo. Tenía ganas de llorar, y a pesar de que confiaba mucho en Jasper, no derramaría ni una lágrima frente a él ni a Bianca. Él también respondió el abrazo, y estuvimos así unos segundos hasta que me separé de él.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Jasper, caminando hasta cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré y me paré frente a él. Con lentitud, bajé la cremallera del suéter, y levanté la cara, para dejar al descubierto la venda que cubría mi herida. Saqué esa venda, y me fijé en la expresión de Jasper; sorpresa, horror, rabia, y luego, volvió a recobrar la compostura.

— ¿Qué pasó? —volvió a preguntar Jasper, bastante serio.  
—Estaba durmiendo y…sentí algo en mi cuello, y cuando me desperté… había alguien —dije mientras los tres subíamos las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación—, un hombre —corregí—, y… me estaba… mordiendo —dije la última palabra, que sonó más a una pregunta que a una confirmación.  
—Oh… —fue lo único que Jasper dijo—. Mejor acuéstate y yo… eh… llamaré a Denisse. ¿Te parece si ella se queda aquí esta noche contigo? —Asentí—, pues bien, entonces, la llamaré y le diré que traiga sus cosas para que mañana vallan juntas al instituto. Si no vas a clases, lo más seguro es que sospecharán, o quizás no, pero aún así. Con ella estarán bien y se sentirán más seguras.  
— ¿Y quién nos asegura de que estaremos más protegidas con ella? —preguntó Bianca con desconfianza.  
—Con Denisse tenemos una especie de… telepatía gemela —dijo Jasper sonriendo—, y si algo pasa, estaré aquí en pocos minutos, o segudos. Yo tengo que… hacer otras cosas.  
—De acuerdo, como sea —dije sentándome en la cama.  
—Bien, yo… eh… la llamaré —dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación.

Bianca y yo volvimos a quedarnos solas. Bianca tenía la mirada perdida, y tenía sus ojos puestos en un punto del suelo, pero no lo estaba viendo realmente. Yo me preocupaba principalmente de mis pensamientos, y en mantener la barrera anti-lectura mental alta y en funcionamiento. Sabía que a esas horas de la mañana no tenía muchos pensamientos que escuchar, pero no quería saber lo que Bianca pensaba.

Pero tampoco quería analizar los detalles de lo que había sucedido hace pocos minutos. El dolor ya había pasado, y sentía los orificios ahí, en mi garganta, como si mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbrara a ellos, a pesar de que así era.

Me recosté en la cama, llevando mis dedos casi inconscientemente hasta mi garganta. Obviamente, el acto para tocar la marca fue inútil, a menos que quisiera tocar realmente la venda.

Bianca pareció volver a la realidad ante mi movimiento, y posó sus ojos en mí, y no le devolvi la mirada, si no que me quedé viendo el techo.

Luego de un par de minutos, Jasper volvió a entrar a la habitación.

—Deborah, déjame ver la herida —dijo Jasper.

Me enderecé y me senté, apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama, y con las piernas cruzadas. Bianca también se sentó a mi lado, en la misma posición, pero con sus piernas dobladas. Jasper se sentó frente a mí y se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí.

Tenía la suficiente confianza como para mostrarle la herida a Jasper, y confiar en él la posible respuesta a la pregunta sobre lo que había ocurrido, por lo que no dudé en bajar la cremallera del suéter, y me saqué con cuidado la venda del cuello, que estaba pegada con esparadrapo adhesivo. Jasper se inclinó un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No preguntes —dijo Jasper antes de inclinarse por completo a mi cuello.

Podía jurar que sentí cómo Jasper inhalaba aire cuando la punta de su nariz estuvo rozando mi cuello, luego volvió a sentarse frente a mí, que lo miraba confundida. Jasper tenía expresión seria, y pude notar en su rostro… ¿Rabia? ¿Furia?

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar, sacándome de mi análisis de la expresión de Jasper.

—Iría a abrir yo —dijo Jasper—, pero no sería correcto que alguien que no sea el dueño de casa, o el que vive en la casa, invite a pasar a alguien adentro —añadió.  
—No te preocupes, pensaba ir de todas maneras —dije volviendo a colocarme la venda en el lugar de la herida, y poniéndome de pie.

Bajé las escaleras, aunque no estaba segura de si Jasper o Bianca me seguían, pero me di cuenta de que ambos estaban conmigo cuando miré hacia atrás al llegar al primer piso. Abrí la puerta, y Denisse estaba de pie en el porche de mi casa, seria, como nunca antes la había visto.

Y como al parecer, al igual que Jasper, no iba a entrar sin que se lo dijiera, dije:

—Entra.

Denisse dio una sonrisa pequeña y entró a la casa, acompañada por un bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

—Jasper me contó algo de lo que pasó —dijo Denisse mirándome, luego de saludarme a mí y a los presentes—. Pero me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos —su suave voz sonaba seria, al igual que lo estaba su rostro, que había dejado atrás la sonrisa.

Repetí el acto que hice con Jasper, abriendo la cremallera del suéter, y me saqué con cuidado la venda. Denisse se acercó para ver más de cerca, pero no inhaló el aroma como lo hizo Jasper.

—Bueno, yo me voy —dijo Jasper.

Jasper se despidió de mí y de Bianca, y caminó acompañado por Denisse hasta la salida.

—Llámalo —dijo Denisse en voz baja, pero aún así pude escuchar.  
— ¿A quién? —preguntó Jasper.  
—Jasper, ya sabes, él tiene que saberlo. Sé que ella le importa bastante, y no nos perdonaría si no le decimos.  
—Ah, de acuerdo.

Después de eso, Jasper se fue.

Al otro día, íbamos las tres en el auto de Denisse, en dirección al instituto.

Había pasado una noche bastante tranquila, a pesar de lo mucho que me había demorado en conciliar el sueño pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Aún me sentía confundida, por muchas razones. No lograba entender qué era lo que había pasado, específicamente al menos. ¿Acaso era verdad que había sido un vampiro? Pero, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se supone que los vampiros son seres mitológicos, seres salidos de los cuentos, de historias, de libros, no de la realidad. Pero entonces, ¿Qué había pasado durante la noche? Era imposible que un ser humano hubiese dejado esas marcas al morder. Y si hubiese sido un animal, pues... no lo había sido, porque yo había visto a alguien con físico humano.

Pero aún así, ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que los vampiros existieran? ¿Y cuál era la posibilidad de que yo me topase con uno? Lo que me aterraba era que el profesor Hoseck, al igual que el hombre del cine, el de la playa y la mujer del cementerio, habían tenido esos orificios en la garganta, muy similares a los que ahora tenía yo en mi cuello. Bastante similares. Y ahora, posiblemente, lo que fuera que atacó a esas personas y a mí, estaría persiguiéndome o buscando la forma de volver a atacarme, o matarme para que no dijese nada a nadie, ni revelara algo si es que pensara que lo había descubierto. Eso me daba miedo y me hacía sentir insegura.

Todo eso pasaba por mi mente, mientras caminaba junto a Denisse y Bianca hasta el edificio.

— ¿Qué te toca ahora, Deborah? —preguntó Denisse, rompiendo el silencio que nos había acompañado desde que salimos de casa.  
—Eh… inglés, o biología, o matemáticas, no estoy segura —respondí.

Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, vagamente consciente de lo que respondía. Cuando volví a la realidad, pensé mejor la respuesta.

—Inglés —corregí.  
—De acuerdo.

Denisse sonrió y adelantó el paso en dirección al edificio. Bianca y yo caminamos con un incómodo silencio hasta que nos separamos y yo me fui al salón de inglés, sin la esperanza de ver a Ian. Ya estaba resignada.

Nuevamente el parloteo mental comenzaba a invadir mi cerebro. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era escuchar los despreocupados y comunes pensamientos de los que me rodeaban.

Entré al salón, caminé hasta mi asiento sin mirar otra cosa que no fuese el suelo. Cuando llegué a mi asiento, me detuve al ver a alguien en él.

Ahí estaba Ian.

Lo miré a los ojos, y caminé lentamente hasta sentarme junto a él.

Todas las sensaciones que siempre me invadían cuando estaba junto a él, comenzaban a apoderarse de mí. Su presencia a mi lado me causaba un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo me hacía feliz.

—Eh... Ian... —después de unos minutos en silencio, me atreví a hablarle sin mirarlo, pero sentí sus ojos sobre mí—, aún tengo tu chaqueta, la que me prestaste el día del baile... No sabía que hoy vendrías por lo que... no la traje. Lo siento.  
—No tienes por qué disculparte.

Lo miré a los ojos, él miraba mi garganta.

—Eh... —dije intentando calmar mi respiración—. Bueno... puedo traértela el lunes, o si prefieres puedo llevártela a tu casa, si me das tu dirección —dije llevando mis manos a mi cuello.

Llevaba una chaqueta con cremallera, la que me subí para cubrir la herida. Ian apreció percatarse de la incomodidad que me causaba su mirada en mi cuello, por lo que cambió la dirección de su vista hacia mis ojos.


	10. Verdad

—No. Yo iré a buscarla a tu casa —dijo.  
—Pues... te doy la dirección...  
—No es necesario.  
— ¿La sabes?  
—Jasper la sabe —dijo mirando al frente, con una sonrisa de lado, como si se riera de un chiste interno.

Ese fue todo el diálogo que compartimos durante la clase. Comenzaba a sentirme mejor estando con él, y por alguna extraña razón, me invadía una sensación de seguridad que me encantaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Ian no salió tan rápido, pero sí lo hizo antes que yo. Cuando salí del salón, él caminaba a paso acelerado por el pasillo, se reunió con Jasper, y ambos se fueron hasta donde supuse que estaría Denisse.

Suspiré con cansancio, y caminé hasta donde sentí la voz mental de Kristen.

Cuando llegué a donde estaban mis amigos, lo primero que noté, fue que Alex no estaba. Mike y Luis me miraban como si se sintieran culpables de algo, Kristen me miraba con preocupación, ella ya lo sabía, y la mirada de Bianca era inexpresiva. Los ojos de Mike y Luis estaban posados en mi garganta, y en un acto del que no me preocupé en disimular, subí por completo el cierre de la chaqueta y me cubrí el cuello.

— ¿Dónde está Alex? —pregunté sin saludar si quiera.  
—No está aquí —respondió Luis.

Tenían heridas. Mike y Luis volvían a tener esas heridas en sus cuerpos, signos de una pelea, signos que supuse que Alex también las tendría. Hice una mueca de preocupación y me quedé ahí, sintiendo sus miradas sobre mí en todo momento.

—Ha llegado el momento, Deborah —dijo Mike—. Sabía que no lo podríamos ocultar por mucho tiempo.  
— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté.  
—Después lo sabrás —dijo Luis mirándome—. Deborah... ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí... —dije frunciendo el ceño.  
—Te mordieron —me recordó Luis. Como si se me fuese a olvidar...

No respondí, si no que me llevé los dedos a la garganta. Ahí estaba la venda, cubriendo la mordida, la marca de fuese lo que fuese que me había mordido la noche anterior.

Y fuese lo que fuese, tenía su lado bueno, por pequeño que fuera. Probablemente —o al menos la conclusión que yo sacaba— era que me enteraría de la verdad de Alex, Mike y Luis, y quizás cuáles otras también. Aunque de todas maneras, prefería haberme enterado de alguna forma más sana para mí.

Me senté junto a ellos, en el centro de todos. Sus miradas seguían sobre mí, y supe que la única razón por la que no conversaban sobre mí, era porque yo estaba presente, eso era algo obvio. Se habían limitado a conversar sobre temas irrelevantes.

Nadie externo a mi círculo de amigos había notado lo de la mordida, nadie sabía. Sólo algunos se habían fijado en el detalle de lo alta que estaba la cremallera de mi chaqueta, y eso sería todo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, fui la primera en ponerse de pie para irse. Me alejé caminando, y en pocos segundos Bianca estuvo a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos al salón, Bianca entró primero, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar yo, alguien agarró mi antebrazo, deteniéndome. Al girarme, casi choqué con Alex.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos antes de hablar. Los ojos café claro de Alex me miraban con preocupación. Noté que Alex sí tenía esas heridas. Tenía una al costado izquierdo de su mentón, el labio algo hinchado, y un corte que iba desde su frente hasta su sien izquierda. Mis suposiciones estaban terriblemente correctas.

—Alex… —musité.  
—Deborah, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó abrazándome.

Hice una pausa. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo esos días, y agradecí que el que me lo diera fuera Alex. Respondí el abrazo, apoyando mi mejilla en el hombro de él. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, y sentí ganas de llorar.

Había tenido bastante tiempo para llorar, durante la noche, o en mi casa, donde no todo el instituto pudiera verme, donde nadie pudiera verme, pero precisamente ahora las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos. Pero no iba a llorar. O por lo menos no en el instituto, en medio del pasillo, junto a la puerta del salón de Matemáticas. No era el mejor lugar para dejar salir las lágrimas.

Aunque tampoco me había detenido a pensar en cómo estaba. Bien no estaba; había sido mordida, había perdido sangre. Aunque tan mal tampoco; al menos seguía viva.

—Bien, supongo —respondí sin separarme de Alex.  
—Ayer mientras estaba… haciendo algo, Bianca llamó, algo te pasó. Dime, ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Alex más serio, separándose de mí.

Miré a Alex, luego observé a mi alrededor. Ya no había casi nadie, puesto que el timbre ya había sonado y todos estaban en los salones. Suspiré y abrí la cremallera de la chaqueta. Levanté el mentón y Alex se inclinó para ver mejor.

Vi cada expresión que pasó por el rostro de Alex, como lo había hecho con Jasper, pero más intensificadas en Alex. Sorpresa, miedo, preocupación… rabia.

Cuando Alex se enderezó con el semblante demasiado serio para mi propio gusto, volví a cerrar la cremallera de la chaqueta y a cubrir mi cuello con él.

—No puedo creerlo… —dijo Alex con rabia.

Alex se sacó la mochila del hombro, y sosteniéndola con una mano, mientras que con la otra buscaba algo en su interior. Cuando obtuvo lo que quería, cerró la mochila y me entregó un libro, algo grueso, boca abajo. Lo tomé, y miré curiosa a Alex.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté sin mirar el libro.  
—Quizás te sientas más segura con eso —dijo Alex mirando el libro—, o quizás no —añadió—, pero no puedo seguir ocultándotelo más. No con lo ocurrido. Esa es mi verdad, Deborah, eso es lo que soy.

Bajé la mirada y di vuelta el libro. Debía tener aproximadamente cuatrocientas y muchas páginas, o quinientas y pocas. Era de color negro. En la contraportada no decía absolutamente nada. Lo que decía en la portada, me dejó helada. Con una fina letra dorada, en la portada decía: "Cazavampiros".

—Alex… —dije mientras levantaba la mirada, pero cuando vi al frente, Alex iba caminando en dirección opuesta, a varios metros de mí, por lo que sólo podía ver su espalda—. Alex es un... —dije en un susurro, sin poder terminar la frase, sin poder creerlo—. Imposible...

Volví a mirar el libro. No decía nada más en el exterior, aparte del título en la portada. Ni siquiera decía el autor de éste.

Suspiré, y, aún asombrada y perturbada, guardé el libro con cuidado en mi mochila y entré al salón de matemáticas.

Las clases ya habían comenzado, y caminé hasta mi asiento, pero en medio del camino, la profesora me detuvo.

—Broderick, ¿A dónde cree que va? —dijo con su voz fuerte.  
—Estaba arreglando un par de asuntos —dije mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
— ¿Qué tipo de asuntos?

Estaba a punto de modificar sus pensamientos, obligándola a que me dejase ir a sentar. No tenía para nada ánimos para estar soportando regaños.

—Asuntos personales —dije volviendo a caminar hasta mi asiento, controlando el impulso de meterme en la cabeza de la señora que me daba clases.  
—Deténgase, y explíqueme qué estaba haciendo, o de lo contrario, me veré obligada a...  
—Me estaba haciendo un par de favores, profesora —escuché la voz de Ian.

Miré a su asiento, y él estaba de pie, mirando a la profesora con expresión de desinterés. Lo miré extrañada.

— ¿Qué favores? —preguntó la profesora.

Ian caminó hasta la profesora y quedó a un metro de ella.

—Nada importante.

La expresión de la profesora fue de desconcertación, y en ese segundo me metí a su cabeza. Pero ocurría algo extraño en sus pensamientos. Una barrera de energía me golpeó el cerebro, causándome un ligero mareo. Una extraña onda, también como si fuera de energía, estaba en su mente, causando un total alboroto. Me salí de su cabeza de inmediato, y miré a Ian, que mantenía sus ojos en la profesora de manera fija.

—Broderick, valla a sentarse. Y que no vuelva a ocurrir —dijo la profesora retomando su clase.

Miré confundida a la profesora, y luego a Ian, que caminaba en dirección a su asiento. Yo hice lo mismo, y me senté detrás de él. Volví a meterme en la mente de la profesora, pero ésta vez todo estaba normal. Repasaba una y otra vez por qué me había dejado ir a sentar así como así, pero no le daba mayor importancia. Ese pensamiento no tenía alguna base, no tenía origen, como si alguien con mis mismos poderes lo hubiese metido en su cabeza, porque eso era lo que pasaba cuando modificaba los pensamientos. Se introducía ese pensamiento, y quedaba sin origen en la mente.

Miraba a Ian confundida. Él mantenía su atención en el pizarrón.

Sentía que las energías que en algún momento tuve, ya no estaban. Sentía pocas ganas de estar en ese lugar. Quería ir a mi casa, tumbarme en mi cama y llorar, liberar el nudo que sentía en mi garganta. Sentía que ya nada podría volver a ser como era antes, que todo había dado un giro completo. Sentía que estaba actuando en una película, pero no tenía el libreto, ni tampoco el director que dirija lo que tenía que hacer. Sentía que sólo me quedaba improvisar ante los hechos que se me presentaban en el camino, y que eso no era nada fácil. Y no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que no era buena improvisando ante tales situaciones. Si simplemente fueran hechos normales, todo sería mucho más fácil, en especial esa improvisación.

Suspiré mientras me llevaba las manos al rostro.

"Enfréntalo, cobarde" Pensaba mientras tomaba mi mochila y buscaba el libro. Cuando lo tomé, lo coloqué sobre mi regazo, escondido en la mesa para que la profesora no notara mi desconcentración.

"…Quién sabe, si lo que se escribe en este libro es cierto, o quizás no. Se dice que los vampiros existen desde que los humanos también.

..Se tiene miedo a los vampiros, porque ellos matan personas, pero al mismo tiempo se parecen a ellas, dado que en algún tiempo pasado, por muy lejano que fuese, también fueron humanos...

...Existen muchos mitos acerca de ellos, y la mayoría de ellos no son ciertos. Por ejemplo, no los debilita ni el ajo, ni una cruz, ni agua bendita, éstos no causan ningún efecto en ellos. También, ellos sí se pueden reflejar en un espejo, y también pueden proyectar sombra. El Sol no los debilita, ni los quema, ni los hace cenizas.

Pero lo que los vampiros no pueden hacer, es entrar a una casa, o a algún lugar donde viven seres humanos, sin ser invitados, pero en cuanto tienen el permiso, pueden entrar tan a menudo como ellos quieran.

El lado mas fuerte de los vampiros es que son casi inmortales, aquí es donde entran los Cazavampiros.

…Un cazador de vampiros es alguien que se especializa en encontrar y destruir vampiros.

La imagen del cazador de vampiros es a menudo un héroe vengador misterioso y dramático, un extremista excéntrico, o a veces un poco de ambos. Un cazador puede ser una figura heroica, un vengador solitario, o, a veces, aunque no por lo general, un cazador de recompensas estilo de carácter…

…En algunas tradiciones, la matanza de los vampiros sólo fue realizado por cazadores de vampiros. Aparte de las formas conocidas de ejecución que normalmente se les confía, los cazadores también fueron capaces de utilizar otros métodos tales como atraer a la criatura invisible con la música y luego disparando, o lanzar su sombrero o la cabeza de tela en el agua.

Pero las formas más eficaces de matar a un vampiro, son pocas.

Una forma segura y rápida de hacerlo, es decapitándolos. La razón, es que el cerebro es uno de los órganos más importantes, tanto en vampiros como en eres humanos. Se les puede cortar completamente la cabeza, por el cuello, o girar en ciento ochenta grados la garganta del vampiro.

Otra forma también eficaz, es la cremación…"

Dejé de leer, esperando que mi cerebro procesara la información, y luego cambié de hoja.

"...La sangre, desde siempre, ha sido y es centro de nuestras vidas. Ella es base de muchas religiones, desde las más ancestrales, donde el corazón del difunto es cocinado y consumido por su ser más amado, hasta el cristianismo, donde sangre y cáliz, vino y sangre se transfiguran y ofrecen vida eterna, de ahí nuestra eterna fascinación por los vampiros. Los vampiros han acompañado a los seres humanos desde el principio de los tiempos. Los egipcios temían a un pájaro 'bebedor de sangre', al que consideraban la reencarnación de un inocente ajusticiado, que había adquirido esa forma para atacar durante las noches a los hijos de sus enemigos. Los antropólogos han localizado el origen de los vampiros en las enfermedades con pérdidas de sangre, que los antiguos le atribuían a seres diabólicos que atacaban durante la noche en busca del alimento que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

El nacimiento del primer vampiro, de acuerdo a una antigua leyenda, se debió a un sueño que tuvo Adán antes del nacimiento de Eva. En el transcurso del mismo, deseó intensamente una compañía femenina y se sintió repentinamente satisfecho. Este principio de vida que no pudo generar otra similar, se mantuvo en activo con una fuerza sobrehumana de supervivencia. En el momento que este germen de desesperación encontró un cadáver, surgió el primer vampiro. En la Edad Media, la figura del vampiro ya estaba bien definida. Se lo consideraba o bien un espíritu de una persona fallecida o un cadáver reanimado que regresaba para absorber la vida de los vivos privándoles de la sangre, a fin de asegurar su propia supervivencia. La iglesia consideraba vampiros "latentes" a los que practicaban brujería o cualquier clase de magia; a los suicidas y excomulgados (expulsados del cristianismo); a los malditos y en general a los que quebrantaban la gran variedad de tabúes del cristianismo.

Los vampiros poseen una gran fuerza mental y física, capaces de tener combates cuerpo a cuerpo con decenas de contrincantes. Los vampiros también son psíquicos, capaces de hipnotizar a sus enemigos. Algunos vampiros tienen el poder de controlar otros animales, mientras que otros pueden controlar ciertos elementos de la naturaleza. los humanos que sepan sobre su existencia, sólo tienen dos opciones; la muerte, o convertirse en uno de ellos…

…La fuerza física más notable en un vampiro, es la rapidez, habilidad y fuerza que éstos poseen. Son capaces de atravesar toda una gran ciudad en menos de diez segundos. Son capaces de arrancar un árbol de la tierra con un empujón. Son capaces de saltar más de diez metros de altura, y luego, caer con toda la facilidad como si hubiese dado un simple salto…"

Dejé de leer definitivamente.

Aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Aún no podía creer que en mis manos tenía el libro sobre Cazavampiros que Alex aseguraba que era su verdad, lo que es traducido a; que él era un Cazavampiro.

Me sentía mareada. Demasiado. Mi respiración se hacía dificultosa, y todo me daba vueltas.

—Deborah, ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Bianca.

Yo me limité a mirarla y asentí débilmente con la cabeza. No supe si es que había comenzado a hacer calor, o era yo.

— ¿Estás mareada? —preguntó Bianca.

Me puse de pie y caminé lo más erguida que pude hasta la profesora. Por muy mal que yo le cayera, debería escucharme.

Cuando casi caí al suelo, afirmándome en una mesa, la que supuse que sería la de Ian, sentí que alguien se paraba y se acercaba a mí.

—Profesora —sentí su voz junto a mí.

Me sentí más mareada —y nerviosa— cuando supe que era Ian el que rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo, y me hacía poner el mío alrededor de su cuello.

—Creo que Deborah se siente mareada y necesita ir a enfermería —dijo él caminando hacia la puerta, sin siquiera escuchar lo que la profesora tenía que decir.

Salimos del salón y le pedí que se detuviera. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared del pasillo, y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —me dijo Ian.

Abrí los ojos y él entraba al salón. Después de un minuto aproximadamente, él salió con mis cosas y las suyas.

— ¿Cómo lo... hiciste? —pregunté.  
—Dije que la enfermera te había indicado que fueras a casa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

Me ayudó a ponerme en la misma posición que cuando salimos del salón, y caminamos por el pasillo. El mareo ya casi había pasado, aunque no del todo.

Era estúpido, o al menos extraño. Muy pocas veces me mareaba —exceptuando las veces provocadas por el parloteo mental— y en ese momento, no encontraba alguna razón buena para haberme mareado. No me había subido a ningún juego del parque de entretenciones, como la montaña rusa, obvio que no, ni tampoco... nada, absolutamente nada que me pudiese haber provocado mareos, sólo haber leído sobre lo que Alex era.

Llegamos a su auto, y él me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto.

—Mi auto... —dije cuando él se subió al asiento del chofer.  
—Denisse lo llevará.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos.

El camino se hizo corto. Estaba demás decir que me sentía algo nerviosa por estar en el lujoso auto de Ian, que manejaba a una velocidad fuera del límite, pero aún así me sentía segura estando con él. El mareo ya comenzaba a cesar.

Aunque no lograba entender por qué me había sacado de clases y ahora íbamos camino a mi casa. Me bastaba con ir a la enfermería o salir a tomar aire fresco. No entendía por qué se tomaba aquella molestia.

Cuando el auto se detuvo y el motor se apagó, Ian se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta. El mareo había pasado casi por completo. Me ayudó a bajarme y sacó mis cosas que estaban en el asiento de atrás.

Caminamos hasta el porche de mi casa y me detuve. Abrí la puerta y entré, pero con Ian pasó lo mismo que con Denisse y Jasper; al parecer no entrarían a menos que le invitara. Lo miré confundida.

En una mano llevaba mi mochila, colgando de su hombro llevaba la suya, y en la otra mano llevaba el libro. Él lo tomó, leyó la portada, suspiró y me miró. Luego miró al suelo y entró.

—Quizás soy un estúpido, pero… estoy haciendo esto, hayas sacado conclusiones o no —dijo mirándome—. Leíste ese libro, y yo se perfectamente lo que dice. Y... no me preguntes cómo pude entrar sin que me invitaras.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Los vampiros no podían entrar a las casas...

Dejé de analizar eso. Quizás Ian sólo lo decía por cortesía y educación.

Dejó mis cosas y las suyas en el sofá, y me entregó el libro.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Y de repente, toda la información que había leído en el libro, pareció acumularse en mi cerebro, entrelazándose y atando cabos. Todo parecía tomar una posible forma.

Intenté ignorar las ideas que comenzaban a crearse en mi cerebro, intentaba deshacer las relaciones que estaban formándose, pero era inútil.

El libro, que aún estaba en mi mano, cayó al suelo, pero yo parecía no poder volver a la realidad, ni a mi entorno, parecía no poder salir de mis pensamientos. Sentía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca entreabierta. Ian se agachó a recoger el libro, también con el ceño fruncido, y lo seguí con la mirada.

Ian miró la portada del libro, y luego volvió a mirarme. Yo aún no salía de mi expresión.

—Deborah, ¿En qué estás pensando?  
—Ian… —fue lo único de lo que fui capáz de decir.  
—Maldición… —dijo él con rabia, cerrando el puño y mirando el suelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Él parecía debatirse internamente acerca de algo.

Rapidez. Fuerza. Habilidad.

Nuevamente mi cerebro se cuestionaba las posibilidades de que los vampiros existiesen, y también, las posibilidades de que uno se cruzara por mi camino, y también, las posibilidades de que él me confesara su secreto.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Ian, él se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente al frente. ¿Sería posible que el fuera un…? No, no es imposible...

—Ven con migo —me dijo tomando mi mano y sacándome de la casa.


	11. Confirmacion

Salimos de la casa, y me indicó que me subiera al asiento del copiloto de su auto. Él se subió en el asiento del chofer, encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar.

Pero, si es que sí fuera el caso, e Ian fuese un vampiro, y además yo sufriera una de las pocas posibilidades de toparme con uno, quedaba aún la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?

Podría aceptar su aviso; ser inteligente, evitarle e ignorarle todo lo posible, como él lo había estado haciendo a principios de clases. Hacer como si él no existiera. Pero eso era algo que estaba segura que no podría hacer. Sabía que el vivir lejos de Ian era algo que requería bastante esfuerzo, demasiado para mí, probablemente. Ian ya era parte de mi vida, quisiera o no, y dudaba mucho si es que podría llegar a sacarlo.

La otra opción sería no cambiar nada, y dejar que las cosas pasaran de acuerdo al tiempo. Después de todo, hasta ahora, Ian no me había causado ningún daño, si no que todo lo contrario; me había salvado la vida dos veces, y eso era algo de lo que estaba completamente agradecida.

En todo caso, ya me había involucrado en el asunto. Estaba casi completamente segura de que Alex era un cazador de vampiros, aunque claro, eso era diferente a que Ian fuese un vampiro. De hecho, quería saberlo todo acerca de él, cada detalle de su vida me era interesante en todas sus facetas.

Pero sabía que estaba sacando conclusiones y resultados antes de estar completamente segura del todo. Sabía que eso tenía que dejarlo hasta que supiera la verdad —por más aterradora que fuera— sobre Ian, y también sobre Alex.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

Cuando pregunté la dirección de su destino, sentí como si realmente no me importase, como si estando con Ian, todo pareciera seguro, y no pudiera existir algún tipo de peligro que me amenazara mientras estuviese con él. Con Ian, toda la seguridad que ansiaba sentir, acudía a mí, provocándome agradables sensaciones. Me sentía protegida, segura. Aunque no hubiese respondido a mi pregunta.

Ian se detuvo en la carretera, junto al bosque que estaba cerca del instituto. Estacionó el auto, y me indicó que me bajara.

Suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

—Súbete a mi espalda —dijo girándose.

Pero yo apenas abrí la boca para preguntar por qué, y él ya me había subido a su espalda, en un movimiento que apenas noté.

— ¿Te mareas con facilidad? —preguntó él.  
—Pues… no creo. El mareo de hoy no se de dónde salió.  
—Si consideras apropiado cerrar los ojos, hazlo. Y, afírmate bien a mí.

Rodeé con mis brazos y con mis piernas a Ian, aún estando confundida. Él hizo una pausa, y yo también. Nadie nos estaba observando, o al menos eso sentía. No presenciaba ningún pensamiento lo suficientemente cerca como para ver.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Ian.

Entonces, Ian comenzó a correr a una increíble velocidad.

Cruzó el bosque rápido, como una bala, como un león persiguiendo una cebra, sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido por el bosque. Yo mantenía los ojos entre abiertos, sorprendida por la increíble velocidad que Ian había alcanzado en una milésima de segundo. Los árboles, plantas, hierbas y todo el bosque, pasaban borrosos a mis ojos, a una velocidad presurosa, a centímetros de rozar mi piel.

El frío aire del bosque azotaba mi rostro, mientras mi cabello jugaba frenético hacia atrás a causa del viento.

Cuando Ian se detuvo, me sentí mareada.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré cuando Ian me dejaba con cuidado en el suelo.

Me tambaleé un poco cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo. Me sentía un poco mareada. El vértigo aún se mantenía en mi cuerpo. Ian me sostuvo del brazo, pero cuando levanté la mirada, Ian se alejó un paso. Eso me dolió.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Ian manteniendo su distancia. Deseé que no lo hiciera.  
—Sí…

Ian se acercó a mí, y sin quererlo retrocedí un paso. Él actuó como si eso le doliese.

—Déjame ver la herida, por favor —asentí, y él volvió a acercarse a mí. Colocó un dedo en el mentón, y levantó con suavidad mi rostro, para posar sus ojos en mi garganta. Bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta, y con cuidado sacó la venda de mi cuello—. Te han mordido —no era una pregunta.

No respondí. Ian se inclinó más hacia mí y colocó su rostro en mi cuello. Sentí cómo él inhalaba aire, al igual como lo había hecho Jasper.

—En realidad… tengo algunas sospechas… sobre lo que dijiste —dije cuando Ian se alejó de mí.  
— ¿Cuáles?  
—No eres Súperman —dije con ironía, a pesar de mantener mi expresión seria. Ian sonrió de lado.

Miré a mi alrededor antes de continuar. Estábamos en una pradera. El bosque estaba a mi espalda, y frente a mí, aparte de Ian, había mucho césped recorriendo cada parte del suelo. Había un gran lago a las espaldas de Ian, con cristalinas aguas moviéndose sin un ritmo continuo. Había arbustos, plantas y flores. Un lugar bastante bonito, pero nada comparado con Ian. Su piel parecía estar más blanca que de costumbre, y sus ojos brillar con más intensidad que nunca. Su cabello adquiría un intenso, pero hermoso color negro a la luz del Sol, y brillaba precioso. El cielo ese día estaba completamente despejado.

Ian se giró y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el césped, en dirección al lago, pero se detuvo.

—Eres… tan rápido… —dije insegura—. También eres muy hábil —añadí. Ian no se movió—. Y bastante fuerte…  
— ¿Cuál es tu conclusión? —preguntó Ian sin mirarme.  
—Prefiero escucharla de ti.  
—Deborah —dijo él girándose—, ¿Crees que los vampiros existen?  
—Pues… uno me mordió anoche, el que quizás también mató a otras cuatro personas. Y probablemente tengo a uno en frente —dije frunciendo el ceño.  
— ¿Y eso te asusta?  
— ¿Eso es una confirmación?  
—Probablemente.  
—Dios… —dije retrocediendo.

No quería analizar las palabras de Ian. No quería saber la verdad. Pero de lo que también estaba segura, era que no me importaba lo que él fuese, no me importaba para nada.

— ¿Te asusta? —preguntó Ian.  
— ¿Debería?  
—Sí, por supuesto que debería. Cualquier persona que estuviese en tú posición tendría miedo.  
—Pues… nunca he pertenecido a la mayoría.  
—A la mayoría… —repitió Ian.

Ian caminó hacia mí, pero pasó rozando mi brazo, y continuó hasta atrás. Me giré para seguir sus movimientos. Él se sentó en el césped, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, mirando al lago. Yo caminé dudosa hacia él. Me senté a unos centímetros de él, un metro aproximadamente. Ian permanecía mirando el agua. La sombra de los árboles nos cubría por completo a los dos.

—Supongo que para ti es difícil —dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ian no respondió por unos segundos, y me miró.

—Más de lo que imaginas —respondió.  
—Supongo que es por eso que a principio de clases me ignorabas…  
—Sí, era por eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos más. Yo no despegaba los ojos de Ian, y él sólo mirada al frente, con la expresión perdida, con los ojos puestos en el lago, pero no viéndolo realmente.

Y es que repito. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que los vampiros existiesen? y si existían, ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que yo me topase con uno? Y si me topaba con uno, ¿cuál era la posibilidad de involucrarme tanto con él? Y si me involucraba demasiado, ¿cuál era la posibilidad de que me contara su secreto? Pues casi nula. Y a pesar de ser un casi cero por ciento, yo esas posibilidades me ocurrieron a mí, y ahora estaba sentada, a mitad de un bosque, con un vampiro, tan atractivo, tan encantador, tan perfecto en todas sus facetas.

Sentía ganas de acercarme más, de abrazarlo, de decirle que realmente no me importaba nada lo que él era, pero temía su reacción. Él podría rechazarme, y alejarse de nuevo. Eso me dolería más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —pregunté, cambiando la pregunta.  
—Porque no me sentía con la capacidad suficiente para permanecer alejado de ti.  
— ¿Qué…? —hablé, incapaz de terminar la pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que preguntar—. ¿Por mí? —añadí después de una pausa.  
—Sí, por ti.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos. Yo permanecía observando a Ian en todo momento, mientras que él miraba al frente, muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Decidí esperar que él continuara.

—Resulta que tu aroma es tan… tan delicioso —continuó Ian—, Deborah, es tan delicioso que es difícil controlar el impulso. Por ejemplo, ahora estás aquí, conmigo, en medio de un bosque. Solos —dijo con énfasis en la última palabra—. Si llegara a hacerte algo… nadie podría defenderte.  
—Como si alguien pudiese defenderme de un… de alguien como tú —dije con sarcasmo—. Además, no me da miedo estar aquí contigo.  
—Y eso resulta ser un problema —dijo Ian con seguridad—, o al menos un problema para ti. ¿Qué pasaría si me dejo llevar por mi instinto y te muerdo? —preguntó mirándome—. Podría matarte.  
—Confío en ti. Confío en que sabrías controlarte. ¿O acaso crees que si no confiara en ti seguiría aquí? Ya habría buscado la forma de volver…  
—Sí, creo que tienes razón —dijo Ian con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero no te habría dejado escapar tan fácilmente, o al menos no sin una excusa convincente. Me ha costado mucho decidirme.  
— ¿Decidirte a qué?  
—Por una vez en mi vida, quería no tener que alejarme de una persona que me atraiga. Por una vez en mi vida, quería pensar un poco más en lo que yo quiero, y ser un poco egoísta. Pero por otra parte, ya me ha pasado antes, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Me debatía en eso.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

Ian mantenía su mirada al frente, mientras que yo no podía sacar los ojos de él.

En ese momento, lo observé completamente. Cada detalle.

Sus ojos continuaban siendo de ese intenso color azul que me volvía loca, y en ese momento, miraban al frente, sumergidos en lo más profundo de los recuerdos o pensamientos que podían estar pasando por su mente. Su cabello negro era definitivamente liso, algo largo, cubriendo parte de su frente con pelos desordenados, que se ondeaban ligeramente ante el largo. Su piel era siempre tan blanca, como el mármol, como cerámica, con su piel tan perfecta. Su mandíbula era fuerte, masculina, pero de rasgos finos y delicados, como si estuviesen perfectamente esculpidos. Su nariz era recta, perfecta.

—No pareces tener diecisiete años —dije de repente. Con él se me hacía muy fácil soltar lo que pensaba.  
— ¿A no? ¿Y cuántos aparento? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.  
—Pues... no es mucha la diferencia, pero yo creo que diecinueve, o veinte... no, diecinueve. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—He vivido doscientos cuarenta y tres años —dijo mirándome. Abrí la boca de la sorpresa.  
—Bastante...  
—Sí, bastante.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero me convirtieron a los diecinueve años —dijo sonriéndome.

Enarqué las cejas y sonreí.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? —preguntó él, precisamente cuando abría la boca para preguntar cómo lo habían convertido.  
—Dieciséis... el próximo mes cumpliré diecisiete. Aunque Félix dice que tengo mentalidad de alguien de veinticinco años o más, o al menos eso piensa.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? No nos hemos presentado como se debe... —dijo él—. Mucho gusto, soy Ian Franzen —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.  
—Soy Deborah Broderick, un gusto —dije estrechando su mano.  
—Debbie —dijo él sonriendo. ¡Bam! Había dado en el clavo.

También sonreí. Amaba ese apodo, como me decía Lucas, y aunque no le permitiera a nadie que me llamara así, con Ian era distinto.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Ian se puso serio, y me miró confundido.

— ¿Qué anda mal contigo? —preguntó Ian, mirándome fijamente, inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté.  
—No entiendo... —preguntó más para él mismo que para ambos.

Él se quedó en silencio, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los ojos medio entrecerrados. Parecía muy concentrado en algo, en mí, mirando cada detalle de mi rostro, de mis ojos, de mi nariz, de mi boca, de mí misma.

—Ian… no estoy entendiendo nada —dije, intentando controlarme.  
—No puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. No puedo leer tu mente. Eso es lo tercero de ti que me llamó más la atención la primera vez que te vi.  
— ¿Tú lees… mentes? —pregunté sorprendida.  
—Excepto la tuya —dijo Ian con una sonrisa irónica.

Era imposible. Demasiado para mí.

— ¿Y sabes por qué no puedes leer la mía? —pregunté después de unos segundos.  
—No.  
—No puedo creerlo...

Él leía mentes. Él podía escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, al igual que yo. Demasiada coincidencia, demasiado para mi cerebro, para mi estabilidad mental.

—Pero te gustaría saber el motivo, para corregirlo y escuchar mis pensamientos. O te gustaría que ese motivo no existiera para escuchar mis pensamientos, ¿Verdad? —dije.  
—Sí, tienes razón. No sabes lo frustrante que es no poder escuchar los pensamientos de alguien, aunque al mismo tiempo es agradable.  
—De hecho, sí, lo sé —Ian me miró extrañado—. Tampoco puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. Se me es imposible saber lo que piensas.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Que se me es imposible escuchar lo que piensas. No puedo leerte la mente.  
— ¿Puedes…?  
—Oh, sí, desgraciadamente, puedo —se lo dije a alguien por primera vez en mi vida.

Ian me miraba extrañado y confundido. Por primera vez desde el accidente, le contaba sobre mi habilidad a alguien. Siempre había pensado que el momento de soltar la verdad llegaría sí o sí, pero nunca, jamás se me había cruzado por la mente que se lo contaría a alguien que también pudiera hacer lo mismo que yo, o a un vampiro.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando? —preguntó Ian interesado.  
—Ah, el cómo no lo sé... pero el desde cuando, sí. Fue desde que sufrí el accidente, no se si Jasper y Denisse te lo contaron, pero el año pasado sufrí un accidente con mi familia y… —hice una pausa.  
—No es necesario, ya lo sé —dijo Ian aprovechando mi pausa—. Lo siento —añadió.  
—No importa. El punto es que me di un golpe en la cabeza —dije mientras por inconsciente la mano a la nuca—, que casi me mató y… bueno, supongo que por eso es que ahora leo mentes, y puedo controlarlas…  
— ¿También puedes controlarlas? —preguntó Ian sorprendido, enderezándose en el césped.  
—Sí… Tú tienes un secreto, pues yo también.  
—Vaya… —dijo volviendo a apoyarse en el tronco.  
—Es tan complicado. Las voces mentales de la gente marean, me vuelven loca… me faltan energías para soportar eso todo el tiempo. Es agotador.  
—Te entiendo.

Sentía que con él podía compartir todo lo que no podía hacerlo con nadie. Sentía que con él podía conversar sobre temas que con otras personas tenía que mantener ocultos, en secreto. Sabía que él podría entender lo agotador que resultaba tener tantas voces mentales todo el tiempo. Con él me sentía seguro, protegida, feliz. Era agradable estar con la compañía de Ian.

—Dijiste que… mi silencio mental era lo tercero de mí que te había llamado la atención la primera vez que me viste… ¿Cuáles fueron las dos primeras?

Ian sonrió de lado.

—No se te escapa ningún detalle... Lo primero… fuiste tú en general. Tu físico, tu imagen… tú. Cuando entré al salón por primera vez, y te vi, fue como… ver una especie de brillo en un lugar donde todo es oscuridad. Sí, eso es. Tú eras la luz que iluminaba ese gris y aburrido salón de clases —"Eso fue lo que yo pensé cuando lo vi" Pensé frunciendo el ceño—. Lo segundo es, tu aroma. Cuando el profesor me envió a sentarme contigo, lo agradecí y lo maldije por otra parte. Tu aroma es tan… Deborah, es delicioso, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Jasper y Denisse piensan lo mismo. Además, ¿Haz tenido contacto con vampiros anteriormente?  
—Como si supiera de su existencia antes de conocerte —dije con sarcasmo—. Pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
—Porque… tu esencia… tiene un... tono vampírico, Deborah —dijo Ian enderezándose y poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí—. Como si te hubieses relacionado con uno, o te hubiese mordido uno, o hubieses… no.  
—No me he relacionado ni hablado con algún vampiro, no que yo sepa, claro, aparte de ti. Espera... Denisse y Jasper también son... vampiros, ¿Verdad?  
—Que no te de miedo decir la palabra, pero sí, ellos también son vampiros.  
— ¿Y ellos cuentan como un contacto?  
—No cuentan como para tener ese aroma. No sé qué pueda ser eso. No es mi imaginación porque Jasper ya lo había notado antes, al igual que Denisse y el otro imbécil.  
—Oh, Dios mío —dije en voz baja. Apenas podía creerlo—. Pero, Ian, cambiando de tema, no me has respondido con claridad casi ninguna pregunta. ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
—Por ti —dijo Ian—. Deborah, soy un vampiro, tu eres una humana, desde el primer momento en que te vi, me fijé en las tres cosas que ya te dije y en muchas más, y como si fueses un imán, me atraías tanto… como nunca nadie antes me había atraído. Tu olor… tu voz… tus ojos… todo lo tuyo me atraía y… tenía miedo de matarte, o de formar algún tipo de relación contigo. Sabía que después en un futuro… tendré que irme porque… no envejezco, y tú sí, y supuestamente no deberías saber sobre mí y comenzarías a notar que jamás avanzo en mi físico según mi edad y tendría que irme. Pero al formar algún tipo de lazo contigo, sé que nos dolerá a ambos si es que es muy fuerte la unión, ya había formado un lazo parecido, pero no igual, con una humana antes y todo salió mal, y no quería, digo, quiero que pase lo mismo, ¿Comprendes?  
—Sí, entiendo.  
—Es por eso que quería evitar todo eso, pero no pude. Después de tres semanas volví y, aquí estabas, como siempre, atrayéndome como nadie. Te salvé la vida dos veces, demostrándote mis habilidades, y volví a irme.  
— ¿Y ahora por qué volviste?  
—Porque Jasper me llamó y me dijo que te habían mordido y… no lo soporté más. Tengo que admitir que tuve que implicar bastante fuerza de voluntad y un increíble esfuerzo para permanecer lejos. Pero volví aún así. Como te dije, por una vez quería no tener que alejarme de alguien por miedo a lo que pueda hacer. Por una vez quería confiar en mí mismo, y estar seguro que no haría algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirme.  
— ¿Y ahora confías en ti? —pregunté, notando que Ian se acercaba a mí lentamente.  
—Sí, algo.  
—Yo si confío en ti.

Un vampiro.

Resultaba increíble. Mi mente aún no procesaba bien la información. Las palabras "Ian", "vampiro", "existe", "me encanta", aún no formaban algo coherente dentro de mi cabeza. Y con respecto a la última, pues sí, me encantaba Ian, con todo lo que estuviese implicado.

—No sabes todas las preguntas que tengo en mente… —dije después de una pausa.  
— ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta?  
—Eso es quedarse corto.  
—Oh… Pero bueno, tenemos bastante tiempo, supongo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

Al final, todas mis conclusiones estaban haciéndose realidad. La probabilidad de que los vampiros existiesen era cierta, y yo estaba viviendo la probabilidad de toparme con uno. Quizás realmente lo mío estaba con ellos, quizás no, pero aún así. Él, Jasper y Denisse eran vampiros; bebían sangre, cazaban, tenían fuerza, velocidad, habilidad y todo lo demás cien veces más que la de un humano normal. Sus sentidos eran al menos diez veces más agudos que los de alguien común, y vivían eternamente. Y yo, estaba sentada en la mitad de un bosque, junto a uno, el que me atraía más que cualquier ser humano sobre la superficie terrestre, junto a Ian.

— ¿De qué te... alimentas? —pregunté.

Todo había pasado ya en el bosque. Nuestra conversación había seguido con cosas irrelevantes; hobbies, preferencias musicales, colores preferidos, en fin, nada digno de mención, nada relacionado con vampiros o cosas sobrenaturales. Nada relacionado con él.

Ahora íbamos en su auto, de vuelta a mi casa. Había tenido un día muy complicado y lleno de información para mi cerebro, que comenzaba a sentirse débil.

—Yo me alimento de sangre animal —tuve que admitir que eso me sorprendió—. Tengo que alimentarme de vez en cuando de sangre humana, o de lo contrario me debilito... y muero, por lo menos casa dos o tres semanas, pero durante ese tiempo.. me alimento de sangre animal. Osos, alces, pumas... eso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
— ¿Y qué haces cuando tienes que beber sangre humana?  
—Bueno, atraigo a chicas y las seduzco para luego matarlas y beber de ellas —fruncí el ceño, abriendo los ojos y la boca al escuchar esa respuesta, el se veía muy tranquilo—. Tranquila, es broma.  
—Como si fuera muy divertido —dijo frunciendo más el ceño—. La pregunta iba en serio.  
—Lo sé. Lo que hago es... voy a lugares más... cómo decirlo... lugares donde predomina la delincuencia, por decirle de alguna forma. El punto es que tengo dos opciones; o voy a los hospitales y saco bolsas con sangre, o mato a algún asesino, o violador, pedófilo, personas así, no es que me crea muy importante como para decidir quién sigue con vida o no, pero pienso que es mejor matar a alguien así, que a una persona inocente que no hace más daño a alguien de lo que hacen los delincuentes.  
— ¿Es muy difícil resistirse? Ya sabes, a la tentación... a la sangre humana.  
—Para mi no lo es por completo, he vivido varios años y... he logrado acostumbrarme, pero... felicitaciones, eres la persona que logró desestabilizar mi autocontrol. Tu sangre... bueno, ya sabes, me cuesta resistirme contigo.  
—Me alegra que logres hacerlo.  
—A mi también.


	12. Conflictos

—Entra —dije.  
—No es necesario que lo digas cada vez que venga a tu casa aunque claro, deberías hacerlo siempre por cortesía.  
—Lo sé, entrarás de todas maneras.

Sonrió.

El resto del camino en el auto había pasado en silencio, pero no era incómodo, de hecho era bastante agradable, como si sobraran palabras estando con Ian.

Ahora estábamos en el porche de mi casa.

—De todas formas, entra —dije dando un paso al lado para que el entrase—. ¿Qué hora es?  
—Alrededor de las dos de la tarde —dijo él.  
—Con razón... —dije poniendo una mano en mi estómago, me sonaban las tripas.

No me importaba estar sola en mi casa con un vampiro... o quizás sí, pero no tratándose de Ian. Con él podía estar sola en el fin del mundo y me sentiría segura y protegida, aunque él pudiera significar un peligro para mi.

Caminé hasta la cocina, y preparé todo para prepararme comida; algo simple, carne, spaguetis y ensalada, o algo parecido.

No supe que Ian me seguía hasta que me giré y lo vi muy cerca de mí, motivo suficiente para sobresaltarme ligeramente. Sus movimientos eran demasiado silenciosos para mi simple y humano oído.

Ninguno habló mienrtas me preparaba el almuerzo, ni tampoco cuando comía. Ian me había ayudado a preparar la mesa y se había sentado frente a mí mientras yo comía.

—A estas alturas tienes asumido que Jasper, Denisse y Bastian también son como yo, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente.  
—Sí...

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

—Aún no me respondes cómo entraste... —le dije cuando había terminado mi comida.  
—Bueno, lo admitiré... pero... no te enfades —dijo mirando cauteloso, midiendo cada una de sus palabras, lo que hizo que me interesara más—, la noche del primer día que te vi, el primer día de clases, vine aquí, en contra de todo lo que quería y pensaba... aún no sé como... y... bueno...  
—Al punto —dije impaciente.  
—Y gracias a mi poder mental, utilicé a tu tío para que me dejase entrar.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Y para qué? —pregunté sorprendida. Jamás me habría imaginado algo así.  
—Bien, al demonio, lo soltaré de una u otra forma. Necesitaba asegurarme de que podía resistirme a ti. Controlé, si es que se le puede decir así, a tu tío entre sueños, para que me abriera el ventanal, que me invitara a entrar, luego, le borré la memoria y le dejé el pensamiento de que esa noche sólo había dormido, sin recordar algún sueño o algo así, y entré.  
—De que podías resistirte a mí... ¿Cómo es eso?  
—Cuando tu tío me dejó entrar, y después de borrarle el recuerdo de que yo hubiese entrado, me dirigí a tu habitación, y me quedé allí toda una noche.  
— ¿Ustedes no... duermen?  
—Sí, pero no es necesario. Algunos lo hacemos más que nada para descansar o para pasar la noche, cuando no estamos cazando. El punto es que me quedé ahí, con tu olor impregnado en cada cosa de tu habitación, tú, tus sábanas, tu ropa en el armario, en los libros, en todo lo tuyo estaba tu olor. No sabes lo dificil que fue, y lo imbécil y masoquista que me sentí. En ese momento te arriesgué más que nunca, con tu olor invadiendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Suerte que había cazado un par de horas antes y mi sed estaba... casi completamente saciada. Y aún me arrepiento de eso.  
—Vaya... Pero ¿Por qué te arrepientes? Aún sigo viva...  
—Pero podrías no estarlo.

Nunca se me habría pasado por la mente que Ian hubiese estado toda una noche en mi habitación, jamás. Tenía que reconocer que un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal cuando Ian me confesó aquello, pero luego, esa sensación fue reemplazada por seguridad. Si Ian pudo estar toda una noche en mi habitación, y, como él dijo, con mi olor en cada una de mis cosas, rodeándolo, entrando por su nariz y motivando al ser que llevaba dentro, y no me atacó —o al menos no que yo me hubiese dado cuenta— era muy posible que él pudiese estar cerca de mi pudiendo controlarse, por lo que podía estar aún más tranquila.

Y no era que me sintiese insegura estando cerca de él, si no que todo lo contrario.

—Estás en el equipo de voleibol —dijo de repente. No era una pregunta.  
—Sí. Y tú en el de fútbol.  
— ¿Pretendes llegar a algún lado jugando voleibol? No es que lo mire en menos, si no que todo lo contrario, pero me refiero a si pretendes lograr algo imporante jugando, como estar en el equipo oficial del país o llegar a las olimpiadas. Porque juegas muy bien, te he visto varias veces.  
—Gracias, pero no. Lo tomo sólo como un pasatiempo. Y por lo que supongo, también sería un pasatiempo para ti —dije poniéndome de pie, mientras tomába los platos.  
—Sí, tienes razón.

Y tenía razón. Ian jugaba bastante bien al fútbol, y si llegara a pertenecer a un equipo de importancia, sería también importante. Y el mundo de la prensa se interesaría al ver que Ian nunca envejecería ni tampoco moriría, a menos que Ian desapareciera repentinamente o simularía estar muerto. Aunque generaciones futuras podrían reconocerlo, las fotos casi siempre se guardan, y supongo que la mayoría de los padres sueñan con enseñarle sus cosas favoritas y sobre la época en que vivieron a sus hijos.

Terminé de lavar los platos, y me fijé en la hora. Eran las tres y media de la tarde. A esa hora terminaban las clases en el instituto.

—Tú... ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —le pregunté a Ian.

Él me miraba inexpresivo, analizándome, mientras estaba apoyado en la pared de la cocina que estaba frente a mí.

—Tenía que decirte la verdad, y el instituto no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo —dijo con una media sonrisa.  
—Cierto, pero... aún así me llevaste la bosque... ¿Por qué al bosque?

Ian se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba correr, en una forma de demostrarte lo rápido que puedo ser, así tenía más puntos a mi favor para que me creyeras... lo sé, fue una estupidez.

Me limité a sonreír.

—Te habría creído de todas maneras.  
—Te lo has tomado muy bien —dijo después de unos minutos de silencio—, pensaba que tenía pocas opciones con relación a tu reacción. Podrías haber guardado el secreto, sin decirle a nadie, pero podrías haberte alejado de mí, haberme temido, y eso sería peor que si se lo hubieses dicho a todo el mundo. Y la otra opción era que no me temieras, pero que se lo dirías a alguien, y ese alguien se lo diría a otro alguien, y ese otro alguien se lo diría a alguien más. Y la otra opción era que me temieras y se lo contarías a todo el mundo. En algún momento se me pasó por la mente que reaccionaras bien, que no me temieras y guardarías silencio, pero olvidé esa opción en seguida.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Crees tú que un humano común y corriente no le tendría miedo a un ser que puede matar en un segundo?  
—Ah, claro, había olvidado que yo no soy un humano común y corriente... —dije con sarcasmo.  
—Tú eres diferente, tú misma lo dijiste.

Sonreí.

—Y así me gusta más —dijo de repente.

Lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Qué has dicho?  
—Creo que no me atraerías tanto si fueses como las demás chicas —dijo caminando hacia mí.

Sonreí otra vez. Con Ian se me daba muy fácil sonreír.

—Tienes una muy linda sonrisa —dijo acariciando mi mejilla—. Diablos, contigo digo todo lo que pienso.  
—No me molesta —dije—. Creo que me pasa algo parecido.  
—Aún no me dices nada que no sepa, como lo que te he dicho todo este rato.  
—Es que procuro no pensar en cosas así, precisamente para no decirlas.

Ian sonrió, de esa forma que tanto me derretía. Su mano se mantenía en mi mejilla, acariciándome, luego bajó por mi mentón y deslizó delicadamente sus dedos por mi garganta. Colocó su dedo pulgar ahí, en mi garganta, como si me estuviese agarrando el cuello, aunque no lo hacía realmente. Era obvio que estaría sintiendo mis fréneticos latidos. Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Qué sientes? —pregunté de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos, en donde nuestra concentración estaba en sus movimientos y en mis latidos.  
—Muchas cosas, sobre todo algunas nuevas para mí.  
—Puedo entenderlas.  
—Tus latidos... —sonrió, sabía que se estaba concentrando en eso— resulta divertido —se rió ligeramente.  
— ¿Te divierten mis latidos? —pregunté sonriendo.  
—Podría estar varias horas escuchándolos.

Sólo sonreí, y él se acercó un poco a mí. Sacó su mano de mi cuello, y jugó delicadamente con un mechón de mi cabello.

— ¿Sabes lo que puedo hacerte si es que me sobrepaso aunque sea un poco con mi fuerza? —preguntó.  
—Sí, pero no me importa.

La puerta principal de la casa se cerró, indicándonos que alguien había llegado. Ian se alejó sólo un paso de mí.

— ¿Deborah? —escuché la voz de Bianca en la sala principal.

Suspiré, y pasé junto a Ian para salir de la cocina. Me encontré con Bianca en la sala de estar, ella estaba sola. Detrás de mí llegó Ian. Lo supe, por que de inmediato la vista de Bianca se posó en él.

—Hola —dijo Bianca tímidamene a Ian, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella ya sabía lo que Ian era. Mike se lo había dicho, pensando que así ella podría convencerme de alejarme de ellos. La mente de mi prima me lo decía, sin que ella lo supiera. Pues si así querían que pasara, tendrían que hacer que yo pediera la memoria.

Aunque ni con amnesia podría olvidarme de Ian, ni perder mi interés en él. De eso estaba segura.

—Hola —dijo Ian. Estaba segura de que él también se había dado cuenta de que Bianca ya lo sabía.

Bianca me miró, y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara a ella.

Mire a Ian, el que se mantenía tranquilo, y avancé hasta Bianca, que caminó varios pasos alejados de Ian.

—Yo... estaré en mi habitación, cualquier cosa sólo grita, después te explico —me dijo en voz muy baja.  
— ¿De verdad crees que no puede escucharnos? —ella pareció meditarlo un segundo.  
—Aún así.  
—He estado toda la tarde con él, no me hará nada. Y al demonio si me hace algo, será culpa mía.

Bianca me miró insegura, y luego subió las escaleras con la misma actitud.

—Lo sabe —le dije a Ian en un suspiro.  
—Lo sé. En fin, yo... me voy.  
— ¿Debería preguntar tienes sed o hambre?  
—Ni si quiera yo lo sé. Sed, supongo.  
—Entonces, ¿tienes sed?  
—Un poco. Me voy, yo...  
— ¿Volveré a verte? —no sabía por qué interrumpía cada vez a Ian cuando decía que tenía que irse. Quizás era porque yo no quería que él se fuera.  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?  
—Esto resulta ser tan nuevo para mí que... temo que sea un sueño y en realidad sólo seas algo que salió de mi imaginación.

Él sonrió mientras miraba al suelo, luego volvió a mirarme.

—Ya te lo dije, me costó mucho decidirme a acercarme a ti, y ahora no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente, a menos que me digas esa gran excusa para dejarte ir —dijo.  
—No creo que tenga una —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Él sonrió.

—Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti —dije.  
—Y yo sobre ti —dijo acariciando delicadamente mi mejilla, como si yo fuera a quebrarme, y por un segundo pensé que así podría ser.

Ian sonrió, y me besó en la frente.

—Nos vemos —me susurró.  
—Nos vemos —dije.

Ian me sonrió por última vez, dio media vuelta y se fue. Lo seguí hasta la puerta, y cuando salí al porche, vi mi auto estacionado afuera de mi casa. Sonreí ligeramente y entré nuevamente.

Al fin todo quedaba más claro. Al fin tenía las respuestas a las dos veces que Ian me había salvado la vida, aunque esas respuestas no fuesen del todo comunes, pero las tenía y con eso me bastaba. Al fin comenzaba a conocer a Ian, hablaba con él, sabía su verdad. Sabía que aún me faltaban miles de cosas por saber acerca de él, y en mi mente las preguntas que le tenía se arremolinaban, luchando por cuál sería la primera en hacer, pero como él había dicho; teníamos bastante tiempo.

Había sido bastante información hasta ese momento, y aún no había escuchado la verdad de Alex, ya que, por supuesto, también me interesaba. Necesitaba saber de qué se trataba, puesto que Alex era igual de importante para mí que Ian, o quizás no tanto, pero aún así me importaba bastante lo que sucediera con él.

Caminé lentamente hacia las escaleras, por las que ya venía bajando Bianca.

—Deborah, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? —preguntó Bianca, casi reprimiéndome, como si necesitase su permiso para hacer lo que yo quisiese.  
—No es importante.  
—Te fuíste con Ian y... Oh... Dios. ¡Sabes con quién estás tratando, verdad?  
—No te preocupes por mí, Bianca.  
— ¿Que no me preocupe por ti? ¿Es que ese tipo te hizo algo que te afectó en la cabeza?  
—No, pero por lo mismo, él jamás me hará daño, jamás me hará algo que yo no quiera.  
—Ese tipo no me da confianza.  
—Siempre te gustó él para mí, y ahora no, ¿Sólo porque es un...?  
—Vampiro —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Hablaste con Alex?  
—Sí…  
—Entonces… ¿ya sabes toda la verdad?  
—Sí…  
—Tienen que enseñarte a ocultar la información en tu mente, ya sabes, para que los vamp… ellos —se corrigió Bianca—, no sepan que tú sabes la verdad.  
— ¿Ocultar información? ¿Dónde?  
—En la mente. Es algo que los chicos me enseñaron a hacer cuando me enteré y… bueno, también deberías hacerlo tú.  
—Oh, Dios mío —susurré mirando al suelo—. Como sea. Subiré a mi habitación.

Di media vuelta, y después de dar el primer paso, sentí la mano de Bianca sobre mi hombro, deteniéndome.

—Deborah, me preocupo por ti, y de verdad que me importa que estés demasiado cerca de ese sujeto.  
—Me ha salvado la vida dos veces, y estoy segura de que lo hará las veces que sea necesario —dije sin mirarla—. Si aún no me ha hecho algo, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

Bianca se quedó en silencio, meditando mis palabras en su mente. Yo me giré, le di una sonrisa de seguridad, y subí las escaleras. Me gustaba que Bianca se preocupara por mí, porque yo haría lo mismo por ella, por lo que estaba segura de que al menos el cariño y la protección era mutua.

Ahora sí que todo comenzaba a tener coherencia. Lo más probable era que Alison también sabía sobre la verdad de los muchachos, y a causa de eso, también era probable que lo de ocultar información en la mente era cierto, a pesar de que Bianca me lo hubiese confirmado sin saberlo, por lo que se podía deducir, que alguno de los chicos —probablemente Alex—, le enseñó a Alison a ocultar información en su mente para no ser descubiertos por los vampiros que escuchaban mentes, como Ian, o yo, aunque yo no fuese un vampiro.

Suspiré mientras entraba a mi habitación, y me tumbaba en mi cama luego de cerrar la puerta.

Toda la información recibida en ese día, sumado al esfuerzo por ignorar las mentes, comenzaba a hacer corto circuito en mi cerebro. Me sentía más agotada que nunca. En ese momento, sólo quería estar ahí todo el día, y dormir, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, en que estaría más o menos preparada para recibir más información, y luego volver a dormir, para continuar averiguando más. Porque lo que sí quería, era saber absolutamente todo; no sobre vampiros o cazavampiros, si no que sobre Ian y Alex. Con eso me conformaba.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Bianca.

El día ya había terminado. Había estado todo el día encerrada en mi habitación, inconsciente de lo que podría estar haciendo Bianca en el resto de la casa. Mi mente aún estaba confundida, e intentaba entenderlo todo lo más rápido posible.

Sabía que corría peligro, con ese vampiro, del que sospechaba que era Bastian, merodeando cerca de mí, cerca de mi casa, del instituto, cerca de cualquier lugar donde fuera, yo perfectamente podría ser otra víctima, y eso me aterraba. Pero por otra parte, me sentía segura teniendo a Ian, Jasper y a Denisse cerca, también a Alex, Mike y Luis.

Ahora, eran alrededor de las nueve y media de la tarde. Estaba junto a Bianca en la casa, cenando. Habíamos mantenido silencio al respecto de lo que ahora yo sabía, y ahora había llegado el momento de conversar sobre eso.

—No sé.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio después de mis palabras. Bianca me miraba, mientras que yo mantenía mi vista en mi plato de comida.

—Cuéntame qué pasó con Ian —dijo Bianca mirándome fijamente.  
—Ese no es un tema de relevancia en estos momentos —respondí despreocupada—. Mike, o Alex, o Luis, ¿Te dijeron quiénes más son vampiros?  
—Sí. Aún no puedo creer que las personas con las que te has relacionado este último tiempo sean esos seres.

No respondí si no que me limité a comer.

— ¿Te gusta Ian? —poreguntó de repente, provocando que me atragantara con la comida.

La miré sorprendida al escuchar esa pregunta. Decidí que no podía seguir ocultándolo, además, me importaba un comino lo que me dijeran

—Me encanta él —respondí después de tomar agua para pasar la comida.

Ella me miró sorprendida, con preocupación, pero con felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Escuché cómo en el segundo piso una ventana se rompía.

—Oh, mierda... —susurré—. Iré a ver.  
—Nosotras no podemos seguir estando solas en esta casa, ¿Sabes?  
— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
—Llamar a alguien.

Fruncí el ceño, y me levanté de la silla de la mesa y antes de subir las escaleras, me detuve.

—Bianca —dije sin mirarla.  
—¿Sí?  
—Una pregunta —dije aún sin mirarla—. Si me pasara algo… no sé, algo grave, ¿A quién le pedirías ayuda?  
—A Mike y los chicos.  
—Bien, pues, no. Si algo llegase a pasarme, llama a Ian o a Jasper, o a Denisse, primero que cualquier otra persona. Cuando ellos sepan, puedes llamar a quien se te de la gana. Sólo eso.  
—Pues bien, vale —dijo confundida.

Estuve completamente segura de que ella lo haría si fuera por mi bien.

Subí las escaleras lentamente.

Abrí bruscamente la primera puerta del pasillo, encendí la luz, preo no había nada. Esa habitación era la de Félix. Abrí la segunda puerta, la del baño, encendí la luz, tampoco había algo. Luego abrí la puerta y encendí la luz de la habitación donde Bianca dormía; nada. Faltaban tres habitaciones; una donde habían muchos libros, como una biblioteca, e instrumentos, la otra habitación era algo así como el segundo cuarto de huéspedes, y la otra habitación era la mía. Abrí la puerta de la habitación con los libros y los instrumentos, y encendí la luz; nada. Abría también la puerta de la otra habitación, y nada. Suspiré cuando puse la mano sobre la manilla de mi puerta. La giré y la abrí. Encendí de inmediato la luz, y el aire que entraba por el vidiro roto del ventanal de mi balcón me acarició el rostro. Eso había sido.

Caminé hasta el ventanal. Había varios trocitos rotos en el suelo, tanto como dentro de mi habitación como fuera, en el balcón.

Salí al balcón y miré al primer piso, no había nada ni nadie.

Maldije mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación.

En el primer piso escuché a Bianca conversando con alguien, por lo que bajé de inmediato las escaleras.

—Mike... —dije cuando lo vi.

Mike me miró cuando pronuncié su nombre. Sus ojos café claro me miraban inexpresivos, pero su ceño estaba fruncido, por lo que su expresión parecía más de seriedad.

—Hola —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Hola... —dije acercándome a saludarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Detecté algo extraño por aquí, ya sabes a qué me refiero, Bianca me llamó asi que vine a ver que sucedía, y además... decidí que ustedes dos no pueden seguir solas en esta casa, en especial tú —dijo mirándome.

Yo subí con resignación las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me daba inseguridad estar ahí, pero con Mike abajo mi desprotección disminuía, aunque no del todo. No sabía hasta dónde podían llegar los poderes de un cazavampiros, y el libro sobre ellos aún estaba en mi mochila, pero prefería escuchar eso de la boca de Alex, de Mike o de Luis, porque aún recordaba lo primero que había leído en ese libro: "Quién sabe, si lo que se escribe en este libro es cierto, o quizás no". Lo mejor,sería confirmarlo con Alex, le creía más a él que a un libro sacado de quien-sabe-donde y escrito por quien-sabe-quién.

Llamé a Félix para avisar del vidrio roto, mintiendo diciéndole que había sido un niño que sin querer había lanzado la pelota desde la calle mientras jugaba inocentemente con sus amigos. Félix llamaría a alguien para que fuese a arreglarlo esa misma noche, y yo tendría que pagarle con dinero que Félix me dejaba guardado en la cocina, oculto, para casos de emergencia como ese.

Cuando llegó el hombre que repararía el vidrio, es decir, se llevaría los restos y pondría un vidrio nuevo en el ventanal, bajé las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, donde Mike y Bianca estaba sentados en el sillón.


	13. Conclusiones

Me senté junto a Bianca a ver la televisión. Mi prima se mantenía muy cerca de Mike, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de él, mientras que Mike rodeaba a mi prima con un brazo. Una perfecta pareja que me daba algo de envidia. Mike por lo menos tenía parte humana, o al menos eso concluía yo, en cambio, mi otra triste conclución, era que entre yo e Ian resultaría ser algo imposible, debido a que él no era humano, y yo sí lo era. Aunque, como decía el libro, mis opciones al saber sobre la existencia de vampiros sólo eran dos, y en ese momento ninguna era demasiado agradable; la primera, morir, y eso era algo que no estaba en mis planes, por estúpido que sonara.

La otra opción era convertirme.

No me imaginaba siendo vampiro, obvio, se requiere un esfuerzo de imaginación para llegar a una aproximación a la vida de un vampiro. Lo que sí deseaba en caso de convertirme, era que viviría con Ian, eso sí, lo deseaba más que nada. Junto a él todo podría ser más fácil.

Pero estaba sacando conclusiones anticipadas y formando el futuro a algo incierto, eso lo tenía claro, pero aún así mi mente no dejaba de conjeturar opciones de vida eterna, o casi eterna.

Después de unos minutos, Bianca se quedó dormida apoyada en el pecho de Mike, en una posición muy tierna. Eso fue todo, suficiente para mí, la gota que había rebalzado el vaso de mi estabilidad emocional.

Me puse de pie, y salí al patio trasero. El ventanal que estaba reparando en mi pieza daba al costado de la casa, por lo que podía estar ahí tranquila.

La piscina del patio estaba ahí, con su cristalina agua moviéndose ligeramente ante el viento. Las luces estaban encendidas, y ya era completamente de noche. Supuse que eran alrededor de las diez y media.

Me senté en una silla que estaba cerca de la piscina, en el pasto, junto a una mesa. La típica mesa blanca acompañada por sillas de playa.

Me quedé sentada ahí no se cuánto tiempo, hasta que de repente, el agua de la piscina se agitó con fuerza, y el repentino viento que había salido jugó con mi cabello. Y, en menos de un segundo, a mi lado había alguien sentado en la silla que estaba frente a la mía en la mesa.

Me giré para ver, y me sobresalté ante la cercanía del rostro de Ian.

—Ian —dije volviendo a recuperar la normalidad de mi respiración y de mis latidos. Volviendo a recuperar la calma.  
—Perdón si te asusté —dijo acomodándose en la silla.

Sólo sonreí, y volví a acomodarme en mi silla, mirando a la piscina.

—Ah, eres tú —se escuchó la voz de Mike desde el costado de la casa, como si hubiera estado espiándonos.  
—Sí, soy yo —dijo Ian mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
—Oh, no... —susurré al darme cuenta de la situación.

Un caza vampiros, frente a un vampiro... eso no era nada bueno, sobre todo cuando ambos son cercanos a mí.

—Tranquila, ellos me deben la vida —dijo Ian mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa y con expresión inocente.

Mike caminó hasta quedar parado frente a mí.

—Ese sujeto —dijo Mike apuntando a Ian— tiene suerte de que sea cercano a ti, y de que te defienda tanto o más que Alex, Luis y yo, de lo contrario, ya estaría en el infierno.  
—Mike... —dije.

Mike no dijo nada, y entró a la casa. Ian y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Las palabras de Mike volaban en mi cabeza buscando un significado coherente.

—Quizo decir que prácticamente sigo... relativamente vivo, gracias a ti —dijo Ian después de varios minutos en silencio.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Alex me odia, a Mike le caigo mal, y a Luis le doy lo mismo. Ellos son cazadores, soy un vampiro, debería matarlos antes de que ellos lo hagan conmigo, pero no lo hago, porque los quieres, son importantes para ti, y esa es la misma razón por la que aún estoy aquí, o al menos en este último tiempo. Ellos saben que... tenemos... algo, creo, por eso no me han matado, aún, aunque cualquier baja en la importancia que me tienes podría ser lo que les falta para asesinarme, y, personalmente, me dejaría, ya que no me gustaría dejar de ser importante para ti. ¿Entiendes?  
—Sí, entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo la verdad cuando dices que no puedes leer mi mente?  
—Sí, por desgracia es verdad. Pero por tu expresión supuse que estabas pensando en eso. ¿Estabas pensando en eso?  
—Sí.

Él no respondió, si no que sonrió.

—Tengo que admitir que por unos segundos me puse nerviosa. Frente a mí tenía a un vampiro y a un caza vampiros, ambos importantes para mí... —dije.  
—Bien, la frase te salió bien, aunque deberías ponerle más emoción. La obra para el instituto nos saldrá genial.

No entendí lo que había querido decir, por lo que lo miré confundida. Él me sonrió, y miró por sobre mi cabeza. Enarqué las cejas al darme cuenta de una posible hipótesis, y giré mi cabeza. Detrás de mí estaba el hombre que reparaba el vidrio.

—Ensayamos para una obra escolar —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Sucede algo?  
—Ya terminé, señorita.  
— ¿Cuánto es?

Después de haberle pagado al hombre, él se fue y yo entré a la casa seguida de Ian. Bianca seguía durmiendo en el sofá, y Mike estaba a su lado acariciándole el cabello.

—Supongo que hoy te quedarás aquí, ¿Verdad? —le pregunté a Mike.

Él sonrió avergonzado mientras asentía.

—En el segundo piso hay cinco habitaciones —dije mirando a Mike. Sabía que Ian estaba atrás de mí, por las miradas que Mike le daba a ratos—, la mía, la de Félix, una donde duerme Bianca, y otra donde hay instrumentos y una pequeña biblioteca, y a menos que quieras pasar la noche con ya sabes quien, haciendo algo con de lo que no quiero enterarme —dije mirando a Mike y luego a Bianca, con expresión de ironía—, puedes dormir en la habitación que está junto a la de Bianca —dije volviendo a mirar a Mike—, ahí hay una cama y todo lo que puedas necesitar. El baño está junto a mi habitación, yo usaré el que está en la habitación de Félix. Eso es todo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunté sentándome en mi cama.

Ian estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de mi habitación. Mike al parecer seguía abajo con Bianca.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.  
— ¿Por qué llegaste aquí? Precisamente en el momento en que el vidrio se rompió...  
—Fue Bastian. Él también es un vampiro.  
—Creo que ya tenía asumido eso.

Claro que lo tenía asumido. Todas esas advertencias no las pasaría por alto. La azotea, sus palabras.... todo indicaba que él también era un... vampiro.

— ¿Fue él el que me mordió, verdad?  
—Sí, el maldito imbécil. Lo he perseguido durante todo el día y cuando lo encuentro se me escapa. Tienen un gran instinto de escape, por muy bueno que yo sea.

No respondí, si no que me limité a mirarlo. Resultaba curioso estar en mi propia habitación, con un vampiro.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí? —pregunté.  
—Venía a verte de todas formas.  
—Aún no me dices cómo te convertiste...  
—Ve a bañarte, te pones le pijama, te acuestas, y te lo cuento. Lo prometo, pero debes dormir. Debes estar cansada, y demasiada información terminará saturando tu cerebro —dijo, sonó como una órden.  
—Claro, para qué quiero a mi madre aquí si te tengo a ti —dije con ironía mientras me ponía de pie—. Lo habría hecho de todas formas —eso sí que fue una mentira.

Ian sonrió, y yo me limité a coger mi pijama debajo de la almohada y fui al baño de la habitación de Félix.

Me bañé, me lavé los dientes y me cepillé el cabello como si un vampiro no estuviese esperándome en mi habitación. Sabía que esa noche no haría otra cosa con Ian que no fuese conversar, por lo que podía estar tranquila. Cuando estuve lista, fui a mi habitación. Aún mantenía el pijama de shorts blancos con la polera con tirantes delgada color gris.

Cuando puse la mano en la manilla, la voz de Mike me detuvo.

—Deborah —me giré para verlo.

Mike venía subiendo las escaleras, solo, sin Bianca cerca.

—Mike —dije con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—No soy quién para decirte qué hacer, y me importa un carajo que el chupa sangre que está en tu habitación me esté escuchando, pero Alex me pidió que te cuidara y... lo haría aunque no me lo pidiera, sólo cuídate. Si te hace algo, aunque no creo que lo haga, sólo grita o da alguna señal. Estaré atento durante la noche, porque no creo que él se vaya cuando te duermas. Sólo eso.  
—Tienes razón, no creo que me haga algo, y si me lo hace, tendría que ser con mi consentimiento, o de lo contrario al diablo con él, pero sé que no será así. De todas formas, gracias —dije con una sonrisa.  
—Buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches.

Sonreí más ampliamente, y entré a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Ian estaba mirando con ojos entrecerrados los libros que estaban en mi repisa. Sabía que me había escuchado entrar, eso era algo obvio. Me limité a caminar hasta mi cama, y meterme entre las sábanas. Por fin algo cómodo y calentito.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial Edward? —preguntó, y lo miré.

En sus manos tenía mi ejemplar del libro "Crepúsculo", y sonreí ante lo irónico de la situación. Ese libro trataba sobre el amor de un vampiro y una humana, y en ese momento, él era el vampiro y yo la humana. Había leído toda la saga de Stephenie Meyer, y aún no podía creer que parte de eso era cierto. Quizás, en alguna parte del mundo, los Cullen vivían verdaderamente, aunque luego deseché la idea. Stephenie Meyer tendría que saber realmente de su existencia, y luego conocerlos específicamente a ellos para crear una historia que supuestamente salió de su imaginación o se haya originado de un sueño, para camuflarlo todo.

— Pues... Edward es perfecto, o al menos así lo describe ella. ¿Y qué tiene de especial Bella? —contraataqué.

Un vampiro, con un libro sobre vampiros en sus manos. Irónico en todas sus facetas.

—Bella es diferente. Tiene muchas cosas especiales, sobre todo las que son similitudes contigo, eso la hace especial, en mi opinión personal, claro.  
—Prefiero más a Ian que a Edward, además, no creo que eso sea real, y esto sí lo es, porque en este momento estoy contigo en mi habitación, y espero estar despierta —dije sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—Damon es un cabrón —dijo sacando mi ejemplar del libro "Despertar" de L.J. Smith—. Y Stefan un debilucho.

Sí, yo tenía varios libros de ese estilo; vampiros, licántropos, ángeles, demonios, fantasía, magia, etc.

— ¿Algún otro libro para criticar? —pregunte con ironía.  
—No me gustan los de Anne Rice —dijo mirándome. Sólo tenía el libro "Entrevista con el vampiro" de Anne Rice, y sería todo sobre ella en mi lista de libros—. En realidad, todo eso es una estupidez. Ninguno dice la realidad como lo es; la realidad —dijo acercándose a mí, y sentándose en la cama.  
—Me importa muy poco lo que digan esos libros. Me importa más la realidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio vario rato, mirándonos en todo momento. Yo estaba semi acostada, con mi espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, y él estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia mí.

—Aún no me dices cómo te convertiste... —le recordé.  
—Eso haré.

Ian se puso de pie, y apagó la luz de la habitación.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó.  
—No.

Cuando mi vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, aún podía seguir sus movimientos, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal, y la ventana junto a mi cama. Ian caminó hasta mí. Yo me acomodé en la cama, acostada, y el se tumbó al lado mío, después de encender la lamparita que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama, aunque no alumbraba demasiado. Ian estaba con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y sus pies cruzados.

—Fue en... 1766 —comenzó, procuré ponerle atención a cada una de sus palabras—. Mi familia siempre fue muy unida, hasta que desapareció Daniel, mi hermano mayor por un par de años. Había pasado alrededor de un año y medio cuando yo iba junto a mi mejor amigo, Derek, por el bosque, en una de nuestras fugas rebeldes. Mi familia vivía en las montañas, y cerca había un bosque. Con Derek teníamos la misma edad y éramos amigos desde que tengo memoria. Entonces... prácticamente de la nada parecieron un par de osos, furiosos. Nos asustamos y comenzamos a correr de vuelta a casa, o a cualquier lugar que nos brindara seguridad —levanté la mirada para verlo, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba—. Entonces, uno logró atraparme y... omitiré los detalles de lo que me sucedió, me limitaré a decirte que ha sido lo más doloroso que me ha pasado en la vida. Entonces... me salvó, mi hermano, Daniel, él asesinó a los osos y...  
— ¿Tu hermano era un...? —pregunté, aprovechando su pausa.  
—Vampiro. Él dejó escapar a Derek y me llevó con un doctor, también vampiro, al ver mi estado. Yo estaba a punto de morir. El doctor... aún recuerdo su nombre, me convirtió. Entre Daniel y el doctor me enseñaron todo sobre nosotros y... en fin, me enseñaron absolutamente todo. Con Daniel viví mis primeros setenta y tres años y después... me fui. Vagué por el mundo hasta que conocí a Jasper. Con él viví varios años, alrededor de cuarenta, hasta que conocimos a Denisse. Vivimos juntos otra gran cantidad de años, y luego me fui a vivir solo. Ellos estaban enamorados y... era triste. Viví solo hasta el año pasado y ahora estoy aquí, contándote todo. Pero... Durante esa época, cuando estaba con Jasper y Denisse, sucedió ese hecho por el que en este momento dudo de mi futuro junto a ti, o de lo que pueda hacerte o pasarte.  
— ¿Qué pasó?  
—Su nombre era Jane —dijo después de un suspiro.  
—Si quieres no me cuentas.  
—Lo haré de todas formas —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Fue durante la época en que viví con Jasper y Denisse. Recuerdo que había salido de casa porque ellos estaban... ocupados... y salí a dar una vuelta a la ciudad. Creo que fue en el año mil novecientos y algo, no fue hace mucho en todo caso. Bueno, el punto es que salí y...llegué a una especie de bar. Me senté y pedí algo para beber y... me atendió ella. Era hermosa, muy atractiva. No me preguntes cómo, porque ni yo lo sé, pero terminamos sentados en la misma mesa cuando ella terminó su turno. Me atraía bastante, era como si ella fuese lo que me faltaba en esa vida, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que no era así. Te lo resumiré todo; nos hicimos muy unidos, ella nunca llegó a saber mi secreto. Todo bien, hasta que llegó el imbécil de Bastian. Él conoció también a Jane, y… el aroma de Jane también era bastante delicioso, lo que podría hacerla deseable ante cualquier vampiro, pero en fin. Bastian la conoció y sus planes se formaron de inmediato en su cabeza. Su mayor meta era beber la sangre de Jane, el punto es que mi relación con Jane se había hecho tan fuerte, que la protegía a cada momento, hasta el punto que comenzaba a descuidar mi caza, y claro, eso podría ser un error fatal para ella. Te omitiré los detalles, y te diré que al final, todas mis precauciones, se fueron a la mierda por un pequeño descuido. La busqué por todos los lugares en los que la podría encontrar, pero no estaba. Y... omitiré detalles, y te diré que al final, la encontré, muerta, en el bosque, y Bastian había sido el imbécil que la había asesinado. Él se llevó su cadáver y... ese fue el comienzo de lo que creía que sería mi fin. Pero... te conocí.

Me quedé en silencio. Mi cerebro parecía procesar la información demasiado lento para mi propio gusto. Tenía que admitir que casi sentía celos de Jane, si no fuese porque estuviera muerta, sin ofender.

— ¿Cómo era Jane? —pregunté sin mirarlo.  
—Bastante distinta a ti. Por ejemplo, en lo psicológico, ella era una persona muy alegre y optimista, bastante. Siempre le veía un lado bueno a las cosas, por muy malas que fueran. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro  
—Ya veo por qué es tan distinta a mí —agregué, aprovechando la pausa de Ian.

Ian rió levemente.

—Pero a veces era muy ingenua e inmadura, se dejaba llevar demasiado por las apariencias. Tú eres todo lo contrario, eres muy observadora, y desconfiada cuando tienes que serlo. También tienes carácter, sabes defenderte a ti misma y a los que quieres, ella era más tímida, más cobarde.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. En mi mente comenzaba a crearme un prototipo de cómo era Jane, o de cómo le gustaban las mujeres a Ian, aunque después concluí que era estúpido. Él me había confesado que le atraía, y suponía que eso significaba ya algo.

—También podría seguir con el físico —añadió—. Tú eres más alta, Jane no, medía uno cincuenta y siete, por lo menos, tu mides como diez centímetros más. Ella era rubia, su cabello era con ondas y largo, tú lo tienes rojo, y con muy ligeros tonos negros , por si no lo habías notado —"No lo había notado" Pensé—, tú tienes los ojos de un increíble y hermoso verde —dijo Ian sonriendo, pero sin sacar su expresión que indicaba que estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos—, Jane los tenía de un profundo color negro. Tu piel es blanca, casi tanto como la mía, y ella era más bien algo morena, de piel como bronceada, pero bonita.

No dije nada, y cerré los ojos. Visualicé a Jane en mi mente; rubia, con ondas, tez bronceada y ojos negros.... Oh, mierda.

—Ian... —dije abriendo los ojos y sentándome en la cama—. ¿Jane es su nombre, o una abreviación del nombre Janette?  
—Es su nombre, ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Estás seguro de que Jane está muerta?  
—Sí... Deborah, ¿En qué estás pensando?  
—No puede ser...—dije bajando la mirada.  
— ¿Qué pasa?

"No, no, no, no, es imposible" pensé.

—Si no calculo mal… Bastian es unos tres centímetros más bajo que tú, ¿Verdad? —pregunté sin mirar a Ian.  
—Sí. Deborah, explícate...  
— ¿Hasta qué altura te llegaba Jane? —preguntó mirándolo.  
—Pues… hasta la altura del pecho… ¿Por qué?

Ahora que analizaba bien, el nombre Janette era bastante parecido a Jane, sólo tenías que agregarle las letras "tte" al último. Y la descripción que Ian había hecho de Jane, era muy similar a cómo era Janette, la mujer que acompañaba a Bastian el día que nos encontraron en el cine antes del… asesinato.

—Oh Dios mío… —susurré. Todo parecía encajar.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ian impaciente.  
—Ian… ¿Estás completamente seguro que Jane está muerta?  
—Su corazón no latía cuando la encontré en el bosque.  
— ¿Tu corazón late?  
—No.  
—Bastian ha asesinado a las personas, ¿Verdad? Al profesor Hoseck, al hombre en el cine, a la mujer en el cementerio y al hombre en la playa…  
—Sí… —dijo Ian sin comprender.  
—Esos asesinatos estuvieron siempre en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora donde yo estaba. Y cuando asesinaron al hombre en el cine, ese día yo estaba con Alex… —Y el tema de Alex volvió a mi mente, pero decidí ignorarlo para no perder el hilo de mis hipótesis—, y los demás, y ese día, me encontré también con Bastian —Ian pareció tomar interés en el tema—, y estaba acompañado, por una mujer exactamente igual a la que me has descrito, pero su nombre era Janette, muy parecido a Jane.  
—Tú no puedes leer la mente ni de Jasper, ni la de Denisse ni la de Bastian ni la mía, ¿Me equivoco?  
—No.  
—Si Jane estuviera viva, yo lo sabría, porque yo sí puedo leer sus pensamientos —dijo Ian, ocultando su repentino temor a la verdad.  
—Pero, Ian, ¿Se puede ocultar información en la mente?  
—Los cazadores lo hacen.  
—Ah, cazadores… —dije bajando la mirada—. Alison Foreman, sabe el secreto de Alex, que él es un cazador, y…ah, Alison tiene un extraño espacio en blanco en su mente que… esconde esa información sobre Alex. Es tan frustrante.  
—Oh… Ahora que lo pienso… No, no es posible… Pero… —decía Ian para sí mismo—. Eso era, ¿Cómo diablos no se me ocurrió antes? Bastian también tiene ese… espacio vacío que me saca de quicio. Ah, es posible que esté viva… —dijo lo último con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

Sentí temor ante esa idea.

¿Qué pasaría si Jane, ahora que parecía estar viva —y convertida en vampira—, haría que Ian volviera junto a su "antiguo amor" y la dejara? Yo no podría vivir con eso.

Tenía miedo.

No quería que Ian se alejara de mi lado. No quería que Ian volviese a encontrarse con Jane, y, como al parecer los vampiros eran siempre más hermosos que los humanos, entonces Ian podría volver con ella. Claro, entre ambos no podría haber dificultades, ambos eran seres sobrenaturales, Ian no tendría que esforzarse por auto controlarse junto a Jane.

—No… —susurré sin querer, ante el miedo que recorría mi cuerpo con un estremecimiento.

Ian me miró, y supe que había reconocido mis pensamientos al sólo ver mi expresión, sabía que él no necesitaba muchas palabras para entender lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. Desvié la mirada de él.

—Debbie —susurró Ian, inclinándose hacia mi—. ¿No estarás pensando en que te dejaré por Jane, si es que está... viva… ¿verdad? —dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

No respondí. Ian sonrió.

—Oh, Deborah… —dijo Ian acercándose a mí—. A ti jamás te dejaría, ni aunque quisiera. Ya te dije que por ti siento una atracción que no he sentido por nadie nunca antes. Mis sentimientos por ti… son más fuertes que los que algunas vez sentí por Jane. No puedes perder así tu confianza en mí.

No respondió, si no que me limité a mirar a Ian, quizás con un poco más de confianza. Realmente no quería que me dejara.


	14. El otro lado

No sabía si llamar "declaración" a las palabras de Ian, o quizás qué otro nombre ponerle.

Aunque, a pesar de saber que yo le atraía de alguna forma a Ian, aún no estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos hacia mí, y mucho menos de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Ian era perfecto, en todas sus facetas, o al menos casi todas. Físicamente, era hermoso, perfecto, muy guapo y atractivo, demasiado, diría yo, casi es un delito que hombres como él existan, no es apto para la estabilidad mental de una mujer... Y psicológicamente, pues, también. Aunque al principio se comportó frío y distante conmigo, ahora, que lo conozco bien, me doy cuenta de que es una persona con la que puedes ser tú mismo, y con la que puedes reír.

Con Ian había sonreído más veces en un día, que en toda una semana, antes de conocerlo.

Pero, ¿Y mis sentimientos?

De lo que sí estaba segura, era de que Ian sí me atraía, y bastante, demasiado, quizás... Pero, ¿Sería posible una relación entre él y yo?

Ian era un vampiro. Por muy increíble que esa frase sonara, era verdad, lamentablemente, quizás.

Pero, ¿Tanto comenzaba a quererlo, que estaba dispuesta a cambiar mi humanidad por estar con él? Pues, la respuesta a esa pregunta no la tenía clara, ni siquiera una aproximación. Las cosas con Ian recién estaban comenzando, y cómo terminarían, era algo en lo que prefería no pensar, no anticiparme. Prefería vivir el presente y que el futuro se presentase solo.

Después de lo que quizás sí era declaración por parte de Ian, volví a acostarme, y como no recuerdo nada más, deduzco que me quedé dormida, rodeada por un brazo de Ian, ambos acostados en mi cama, en mi habitación, en mi casa.

Cuando me desperté, a la mañana siguiente, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba sola en mi habitación.

Me senté en la cama, y vi la hora en el reloj de mi mesita de noche; eran las once y media de la mañana.

Volví a acostarme, con un brazo cubriendo mi rostro. Me sentía cansada, aunque había dormido varias horas. En ese momento, me cuestioné cuántos días faltaban para que Félix volviera, y no sabía cuánto era. Había perdido por completo la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sola en esa casa con Bianca.

Cuando me digné a ponerme de pie, alrededor de diez minutos después de haber abierto los ojos, había ya puesto la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando me miré. Seguía con el pijama de siempre, pero recordé que probablemente Mike estaría abajo y yo no estaba lo mejor presentable que podía. ¿Pero qué importaba? Si miraba, pues que lo hiciera, al demonio.

Bajé las escaleras después de calzarme unas sandalias. Los pensamientos de Bianca se originaban de la cocina, por lo que supuse que estaría haciendo el desayuno, o quien-sabe-qué-cosa.

Cuando aparecí en la puerta de la cocina, Mike y Bianca detuvieron su conversación acerca de no se qué, y me miraron. Me sentí incómoda cuando ambos me miraron de pies a cabeza al mismo tiempo. Bianca estaba vestida; con vaqueros, una polera con tirantes y su cabello tomado en una coleta, mientras que Mike vestía algo parecido; pantalones, polera, zapatillas y el cabello desordenado como siempre.

—Buenos días —dije caminando hacia ellos.  
—Buenos días —dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
—Deb, ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Bianca.  
—Sí... pero...  
—El desayuno está listo.  
—No es necesario, yo... ¿Pasó algo? —pregunté al ver el rostro de Bianca, que parecía preocupada o acomplejada por algo.  
—No —negó en seguida, demasiado obvio para mí.

Bianca tomó una bandeja y me la entregó. Había un plato con tostadas con mantequilla y un vaso de jugo. Desayuno suficiente para mí.

Bianca, urgida por algo, salió de la cocina rápido. Miré sospechosamente a Mike, el que sólo se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

No me digné a salir, si no que desayuné en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina, sola, en pijama a las once cuarenta de la mañana.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda... no puede ser verdad" Pensaba Bianca desesperada.

Ignoré sus pensamientos toda la mañana, todo el día.

El día pasó relativamente normal. En casa sólo estuvimos Bianca, Mike y yo, y en una ocasión fue Kristen y Luis a visitarnos, pero se fueron después de una hora.

Me mantuve encerrada en mi habitación la mayor parte del día. No soportaba tener a esa pareja casi perfecta cerca de mí presumiéndome inconscientemente su felicidad.

Bianca estuvo todo el día preocupada por algo, y no necesitaba escuchar su mente para saberlo. Me obligaba a no meterme en su cabeza para averiguar.

En la noche, nuevamente cené sola en la cocina. Mike me había invitado a cenar con ellos, pero me excusé diciendo que necesitaba estar sola para analizar todo lo que pasaba en mi vida. No se lo dije con esas palabras, pero sí algo parecido, y al parecer eso fue suficiente.

Bianca continuaba con sus pensamientos. "Lo sabe, lo sabe". "Me escucha, mierda"

Cuando recibí un pensamiento en específico, por parte de Bianca, casi no pude creer lo que había escuchado. Estaba cenando cuando lo escuché.

"Ella puede, me escucha, mis pensamientos" Había pensado Bianca. Eso me alteró. Demasiado.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta la sala de estar. Ella estaba sentada junto a Mike en el sofá, con la televisión encendida. Apagué el televisor y me planté frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Ambos me miraron primero sorprendidos, y después más serios. Bianca mantenía su semblante preocupado.

—Ok, dime qué demonios sucede —dije con voz firme mirando a Bianca.  
— ¿Por qué no mejor me lees la mente y lo sabrás? —dijo Bianca retadora. Supe en seguida que se había arrepentido por decir eso.

Sólo atiné a mirar a Mike, sin una razón específica. Él me miró como un niño al que le sorprenden con las manos en la masa, haciendo alguna travesura o algo parecido. Enarqué las cejas, incrédula. Era imposible que él supiera mi secreto, y yo no se lo había dicho, de hecho, la única persona que lo sabía era Ian, y estaba segura de que él no compartiría mi secreto mejor guardado con uno de sus enemigos por naturaleza.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunté, mirando ésta vez a Bianca.  
— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿¡Es que no confías lo suficiente en mí como para decirme que podías saber todo lo que pienso!? —habló alterada, poniéndose de pie en las últimas palabras.  
— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —Pregunté con sarcasmo—. ¿Que me parara en medio de la calle a gritar que puedo escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, y después terminar en un sanatorio mental por un estúpido golpe que sufrí? ¡Es estúpido! He vivido diez meses con ese estúpido don, ¿Y tú lo único que haces es criticarme que no te conté? Por favor, no soy idiota, Bianca —giré mis ojos para mirar a Mike—. Y hubiera sido mil veces mejor que se hubiera enterado por mi, o que no lo hubiera hecho —dije lo último mirándolo a él.  
— ¿O sea que sí pensabas escondérmelo? —me dijo Bianca.  
— ¿Preferías saber que yo puedo escuchar tus pensamientos o quedarte en la ignorancia?  
— ¡Lo escuchas todo!  
— ¡Y no sabes lo cansador que es!

El silencio reinó en la casa. Bianca me miraba con el ceño muy levemente fruncido, y expresión de preocupación, tristeza. Coloqué mi rostro inexpresivo, y me disponía a subir las escaleras cuando el timbre sonó. Suspiré, y caminé a abrir la puerta.

No estaba presentable, no aún. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos color Calipso hasta la rodilla, con una polera blanca de mangas delgadas. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, y llevaba zapatillas.

Abrí la puerta. Alex estaba en el porche de mi casa, mirándome confundido.

—Alex... —dije apenas en un susurro.  
—Hola —dijo él bajando la mirada.  
—Eh... disculpa mi apariencia pero es que...  
—No importa, te ves bien igual —dijo él con una tímida sonrisa, como los primeros días en que nos conocimos...

Sólo reí levemente.

—Pues... pasa, yo... estaba terminando de cenar y... —me callé.

No sabía qué decir. Me hice a un lado, y Alex entró. Se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de estar, y yo lo seguí pisándole los talones. Bianca lloraba en el pecho de Mike.

—No, maldita sea —susurré mirando al suelo—. Yo...

No dije nada más, y me di media vuelta y fui a la cocina. Decidí olvidarme de lo que estaba pasando en cualquier parte que no fuese la cocina.

Ahora Bianca lo sabía, al igual que Mike, y probablemente Alex también. Ahora, ¿Sabían ellos que sus mentes eran un total silencio, o al menos para mí? Pues, no importaba, lo sabía, y ahora mi amistad con Bianca podía estar en peligro. O quizás no, pero aún así me preocupaba. Últimamente habíamos estado muy distanciadas. Ella estaba del lado de los caza vampiros, y yo estaba en la mitad, casi por el lado de los vampiros.

Lavaba los platos mientras ignoraba lo más que podía los pensamientos de Bianca, que al parecer, me llegaban al cerebro con más intensidad que nunca.

—Deborah... —sentí la voz de Alex detrás de mí. Suspiré mientras miraba por sobre mi hombro, para ver la arrepentida expresión de Mike—. Lo siento, fui yo.  
— ¿Cómo? No entiendo...  
—Yo sabía de tu don, yo sabía que tú puedes leer mentes. Yo le dije a Mike y a Luis y... Mike le contó a Bianca. Luis aún ha mantenido su boca cerrada pero... lo siento, debía de haberte dejado eso para ti, aunque no quisieras hacerlo.  
— ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
—Soy un cazador, Deborah, tengo poderes vampíricos, no tan fuertes como los de ellos, pero los tengo.

Cayó una lágrima de mi ojo, comencé a sollozar, y en pocos segundos ya estaba llorando, no sabía por qué. Las lágrimas caían copiosamente de mis ojos, nublándome la vista. Tenía las manos con espuma como para poder limpiármelas, hasta que sentí el filo en la palma de mi mano.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamé, desde el alma. Estuve completamente segura de que hasta los vecinos de la cuadra de al frente habían escuchado mi exclamación.

Sólo a mí se me ocurría lavar un cuchillo cuando estaba llorando, aunque hubiese comenzado con las lágrimas después de empezar a lavar.

Sentí a Alex detrás de mí, y sus manos tomaron lo que yo estaba haciendo. Tomó el cuchillo y la esponja, y dejó ambos objetos en el fregadero, me alejó. Me tomó con cuidado de las muñecas, y me sacó de la cocina, el baño más cercano, en el primer piso, estaba cruzando la sala de estar, y yo no quería pasar por ahí.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Sentí la voz de Bianca detrás de mí, yo me mantuve apegada a Alex, aún llorando—. ¿Y por qué esa sangre? —vi en la mente de Bianca la sangre que estaba cayendo de mi mano al suelo.  
— ¿Soportas ir al segundo piso? —me preguntó.  
—Lo que sea —dije a penas. El dolor de la palma de mi mano izquierda era demasiado fuerte.  
—Mike, encárgate de esto, por favor, de la sangre —dijo Alex mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Continué llorando, no sólo por el dolor físico de mi mano izquierda si no que por todo lo que había vivido hasta aquel entonces. Desde que Bastian me había mordido, aún no me había desahogado llorando, como lo haría cualquier persona. NI siquiera estaba segura de si me haría falta hacerlo. Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en basura, y el dolor de la mano era una buena excusa para llorar por todo aquello.

Entramos al baño, y Alex dejó correr el agua semi caliente de la bañera, y con cuidado dejó mi mano bajo ésta. Gemí de dolor, mientras maldecía en voz baja. Alex sacó toda la espuma de ambas manos, y limpió la sangre. El corte no era demasiado grande, debía medir aproximadamente tres centímetros, cruzando en diagonal mi palma. Alex sacó el botiquín, y después de desinfectar la herida, me colocó una venda. Segunda venda en mi cuerpo, ya que la del cuello aún no me la sacaba. Cuando estuve lista, Alex me abrazó con fuerza, mientras yo lloraba sin una razón concreta, pero no me importó.

Alex se mantenía en silencio, abrazándome con fuerza, con cariño, tal y como lo necesitaba en ese momento. Su silencio mental y verbal era lo mejor en esas circunstancias. Nada de "tranquila, no llores" o algo por el estilo, pero lo agradecí. Según yo, eso era dar a conocer la lástima que alguien siente por otra persona que llora, y supuse que Alex sabía eso.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —me susurró al oído después de varios minutos en que mi llanto no cesaba.

No respondí hasta después de unos segundos, en que mi mente analizaba la verdadera razón, aunque no la encontré.

—Demasiadas razones para decírtelas en menos de cinco minutos —le dije con voz entrecortada y en tono bajo.  
—Desahógate todo lo que desees, aquí estoy —me susurró él, abrazándome más fuerte, como si fuera posible hacerlo sin asfixiarme.

Lloré varios minutos más, como si fuese posible, pero era increíble la cantidad de lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos. Cuando me separé de Alex, sorbetéandome la nariz, lo miré a los ojos. Él me acarició con delicadeza la mejilla, limpiándome las lágrimas que mojaban mi piel. Sus ojos demostraban tranquilidad, esperanza, pero preocupación al mismo tiempo. Él me pasó un pañuelo, el que usé para limpiarme.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me sacó del baño. Me rodeó por la cintura mientras entrábamos a mi habitación, y me ayudaba a tumbarme en la cama. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado, mientras que yo me mantenía acostada.

Deslicé mi mano derecha por mi frente, luego por mi cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás. Alex comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó después de un rato.  
—Igual —dije.  
— ¿Te duele la mano?  
—Sí.  
— ¿Tienes... miedo?  
—No. ¿Debería?  
—No.  
—Me alegra.

Suspiré cuando me senté para poder mirarlo más de frente. Miré su camisa; estaba toda mojada.

—Te mojé la camisa —dije.  
—Tengo más —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Obviamente, su compañía era mil veces preferida por las dos personas que estaban en el primer piso, que la compañía de la noche anterior, pero Alex no debía saber con quien había estado. Aunque lo más seguro era que Mike se lo iba a decir, si es que no lo había hecho ya, y pensaría que quizás qué cosas hicimos Ian y yo, probablemente todo menos conversar, y yo dormir, que fue justamente lo que hicimos. Pero me importaba poco. Prefería dejar las cosas claras con Alex, y en ese momento deseé poder leer únicamente su mente y la de nadie más, por último, para saber si es que tenía que aclarar algo o no.

Pero, sabía que había llegado el momento de saber el otro lado de la verdad.

—Eres un caza vampiros —dije. No era una pregunta, pero aún así Alex asintió, avergonzado—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?  
—Es herencia familiar —supe que aquí comenzaba su versión, su historia—. Mis padres siempre fueron caza vampiros, aunque eran más cazadores, ya que se encargaban de varias razas que no sólo eran vampiros...

Hizo una pausa, la que yo aproveché para preguntar:

— ¿Existen otras razas?  
—Sí, vampiros, licántropos, ángeles, demonios... fantasmas, sirenas... y varias otras.

Silencio.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que él continuó, y desvió la mirada.

—Mis padres eran amigos de los de Mike y Luis, por eso somos tan unidos, desde muy pequeños, desde que nacimos prácticamente, por eso nos mantuvieron juntos para que seamos un equipo, junto a otros dos tipos más, somos cinco en total.

Hizo otra pausa, para mirar mi expresión. Yo procuraba mantenerme inexpresiva, pero tranquila, escuchando atentamente a Alex.

—Cuando cumplí los diecisiete años —continuó—, ya sabes durante las vacaciones —recordé que durante las vacaciones, cuando fue su cumpleaños, sólo pude decirle "feliz cumpleaños" por teléfono, ya que me indicó que no podía ir a su casa, por razones que no quiso explicarme—, fue el momento en que tenía que hacerme cargo de la herencia que mis padres me dejaron, en que tenía que convertirme en un caza vampiros. Tuve que... —puso una mueca de asco, y continuó— beber sangre de vampiro, fue... asqueroso, o al menos para mí.  
— ¿Sangre de vampiro?  
—La sangre de vampiro no sólo te cura, si no que también te da sus habilidades, te da fuerza, energía, aunque no tanta como la de ellos, dependiendo también de la cantidad que tomes y de la frecuencia. Por ejemplo, si ellos pueden correr cincuenta veces más rápido que un humano, yo puedo hacerlo alrededor de veinte veces más rápido, claro, es sólo un ejemplo.  
—Guau...  
—Y pasa lo mismo con la fuerza, la habilidad, los reflejos y todo lo demás. Cada cierto tiempo tengo que beber sangre de vampiro, para no perder las habilidades. Deborah, yo...

Me miró a los ojos con frustración, y en un momento del que a penas me percaté, Alex me colocó una mano al costado de mi rostro y me acercó a él.

Fundió sus labios con los míos, y me besó de manera lenta, con sus labios moviéndose de una manera tierna con los míos.

No supe si responder al beso de Alex, aunque lo hice de todas maneras. No tenía demasiada experiencia, pero con Alex todo parecía ser más fácil.

Cuando Alex se separó de mí, lentamente, lo miré sorprendida. De verdad que no me esperaba un beso por parte de él.

—Alex... —dije en un susurro.

Él me miró a los ojos un par de segundos, yo me limitaba a mirarlo también.

No sabía qué decir, ni tampoco qué hacer. Él sólo me miraba a los ojos, aún muy cerca de mi rostro, a sólo escasos centímetros de mí. No era que eso me molestara, pero no me sentía demasiado cómoda con esa situación.

Suspiré mientras me separaba lentamente de él, poniéndome de pie. Él se mantuvo sentado en la cama, con la mirada baja.

—Alex... —dije en voz algo más alta.

Él levantó la mirada, posó sus ojos en mí.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la volví a cerrar. Se me había olvidado en qué estábamos antes de que me hubiese besado.

—Deborah, yo... lo siento —dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada  
—Alex... tú sabes que no...  
—Que no estás interesada en ningún tipo de relación con nadie —dijo mirándome—. Pues no se nota. Estás demasiado interesada en ese estúpido chupasangre como para...  
—Alex, detente. No le llames así, además... Pues, ¿qué importa? Somos amigos desde niños, Alex, no me puedes pedir que me haga una idea de cómo sería tener algo contigo, yo...  
—Yo soy el problema, sí, lo se, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen.  
—No, no es eso. Alex... esto me está pasando de la cuenta, me está volviendo loca. Ya tenía bastante con esto de... leer mentes y ahora... resulta que la persona más cercana a mi, es un caza vampiros, al igual que sus amigos, y... la otra persona que me ha salvado dos veces la vida es un vampiro, dos otros grandes amigos también lo son, al igual que el imbécil vampiro psicópata que me persigue y quiere mi sangre y... Oh, Dios... —me detuve, me estaba complicando a mí misma, ni siquiera estaba segura de si había sido coherente o no lo que había dicho.

Alex se puso de pie y me abrazó, mientras las lágrimas acudían a mi rostro nuevamente.

—Deborah, lo siento, yo... no llores, por favor.  
—Lo siento, pero es que esto... es demasiado para mí...  
—Perdóname.


	15. Tentación

El Domingo fue un día lleno de tensión, o al menos para mí. Al igual que el sábado, desayuné, almorcé y cené sola en la cocina. Sólo Mike se dignó a preguntarme por qué no comía con ellos, y me había limitado a responder que aún no me sentía bien. Él no pareció muy conforme con mi pregunta, pero no insistió más.

Aún no me sentía completamente preparada para estar en la misma mesa con Bianca y Mike.

Nadie fue ese día. No recibí ninguna señal de vida por parte de Ian, nio de Jasper o Denisse, tampoco de Alex, o Luis. Las únicas personas a las que vi ese día, fueron Mike y Bianca, como si no estuviera harta de ellos, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

En todo caso, necesitaba tranquilidad y un momento de paz, con urgencia.

El lunes, me llevé una decepción increíblemente grande cuando no vi a Ian en su asiento junto al mío.

Y más grande fue mi decepción —si es que era posible— cuando no vi a Ian en todo el día.

En esos momentos lo necesitaba, no sabía exactamente por qué, ni siquiera tenía una idea que se acercara a una razón coherente, pero necesitaba tener a Ian cerca.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó Alex, rodeándo mi cintura con un brazo, mientras ambos caminábamos para salir del instituto.  
—No muy bien, pero por lo menos hago el intento por mejorar —respondí sin mirarlo, sin responderle el abrazo.

Podía sentir las palabras "Deborah", "Alex" y "pareja" relacionadas en frases dentro de las cabezas de las personas. Odiaba los cotilleos.

—Ignora los cotilleos —me dijo en voz baja.  
—Como si fuera muy fácil —dije golpeándome suavemente la cien.

No conversamos más en el trayecto a mi casa. Alex mantenía mis hombros rodeados por su brazo, como si me estuviera protegiendo de algo. Pero no necesitaba más protección de la que ya tenía. O quizás sí, pero me bastaba con eso. Si es que Ian no se había ido de la ciudad, estaba segura de que estaba rastreando al imbécil de Bastian, o vigilándome desde lejos, que era algo que me había confesado que había hecho. No tenía demasiado claro en qué ocaciones lo había hecho, pero me sentía importante al pensar que me miraba de lejos.

Aunque no sólo tenía la protección de Ian y Alex, si no que también la de mis amigos cazadores y mis amigos vampiros... extraño, pero cierto.

Cuando nos detuvimos en la puerta, Alex me miró a los ojos, con expresión de preocupación.

—No quiero dejarte sola —dijo él—, pero... —inhaló aire antes de continuar— bueno, estarás sola dentro de la casa, al menos fuera no.  
—Creo que sé a qué te refieres.  
—Nos vemos —dijo él, sin la intención de disimular lo poco que quería irse, alejarse de mí.  
—Nos vemos.

Alex me abrazó, y me besó en la cabeza, después de eso, dio media vuelta y se fué.

No sabía por qué Alex se había ido, ni tampoco qué iba a hacer donde sea que fuera é en todo caso, evitando pensar en las posibles acciones de Alex, entré a la casa. Cerré la puerta con llave, aunque resulta algo estúpido, pero aún así. Bianca tenía llaves, asi que para ella no debería ser un problema. Y si es que no tenía llaves, pues yo misma le abriría la puerta.

Cuando me giré, me sobresalté al ver a alguien delante mío. Pero me tranquilicé más cuando me fijé en que era Ian el que estaba frente a mí, Con eso fue suficiente para calmarme por completo, o quizás no tanto.

—Hola —dijo él con una de sus hermosas sonrisas de lado.  
—Ian, por favor, no hagas eso... A menos que quieras matarme de un infarto —dije sin mirar otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos.  
—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

Sonreí también, y comencé a subir las escaleras. Supe que Ian me seguía, ya que hacía sonar los zapatos en los escalones. Supuse que a propósito, ya que él podía ser tan silencioso como un fantasma.

Entré a mi habitación, y dejé mis cosas en el suelo. Ian entró, y cerró la puerta. A esas alturas, para mí ya no era tan nuevo estar con él sola en mi habitación. Me sentía completamente segura estando con él, por muy vampiro que él fuera, y yo muy humana.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos. Él no estaba a más de un metro de distancia de mí.

Se acercó a mí, y con delicadeza me corrió un mechón de pelo que caía a un costado de mi cara. Suspiré, y sentí deseos de abrazarlo, pero me contuve. En cambio, él colocó una mano en mi cintura, y apoyó su boca en mi cabeza. Me mantuve quieta.

—Hueles a él —me susurró al oído, provocándome un ligero estremecimiento.  
— ¿A quién? —pregunté a pesar de ya saber a quién se refería.  
—Al cazador

No dije nada.

Ian bajó lentamente su rostro, hasta rozar sus labios con mi cuello, sentí perfectamente cómo inhalaba aire, mi aroma.

— ¿Esto no es demasiado tortuoso para ti? —pregunté sin moverme, sin la intención de que lo malinterpretara y se alejara de mí, porque eso era precisamente lo que no quería.

Por muy riesgoso que podía llegar a ser, me gustaba tenerlo así de cerca.

—Sí, aunque no tanto —dijo sin separarse de mí—. Pero... no quiero acostumbrarme a tu olor, quiero que sea siempre nuevo para mí.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—Cuando vives con un olor mucho tiempo, al final terminas acostumbrándote a él, y ya no es nuevo para ti. Pues, yo no quiero que me pase eso con tu aroma. Quiero que sea siempre nuevo, siempre tan... delicioso —pude notar que por más que había buscado una palabra para mi olor que no hiciera referencia a lo que él era, no la había encontrado—, y quiero que siempre sea así.

No sabía si era mi imaginación, o Ian había dicho la palabra "siempre" con intención y alguna indirecta, pero preferí pensar que sólo era mi imaginación.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —pregunté—. Haciendo esto terminarás acostumbrándote.  
— ¿Te molesta?  
—No.

No respondió, si no que se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. En ese momento, me sentí más confundida que nunca.

Se separó un paso de mí al mismo tiempo que desde el primer piso escuchaba la puerta cerrarse. Bianca había llegado, probablemente acompañada por Mike. Sentí unos pasos subir rápidamente las escaleras, y se quedaban frente a mi puerta.

—Adelante —dije.

La puerta se abrió, y Mike me miró perplejo, probablemente por el hecho de haber sabido que él estaba afuera.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Mike sin mirar a Ian.  
—Si —respondí.

Mike dio una última mirada a Ian, y cerró la puerta, alejándose.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

—Mike le está diciendo a Bianca que estás aquí —dije de repente.  
— ¿Cómo sabes? Que yo sepa no tienes un oído super desarrollado, sin ofender.  
—Tengo otras formas de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, o cualquier cosa que otra persona esté escuchando —dije colocando un dedo al costado de mi cabeza. Ian sonrió—. Bianca aún no se acostumbra a ti.  
— ¿Debería hacerlo?  
—Depende de ti, y de lo mucho que me quiera.  
—Dependediendo de mí, pues, me porto bien con ella. Me limito a saludarla y despedirme por cortesía. Ahora, dependiendo de lo mucho que te quiera, debería ya comenzar a acostumbrarse a mí. Deduzco que sabes que no me alejaré de tí.  
—Y deduzco que sabes que yo tampoco me alejaré de ti —lo solté, y no me arrepentí.

Ian sonrió.

—Debo irme —dijo mirándome, se le notaba en la cara que no quería hacerlo.  
—No, quédate, por favor, yo... —dije algo nerviosa por haber soltado el pensamiento en voz alta—. No sabes lo incómodo que es estar en esta casa todo el día, con Mike y Bianca, siempre tan... —"Felices estando juntos, sin los problemas que tú y yo podemos tener" pensé, completando la frase— siempre tan... tú sabes de qué hablo.

Ian me miró un rato, probablemente analizando qué podía hacer ahora.

Él sonrió, y caminó hasta tumbarse en mi cama.

Con Ian era fácil decir lo que pensaba. Comenzaba a estar completamente segura de que no me importaba lo que él fuera, ni las limitaciones que teníamos entre ambos debido a eso. Habían aún muchas cosas por aclarar, pero me conformaba con lo que sabía. Lo demás podía esperar.

Me tumbé junto a él en la cama, algo insegura de su reacción, pero él no pareció molestarse. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared, con mis piernas flectadas hacia arriba, rodeándolas con mis brazos. Ian se mantenía con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y los pies cruzados.

—Puedes preguntar lo que sea —dijo de repente.  
— ¿Qué se supone que... pasará? —me maldije a mí misma por preguntar algo tan incoherente.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—De... no importa.

En ese momento, me cuestioné mis sentimientos hacia Ian. ¿Qué sentía por él? Sabía que la palabra "nada" no era la adecuada para la respuesta a esa pregunta. Aunque de lo contrario, ¿Qué era específicamente?

De lo único que estaba segura, era de que lo que sentía por él, era lo que me impulsaba al hecho de que no me importase lo que él fuera, de eso estaba segura, completamente.

—Ian... —dije de repente, sin mirar su perfecto rostro.  
—Dime.  
— ¿Qué pasa con Denisse y Jasper?  
— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
—Porque... desde que Bastian me mordió, han estado distantes, no entiendo, casi ni hablamos. ¿Por qué?  
—Ellos piensan que necesitas tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Por esa razón me han... regañado —dijo riendo—... dicen que no te estoy dando el tiempo y el espacio que necesitas para que proceses todo lo que está ocurriendo y eso. Y yo, en un acto bastante egoísta, no lo admito, pero sí admito que no podría estar alejado de ti, no ahora, y por eso... en fin, creo que ya entiendes.  
—Entiendo.  
— ¿Necesitas tiempo y espacio?  
—Quizás un poco, pero no es razón suficiente para que te alejes.  
—No pensaba hacerlo.  
—Eso sonó egoísta...  
—Lo se... —dijo después de un suspiro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, varios minutos... u horas, hasta que sentí mi estómago pedir comida, y estuve segura de que Ian también lo escuchó, de alguna forma.

Me senté en la cama, y lo miré. Ian miraba al techo pensativo, hasta que posó sus ojos en mí cuando detectó mi movimiento.

—Bajaré a la cocina... tengo hambre —dije mirándolo.

Él sonrió levemente, y también se sentó en la cama, quedando demasiado cerca de mí.

—Te acompaño —susurró.

Sonreí. Con Ian era demasiado fácil sonreir, y eso me gustaba.

Me puse de pie, y caminé hasta la entrada. Pero Ian me detuvo, agarrando mi muñeca izquierda.

—Deborah... —susurró, y me giré para verlo.

Él levantó mi mano izquierda, y miró mi palma. Ahí seguía la venda que cubría la herida provocada por el cuchillo.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
—Un accidente —dije encogiéndome de hombros.  
— ¿Cómo fue?  
—No es importante —dije desviando la mirada.

Ian tomó mi mentón con suavidad, y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? —preguntó.  
—Sólo a mí se me ocurre llorar mientras lavo un cuchillo —dije, me safé de sus manos, y salí de la habitación antes de que dijiera algo más.

Bajé las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Cuando entré en la cocina, reprimí el grito sólo porque llevé mis manos a mi boca. Ian estaba frente a mí, con sus brazos cruzados, mirándome serio y preocupado.

— ¡Me va a dar un infarto si vuelves a hacer eso! —dije entrando a la cocina.  
—No puedo evitarlo —dijo riendo—. Pero eso no es importante. ¿Por qué llorabas?  
—No es importante.  
—Para mí si lo es.

Me paré frente a Ian, y me limité a mirarlo a los ojos. Su rostro se mantenía sin expresión. Demasiado serio para mi gusto.

—Ian... No es importante, en serio —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Desvié la mirada, porque estaba segura de que si seguía viéndolo a los ojos, terminaría contándole la verdad, o diciendo cualquier incoherencia, y ninguna de aquellas opciones me parecía una buena idea.

Me preparé un sandwich, y eché jugo a un vaso. Me senté a la mesita de la cocina, conciente de que mis movimientos eran perfectamente vigilados por Ian, el que aún tenía sus brazos cruzados, y la mirada seria.

Y si es que le respondía a Ian, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Que me había puesto a llorar porque de repente sufrí una crisis emocional? ¿Que fue porque Alex me contó parte de la verdad?

No, aunque no estaba completamente segura de la razón, no podía decirle que estaba con Alex, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Ian. Prefería preparar otra respuesta en mi mente, a pesar de que no me gustaba mentir, mucho menos a Ian. Aunque, para no mentir, podía simplemente no decir nada.

— ¿Puedes cambiar la postura? —le dije cuando terminé de comer, mirándolo.  
— ¿Por qué llorabas?  
—No es algo que quiera recordar.  
— ¿No quisiste decir que no es algo que quieras decirme? —contraatacó.

Suspiré, irritada.

Ian se acercó a mi, levantó mi mano izquierda, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Sin dejar de sujetar mi muñeca, con la otra mano sacó con excesivo cuidado la venda que cubría mi palma.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté mirando cada acto de Ian.

Él ignoró mi pregunta, y cuando retiró por completo la venda, comtempló la herida. Aún no cicatrizaba por completo, pero ahí estaba la herida en mi palma, roja.

Con sangre.

—Ian... —dije cuando él acrecó su rostro a mi palma.

Estaba nerviosa. No sabía qué iba a hacer Ian. No temía por mi vida, bueno, en realidad sí temía por mi vida, pero no estando con Ian, porque estaba segura de que él no haría nada que me pusiera en peligro, pero aún así me sentía nerviosa.

Ian inhaló aire, el aroma de mi sangre en la palma de mi mano.

—Te estás torturando demasiado... —dije mirándolo.

Ian me miró, sin alejar su rostro de de mi mano.

Inhaló una vez más el aroma, y volvió a colocar la venda sobre mi mano. Se enderezó, y me miró serio.

— ¿Soportable? —pregunté.  
—Delicioso, increíblemente delicioso, una tentación... pero sí, creo que puede ser soportable.

Suspiré más tranquila.

Me puse de pie, tomé el plato y el vaso, y los dejé en el fregadero. Le pediría a Bianca que lavara los platos.

— ¿Se te es demasiado difícil soportar el... olor a sangre humana? —pregunté apoyándome en el mesón.  
—Normalmente no, se me es fácil, pero tú... tú rompes el autocontrol que puedo llegar a tener...  
—Supongo que eso debería preocuparme...  
—Bastante, pero no te preocupa, ¿Verdad?

Asentí, con una pequeña sonrisa.

En los siguientes minutos, permanecí junto a Ian en la cocina, conversando de temas realmente irrelevantes.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba Bianca, ni Mike, pero eso no me importaba en ese momento. Estaba con Ian, y eso era suficiente para olvidarme del resto del mundo.

A pesar de que yo resultaba ser una "tentación" para Ian, no me preocupaba estar cerca de Ian, incluso podría ir al fin del mundo con él, no me importaría. Él había estado cerca de mí muchas veces, con mi olor provocando a todo su ser, incitándolo a hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse, pero no me hizo nada, ni un rasguño provocado por él, y eso era bueno.

— ¿No te confundes? —pregunté de repente, después de algunos segundos de silencio, cuando terminamos de hablar sobre los profesores del instituto.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
— ¿No confundes las voces mentales con lso sonidos.... ya sabes, lo que sí sale de la boca de las personas?  
—Ah, pues, no. Es que, verás, tengo la ventaja de poder controlar mi... habilidad. Sólo escucho los pensamietnos de ls personas si es que quiero, de lo contrario, puedo tener un silencio mental que a veces es agradable.

Lo miré con envidia.

El resto de la semana pasó.

Ian no fue a clases el martes y el jueves, pero en la tarde sí fue a verme a mi casa. Y el miercoles, que sí fue a clases, no fue a mi casa en la tarde.

No vi a Alex en toda la semana. Le había preguntado cada día a Mike y a Luis sobre Alex, pero ninguno de ellos me había respondido algo que sirviera. Sólo respuestas como "No se", y eso me molestaba.

El viernes fue distinto, y no de una forma que me hubiese gustado demasiado, ya que caí en la cuenta de varias cosas.

En clases de Ciencias, donde me sentaba junto a Mike, tuvimos una pequeña conversación por papel.

" ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios pasa con Alex? Ha faltado toda la semana..." le escribí a mi compañero de mesa.

"Le pasan muchas cosas, demasiadas, supongo. Muchos problemas en su vida, deberías saberlo. Y no es por preocuparte, pero uno de esos problemas tiene tu nombre, ya sabes a qué me refiero"

Demoré en responder a ese papel. No sabía qué decir, ni qué preguntar. Ni siquiera sabía si es que tenía que decir o preguntar algo. Al final, escribí:

"Especifíca, por favor"

"Deborah Broderick, ese es uno de los principales problemas de Alex, ¿Por qué? Ya sabes por qué, ¿Y el por qué del por qué? Por el chupa sangre con el que has pasado estas últimas dos semanas. Sabes lo que él siente por ti, supongo, y sabes que su enemigo por naturaleza le está, practicamente, declarando la guerra, donde el "premio" eres tú, y a Alex eso no le gusta para nada".

"No quiero ser un premio"

"No malinterpretes mis comparaciones. Quiero decir que, ya de por lo que son, Alex e Ian se llevan mal, pero, estando tú entre ambos, empeoras las cosas, haces que se odien, hasta el punto que desean la muerte del otro para dejar el camino libre hacia ti. Y recuerda que aún no se matan por ti, porque ambos son importantes para ti"

No respondí.

Durante el receso, me comporté como siempre, medio metida en mis pensamientos, medio metida en la conversación con mis amigos. Al parecer, ellos continuaban su vida como antes, como si un vampiro no me hubiese mordido, como si ni Bianca, ni Kristen ni yo nos hubiéramos enterado de la verdad, como aún fuesen los primeros días de clases.

Me sentía apartada. Sentía que eran ellos, y yo aparte, un agregado al grupo, para compeltarlo o algo así. No me sentía tan importante como alguna vez me sentí. Sentía que no me tomaban en cuenta, y que si lo hacían, era porque recordaban mi presencia y les daba lástima mi poca participáción.

Di gracias a todas las cosas posibles cuando el timbre sonó. Fui la primera en alejarse del grupo, y podía jurar que sólo Kristen lo había notado, o al menos se había preocupado de mi autismo con ellos.

Ese día Ian no había asistido a clases, y eso comenzaba a preocuparme. Pero, por otro lado, pude concentrarme en mis pensamientos en la clase de Inglés, ya que, al no estar Ian, podía pensar con más coherencia.

Pensé en las palabras de Mike.

El tenía razón. Ian era un vampiro, Alex un caza vampiros. De por sí son enemigos naturales, desde el comienzo de la historia.

Alex tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia mí, yo estaba terriblemente conciente de eso, y ahora, que Ian llegó, tengo que admitir que le he prestado más atención al vampiro que al cazador, razón suficiente para que la enemistad entre ambos crezca. A mi derecha estaba Ian, y a mi izquierda Alex. Yo, estaba en el centro, en el centro de los conflictos, en el centro del odio entre un vampiro y un caza vampiros. La peor posición que alguien podría tener.

Me sentía medio culpable por no poder corresponder a Alex. A él lo quería, lo adoraba, pero el amor que alguien puede tenerle a un primo, o a un hermano, un amor que no pasa de la amistad. Alex era un hombre excepcional, único en su especie —jeje—. Era atractivo y muy guapo, eso sí es verdad, y muy tierno, cariñoso, atento e inteligente. Todo lo que una mujer podría pedir. Ahora, ¿Por qué yo no? Pues, porque en el camino estaba Ian.

Demasiados problemas para mi complicado cerebro.

¿Y qué podía hacer yo? ¿Qué pasaba con lo que yo quería? Pues, a la mierda.

Lo que podía hacer yo; nada. Quería mucho a Alex como para decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él —y no es que él tuviese una idea incorrecta de ellos—, pero tampoco quería crearle ilusiones. También comenzaba a querer mucho a Ian, y sabía que eso era correspondido —sabía que con Alex también—, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Ian era un vampiro, y eso dificultaba las cosas casi tanto como las de Alex.

Osea, en ambos casos —Ian y Alex— tenía ventajas y desventajas, y no sabía si unas eran mejores o peores que las otras.


	16. Preposición

El segundo receso, fue casi tan malo como el primero. La única excepción, fue que Kristen intentaba incluírme en las conversaciones, y Bianca que me lanzaba furtivas miradas, e intentaba provar mi habilidad, diciendo, o mejor dicho pensando cosas, únicamente dirigidas a mí. Cosas como "¿Estás enojada?" "¿Te pasa algo?" "Me preocupas...". Al menos eran cosas buenas, y no juzgándome por cualquier cosa. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía fuertes ganas de decirle "¿¡Puedes dejar de pensar cosas para mi!? ¿¡Qué no sabes lo agotador que es escucharte a ti y a los demás todo el día!?" Me contuve, porque iba a decir demasiado, lo suficiente para que alguien sospechara, y también porque podía herirla, y no pensaba hacer eso, no ahora, ni tampoco creía que en algún futuro.

Y así pasó relativamente el día. Los recesos eran todos iguales, y las clases también. Mi mente estaba... en algún lugar del que no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero al mismo tiempo fingía poner atención a cosas que ni me interesaban.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la práctica de voleibol, tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de desquitarme: con la pelota.

Le pegué excesivamente fuerte. Cuando recepcionaba de antebrazos, (cuando se juntan las manos y se le pega con los antebrazos) la pelota salía disparada hacia arriba, más alto de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho —o quizás sí lo había hecho, pero jamás me había interesado realmente en ello—. Cuando tenía que hacer un saque (desde el borde de la cancha, para iniciar), al momento de levantar la pelota y pegarle con la mano, me desquitaba tanto que la pelota atravesaba la cancha, y no lograba conseguir el punto ya que la pelota iba afuera del límite de la cancha.

Cuando la práctica terminó, todas se fueron, y yo me quedé ahí. Tenía alrededor de quince pelotas a mi disposición. Las dejé todas a un lado de la cancha en la maya. Me puse al borde de la cancha, y comencé a golpear las pelotas, pasándolas al otro lado de la maya, con tanta fuerza que salían fuera del límite, y llegaban a chocar contra la reja que separaba la cancha de voleibol con la de fútbol. Hice varios "saques", de distintos tipos, todos con la misma fuerza. Necesitaba desquitarme con algo, y lo mejor era una pelota, así no dañaba a nadie, a menos que ésta golpeara a alguien sin quererlo... O tal vez no, pero aún así.

Cuando todas las pelotas pasaron al otro lado de la maya, aún necesitaba más, pero estaba cansada, y tenía que volver a juntar las pelotas, por lo que decidí dejar eso para otro día.

Me lavé la cara, tomé mis cosas, y me preparé para vovler a casa. Me ducharía allá.

Cuando salí del baño, después de lavarme la cara, vi a alguien, una persona a la que sabía que volvería a ver, pero no en un plazo de tiempo tan corto.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunté desafiante, olvidándome por un segundo que era un vampiro.  
— ¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó ella con voz inocente.  
—Jane —dije el nombre en un tono que sonó como de desprecio.  
—Bien —dijo arrastrando la palabra-—. Con que ya lo sabes.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté desafiante.  
— ¿Sabes? No me caes muy bien —dijo ignorando mi pregunta—. Gracias a ti ahora Bastian sólo me quiere para que cumpla lo que él dice. Pero estoy segura de que serás inteligente y no te quedarás con él cuando te convierta. De seguro te irás con Ian. No es por menos preciar a Bastian, pero creo que Ian es mejor, más cariñoso —dijo con una inocente sonrisa—. Yo me alejaré de Bastian, después de cumplir esta última misión y de intentar algo con Ian, si es que te suelta...  
— ¿A qué has venido? —volví a preguntar, interrumpiendo sus palabras.  
—Tengo que cumplir una... misión, y está relacionada con tigo. Bastian es un imbécil. Me convirtió para su uso personal, quiere cumplir cosas y ser poderoso y bla bla bla —a pesar de la maldad que Jane podía tener, seguía teniendo ese aire de inocencia que del que Ian a veces hablaba, por muy vampiro que ella fuera—. Tú eres mi misión, tengo que prepararte y otras cosas que olvidé. Cuando te convierta, me iré a no se dónde. Aunque... tú eres inteligente, estás más preparada de lo que yo estuve cuando me convirtieron. Tú deberías saber que Bastian no te quiere para nada tierno...  
—Responde mi pregunta —dije impaciente.  
—...Así que yo supongo que cuando te convierta, le estaré haciendo un favor a Ian y probablemente a ti. Él no quiere convertirte —decidí dejarla hablar, probablemente sacaría esa información que Ian no quería entregarme—, asi que si lo hago yo, para ustedes será más fácil estar juntos. Y no es que esa idea me agrade, de hecho la detesto, pero soy buena persona por lo que los ayudaré. Asi que sé inteligente y véte con Ian, ignora a Bastian, es un imbécil.

Por muchas desviaciones que Jane hiciera a mi pregunta, esto comenzaba a servir para saber más sobre Ian, y lo que me esperaba.

— ¿Y por qué Ian no quiere convertirme? —pregunté.  
—No soy tonta. Si quieres la información, dímelo de frente. Ya sé que Ian no quiere decirte eso y ahora aprovechas el momento de sacármela a mí. No soy estúpida —dijo más seria, perdiendo cualquier aire de inocencia. Definitivamente, no era tonta.  
—Dejemos eso de lado, y dime a qué has venido.  
—A cumplir mi misión, tontita —dijo de forma infantil—. Debo llevarte, pero no lo haré ahora, sólo he venido a advertirte.  
— ¿Llevarme a dónde?

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Este instituto está lleno de caza vampiros, Jane, todos son amigos míos —dije frunciendo el ceño.  
— ¿Eso es una amenaza, una advertencia o una ayuda?  
—Un poco de las tres —admití.  
—Bueno, me halaga que me ayudes, y no te preocupes, no pienso matarte, no quiero vérmelas después con el enojo de Bastian y la furia de Ian, que de seguro me matataría, aunque no saldría ileso del intento. Ahora lo de la amenaza... —sus ojos rojos brillaron— soy muy poderosa, Debbie —sentí deseos de golpearla cuando me llamó así—, he bebido sangre humana toda mi vida, por lo que tengo muchos poderes —su expresión era una mezcla de inocencia y maldad, "qué bipolar" Pensé—. Asi que tres cazadores no podrán con migo. Ellos tres sumados a Ian, jasper y Denisse probablemente sí, aunque después de una gran lucha. Aún así te convertiré, eso no lo dudes.

Silencio.

Jane me miraba con esa expresión que combinaba perfectamente la inocencia con la maldad, sus ojos brillaban mirándome, con una infantil sonrisa en el rostro. Yo me mantenía seria, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Si las situaciones hubieran sido diferentes, quizás, pero sólo quizás, Jane y yo podríamos habernos llevado bien.

—Ian está buscándome —dijo de repente—. ¿Lo sabías? Bastian me lo dijo. Dijo que Ian había acudido a él varias veces, con intentos de asesinato, y preguntas sobre mi paradero. Creo que aún está interesado en mí. ¿eso te molesta?

No respondí, y Jane se encogió de hombros ante mi silencio.

—Te propongo algo —dijo enarcando las cejas y sonriendo—. Te convertiré, y te ayudaré a escapar con Ian, de Bastian yo me encargo.

No pude evitar pensar en su propocisión.

—Quizás ahora no puedo, o quizás tienes que pensarlo, pero cuando lo tengas decidido, dime. Tú sólo ve al bosque, y grita mi nombre. Si no aparezco en cinco minutos, vuelve más tarde.  
— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? —pregunté más que confundida.  
—Quiero a Ian, lo admito, y se nota que él te ama, por muy triste y frustrante que eso sea para mí, y estoy segura de que sería feliz estando con tigo para toda la eternidad, o algunos años. No lo hago por ti, si no que por él.  
—Eso supuse... —susurré.  
—Y tengo la esperanza que después de tantos años termine aburriéndose de ti y se separen, entonces sería mi oportunidad —dijo sonriendo—. Asi que cuando lo tengas decidido, ve al bosque, gritas mi nombre y acudiré a ti. Y si no voy en cinco minutos, significa que estoy ocupada, o que no estoy, asi que vuelve más tarde.

Jane sonrió ampliamente, y dio un paso atrás, pero se detuvo cuando dije:

—No, espera.

Ella me miró confundida.

—Tú... —dije, sin estar completamente segura de qué decir—, ¿Aún sientes algo por Ian?

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

—No responderé a eso —dijo como si estuviésemos jugando a algo.

Ladeó su cabeza, y me miró con inocencia, su sonrisa dse volvió pequeña, y me miró con dulzura. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, y se fue corriendo, dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

Le di varias vueltas al asunto en el camino a casa. ¿Una preposición? ¿Una oferta?

No me había quedado demasiado claro lo que Bastian quería, sus planes y cosas así, y eso comenzaba a preocuparme. Quizás tenía a Ian, Jasper, Denisse, a Alex y los demás, pero aún así me preocupaba lo que pasaría con migo. Bastian no me caía nada bien, tenía asumido que la sangre —por muy irónico que sonara— se le había ido a la cabeza, y le empedía pensar con claridad, si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

En mi casa no había nadie cuando llegué, tal y como lo esperaba. Al parecer, Mike pensaba que podía cuidarme sola —de un vampiro psicópata— o que lo haría Ian, pero decidí mandar un rato a la mierda al casi novio de mi mejor amiga —si es que todavía lo era—.

Subí las escaleras, y al entrar a mi habitación, lancé mis cosas a la cama, cerré la puerta, y deslizé mi espalda por ella, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro. No estaba llorando, ni siquiera una lágrima se había asumado a mis ojos, pero aún así necesitaba estar así, como si mis manos pudieran curbirme de todo lo que me pasaba, aunque una de ellas tuviera una herida, provocada por mí misma. Sonaba irónico.

Estuve así unos momentos, después, apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta, hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. En esos momentos, no sabía si necesitaba soledad, para aclararlo todo en mi mente, o necesitaba a alguien, para precisamente no pensar en todo eso.

Me puse de pie, y caminé hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación. Suspiré mientras me sacaba la venda del cuello. Ahí estaban los dos orificios, de la primera vez que alguien —un vampiro— había bebido sangre de mí.

En uno de mis momentos de ocio en clases, había pensado que la primera persona —vampiro— que debería de haber bebido de mí, debería de haber sido Ian, y no Bastian. ¿Y por qué? Pues, porque yo quería.

Sentí unos golpecitos en la ventana, y me puse de pie. Abrí las cortinas, y ahí estaba Ian, parado en el balcón de mi habitación. Abrí el ventanal, y él entró.

—Tengo vecinos, ¿sabes? Quizás qué piensan cuando te ven entrar por el balcón —le dije con ironía.  
—Nada, no me ven —dijo sonriendo.  
—Bueno, entonces quizás qué piensan cuando te ven salir, pero no te ven entrar.

Ian rió.

—Ian... tengo una pregunta —dije sin mirarlo.  
—Pregunta.  
— ¿Cómo se convierte a alguien en vampiro?

Ian hizo una pausa, como pensando la respuesta, suspiró, y caminó hasta sentarse en mi cama. Yo me quedé parada frente a él.

—Hay dos formas. Si un vampiro te muerde más de tres veces, te conviertes, tu cuerpo comienza a mezclar tu sangre con la saliva de un vampiro, y comienza a realizarse el cambio, esa es una —dijo mirándome serio—. Otra, es cuando un vampiro te muerde tres veces, y te conviertes al momento de morir, por ejemplo, si te muerden tres veces a los veinticinco años, y mueres a los sesenta, te convertirás en vampiro a los sesenta.  
—Osea, si es que me muerden dos veces más... y muero cuando tenga sesenta años, ¿me quedaré toda la eternidad con el cuerpo de una anciana de sesenta años?

Ian asintió divertido.

Supe que no quería contarme sobre eso con más detalle,s y no lograba entender la razón. Realmente quería saber cómo alguien podía convertirse en vampiro, y ahroa sabía que Ian no sería el que me respondiera —o al menos no como yo quería— a eso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó más serio.  
—Nada —respondí como si de verdad no me pasara algo.  
—Mientes bien, ¿sabes? Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero a mí no me engañas —dijo mirandome fíjamente a los ojos, a lo que yo pude responder desviando la mirada.

Después de unos segundos, dije;

—Me preocupa, todo esto, Ian, me está consumiendo —admití—. Es demasiado para mí...

Ian me miró a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, puso una mano a cada lado de mi rostro, y me besó lentamente la frente, y luego me miró a los ojos cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Debbie, sinceramente, eres las mujer más fuerte que he conocido —dijo en un susurro, sin dejar de ver mis ojos—. Has soportado mejor que nadie el haber perdido a tus padres y a tu hermano mayor, luego esto de leer mentes, y también lo que te está pasando ahora, y sigues en pie, con una buena estabilidad mental. Eres fuerte, valiente, yo sé que de alguna forma, lo conseguirás. No te preocupes, además, yo estoy contigo, para lo que necesites.

Nos miramos a los ojos todo el tiempo que duró el silencio. En ese momento, me pregunté cómo sería besar a Ian, pero me limité a suspirar y a morderme el labio. Ian se acercó un par de centímetros a mí, mirando mis ojos, luego mis labios, y otra vez mis ojos.

Pero como si tuviera que resistirse, se separó ligeramente de mí, me acarició la mejilla, y sonrió.

Y así pasaron dos semanas.

Mi relación con Ian no mejoraba, pero tampoco empeoraba. Nos manteníamos igual, como siempre, ni muy juntos, ni muy separados. Aunque se producían momentos en que estábamos demasiado cerca, a escazos centímetros, sabía que Ian se recordaba que debía estar alejado de mí, una cosa que comenzaba a no gustarme.

Pero cada vez estaba más segura de que lo que yo sentía por Ian, era grande. Lo necesitaba cerca de mí, y él siempre estaba. Iba más a menudo a clases, y había pedido un cambio de puesto para estar junto a mí.

Cuando caminaba con Ian, las palabras que se juntaban en una frase eran "Ian", "Deborah", "Pareja", "Engaño", "Alex". Eso me irritaba hasta el punto de querer esconderme en el baño, o de gritar algo insultante a los que pensaban así. Pero claro, no era su culpa pensar así, y menos aún que precisamente yo —que comenzaba a ser el centro de los cotilleos— fuera la que los escuchara.

Mis conversaciones con Ian eran muy normales, demasiado para la situación. Temas verdaderamente irrelevantes, más que nada para conocernos mejor, o eso supuse yo; pasatiempos, cosas favoritas, lugares favoritos, nuestros mayores sueños... Casi, pero muy casi, podía decir la biografía de Ian.

Ian Anthony Franzen, diecinueve años, convertido en 1766. Tenía un hermano mayor, también vampiro. Sus pasatiempos son leer, escuchar música, hacer deportes, y estar conmigo —jeje—. Cazar no, porque eso lo tomaba como una obligación y no un pasatiempo. Su padre fue profesor, y su madre una simple dueña de casa, debido a los tiempos en que vivía. Ateo, no tiene creencias religiosas. Le gusta estar solo, o a veces no. Lee mentes, y también las controla. Y le gustaría escuchar mis pensamientos. Se alimenta de sangre animal, y cuando necesita la humana, acude a asesinos, violadores o a los hospitales, aunque no se siente con el derecho de elegir quién sobrevive y quien no. Le divierten mis latidos, y no puede evitar aparecerse ante mi de imprevisto, aunque eso pueda causarme un infarto —relativamente, aunque ya estaba algo acostumbrada—. Podía mantener a mi perro a salvo, porque a Ian no le gustaban los perros, o al menos no tan chiquititos como el mío.

Aun no le había comentado a Ian mi encuentro con Jane, y dudaba si hacerlo o no. Le había dado muchas vueltas —demasiadas— al asunto en mi cabeza, y comenzaba a sopezar la prepocisión. Sabía que de alguna forma Ian estaba interesado en encontrar a Jane, y nada me había puesto más intranquila que eso, el hecho de que exista la posibilidad de que Ian me deje, sonaba aterrador.

Pero, de todas las cosas, lo que más me dolía, era que comenzaba a alejarme de mis amigos de toda la vida; Mi amistad con Bianca comenzaba a decaer, Kristen me hablaba sólo cuando era necesario, pero seguía tomándome en cuenta como "importante". Mi amistad con Luis nunca fue muy grande, pero ahora era más baja. Mike estaba igual que Bianca, ya no hablábamos como antes. Y con Alex, pues, con Alex todo iba pésimo.

Alex estaba muy desanimado, algo que era completamente extraño, ya que era una persona bastante alegre. No tenía a nadie que pudiera contagiarme su felicidad.

Volvió a acudir a clases después de faltar tres días. No sabía si preguntarle qué le sucedía, o mantenerme alejada para dejarle aclarar las cosas.

Cada vez que me lo topaba en los pasillos, yo me limitaba a sonreírle, y él también, pero la felicidad que se mostraba en sus labios no llegaba a sus ojos, y eso me entristecía demasiado. En una ocación le pregunté:

—Alex, ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando salíamos del salón de matemáticas, y no me importó que Ian estuviera cerca, o al menos eso pensé en el momento.  
—Nada, acepto las consecuencias de mis actos —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y se alejó.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, nuestros encuentros eran limitados a sonrisas combinadas con tristezas, y a simples miradas culpables.

Mi relación Con Jasper y Denisse había vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Conversábamos más, y se disculparon por haberse alejado de mí en momentos tan cruciales como el de saber la verdad, pero no me importó. Ahora los tenía de vuelta, y eso era lo relevante.

Félix volvió a casa, por lo que Bianca y Mike se fueron, dejándome nuevamente sola, aunque parecía que lo estaba de hacía bastante rato.

Pero el Viernes, todo cambió abruptamente.

Estaba preparándome para acostarme. Tenía el pijama puesto, e incluso aún las zapatillas, ya que me había paseado por la casa y no quería ponerme las sandalias, y estaba cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, cuando el ventanal se abrió. Miré a mi izquierda aún con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta. Tenía mis ojos puestos en el ventanal, que ahora estaba abierto, dándole paso al viento que provenía desde afuera.

Nada, ni nadie había entrado. No podía ser Ian, porque él siempre golpeaba el vidrio antes de entrar, aunque tampoco entraba sin mi permiso.

Caminé lentamente hasta el ventanal, y en un acto de estupidez, salí al balcón. Alguien cayó junto a mí, sobresaltándome.

— ¡Bu! —dijo Jane sonriendo ampliamente—. Vengo a llevarte. No fuiste al bosque, por lo que creo que no aceptarás mi prepocisión, asi que tendrá que ser a la fuerza.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Jane amplió más su sonrisa, como si fuera posible que lo hiciera sin quitarle la hermosura a su rostro, cerró el ventanal despacio, sin romperlo, se acercó a mí, y no recuerdo nada más.

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo estaba oscuro. No tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pude ver mejor.

Estaba en un salón de clases.

Las mesas y las sillas estaban todas juntas en un extremo del salón, por el lado de la puerta impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de salida, o al menos por ahí.

Me puse de pie, y miré a todo mi alrededor, luego me miré a mí misma. Aún tenía el pijama puesto.

Estaba sola en aquel salón. Una extraña sensación crecía dentro de mí, llevándome al límite de la preocupación. Caminé hasta la venana, y miré hacia afuera. Estaba en el primer piso, y las ventanas del salón daban al patio trasero del edificio.

—Por fin despiertas... —escuché una voz masculina detrás de mí, una voz que, por desgracia, no me costó reconocer.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, lo que menos quería ver, fue precisamente lo primero que vi; Bastian, sonriendo exageradamente confiado, seguro de sus propósitos, seguro de lo que haría, de lo que me haría.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? —pregunté sin demostrar el miedo que sentía.

Bastian sólo sonrió. No tenía idea de por dónde había entrado, pero ya nada me sorprendía.

En un desesperado —y estúpido— intento por escapar, corrí hacia la puerta, pero a penas, noté un movimiento, y atiné a cubrirme la cara con los brazos. Sentí un fuerte golpe en ellos, luego los vidrios romperse en mi espalda, y por último, algo duro que chocaba contra mi columna.

Cuando me sentí relativamente estable, abrí los ojos. Ya no estaba en el salón, si no que estaba tirada sobre el pasto en el patio trasero. Habían trocitos de vidrio a mi alrededor, y cuando miré al frente, la ventana del salón, donde seguía Bastian, estaba rota. Bastian me había lanzado, por lo menos aún seguía viva.

Me dolía demasiado la espalda, pero aún así logré ponerme de pie, y corrí —con un exceso de esfuerzo— hacia la muralla que separaba al instituto del bosque. Era estúpido, porque naturalmente yo no podía saltarla.

Divisé un árbol a mi izquierda, y corrí hacia él, sintiendo los nervios carcomiéndome por completa, al igual que el dolor de mi espalda. Por suerte, el árbol era fácil de escalar, por lo que subí —a duras penas— y me quedé en la rama.

—Cariño, sabes que es inútil subir a un árbol cuando puedo botarlo con un ligero empujón —dijo Bastian acercándose al árbol.

Soportando aún el dolor, me moví entre las ramas —que por suerte soportaban mi peso—, y haciendo todos los intentos por no saltar de una gran altura, salté la otro lado del muro, afirmándome entre ramas.


	17. Escapada Milagrosa

Sin darme tiempo a descansar, corrí lo más rápido que pude. Y como parecía que esa noche tenía algo de suerte, aún llevaba mis zapatillas puestas, fue una suerte no habérmelas sacado antes de que Jane llegara a mi habitación.

Corrí por el bosque durante unos cinco minutos. No tenía idea de a dónde se suponía que iba, pero no iba a mirar atrás, ya me había introducido en el bosque, y devolverme significaría acudir a Bastian.

Me paré en medio de un claro, y con todas mis fuerzas grité;

— ¡Ian!

Estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que Ian no me escucharía. Suponía que él vivía junto a Denisse y Jasper, y por suerte su casa estaba cerca del bosque, pero lejos del instituto.

Maldecía en voz baja mientras continuaba corriendo.

— ¡Jasper! —grité cuando volví a detenerme.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos cuando volví a correr nuevamente.

Estaba más que cansada, y el dolor de mi espalda era demasiado.

Increíblemente, llegué a la pradera donde hacía varios días Ian me había llevado, al momento de decirme la verdad.

Aún no lograba entender cómo es que había podido correr tanto, con el dolor y el cansancio. Sentía mis pulmones arder debido a la irregularidad de mi respiración, y me dolía el pecho.

Siempre había tenido bastante fuerza, bastante rapidez, bastante resistencia. En las clases de gimnasia siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones, era algo que siempre me recordaban. Cuando se formaban grupos para alguna competencia, yo estaba en las preferencias de la mayoría. Siempre me destaqué por eso.

Y ahora, que más lo necesitaba, todas mis habilidades físicas parecían haberse ido, había tenido varias cosas a favor al comienzo de mi escapada, pero ahora no, genial...

No sacaba nada con esconderme, Bastian me encontraría rastreando mi olor, y sería mi fin. En ese momento, temí más por mi vida que antes. Ahora por lo menos, sí tenía un motivo para luchar.

— ¡Ian! —volví a gritar con más fuerza. Estaba segura de que Bastian sí me había escuchado, pero a la mierda.  
—Es inútil, estamos a demasiada distancia de donde se encuentra Ian en este momento —sentí la voz de Bastian detrás de mí, y me sentí aterrada.  
—Vete a la mierda —le dije sin girarme.

Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que darle la espalda a tu enemigo era lo peor que podías hacer, por lo que me giré para enfrentar de cara a Bastian, sin demostrar mi miedo, aunque ya había lo había dejado claro al escapar.

Él sonrió de una forma que me dio miedo, y avanzó lentamente hacia mí, mientras que yo retrocedía cada paso que él daba.

Me detuve.

Si Bastian quería convertirme, pues, que lo hiciera, al ser vampiro lograría tener la fuerza y habilidad suficiente para asesinarlo después, o escapar de él, junto con Ian, y eso facilitaría las cosas. Y si lo iba a hacer, pues que lo hiciera rápido, lo doloroso tenía que ser rápido, para que terminase pronto. Ahora, pues si Bastian planeaba matarme, sería distinto, pues ahora yo sí tenía motivos para continuar con vida. Por lo que estaba debatiéndome entre dejarme, o escapar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —me atreví a preguntar, con el ceño fruncido.

Bastian se encogió de hombros, sin dejar esa sonrisa tenebrosa de su rostro.

—Beber tu sangre es lo primordial —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Cómo lo haces? Jamás había sentido una tan...  
—Responde de forma específica, por favor —le interrumpí de forma sarcástica.  
—Buenos, beberé de tu sangre, saboreando cada gota, y después... no sé, las opciones son convertirte o simplemente matarte.  
—Oh, genial... —susurré con sarcasmo, segura de que él me había escuchado.

En ese momento, no sabía qué hacer.

Si me dejaba, corría el riesgo de morir, o convertirme, y en esos momentos, la segunda opción parecía ser la mejor.

Rezaba por encontrar alguna salida, algo que distrajera a Bastian y me diera tiempo a correr. Había recuperado casi por completo la estabilidad, y podía volver a correr otra distancia, al menos podía ir hacia la carretera y desde ahí llegar a la casa de Jasper, si es que alcanzaba.

Pero Bastian era no se cuántas veces más veloz que yo, y eso me ponía en una seria desventaja.

Necesitaba ayuda urgente, sin importar de quién, o qué, pero la necesitaba.

Bastian dio un rápido paso al frente, y en una fracción de segundo, lo vi venir hacia mí. Sólo pude cubrir mi rostro con mis brazos, y cerrar los ojos para esperar lo que se me venía.

Pero lo que esperaba nunca llegó.

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi, fue a Bastian tirado en el suelo, sangrando del labio inferior. Me fijé unos metros a mi derecha, y había alguien, un hombre, de aproximadamente veintitrés años, que miraba con el ceño fruncido a Bastian, sin darme la mayor importancia.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó Bastian poniéndose de pie, mirando al tipo que estaba a unos metros de mí.  
— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —no podía verlo demasiado bien. La oscuridad de la noche no me permitía observar cada detalle de mi nuevo salvador. Sólo notaba su cabello, que era castaño oscuro, o quizás negro. Su piel era blanca como el marfil, y brillaba ante la luz de la luna.

Bastian desapareció, y una fuerte ventisca me sacudió, antes de que él apareciera detrás de mí. Sentí una de sus manos aprisionar mi garganta, y el brazo rodearme por la cintura, incluyendo mis brazos, sin dejarme posibilidad de escape.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Bastian al sujeto delante de mí.  
— ¿Importa? —preguntó sin mirarme, con sus ojos fijamente puestos en Bastian.

Bastian gruñó detrás de mí, y comencé a sentir que el aire me faltaba.

En ese momento, todo estaba en una clara desventaja en contra mía. Me espalda me dolía mucho, demasiado. Me dolían los pies y el pecho, me estaba quedando sin aire, y dudaba de si el sujeto frente a mí me ayudaría, o se encargaría de Bastian para luego beber de mí.

El aire era demasiado escaso en mis pulmones. A pesar de que sabía que era inútil, intenté soltar el agarre de Bastian sobre mi garganta. No podía respirar, y comenzaba a marearme.

—Suéltala —ordenó el sujeto, pero su voz se escuchó lejana.

Dejé de ver al sujeto, porque había desaparecido. Dejé de sentir también la mano de Bastian sobre mi garganta, y caí bruscamente al suelo, golpeándome las rodillas. Comencé a toser, y a respirar exageradamente rápido. Necesitaba el aire en mis pulmones, ya.

Miré hacia atrás, y el sujeto que me había salvado, estaba en el suelo, sangrando de un costado de la frente. Alguien se paró frente a mí, y miré hacia adelante. Bastian me tomó de la garganta, y me colocó a tal altura que mi cara quedara frente a la suya.

—Sólo problemas contigo, maldita sea —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, y podía notar sus colmillos, amenazándome.

Miró por sobre mi hombro, y gruñó. Me lanzó lejos, aterricé nuevamente sobre mi espalda, y choqué contra algo, lo que supuse que era el tronco de un árbol. Eso dolió demasiado.

— ¡Deborah! —alguien gritó mi nombre, pero no pude ver. Me sentí más segura al saber que Ian había llegado.

Me erguí lo mejor que pude. El dolor de mi espalda se había intensificado de manera preocupante, y me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Ahora podía verlo todo. Ian me miraba preocupado y aterrado. Corrió hacia mí, y se agachó a mi lado.

—Maldita sea, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mirándome preocupado a los ojos.

No alcancé a responder, ya que Ian salió disparado hacia atrás, y chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, rompiéndolo. No pude evitar gritar. Ian se puso de pie con una mueca de dolor, y vio furioso a Bastian, el que estaba parado a unos metros de mí.

El sujeto que hacía unos segundos atrás me había salvado, empujó a Bastian con una increíble fuerza hacia adelante. Ian llegó junto al sujeto, mirándolo impresionado, sorprendido, e incrédulo. Deseé poder saber todo lo que estaba pasando. El sujeto le sonrió de lado mirando hacia Ian, el que suspiró y me miró preocupado. Ambos me miraron.

Y todo eso, pasó en un segundo, sumado a esto:

De pronto, Ian abrió los ojos a más no poder, y de su boca comenzó a salir sangre, al igual que de su estómago, de donde también sobresalía una rama bastante gruesa.

— ¡Ian! —grité asustada.

El sujeto que anteriormente me había salvado, miró detrás de Ian, sorprendido, la furia se asomó en su rostro, y saltó en contra de Bastian, el causante.

Pero me preocupaba mil veces más lo que pasaba con Ian que con esos otros dos. Ian había caído al suelo de rodillas, y sus manos sujetaban lo que sea que él tenía atravesando su estómago. La sangre comenzaba a rodearlo, y yo estaba demasiado desesperada como para hacer algo.

Sacando fuerzas de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me puse de pie, y prácticamente me arrastré hacia Ian, con las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos.

—Ian... —susurré cuando estaba a un par de metros de él, caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas y mis manos.

Ian levantó la mirada para verme. Sonrió ligeramente, y sus manos dejaron de sujetar la cosa en su estómago para afirmarse en el suelo.

Alguien me tomó desde atrás —algo que me dolió mucho— y me lanzó hacia atrás, lejos de Ian. Miré hacia arriba, y el sujeto —del que aún no sabía absolutamente nada, ni el nombre— me rodeó para colocarse frente a mí, entre Bastian y yo, impidiéndome también una vista a lo que sucedía con Ian.

Por alguna razón, dejé de respirar, no sabía por qué. Mi cerebro parecía no captar las señales de enviar aire a mis pulmones.

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, todo comenzó a hacerse borroso, y aire era lo que menos tenía en mi cuerpo.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Abrí ligeramente los ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos debido a la luz, que me cegaba.

Decidí no abrir los ojos hasta saber más o menos dónde estaba. La última vez que me había aparecido en un lugar después de haber perdido la consciencia, había sido el comienzo de lo que podía haber sido perfectamente mi fin.

Estaba viva, eso lo sabía. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, acentuándose en mi espalda.

No me moví. Estaba cubierta por algo, lo que suponía que eran sábanas. El ambiente era cálido. No me atrevía a abrir los ojos aún.

—Le importa demasiado —escuché decir a un hombre a mi izquierda.  
—Sí —respondió alguien a mi derecha. Jasper—. Desde el primer día en que la vio.  
— ¿Cómo está él?

Escuché a Jasper suspirar, e intenté no moverme, si no que actuar como si estuviese durmiendo.

—Pues, se recupera —respondió Jasper—, pero de una forma demasiado lenta. A este ritmo, estará completamente bien en unos dos o tres días más. Le hace falta sangre humana.  
— ¿De dónde podemos sacarla?  
—Tenemos la opción de asesinar a alguien, el que más cerca esté, o ir en busca de sangre a un hospital, pero eso nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando, y sabía perfectamente de que estaba segura, protegida, como necesitaba estarlo.

A mi derecha, estaba Jasper, tal y como supuse, y a mi izquierda el sujeto que me salvó la primera vez en el bosque.

—Deborah... —susurró Jasper mirándome atento.  
— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté con voz débil.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Pues... no sé, bien, supongo —respondí en susurros—. ¿Qué pasó? —volví a preguntar.  
— ¿Qué pasó desde que te desmayaste, o desde que te llevaron al instituto por la noche?  
—Desde el instituto por la noche —respondí en un débil hilo de voz.  
—Jane fue a buscarte a tu casa para llevarte al lugar donde Bastian le había indicado; el instituto. Allí se suponía que él bebería de ti, y no sé qué es lo que haría después contigo. Pero fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para escapar. Hiciste muy bien en correr hacia el bosque, aunque no tanto, también hay animales peligrosos... pero él punto, es que Daniel te encontró, y te salvó. Con Ian detectamos una especie de poder, y él acudió de inmediato a ver qué sucedía cuando descubrió que se trataba de Daniel, entonces, creo que sabes lo que pasó. Después de que te desmayaste, Daniel intentó asesinar a Bastian, pero él escapó, y ahora no sabemos dónde está. Fui junto a Denisse a ver qué sucedía, porque Ian demoraba demasiado. Entonces, te vimos, lo vimos a él, y... los trajimos aquí. Denisse tiene algunas habilidades médicas, por lo que pudo lograr algo con la cosa que atravesaba a Ian.

Me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que Jasper relató los hechos. El sujeto a mi lado se mantenía inexpresivo, pero tranquilo. Yo procuraba mantenerme atenta a cada palabra de mi amigo, para estar más informada.

—Espera... —dije—. ¿Daniel?  
—Cierto —dijo Jasper—, Deborah debes saber quién es él —dijo Jasper mirando al sujeto frente a él, al otro lado de la cama donde yo estaba.

Por fin sabría quien era ese sujeto.

—Deborah —continuó Jasper—, él es Daniel Franzen.

El apellido me dejó perpleja.

Por un segundo, pensé en una simple coincidencia con el apellido de Ian, pero al otro segundo, me acordé de su hermano mayor, vampiro.

— ¿Franzen? —pregunté mirando al supuesto hermano de Ian.  
—Hola —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa, y entonces me di cuenta de las similitudes entre él e Ian.

El cabello de Daniel no era completamente negro como el de Ian, si no que era más de un color castaño oscuro, lo tenía casi tan largo como Ian, e incluso un par de centímetros más, también lo tenía liso con ligeras ondas. Su piel era tan blanca como la de la mayoría de los vampiros que hasta ahora había conocido. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un azul muy parecido al de Ian, pero más oscuros. Los de Ian eran de un azul que se asemejaba al azul cielo, pero los de Daniel eran más oscuros, cerca del negro. Pero aún sí eran muy parecidos. Tenían rasgos parecidos, e incluso algunas expresiones en común.

— ¿Tú eres el... hermano mayor de Ian? —pregunté mirando a Daniel.  
—Sí —respondió él sonriendo levemente.

Daniel era atractivo, bastante —casi tanto como su hermano, si es que eso era posible, pero Ian seguía siéndolo más, en mi opinión— era alto, quizás unos centímetros más que Ian, por lo que debía medir alrededor de 1.88, e Ian medía como cuatro centímetros menos.

—Ian me habló de ti, quiero decir, no específicamente, pero sí como se había... convertido —dije mirando a Daniel, el que sonrió—. ¿Cómo está Ian? —pregunté a Jasper cuando recordé lo que había pasado.  
—Logramos sacarle la cosa que tenía en el estómago, era una rama que parecía haber sido modificada especialmente como una estaca, pero creo que Bastian falló al clavársela a Ian, y por suerte le dio más abajo. Está... estable, sobrevivirá. Tiene una grave cicatriz en el estómago, y no puede moverse, digo, moverse me refiero a sentarse o a caminar, pero le tomará alrededor de tres o cuatro días para volver a estabilizarse. Le hemos dado bastante sangre animal, pero necesita sangre humana.  
—Yo puedo dársela —dije de repente, sin pensarlo dos veces.  
— ¿Qué? —dijo Jasper mirándome incrédulo—, no, ni pensarlo, no sabemos cuánta sangre necesita Ian, y qué tan mal estás tú como para perder una cantidad.  
—Estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco la espalda, pero eso debe ser un dolor muscular, no perdí sangre anoche... ¿Fue anoche verdad? —Jasper asintió—, bueno, no perdí sangre, y estoy bien. Además, no me pasará nada. Si algo pasa, pues, gritaré, o haré algo...  
—Déjala —dijo Daniel mirando a Jasper—, Tenemos dos opciones. La primera es que Ian se negará rotundamente, y, pues, si no lo hace, tomará una cantidad de sangre adecuada para que Deborah no corra peligro —dijo seguro de sus palabras, y estuve de acuerdo con al menos la primera opción—. Que vaya, nosotros esperaremos en la sala de estar —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Jasper miró a Daniel como si le suplicara que se retractara de sus palabras, porque así sólo me incentivaría más a ir a darle mi sangre a Ian, pero Daniel estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho, yo sabía que no cambiaría de idea. Daniel comenzaba a agradarme.

—Bien —dijo Jasper, completamente resignado a un cambio de opinión, pero esperanzado a un cambio de planes—. Entonces, ven, Ian está en otra habitación.  
—Espera, ¿Dónde estoy?  
—En mi casa —respondió Jasper sonriendo.

Sonreí también. La habitación donde estaba era acogedora. Las paredes eran de color beige, al igual que el cubrecama de la cama —valga la redundancia— donde yo estaba. Las cortinas eran de un opaco color amarillo, y junto a la ventana había un escritorio con un ordenador sobre éste. Había un cuadro en la pared de la cama, con un diseño abstracto. Y eso sería todo. Supuse que todo lo demás estaría en las restantes habitaciones que la casa de Jasper tenía, ya que era bastante grande. Tres pisos, y como tres o cuatro habitaciones en cada uno.

Jasper me ayudó a levantarme, ya que la espalda aún me dolía. Y con respecto a si había sangrado la noche anterior, pues, no sabía si era cierto, pues no podía —siendo una simple humana— al atravesar el vidrio no haberme roto la piel, o en las no se cuántas veces que me lanzaron al suelo haberme hecho alguna herida.

Caminé —a duras penas— a la habitación a la que me llevaba Jasper. No estaba segura de lo que vería, de cómo estaría Ian, ni de cómo reaccionaría yo a eso.

Cuando entré a la habitación, casi grité al ver a Ian acostado en la cama, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, con su torso desnudo, y una venda cubriendo su estómago.

—Oh... —susurré, e Ian miró hacia la puerta, donde yo estaba junto a Jasper.

Ian miró irritado a Jasper, como si le hubiese dicho que por ningún motivo yo entrara a verlo, y luego me miró a mí, más aliviado, quizás de verme relativamente bien.

Jasper se fue, y yo caminé dudosa hacia Ian.

Ian estaba acostado en la cama, con una débil sábana cubriéndolo hasta la mitad del estómago, donde se dejaba a la vista la mitad de la venda, y su perfecto torso desnudo. Estaba semi acostado sobre unas almohadas, con sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Ian... —susurré cuando llegué junto a la cama.  
— ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó, poniendo su mano en la cama, junto a él, para que me sentara.

No respondí hasta que me senté, junto a él, mirándolo preocupada. Supe que nos habíamos quedado solos, porque había escuchado la puerta cerrarse.

—Bien.  
—Veo que estás mejor que yo.  
—Quizás...

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, hasta que solté:

—Ian... muérdeme.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Jasper dijo que necesitabas sangre humana para recuperarte más rápido, y, bueno, pues soy la cosa con sangre humana más cerca que pueden encontrar —dije completamente seria, para dejar en evidencia que no estaba bromeando.  
—No, no lo haré —dijo aún más serio que yo—, prometí jamás hacerte daño, Deborah.  
—Y no lo harás. Sólo vas a morderme, beberás algo de mi sangre y eso es todo, no te estoy pidiendo algo demasiado grande. Sé lo difícil que es para ti soportar mi aroma, y pues, al demonio, en este momento quiero que bebas de mí, porque quiero que te recuperes cuanto antes.  
—No lo haré —dijo seguro.  
—Ian, en este momento, estoy completamente segura de que quieres asesinar a Bastian con todas tus ganas, pero escapó, y no sabemos qué tan lejos llegará, y en cuánto tiempo más lo volverás a ver. Además, no quiero estar tres días aquí, porque quiero verte bien. Asi que deja esa promesa y muérdeme, confío en ti más que en nadie, y estoy completamente segura de que te controlarás.

Ian me miró inexpresivo, analizando qué debería hacer. Rogaba por que aceptara y me mordiera de una vez por todas.

—Además... —dije después de una pausa—. Quiero borrar la marca de Bastian, quiero que sea tú marca la que esté en mi cuello, que quede demostrado que sólo tú puedes... —me detuve, sin estar completamente segura de qué continuaba esa frase—. Ian...

Ian desvió la mirada de mí, mirando serio hacia al lado. Me permití tomar su mentón y girar su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.

—Por favor, quiero que tú seas el único que pueda ejercer algo sobre mí, el único que pueda morderme... Ian... —insistí con la mejor cara de súplica que pude, y con el mejor tono de dulzura que me salió.

Ian ablandó un poco la expresión, ya no estaba tan serio, y asintió, muy a su pesar. Me sentí triunfadora, le había ganado a Ian por fin, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Suspiré mientras me corría el cabello por el lado derecho. La marca de Bastian estaba al lado izquierdo, y prefería dejar una piel limpia de marcas para Ian. Él volvió a mirarme, y se enderezó con mucho cuidado en la cama.

—Confío en ti —susurré cuando él acercó su rostro a mi cuello.  
—Quédate quieta —me susurró al oído—, lo haré lo más rápido e indoloro que pueda.

Sentí su aliento en mi piel, provocándome un ligero estremecimiento. Mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría, golpeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho. Él depositó un suave beso en mi cuello, y luego de eso, sentí dos afiladas agujas penetrar mi piel y adentrarse en mi garganta.


	18. Sangre

Era una sensación que difícilmente podía describir. Era una sensación de dar, de saber que estás ayudando al otro con tu sangre, era saber que gracias a lo que tú estabas dando, esa otra persona estaría mejor, gracias a ti. Era mucho mejor que la vez en que Bastian me había mordido, porque esa vez había sido a la fuerza y de improvisto, en cambio ahora, podía sentir la dulzura que Ian sentía hacia mí. Era como si se hubiese formado un fuerte lazo entre ambos. Podía sentir su gozo al beber mi sangre, podía sentir su deseo, sus sentimientos hacia mí, y eso fue lo más confortable que alguna vez había sentido. Por fin estuve completamente segura de ser especial para Ian, de ser lo más importante que él tenía, y ser lo único que verdaderamente le importaba.

Sentí mi sangre recorrer mis venas, y salir por los orificios hacia la boca de Ian.

Pero, aparte de la indescriptible sensación que sentía, comenzaba a decaer. Sentía que las fuerzas se me escapaban del cuerpo, y que el dolor en mi espalda se incrementaba. Mi respiración se había transformado en un jadeo, y comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Me mordí tan fuerte el labio, que comenzó a sangrar.

—Ian... —logré susurrar.

Ian se separó de inmediato de mí, y coloqué una mano en mi garganta. Lo miré a los ojos, y él me miró perplejo. Sus labios aún estaban medio cubiertos de mi sangre.

—Gracias —susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Y entonces, Ian rompió el espacio que haba entre nosotros, y posó sus labios en los míos, primero con un leve roce, y después de una forma más directa.

El universo pareció detenerse, mi corazón se aceleró peligrosamente, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Los labios de Ian se movían de manera lenta contra los míos. La sangre en sus labios, mi sangre, poco a poco comenzaba a adentrarse en mi boca, permitiéndome sentir su sabor, que tan malo no era.

Ian me besaba de una forma en la que nunca antes alguien lo había hecho con migo. A pesar de lo mareada que comenzaba a sentirme y de lo débil que estaba, esos no eran motivos suficientes para no sentir cómo era Ian a la hora de besar.

Olvidé mi nombre, mi edad, mis cosas, mi yo. En ese momento, lo único que tenía en mente, era lo perfectos que eran los besos de Ian.

Me rodeó con un brazo, al mismo tiempo que su mano disponible tomaba mi mentón, para abrir mi boca, y darle espacio suficiente a su lengua para entrar.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía, mientras que dejaba de sentir la sangre en mi boca, y lo único que me importaba era él y lo que estábamos haciendo. Besar a Ian era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginé. Sus labios contra los míos, su lengua jugando con la mía, todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera por que cada vez me sentía más débil, y porque sentía la sangre caer por mi cuello. Pero aún así, a pesar de ser el acto más masoquista que alguna vez he cometido, me preocupaba del perfecto beso que estaba compartiendo con Ian.

Mi corazón aún golpeaba mi pecho con fuerza, me sentía de una forma que no podía describir. Sentía como si todo lo que siempre soñé, se estaba cumpliendo, sentía como si en ese momento, lo único que importaba, era Ian y yo, y, por supuesto, el perfecto beso que estábamos compartiendo.

Pero él pareció reaccionar primero, y se separó lentamente de mí, apoyó su frente con la mía, y susurró:

—Masoquista, soy muy masoquista —susurró riendo. "Seguro yo no" pensé con sarcasmo.

Me separé de él, ya casi no soportándolo más. Me llevé una mano al cuello y bajé la mirada. Ian me levantó el rostro tomando mi mentón, y me vio a los ojos.

Me dejé caer en su pecho, casi sin soportar mi propio peso, al mismo tiempo que recordaba cómo se respiraba.

Ian me rodeó con un brazo, mientras que con el otro hacía algo de lo que no sabía qué. Me ayudó a enderezarme, y colocó lo que parecía ser una venda en mi cuello. La pegó a mi piel cinta adhesiva, y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo débil que estabas? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.  
—Porque con mayor razón te negarías a beber mi sangre —respondí con una ligera sonrisa.  
—Eres imposible... —dijo con un suspiro.

Me hizo recostarme en su pecho.

—Te daré de mi sangre —dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome—, así sanarás más rápido. Quizás no te guste demasiado, pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte en este momento, ya que, supongo que no querrás que te lleve al hospital, ¿verdad?  
—Cierto —logré decir—. Pero, ¿eso no te quitará energía?  
—Mientras tu sangre siga en mí, no me afectará nada —pude imaginármelo sonriendo.

Me hizo enderezarme, y pude ver —aterrada— cómo se mordía el antebrazo, y de él salía sangre. Me acomodó bien para que su antebrazo quedara cerca de mi boca.

—Bebe hasta que te sientas bien —me dijo.

Coloqué mi boca en su brazo, y bebí su sangre. No era tan mala, pero tampoco era demasiado deliciosa. No bebí demasiado, aunque tampoco bebí una cantidad pequeña. Poco a poco, sentía que la energía retornaba a mi cuerpo.

Era casi igual a la sensación que me recorrió cuando Ian me había mordido, hacía unos minutos atrás, pero ya no era así. Ya no tenía esa sensación. Ya no era dar, era recibir.

Cuando sentí que era suficiente, cuando me sentí perfectamente bien, me separé del antebrazo de Ian, y lo miré.

Ian me miraba de una manera que no pude descifrar. Sus ojos estaba fijamente en mí, su boca ligeramente abierta, y expresión de... ¿Deseo?

No logré definir la expresión, ya que Ian no me dio tiempo. Se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme, pero ésta vez con más desesperación que antes.

No quería pensar que Ian me besaba con pasión, porque sería demasiado adelantado a la ocasión, pero sí era algo más desesperado. Respondí su beso casi de la misma forma, necesitando de él. Sentí su lengua jugando con la mía nuevamente, ésta vez, de una forma más desesperada que antes, como el beso en general.

Me rodeó con un brazo, y ambos nos recostamos en la cama, él medio sobre mí.

Cuando se separó de mis labios, dirigió su boca a mi cuello, depositó un beso en el lado donde no estaba la venda, y trazó una línea con sus labios, por mi mandíbula, dirigiéndose hasta mi mejilla, y luego otra vez a mis labios.

Lo quería, lo necesitaba. Intenté reprimir la sensación de deseo que recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento. Los labios de Ian jugando con migo provocaban una sensación extraña en mí, me sentí dichosa, única y especial. En ese momento, me sentí capaz de todo, sólo por Ian.

Ian se separó de mí, y me miró a los ojos, sin una gota de arrepentimiento, y supe que yo estaba igual.

— ¿Cómo estás ahora? —preguntó.  
—Podría correr si fuera necesario.  
—Pues no será necesario —dijo sonriendo.

Me sentía genial. La espalda casi ni me dolía, y no me sentía para nada débil. Sentía que tenía fuerzas, que tenía energía, que estaba completamente bien. La sangre de Ian me había fortalecido completamente, y deseé saber cómo se sentía él ahora, con mi sangre dentro de su ser.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.  
—Fortalecida —respondí, no encontraba palabras más adecuadas para describir las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo—. ¿Y tú?  
—Mejor que nunca.

Se irguió, y dejó a la vista la venda que rodeaba su estómago. De un tirón, que para él no debería de haber sido de mucho esfuerzo, rompió la venda y se la sacó, lanzándola al suelo. En su estómago no había nada, ni una sola marca, ni una cicatriz, su estómago estaba tan perfecto como lo era antes de que esa casi estaca lo hubiera atravesado.

Ian desvió sus ojos de su intacto estómago, y me miró sonriendo.

—Gracias —dijo.  
—Gracias a ti —dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras me enderezaba en la cama.

Nuevamente nuestros rostros quedaban a pocos centímetros, y sentí ganas de besarlo nuevamente, pero me contuve.

—Daniel... —dijo Ian mirando a su hermano mayor.

Después de haberme fortalecido con la sangre de Ian, y de haberlo fortalecido a él con la mía, ahora estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa de Jasper. Denisse había vuelto, puesto que ella había estado haciendo una tarea de rastreo después de haber hecho lo que pudo con la herida de Ian, y de asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Con Ian habíamos bajado del segundo piso hacía sólo unos pocos minutos, yo estaba sentada junto a él en el sofá. Frente a mí, aunque más a mi izquierda, estaba Daniel, mirando de frente a Ian. A mi derecha estaba Denisse, y frente a ella Jasper.

La sala de estar de Jasper era como la de una casa común y corriente. El sofá era de tres cuerpos, de cuero y de color negro. La alfombra en el centro era blanca y ovalada, con una mesita de centro con un vidrio como plataforma. A mi izquierda había un gran ventanal con vista al bosque, y frente al sofá, pegado a la pared, había un plasma de no se cuántas pulgadas, pero eran varias. A mi izquierda, frente al ventanal, había un sofá individual, negro y también de cuero.

—Dime —dijo Daniel mirando a Ian.  
—Gracias —dijo Ian mirando a su hermano inexpresivo.  
— ¿Gracias de qué?  
—Gracias por salvarla, a Deborah, y a mí también.  
—Yo soy la que debería de darte las gracias, Daniel —dije mirando al hermano mayor de Ian—. Muchas gracias por... salvarme del psicópata de Bastian.  
—No es nada, además, me agradas, serías una buena cuñada —dijo Daniel sonriendo, mirándome, y luego sus ojos se posaron en Ian—. Es lo que cualquier hermano habría hecho.  
—Aún así gracias —dijo Ian sonriendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Suspiré, y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Ian, el que tomó mi mano.

—Deborah... —habló Jasper mirándome—, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes con nosotros hoy, que duermas en esta casa por lo menos hasta que hagamos algo respecto a Bastian, que espero que sea pronto.  
— ¿Y qué le digo a Félix?  
—Que te vienes a dormir con migo unos días —dijo Denisse sonriente—, que tenemos que preparar un trabajo, y para estar más cómodas vienes a mi casa por sábado y domingo, el lunes tendremos que inventar otra excusa si es que tienes que volver aquí.  
—Pero... Oh, Dios... —susurré.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper.  
— Supongo, porque es obvio, que hoy no amanecí en mi casa, claro está, pero... ¿Qué pensará Félix?  
—Ah, ya nos encargamos de eso —dijo Denisse, con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.  
— ¿Qué hicieron? —pregunté, creando cientos de hipótesis en mi mente.  
—Fui a tu casa —dijo Denisse—, después de que te trajimos y hicimos todo... y, bueno, como tengo tu permiso para entrar a esa casa, entré a la habitación de Félix y... cambié algunas cosas en su mente.  
— ¿Qué cosas?  
—Supuestamente hoy en la mañana tenías un partido de voleibol el en instituto —dijo Denisse—, y también arreglé si por si acaso quería "ir a verte jugar" —dijo, interrumpiendo cualquiera de mis intentos por hablar—. Era un partido bastante temprano, a las nueve de la mañana, pero tú debías estar ahí a las ocho. Son las nueve y media, así que no se en cuánto rato más tienes que estar allá. Tú sabes cuánto duran los partidos de voleibol.  
—Depende del partido —dije.

Denisse se encogió de hombros.

Poco a poco pasaban los minutos, la sala de estar comenzaba a vaciarse. Jasper y Denisse salieron al bosque, no se a qué. Después, Daniel subió a su habitación temporal, y nos quedamos solos Ian y yo.

De alguna forma, terminé acostada en la cama en la que había estado al despertar.

Estaba tumbada sobre las sábanas, pensando en cada hecho de mis últimas semanas.

Faltaba una semana para que yo cumpliera diecisiete, y le di la razón a todas las personas que alguna vez me dijeron que yo era demasiado madura para mi edad. Aún tenía dieciséis años, y era como si tuviera veinticuatro, sin presumir lo madura que soy, pero era completamente cierto. Al mes después de cumplir dieciséis, perdí a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor, y como si fuera poco, podía leer y controlar mentes. El hombre al que había besado hace un rato, era un vampiro, su hermano mayor también, Jasper y Denisse también, el psicópata que me persigue también, y el ex amor de Ian también. Alex es un caza vampiros, al igual que Luis y Mike. ¿Cómo es posible vivir tantas cosas en un período de tiempo tan corto?

Una canción tocada en piano interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Me coloqué de pie, y caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación. Salí al pasillo, y según mi oído, seguí la música hasta el tercer piso. Allí, divisé a alguien entrar a una puerta a mi izquierda, justo en la habitación donde se sentía la música. Caminé hasta allí, y me paré frente a la puerta, dudando si entrar o no.

—Aún sabes tocar el piano —se escuchó una voz desde adentro. Daniel.  
—Sí —contestó una voz que reconocí de inmediato, sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez. Ian—. Es que... —se hizo una pausa de algunos segundos, y continuó— ahora tengo una inspiración.  
— ¿Es ella?  
—Mil veces ella —dijo riéndose.  
—Sabes que tienes que tener cuidado, hermano —dijo Daniel en un suspiro—, puede ser peligroso, y sabes que la única perjudicada sería ella.  
—No la única. Si es que llego a hacerle algo... yo... no sé, moriría, de alguna manera, invento una forma de suicidio vampírico. Ella es tan... no lo sé, me confunde demasiado, Daniel, yo... jamás he estado enamorado, y lo sabes, no conozco el amor, no sé qué se siente estar enamorado...  
— ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué se supone que será de ustedes en el futuro?  
—No. Juro que daría todo por... no sé, volver a ser humano y estar con ella, pero... no se puede y... no quiero que se convierta. Sería egoísta hacerle perder su humanidad por mí, porque la quiero conmigo, pero... al pensar que ya que entre nosotros sería algo imposible, ella algún día le diría que sí a otro, no necesariamente en el altar, pero le diría que sí a otro y su felicidad estaría con él, y eso me pone furioso, aunque me duele en cierto modo. Es... no sé.  
—Si te duele es amor.

Las palabras de Daniel rondaron en mi cabeza. "Si te duele es amor" Qué cierto era eso, mucha razón tenía. Jamás había escuchado a Ian hablar de esa forma, y me sentía culpable al hacerlo a escondidas, pero, estaba hablando de mí, de lo que yo significaba para él, y estaba segura de que él no me lo diría a la cara, esas palabras no me las diría de frente, o quizás sí, pero de otra forma, y me encantaba escucharlo ahora.

Al principio pensé que Ian no se llevaba exclusivamente bien con Daniel, pero después me di cuenta de que era una faceta, la típica faceta de chicos duros que no comparten sentimientos por ser hombres, orgullosos, ahora me doy cuenta de que entre ellos sí tienen intimidad, que se tienen toda la confianza que alguien puede tenerle a otra persona, y me ponía orgullosa que Ian fuese así, abierto a sus cercanos, y no una persona tan cerrada con sus sentimientos, como yo. Me gustaba que él no fuera como yo. Sonaba irónico, porque debería preocuparme más de yo no ser así, y de abrirme aunque sea un poquito más con mis más cercanos, pero si Ian ya era así, pues, genial.

—No sé... —dijo Ian en un suspiro—. Cuando la veo... es como si... Bien, esto va a sonar cursi, pero es verdad. Cuando la veo y pienso en ella, es como si... Como si nada más importara, como si fuese el centro de mi universo, como si por ella sería capaz de todo, como si su felicidad me alegrara, como si su dolor me doliera más, como si sus lágrimas fueran las mías...  
—Como si ella lo fuese todo, como si no tuvieras vida preocupándote de ella, porque ella es tu vida.  
—No podría haberlo descrito mejor, pero, maldita sea, es exactamente así.

Me sorprendí al escuchar decir aquellas palabras tan hermosas a Ian, y me sentí dichosa sal saber que yo significaba tanto para él. Pero me sorprendí también con las palabras que había utilizado Daniel, pero no porque pensara que él fuese una persona que no expresa bien sus sentimientos, o quizás sí, pero me sorprendió la frialdad que su voz sonó, dura, seria. En cambio la de Ian, sonaba con verdadera dulzura, amor.

—Ella es especial, no te lo niego, bastante, diría yo —dijo Daniel—. Ella es diferente a cualquier humana que veas en la calle o donde sea, eso lo noté al instante en que la vi, por eso y algo más, sentí que debía salvarla. Sabes que normalmente no me interesa lo que otros vampiros hagan con las humanas, pero con ella... no sé, sentí que debía ayudarla, porque ella era especial en cierto sentido. Cuando llegaste tú, y vi la cara con que la miraste, cómo pronunciaste su nombre... supe que tú fuiste la razón por la que la salvé, no sé, es extraño.  
—Ella puede...  
—Leer mentes, sí, lo sé. Me cae bien, es agradable. Tiene todo lo que puedas pedir...  
—Hermosa, inteligente, agradable, cariñosa, tierna, especial, increíble, única... —interrumpió Ian riendo.  
—Dios, jamás te había visto así —dijo Daniel también riendo.

Cuando la culpabilidad por escuchar a escondidas me carcomió entera, decidí alejarme lo más silenciosa posible. Sus oídos eran mucho más agudos que el de los humanos, y de seguro me escucharían.

Bajé las escaleras con el mayor cuidado y silencio posible. Llegué al primer piso. No había nadie.

Me quedé parada en la sala de estar como una idiota, sin saber qué hacer. Las palabras de Ian revoloteaban en mi cabeza, pero no de una forma irritable, si no que alegrándome cada vez que lo recordaba. "Hermosa, inteligente, agradable, cariñosa, tierna, especial, increíble, única..." Aquellas palabras me hicieron sonreír ampliamente.

Suspiré de felicidad mientras iba, inútilmente, a la cocina. Tenía hambre.

Abrí la nevera, y como supuse, estaba vacía. No sabía para qué tenían nevera si ni siquiera la usaban.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —escuché la voz de Daniel detrás de mí.

Mientras suspiraba, cerré la puerta de la nevera y me di vuelta, para mirar al hermano mayor de Ian.

—Sí —respondí a su pregunta.  
—Tienes que saber que no estamos en el mejor lugar donde puede haber comida humana, quiero decir, comida para los humanos —dijo riéndose.

Me limité a mirarlo con las cejas enarcadas y expresión seria.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo riéndose—, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con humanos —dijo controlando su risa.  
—No importa, me comeré mi dedo hasta que encuentre algo —dije con sarcasmo.

Daniel rió, y avanzó un paso hacia mí.

—Lo escuchaste todo —dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome, o quizás no tanto.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—Oh, no eres tonta, no te hagas la sin neuronas. Escuchaste mi conversación con Ian.  
—Ah, eso, pues... fue sin querer, de verdad —dije avergonzada—. Yo sólo iba a ver quién tocaba y...  
—No importa —dijo sonriendo—. Las pocas veces que veo a mi hermano, y las muy pocas veces que tenemos una conversación así, normalmente son más... no sé, más en general, digo, no hablamos de un tema en específico, si no que todo lo que lo rodea. En cambio ahora, me permití hablar únicamente de ti, para que supieras lo que Ian piensa respecto a ti, porque estoy seguro de que no te lo dirá así como me lo dijo a mí. Y no es que no confíe en ti, si no que es... porque le da vergüenza, supongo.  
—Pensé algo parecido.  
—En todo caso, fue improvisado. Podía haberte "echado al agua" y entonces Ian pensaría quizás qué cosa, o tal vez no, pero... no, podía así darte algo de información. Quería conversarlo contigo de todas formas, pero sería demasiado traicionero al decirte las cosas que Ian me confía, asi que pensé que mejor te las decía él, aunque no lo supiera realmente —dijo riendo lo último.  
—Pues... ¿Debería darte las gracias?  
—No sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Él no se da cuenta, o quizás no quiere aceptarlo, pero te ama, más de lo que piensas, y no sé qué es lo que sientes tú por él, pero es así.  
—Pues, yo tampoco estoy muy segura de eso...

Tampoco estaba segura de por qué le contaba aquellas cosas a Daniel. No es que no confiara en él, pero lo conocía desde hace muy poco, es vedad que me salvó la vida, y eso lo agradezco infinitamente, pero aún así.


	19. Discusiones

¿Qué sentía específicamente hacia Ian? Pues, no lo sabía, aún.

Él era una persona sumamente importante para mí. La única persona que provocaba cosas en mí que nunca antes había sentido, extrañas sensaciones, pero agradables.

Cavilaba sobre mis sentimientos mientras estaba en el auto de Ian, camino a mi casa.

Denisse se había encargado de "arreglarme" para que pareciera que realmente había hecho deporte esa mañana. Me había prestado su buzo del instituto, unos shorts que me quedaban bastante ajustados, y una polera que también estaba algo ceñida a mi cuerpo. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta, y me había lavado la cara no se cuántas veces, para aparentar no se qué cosa.

Con Ian íbamos solos en el auto, en silencio. Él se mantenía atento en su conducción, y yo en cualquier cosa que no fuera él, digo, al menos aparentemente.

Otra vez volvía a cuestionarme mis sentimientos hacia Ian, como por milésima vez en una hora.

Cada vez que estaba muy cerca de él, mi corazón latía desbocado, tanto que el pecho llegaba a dolerme por los fuertes golpes. Me ponía nerviosa esa cercanía, y me hacía jadear.

Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba.

Me encantaba Ian, más que nadie en ese mundo. Estaba segura de que con él sería feliz en cualquier parte. Podría ir al fin del mundo con los ojos vendados, sólo si fuese con él tomando mi mano o rodeando mi cintura.

Lo había besado, dos veces, uno con más intensidad que el otro, y ambos besos habían sido los mejores.

Pero, ¿Qué éramos Ian y yo? Estaba segura de ser una de las cosas más importantes para él, y eso me enorgullecía y me llenaba de felicidad, pero no éramos nada, o al menos no oficialmente.

—Ian... —dije mirando por la ventana de su lujoso auto.  
—Dime —dijo él.  
—No, nada —me arrepentí.

¿Cómo podía simplemente preguntarle qué éramos? Bueno, tenía que admitir que sería estúpido no hacerlo, pero tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazada, a que me dijera "Nada, tú y yo somos nada" Eso sería lo peor para mí, el fin de mí, lo peor que alguien pudiera hacerme, o pasarme.

—Vamos, dime —insistió.

Cuando quise darme cuenta de dónde estábamos, noté que nos encontrábamos frente a mi casa.

—No es... importante, creo —dije en un suspiro.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, y me mantuve a mis pensamientos.

—Ian... ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por mí? —me atreví a preguntar.

No era preguntar qué éramos, pero sus sentimientos hacia a mí me importaban casi tanto o más que la relación que podíamos tener.

— ¿Eso era lo que ibas a preguntar? —preguntó.  
—En realidad no.  
—Bueno, "Nada" no es la respuesta, pero... Dios, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro —dijo mirándome.  
—Creo que eso no me deja muy claro las cosas.

Ian me miró, con la misma intensidad de siempre, quizás aún con ese toque de frustración, pero ya era menos notorio, o quizás yo no quería notarlo.

—Le dije algo a Daniel, mientras conversábamos, algo que es muy cierto, demasiado, quizás, pero... ¿Sabes? No me atrevo a decírtelo, ¿Por qué? No se —dijo sonriendo.  
— ¿Y qué le dijiste a Daniel?

Ian se acercó a mí, y susurró en mi oído.

—Tu tío nos mira desde la ventana, nos vemos.

Me sonrió, y sólo pude hacer lo mismo.

—Nos vemos —le dije mientras abría la puerta del auto, y me bajaba.

Llevaba también un bolso, para aparentar aún más la farsa, y en cierto modo, me sentí culpable por mentirle así a Félix.

Aunque intentaba mirarlo desde le punto de vista en que, no le estaba mintiendo, si no que estaba omitiendo los hechos, para no perjudicar a mis amigos...

Entré a la casa, y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, simulando estar agotada.

—Deborah... —sentí la voz de Félix detrás de mí.

Me detuve, y me giré para mirarlo de frente.

—Hola —dije sonriendo—, perdón por no avisarte sobre el partido, pero a mi tampoco me avisaron con mucha anticipación.  
—No es eso lo que me preocupa, digo, en parte sí, pero... ¿Quién vino a dejarte?  
—Ah, bueno, él era Ian, Ian Franzen —dije actuando con normalidad y pareciendo estar tranquila.  
— ¿Él es tu... novio?  
—No —dije con la misma actitud—, aún no, pero... es sólo un amigo.  
—Tú...  
—Félix, ¿Sabes qué? Estoy muy cansada, quiero... me iré a dar una ducha. ¿Hablemos después? Y no te preocupes, no te estoy ocultando nada malo —aseguré con una sonrisa.

Félix asintió, y se dirigió a la sala de estar, mientras que yo subí las escaleras.

Me tumbé en la cama con cansancio. Había vivido demasiadas cosas en tan pocas horas. Mi cerebro se estaba saturando, y me sentía demasiado confusa.

Ian no me había respondido, y eso me disgustó, en cierto modo. Aún no me había cuestionado en cómo sería tener una relación con Ian, con un vampiro.

Mi celular sonó, alertando un nuevo mensaje de texto. Con pereza, me puse de pie y lo cogí. Abrí el mensaje, era de Alex.

"¿Que haces?" preguntó.

Alex.

Aún no podía creer que él fuera un caza vampiros. Estar con él ahora, no era como antes. En cierto modo, no lograba comprenderlo. Siempre ha sentido algo por mi, o por lo menos en el último año, pero justo ahora, que Ian llegó a mi vida, decide intentar algo, como si tuviese que llegar competencia para que él reaccionara sobre mí.

No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que sentía por mí, y no estaba completamente segura de querer saberlo, pero aún así lo consideraba de importancia.

"Nada, ¿y tu?" respondí mientras me tumbaba nuevamente en la cama.

El mensaje no tardó en ser respondido.

"Pues, nada"

"Necesito hablar contigo" Escribí.

"¿Por qué?"

"Después hablamos"

"Ok"

No estaba segura de nada en ese momento. Me sentía confundida, totalmente.

Una parte de mí esperó todo el día que Ian apareciera por mi ventana, y esa parte se decepcionó cuando no lo hizo, mientras que la otra parte —la que aseguraba que eso no pasaría— repetía a cada rato que tenía razón. Sonaba estúpido, pero así me sentía. Ian no había vuelto a aparecer en todo el día, y eso no me gustó. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, conmigo.

Comenzaba a sentirme demasiado insegura con respecto a lo que yo tenía con Ian, si es que realmente tenía algo con él. Pensaba que posiblemente sólo había sido un juego, en que el vampiro hacía sufrir a la humana, jugaría con ella un rato, y después le borraría la memoria y todo sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Y, pues, si es que Ian estaba haciendo eso, quería que me borrara la memoria de inmediato, para no recordarlo, para no sufrir si es que eso era lo que él quería hacer. Pero también pensaba que me estaba preocupando demasiado sólo porque no había ido a mi casa en todo el día. Estaba siendo muy egoísta al pensar que solo debería preocuparse por mí, a pesar de que realmente no pensaba eso. Claro, él debería tener varias otras cosas que hacer, por eso quizás estaba sacando conclusiones adelantadas.

Aún así no me gustaba tenerlo lejos, lo necesitaba conmigo, de eso estaba segura.

No dejaba de preocuparme lo que Ian podía sentir por Jane, y lo que ella podía sentir por Ian. Me preocupaba demasiado lo que se venía en mi futuro.

Ya me habían mordido dos veces, una mejor que la otra, relativamente, y si me mordían una vez más, pues, no me quedaba más remedio que morir a una temprana edad, para por lo menos vivir eternamente siendo joven, físicamente.

Cuando me dio hambre, bajé las escaleras después de haberme cambiado de ropa. Me preparé algo para comer, y de paso el almuerzo para Félix.

—Y entonces, ¿Quién era el chico que te vino a dejar? —preguntó Félix mientras cenábamos.

Ya era de noche, alrededor de las nueve o cerca.

—Ya te dije. Se llama Ian Franzen, es un... —"Vampiro" pensé—, compañero, tiene mi edad y comparto algunas clases con él. Es amigo de infancia de Jasper y Denisse, sus padres eran muy amigos desde siempre, ya sabes, los típicos niños que se hacen amigos gracias a sus padres y cosas así...

Félix me escuchó atento, y pareció relajarse cuando le dije sobre Jasper.

Félix siempre pensó que Jasper sería mi... bueno, el novio predilecto, o algo así. Félix lo conocía bien —no tanto como para saber... bueno, ya saben qué—, y mi amigo le enfundaba la confianza suficiente como para dejarlo con migo en casa mientras Félix se iba de viaje, o algo así.

—Me gustaría conocerlo más... ya sabes, más a fondo —dijo.

Lo miré confundida. Félix jamás había prestado tanta atención a mis cosas.

—Deborah... —dijo después de un suspiro—, me preocupas, en serio. Creo que te he dejado muy sola desde que llegaste conmigo, pero, bueno, en ese sentido soy como tu padre, no soy muy cariñoso, y tú tampoco. Pero, Dios, me recuerdas tanto a él que al mismo tiempo es... frustrante, ¿Entiendes? Creo que te he dejado muy sola, tienes aún dieciséis años, y no es correcto dejarte ser tan independiente como lo he hecho hasta ahora...  
—Félix —lo interrumpí—, es perfecto. No me gusta que anden muy en cima de mí, pero tampoco me gusta que me dejen muy... abandonada, y tú lo haces todo bien, con respecto a mí. Soy independiente, madura, y lo sabes, me gusta como eres con migo, no cambies. Y no te preocupes, lo aprecio en serio.

Félix sonrió aliviado.

— ¿Qué harás cuando... cumplas dieciocho? Tendrás edad legal para hacer lo que tú quieras, tu custodia no será mía porque serás adulta...  
—Pues, aún no tengo decidido eso... —le dije. "Estaré convertida, o quizás no" Pensé—, quiero entrar a la universidad —"O quizás no" volví a pensar—, y... pues, bueno...  
—Tienes que saber que... —Félix suspiró, y continuó, como si fuera muy difícil de decir—, eres bienvenida aquí cuando quieras. No te estoy sujetando a nada, serás libre, pero tu habitación en esta casa será siempre tuya.  
—Gracias.

Félix sonrió, y gracias a Dios mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo. Era Kristen.

— ¿Hola? —contesté mientras me ponía de pie, y con mi mano libre tomaba mi plato.  
—Hola, Deb... —contestó la voz de mi... amiga, si es que todavía lo era.  
—Hola, ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien, ¿Y tú? —preguntó mientras dejaba mi plato en el fregadero, y volvía a la mesa para buscar algo más que me alcanzara con una mano.  
—Bien —respondí tomando dos vasos con mis dedos—. ¿Pasó algo?

De pronto, Kristen estalló en lágrimas, preocupándome más de lo que me gustaría.

—Kristen... ¿Kristen qué pasa? —pregunté deteniéndome en la entrada de la cocina.  
—Deborah, es Alex, Dios, Deborah, mierda, ven a casa de Alex, rápido por favor —dijo desesperada.  
— ¿Qué le pasó? —pregunté irritada.

Si es que Kristen no hablaba, juro que podía gritar y romper el vaso que aún seguía en mi mano.

—Lo atacaron, no se quién, Dios, está inconsciente, Mike va camino a tu casa—dijo, y se cortó la comunicación, al mismo tiempo que el vaso que estaba en mi mano se rompía en el suelo.  
— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Félix llegando a mi lado.  
—Eh... Alex, tuvo un accidente, yo... —dije aún consternada—, yo iré a verlo, ¿Podrías...?  
—Yo limpio, tú ve, procura llegar temprano, y me avisas cualquier cosa —dijo tomándome de los hombros y sacándome de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, y tomé el primer bolso que encontré. Un bolsito negro. Metí en él las llaves, dinero, y me puse mis zapatillas lo más rápido que pude. Bajé las escaleras al mismo tiempo que sentí una bocina afuera de casa. Dije un rápido "Nos vemos" a Félix, y salí a la calle. Mike me esperaba impaciente en su auto, y me subí al asiento del copiloto.

—Díganme qué demonios fue lo que pasó —fue lo primero que dije cuando entré a la habitación donde estaba Alex.

El camino con Mike hasta la casa de Alex había sido en completo silencio. Los padres de Alex no estaban, sólo estaba Joseph, su hermano mayor, el que tenía veinticinco años, o cerca de eso.

Alex estaba tumbado sobre su cama, en su habitación. Una venda le cubría la frente, rodeando su cabeza. Tenía también una venda en el brazo y una pequeña en la mejilla izquierda. Su expresión no era de tranquilidad, ni por asomo. Se veía intranquilo y serio. Estaba sin polera, y por lo poco que quedaba al descubierto de su bien tratado pecho, tenía algunos rasguños.

Tenía que admitir que se me había partido el corazón al verlo así. Tuve ganas de acostarme a su lado y abrazarlo hasta que despertara, para que así supiera que yo estaba con él, y que podía estar tranquilo. Pero luego recapacité, y me di cuenta de que no era la mejor opción en ese minuto.

—Como lo supiéramos —dijo Mike sin mirarme.

Estábamos Bianca, Kristen, Luis, Joseph, el sujeto de nombre Daniel y yo en la habitación de Alex, que por suerte era lo suficientemente amplia como para que caviéramos todos ahí dentro, y posiblemente unas cuatro personas más.

— ¿Qué no lo saben? —dije con sarcasmo—, Oh, vamos, podría apostar mi cabeza a que estabas cuando pasó, lo que sea que haya pasado en realidad... —dije girándome para mirar a Mike, ya que todos estaban a mi espalda.  
— ¿No podrías siquiera saludarme? ¿Tan mal estamos que ni siquiera me saludas a mí, ni a Bianca, ni a nadie?  
—Hola —dije con sarcasmo.

Pronostiqué una discusión.

—Deborah, ¿Sabes lo mal que estás? —dijo Mike mirándome fijamente.

Todos ellos estaban cerca de la entrada, mientras que yo me mantenía cerca de la cama, cerca de Alex.

— ¿Lo mal que estoy? —pregunté con ironía, cruzándome de brazos.  
—Sí, Deborah, Ian es un vampiro —dijo Mike, como si no lo supiera—. Todo este rollo es una estupidez. Jamás deberías haberte involucrado en todo esto. Estás en la mitad, ¿Te has percatado de eso? —continuó sin darme tiempo a responder, lo que obviamente era una respuesta afirmativa—, No puedes quedarte con ambas, Deborah, o son los chupasangre, o nosotros. Tan mal estás con nosotros que a penas nos saludas en las mañanas y te despides en las tardes. No sabes lo mal que tienes a Bianca, lo preocupada que está Kristen y...  
—Espera, ¿Yo soy la que está mal? —pregunté incrédula—, ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Es que yo soy la culpable de todo? No, claro que no, pero ustedes están tan en contra de los vampiros que me incluyen en ese grupo como si también fuera uno de ellos. A pesar de las mordidas, de la sangre, de mis habilidades, sigo siendo humana, ¿Te has percatado de eso? —dije lo último con sarcasmo.  
— ¿Las mordidas? —preguntó Luis, con énfasis en la palabra "las".  
— ¿Qué importa? Me están cargando todo el peso a mí, y no están incluyendo en la bolsa todo lo que también siento yo. Entiendo que tú —dije mirando a Mike— quieras mucho a Bianca, y tú —dije mirando a Luis— a Kristen, y todo lo demás —dije mirando a todos en general—, pero también soy su amiga, supongo, ¿Podrían todos ustedes pensar un poquito en mí? ¿Podrían por lo menos explicarme qué mierda le pasó a Alex?

Todos guardaron silencio, y me di el lujo de continuar con mi desahogo.

—Oh, genial —dije con sarcasmo—, me juzgan por ser amiga de unos vampiros, pero ahora, que estoy más interesada que nunca en Alex, no quieren decirme nada. ¿Saben lo ilógico que es eso? Yo no estoy mal, son ustedes. No es mi culpa que no sepan aceptar mis decisiones, ni que tampoco puedan apoyarme, ni que quieran hacerlo. Gracias por todo, en serio —dije lo último con sarcasmo, el que ya comenzaba a ser parte de mi tono de hablar—, no puedo creer que sean tan egoístas. He pasado por tantas cosas en mi vida —dije mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero no me permití llorar—, y ustedes no encuentran nada mejor que apartarme, dejándome en medio de las acusaciones, sin apoyarme cuando más lo necesito. ¿Y saben algo? En estos momentos, el único apoyo que he recibido, ha sido el de esos "Estúpidos chupasangres", quizás es por eso que paso tanto tiempo con ellos, porque quizás ellos han sido los verdaderos amigos que he tenido en toda la vida, por muy vampiros que fueran —dije ya cuando las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

Bianca bajó la mirada, Kristen me miró con preocupación, Mike estaba perplejo y Luis desconcertado. Daniel se mantenía inexpresivo, y me di cuenta de que tenía el mismo nombre que el hermano de Ian, pero que eran muy diferentes y el hermano de Ian me caía mucho mejor. Joseph me miraba preocupado.

Mi relación con Joseph era casi tan buena como la que tenía con Alex, y eso quedó a la vista cuando él dio un paso en dirección a mí. Pero Mike lo detuvo con un brazo.

—Oh, Dios... —dije llorando.

Me giré para ver a Alex. Estaba junto a su cama.

Ya todo estaba tan al límite de lo que podía soportar, que dudaba de si podía seguir viva con la estabilidad mental... relativamente bien.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, mirando a Alex. Ignorando a todos los que estaban detrás de mí.

Crucé mis brazos sobre la cama, y apoyé mi frente en ellos. Ya era demasiado, más de lo que yo podía llegar a soportar.

A mi espalda, sentí la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse. Alguien me rodeó por detrás, y me hizo girarme. Reconocí el aroma.

Bianca.

—Lo siento, Deborah, de verdad, lo siento tanto —dijo mientras me hacía apoyarme en su pecho.

Ambas estábamos de rodillas en el suelo. Hacía tanto que no abrazaba a mi prima, que me maldije por haber sido aquellas circunstancias en las que volviera a hacerlo.

—Perdóname, por favor, perdóname —dijo mientras sentía que también se ponía a llorar.

Estuvimos así varios minutos. Yo no estaba muy segura de la razón de por qué estaba llorando, pero no me importó. Me estaba desahogando, Bianca estaba conmigo, ¿Qué más importaba?

Sí, acababa de pelear con los que se suponía que eran mis mejores amigos, pero aún así, no me arrepentía de nada. Había dicho la verdad, y me había auto defendido.

No me arrepentía de "estar" con Ian, de mantener amistad con Jasper y Denisse, y al mismo tiempo la "amistad" con Kristen, Bianca, Mike, Alex y etc.

—No, por favor, llantos aquí no —se escuchó la voz de Alex junto a nosotras.

Me separé de Bianca de inmediato, y miré a Alex. Él nos miraba acostado en su cama, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y una mueca de dolor. Me arrastré de rodillas en el suelo hasta él, y tomé su mano.

—Alex... —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Me miró, y lo hizo de una forma que prácticamente me derritió.

En ese momento volví a cuestionarme mis sentimientos hacia Alex. En ese momento me miraba con tanta ternura, tanta dulzura, que me hizo derretirme, literalmente, no de la misma forma que lo hacía Ian, pero aún así lo hizo. En ese momento me sentí confundida, y al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de lo rápido que mis ideales podían cambiar, de lo rápido que podía llegar a sentirme confundida, con Ian en mi mente, y la ternura de la mirada de Alex frente a mí.

—Hola —dijo él con la misma expresión. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que derretía mis decisiones?  
— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, como si no tuviera suficiente con mis confusiones.  
—Vivo, al menos —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

A mi lado, Bianca se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, pero ni Alex ni yo la tomamos realmente en cuenta. En ese momento, supe que lo único que importaba éramos nosotros, y su bienestar.

—Alex... ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté acercándome más a él.  
—Muchas cosas...  
— ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —repitió mi pregunta, levantando mi rostro con cuidado tomando mi mentón, tocando con cuidado la venda en mi cuello.

Tomé su mano, la alejé de mi cuello y me la llevé a mi mejilla. Ni siquiera en mis peores momentos de confusión, Ian podía ser olvidado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté cerrando los ojos, dejando su mano en mi mejilla.  
—Alex... —se escuchó la voz de Mike detrás de mí.

Abrí los ojos, pero no me giré a ver a los que habían llegado. Alex mantuvo sus ojos en mí.

Sentí ganas de llorar nuevamente, y me sentí también una estúpida. No podía creer cómo con una sola mirada, Alex me había dejado tan confundida, más de lo que ya estaba, como si fuera posible.

Nuevamente me preguntaba qué se suponía que yo sentía hacia Alex y hacia Ian. Nuevamente mis sentimientos hacia cada uno quedaban en duda. En ese momento, me sentí confundida con respecto a lo que yo tenía con Ian, y si hacia Alex sentía sólo el tipo de cariño que se le tiene a un hermano, o a un primo, o quizás un sentimiento mayor.

—Alex, dinos en seguida qué fue lo que pasó —exigió Joseph llegando a mi lado.  
—Lo siento —dije mientras me ponía de pie, y salía de la habitación ignorándolos a todo, aparentando expresión de frialdad. Pero fuera lo que fuera que le había pasado a Alex, no quería escucharlo, o al menos no estando todos ellos presentes. Hablaría eso después con Alex.

Salí al patio trasero de la casa que conocía casi a la perfección.

La casa de Alex era bonita, algo parecida a la mía, por el segundo piso y el amplio patio, pero siempre pensé que era más acogedora que la de Félix. Tenía también una fachada blanca en las paredes exteriores, y también una piscina en el patio trasero.

Me senté en el pasto, cerca de la piscina, mirando cómo sus aguas eran ligeramente agitadas por el viento, y alumbradas por la luz de las lámparas de la luz de la luna.

Crucé mis piernas, y me quedé ahí. Realmente no podía sentirme más confundida.


	20. La distancia que no Quiero

Tenía que detenerme a analizar mis sentimientos por ambos, por muy poco que yo quisiera hacerlo.

Con Ian.

Pues, no estaba muy segura. Por él sentía una atracción que jamás había sentido, sentía que con él podría ir hasta el fin del mundo, incluso al lugar más peligroso de la tierra, con él me sentía segura, protegida, dichosa. Él me provocaba tantas cosas que apenas podía controlar. Él era tan perfecto. Pero claro, seguía en el medio lo que él era, un vampiro, que quizás era lo que más complicaba las cosas en todo momento, hasta que estuviese resuelto, no se cómo.

Y no es que Alex no lo fuera, ya que él también se acercaba bastante a la perfección, o al menos desde mi punto de vista. Pero, insisto, el amor que puedo llegar a tenerle a Alex, sería el que puedo tenerle a un hermano o a un primo. A Lucas —mi hermano— lo adoraba, más que a nadie, pero, obviamente, jamás tendría algo con él —obvio, obvio, obvio—. Y Alex era un caza vampiros. Aún no sabía mucho sobre eso, sólo que se debe a una herencia familiar y todo lo que me explicó la otra vez, que no fue mucho. Nota mental: preguntarle a Alex más sobre caza vampiros.

Pero en todo caso, lo que más me hacía sentir culpable, era el no poder corresponderle a Alex. Pero me decía, ¿Culpable por qué, si se supone que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos? Bueno, mi consciencia le dice que se calle a ese pensamiento, pues porque aún así me sentía culpable.

—Deborah... —escuché la voz de Kristen atrás de mí, pero no me moví.

Ella se sentó junto a mí, a mi derecha, y me tomó la mano. La miré a los ojos, podía jurar que estaba muy preocupada por mí.

—Estoy confundida —dije mirando a la nada.  
—Cuéntame —dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y abrazando mi brazo—. No temas, lo sé todo, menos tus sentimientos. Prometo ayudarte sin juzgarte.  
—Gracias.  
—Te escucho...

Suspiré, y pensé bien cada palabra que se suponía que iba a decirle a Kristen.

—Estoy confundida —repetí—, no sé qué es lo que siento por Ian, pero sí por Alex...  
— ¿Qué sientes por Alex? —preguntó aprovechando mi pausa.  
—El cariño que alguien puede tenerle a un hermano, a un primo, o a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, sólo eso...  
— ¿Y qué sientes hacia Ian?  
—No lo sé —dije en un suspiro.  
—Espera... ¿Sabes qué es lo que siente él por ti?  
—Le atraigo... según él, de una forma en que nadie antes le había atraído —sonreí inconscientemente—, yo... no quiero presumir, pero... Dios, lo escuché hablar con su hermano y...  
— ¿Tiene un hermano? —me interrumpió.  
—Sí, pero, ¿Qué importa? —intenté cambiar de tema, y lo logré—, los escuché hablar y... Ian decía que yo era algo así como el centro de su universo, lo más importante...  
—Te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de Ian —dijo aprovechando nuevamente mi pausa—, la sonrisa que tienes en estos momentos, cuando hablas de sus sentimientos hacia ti, esa sonrisa no te la quita nadie —dijo enderezándose y mirándome a los ojos, sonriendo—. Tú... ¿Te convertirías en vampiro... por él?  
—No lo sé —respondí dejando mi sonrisa.  
—Pues, que eso no te importe —dijo sentándose frente a mí, tomando mis manos—. Escúchame, él te ama, Dios, se le nota en los ojos. Sinceramente, me gusta la forma en que te mira, como si... como si realmente fueses el centro de su universo, como si estuviese dispuesto a dar su vida por ti, como si... si tú estuvieras triste, él también. Te ama, y tú... pues, tú también lo miras de esa forma tan... ya sabes, te falta babear y tener los corazones en los ojos, como el animé —dijo riendo—, hacen muy linda pareja.

Los ojos de Kristen se desviaron a mi cuello, y cuando vio la venda su sonrisa de esfumó. Me miró seria.

— ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? —preguntó, como si no supiese en realidad lo que era.  
—Escúchame, hay algo que no saben... Bastian me llevó al instituto ayer por la noche, me secuestró hasta allí. Logré escapar por el bosque y luego me salvó el hermano de Ian, después, llegó Ian y...  
— ¿Cómo no nos dijiste de eso, Deborah? —preguntó Kristen, como si unos segundos atrás no hubiese estado sonriendo.  
—Estoy bien, eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad? Pues, el punto es que Bastian le atravesó una... una especie de estaca en el estómago y entonces Ian quedó muy débil. Le dije que me mordiera y bebió un poco de mi sangre para que se recuperara. Eso es todo. Además, no estábamos hablando de eso. Lo siento, pero se me fue la inspiración de expresarme un poco —dije poniéndome de pie.

Kristen tomó mi mano, y me obligó a sentarme en el suelo.

—Vale, quizás tú e Ian hagan muy linda pareja, pero no es necesario poner en riesgo tú vida para salvar la de él...  
— ¿Pues qué importa? ¿Acaso no estarías tú dispuesta también a entregar tu vida para salvar a Luis si es que fuera necesario? — ¡Bum! justo en el clavo.

Como supuse, Kristen se quedó en silencio. Aproveché eso para ponerme de pie, y alejarme mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa.

Al final, logré enterarme de la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado con Alex. Había conseguido tener un momento a solas con él en su habitación.

—Lo detecté, juro que lo detecté. Un movimiento en tu casa, un vampiro —decía Alex mirando a la nada.

Yo estaba sentada en la cama, mientras que él se mantenía acostado.

—Fui a ver que te pasaba. Creo que fue un error haber ido solo. ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? Me preocupé al llegar y no verte en tu habitación.  
— ¿Entraste a mi...?  
—No, salté al balcón y me asomé por el ventanal —respondió tranquilo.  
— ¡Alguien puede verte!  
—Me preocupé de eso antes. Bueno, el punto es que no estabas. Tu aroma estaba impregnado en todas partes, y el de Jane también —me estremecí al escucharlo hablar así, como si fuese un vampiro—. Lo seguí y llegué al instituto, aunque demasiado tarde. Creo que no soy buen rastreador y me tomó hartos minutos llegar. Llegué al salón de biología del primer piso, y no estabas. El vidrio... estaba roto, con gotas de tu sangre en él —sí, yo sí había sangrado— y Bastian, Dios... Después de eso seguí tu aroma por el bosque. Eso me complicó demasiado, porque, como ya te dije, no soy bueno rastreando, así que al final llegué cuando ya no estabas y Ian y el otro tipo... como sea que se llame su hermano, te llevaron a casa de los vampiros y no pude hacer nada más. Me encontré con Bastian, y... intenté asesinarlo, lo intenté. Pero claro, él es un vampiro que vive sólo con sangre humana, y yo estaba algo débil, le di varios golpes, pero recibí más de vuelta, y al final Mike y Luis me encontraron, junto a Joseph y Daniel. Fue humillante.

Al final, cuando terminamos de conversar, y de asegurarme que Alex estaría bien, Joseph se ofreció a llevarme a casa, y como al parecer todo el mundo estaba en mi contra esa tarde, sacó el tema de Alex.

—Dios, Deborah... él te ama... —dijo en el camino.

Intenté ignorarlo mientras miraba por la ventana, pero preferí decir algo en mi defensa.

—Estoy aburrida de que eso me lo digan personas que no tienen nada que ver en el asunto, sin ofender. Entiendo que seas su hermano mayor y que te preocupes por él y todo eso, pero me gustaría que me lo dijera él, y, pues, si no lo quiere hacer, allá él. Le he aclarado muchas veces que me gustaría corresponderle, pero no puedo, y también lo mal que me siento con respecto a eso.

El resto del camino fue, por suerte, en silencio.

Cuando llegué a casa, le dije a Félix la mentira que entre todos habían inventado —entiéndase Alex, Mike, Luis, Joseph y Daniel, incluyendo el padre de Alex—; Alex había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, pero nada grave. Fue una pequeña pérdida de control. Daniel y Joseph se entretuvieron creando las evidencias.

Cuando entré a mi habitación, me senté en la cama, y me quedé ahí, haciendo nada. Pensando. Se suponía que esa noche me iría a dormir donde Jasper, pero no estaba segura de si eso seguía en pie. Eran las una y media de la mañana, y no estaba segura de si tenía sueño. Sonreí cuando tocaron el vidrio del ventanal. Como supuse, era Ian. Lo dejé entrar, y a penas cerré el ventanal, y cerré las cortinas, lo abracé.

— ¿Pasó algo? —me preguntó con sus labios rozando mi cabello.  
—Nada que te importe, supongo —dije intentando no ponerme a llorar.  
—Hueles a cazadores.  
—Para ti siempre huelo a alguien que no seas tú. Eso no me gusta, ¿sabes? Por muy culpa mía que sea.  
— ¿Qué pasó?  
—Bastian atacó a Alex, ¡casi lo mata! —le dije separándome de él, olvidando por unos segundos de que Ian casi odiaba a Alex.

Ian me miró inexpresivo, y volvió a abrazarme.

—Baja la voz, Félix aún no se duerme —me susurró al oído.

Estuve abrazada a él unos minutos, dejando que su aroma se mezclara con el mío, y así oler a él y a nadie más.

—Iré a darme una ducha —dije separándome de él—, ¿Te quedarás aquí?  
—Sí —respondió él con seguridad.

Sonreí, tomé mi pijama, y salí al baño.

Me di una ducha algo larga. Necesitaba dejar que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad de sentir que el agua se llevara el olor de los cazadores. Prefería oler a mí misma para Ian. Jah, jah (Sí, esa risa extremadamente falsa, era sarcástica).

Cuando terminé, cepillé mi cabello, lo peiné, me lavé los dientes y fui a mi habitación.

Ian estaba mirando por el ventanal hacia afuera, con el ceño levemente fruncido y expresión seria. Me miró de reojo cuando entré, y cerró bien las cortinas antes de acercarse a mí.

— ¿Pasó algo? —pregunté sentándome en la cama.

Ian negó con la cabeza, parándose junto a la cama.

—Tu sólo... acuéstate —dijo como si se estuviera resistiendo a algo que le costase demasiado—. Últimamente me cuesta mucho resistirme a ti, ¿sabes? —dijo poniendo la mandíbula tensa, y le creí.

Me puse de pie, y acomodé las sábanas para meterme en ellas. Me acosté y me corrí hacia un lado, cerca de la pared, mientras que Ian se tumbaba a mi lado.

Miraba al techo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Insegura, apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, y rodeé su cintura con un brazo.

— ¿Te molesta? —pregunté sin mirarlo.  
— ¿Piensas, de verdad, que me molesta tu cercanía? —preguntó.  
—Pues... no.

Me erguí en la cama, sentándome, apoyándome en una mano, y lo miré.

—Hoy en la mañana no respondiste ninguna de mis preguntas —le recordé.  
—Pregúntame de nuevo.  
— ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

Ian me miró, y se sentó en la cama, quedando muy cerca de mí. Llevó una mano a mi cuello, y con delicadeza sacó la venda que cubría mi cuello, que por suerte nadie, aparte de Kristen y Alex, la había notado. Acarició la cicatriz, y me miró.

Posó una mano en mi cintura, mientras acercaba su rostro a mi cuello.

—Muchas cosas —respondió, susurrándome al oído.

Me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi piel. Sus labios rozaron las cicatrices en mi cuello, las cicatrices provocadas por él.

—Ian...  
—Si te molesta que haga esto sólo dímelo.

Me quedé callada. Adoraba que hiciera eso. Me encantaba sentirlo tan cerca. Adoraba esa sensación, por muy nerviosa que podía llegar a ponerme. Comenzó a inclinarse sobre mí, y en un momento del que a penas me percaté, noté que estaba acostada sobre la cama, con Ian a mi lado, y su rostro aún cerca de mi cuello.

—Muchas cosas... —repetí sus anteriores palabras.  
—Demasiadas —susurró mientras trazaba una línea con la punta de su nariz, subiendo por mi mandíbula, llegando a mi oreja.  
— ¿Cómo cuales?  
— ¿Importa? —susurró a mi oído.  
—Mucho.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó bajando su boca nuevamente hasta mi cuello.

Estaba a punto de responder (No sabía exactamente qué iba a responder) cuando los labios de Ian se deslizaron hasta mi boca, y me silenció con un beso.

Lo agradecí, bastante. Una, porque así no revelaba realmente lo que pasaba por mí, por muy poco claro que lo tuviera, y otra, pues porque me gustaba.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y lo atraje más hacia mí. No se si eso a Ian le gustó, aunque al parecer así fue. El beso se tornó con más desesperación, y su lengua se introdujo sin permiso en mi boca —como si no fuese a permitírselo, en todo caso...—

Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que me asfixiaría por la falta de aire, Ian se separó de mis labios, para dirigir los suyos hacia mi cuello, donde me besó dos veces. Inhalé aire, para llevarlo a mis pulmones, casi al mismo tiempo que los labios de Ian volvían a mi boca.

Me sentía bien. Dichosa. A pesar de que mi corazón latía desbocado. En ese momento, sentía que lo único que importaba éramos Ian y yo, y decidí mandarlo todo a la... bueno, bien lejos. No sabía hasta dónde llegaríamos si es que la situación se volvía más... fogosa, pero no me importó. Con Ian me sentía protegida, y también estaba completamente segura de que él no haría algo que yo no quisiera.

Se separó de mí con brusquedad, y me miró irritado.

— ¿Ves qué es lo que provocas? —dijo sentándose en la cama. Tensó la mandíbula.  
—Como si fuese culpa mía... —dije enderezándome—. Ian, no te entiendo —dije cruzando las piernas. Y en ese momento, estuve decidida a soltarlo todo—. Juro que no logro comprenderte.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
— ¿Ésa es tu maravillosa forma de desviar el tema de lo que sientes por mí? Vale, lo admito, yo no sé qué siento por ti, pero es algo, sin duda, algo grande, pero... Dios, no sabes lo insegura que me siento así... Teniéndote tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos... Siento que puedo perderte en cualquier momento si es que no estoy segura de...  
—Si supiera lo que siento, o al menos si tuviera una idea aproximada, no dudes en que te lo diría —me interrumpió—. Debes saber que aún no llego a amarte, pero quizás estoy cerca de eso, muy cerca. Pero me siento frustrado, ¡Eres humana!  
— ¡Dime algo que no sepa! —le interrumpí.

Ian miró hacia la puerta, tomó mi teléfono celular que estaba en la mesita de noche, y me lo pasó.

—Disimula —me dijo.

Se puso de pie y salió por el ventanal. Me acerqué y rápidamente lo cerré. Caminaba en dirección a mi cama, poniéndome el teléfono en la oreja, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de mi habitación se abría.

—Deborah, ¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Félix asomándose.

Me giré y lo miré. Levanté la mano en la que tenía el celular, sonriendo, y Félix asintió, y salió.

Suspiré mientras dejaba el teléfono celular en la mesita otra vez. Sentí que golpeaban el vidrio nuevamente, y caminé hasta abrirlo. Dejé a Ian entrar, y lo volví a cerrar.

Lo miré a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndome el labio inferior, y con mis manos en mis caderas.

—Escúchame —dijo colocando sus manos a los costados de mi rostro—, eres una humana, soy un vampiro —dijo como si le costase asimilarlo—. Por mucho que sea lo que siento por ti, no puedo sentirme seguro. Te tengo a mi lado, eso ya es algo, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta como para convertirte y... quitarte tu humanidad, tu alma. No quiero que algún día deje de escuchar tus latidos...  
—Pues algún día moriré, y supongo que esa forma de dejar de escuchar mis latidos será peor que convertirme.  
—Lo sé, pero aún así. Imagino tenerte a mi lado, convertida, pero... imagino también el no poder escuchar tu melodioso latido, ver cómo tus mejillas se ruborizan cada vez que digo o hago algo —dijo sonriendo—, todas esas cosas se perderán si es que te convierto, esas y otras más.  
— ¿Estamos planteando el tema acerca de convertirme, sin saber qué es lo que sentimos? No soporto tanto, ¿sabes? es demasiado para mí. Yo... necesito tiempo. Ahora sí que lo necesito. No hagas esto, el estar tan cerca de mí, besarme, acariciarme... Dios, eso me confunde.

Ian me miró como si no pudiera creer mis palabras, y en un momento yo tampoco pude creerlo. Su expresión se volvió fría y seria, y asintió, separándose de mí.

Suspiré mientras bajaba la mirada, y caminaba hasta la cama, y me senté en el borde.

—Yo... iré a ver si es que logro atrapar a Bastian —dijo sin mirarme, como si estuviese shockeado—, me quedaré por aquí cerca, lo prometo —dijo y se acercó al ventanal.  
—Ian... —susurré, segura de que me había escuchado. Estaba también segura de que si no lo detenía, sería probablemente el fin de toda aquella confusa historia, que lo tendría alejado de mí, y no había algo que deseara menos que eso.  
—Nos vemos.

Salió al balcón, y cerró la ventana desde afuera, mirándome a travéz del vidrio. Se subió al barandal del balcón, y saltó hacia abajo. Me acerqué al ventanal, pero él ya no estaba. Cerré las cortinas, y apenas lo hice, me puse a llorar.

Me ovillé en la cama, apretando con fuerza las sábanas.

Lo había arruinado. Me había expresado mal. Ahora Ian probablemente pensaba que lo quería lejos de mí, y eso era totalmente lo contrario a lo que yo quería realmente. "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida" Era lo único que me repetía en la cabeza.

Lloré hasta que me quedé dormida.

La calle estaba atestada de gente. El cielo estaba nublado, y débiles gotas caían desde él. Yo caminaba con una chaqueta negra, con la capucha de ésta sobre mi cabeza, con algunos mechones de cabellos alborotándose por el viento, y con mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Vestía también unos vaqueros oscuros, y zapatillas negras. Me sentía pequeña. Las personas tenían todas expresiones de seriedad y frialdad en sus rostros. Nadie miraba a nadie, todos parecían estar sumergidos en una tediosa rutina. Nadie parecía tener sentimientos.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba. En la calle ni siquiera había autos, porque las personas utilizaban ese espacio. Yo caminaba por el medio de la calle. Las personas me empujaban ligeramente al ir tan apresurados, y también porque al parecer todos iban en la dirección contraria a la que yo iba.

Poco a poco, las personas iban desapareciendo, y yo me iba quedando sola en la calle, que poco a poco parecía estar más desierta.

Al final, me vi caminando sola en lo que parecía ser la calle principal de un pueblo abandonado. Todo se veía gris, triste.

Y me di cuenta de que realmente no estaba completamente sola, si no fuera porque frente a mí, a varios metros de distancia, había un tipo caminando. No me costó reconocer quién era.

Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba algo mojado. De todo el lugar, él parecía ser lo único que no era gris.

Intenté gritar su nombre, pero no lograba sacar mi voz, como si yo fuese muda. Y de repente, de un momento a otro, no pude caminar más. Ordenaba a mis piernas moverse, pero éstas no hacían caso. Ian seguía caminando frente a mí, ignorándome. Caí de rodillas al suelo.

Me quedé estática ahí, mirándolo irse, alejándose de mí. Intentaba gritarle, pero no podía. Intentaba ponerme de pie, pero no lograba hacerlo.

Poco a poco, sentía que me faltaba el aire, que cada vez se hacía más denso a mi alrededor.

Comenzaba a hacer calor. Comenzaba a sentirme ahogada, aún con los ojos puestos en la figura de Ian yéndose. Me faltaba el aire, todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, y sentí la terrible necesidad de ponerme de pie y salir corriendo, de alejarme de fuera lo que fuera que me estaba asechando.

Estaba mareada, desesperada, sentía una gran urgencia por irme de ahí, sentía una terrible desesperación, tenía miedo, pánico.

Cada vez Ian estaba más lejos, y no sabía si era eso lo que más me aterraba, o lo que comenzaba a hundirme. Un gran niebla negra comenzó a acercarse frente a mí. Intenté retroceder, pero fue imposible. Era como si yo hubiese perdido el control de mi propio cuerpo, y tuviese que resignarme a verlo y sentirlo todo.

La niebla me invadió por completo, y sentí la sensación de ahogo con más intensidad. Lo que menos tenía en mi cuerpo era aire, y lo que más tenía era la terrible sensación de desesperación.

Entonces, a mi alrededor todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en la cama.

Jadeaba. El aire no estaba en mis pulmones. El sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla había sido muy real. Miré a mi alrededor. Todo daba vueltas y sentía mi cabeza arder. Sentía como si hubiese estado más de un minuto sin respirar, y ahora cobraba con desesperación el aire que me faltó durante ese tiempo. Sentía las mismas sensaciones que tuve en el sueño; desesperación, horror, miedo, pánico.

Me puse de pie y encendí la luz. Estaba sola en mi habitación. Caminé hasta el balcón aún respirando aceleradamente. Afuera tampoco había algo, o alguien.

Fui al baño y me lavé la cara. Después, volví a la habitación, apagué las luces y me acosté nuevamente.

Pero me dio miedo volver a dormir.


	21. Cumpleaños

Esa fue, realmente, la peor semana de mi vida, exceptuando el Viernes.

El Domingo fue Denisse a mi casa, y estuvo todo el día conmigo. Notó en mi cara que no estaba de ánimos, pero aún así se quedó a dormir.

El Lunes fue extraño.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado. En el salón en el que casi muero todo estaba ordenado, y arreglaron la escena del vidrio como si hubieran lanzado una piedra desde afuera.

No vi a Ian en todo el día. No fue a clases según Jasper, y Denisse no me quiso decir por qué.

Lo que más me extrañó, era que no me costaba ignorar mentes, de hecho, se me hacía fácil el no escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, casi, pero muy casi lo hacía a voluntad. El silencio mental era más generalizado, y eso comenzaba a agradarme, aunque me extrañaba el repentino cambio.

El Lunes en la noche, Denisse se quedó otra vez en casa. A Félix no le importó, porque él parecía estar realmente interesado en mi amiga, con uno de sus gustos pedófilos —exageración— y no me importaba. Además, Denisse tenía ese encanto con el que conquistaba al que quería y lograba lo que fuera.

Alex tampoco fue a clases, pero eso era entendible.

El Martes durante las clases —durante el día en general—, tampoco vi a Ian. Denisse no quería decirme por qué, y cada vez que yo ponía el tema se ponía tensa y lo desviaba, o simplemente se iba. En la noche, me dio la esperanza de poder ir a dormir a casa de Jasper. Ya era seguro que Ian vivía con ellos, y que Daniel había sido el agregado.

No lo vi en toda la noche.

Comenzaba a desesperarme. Nuevamente las dudas acerca de si era un juego para Ian comenzaban a invadirme, perjudicándome. Le había insistido a Denisse, sin importarme el disimular aunque sea un poco mi interés y preocupación, pero al parecer había colmado su paciencia y me dijo cortante "No sé dónde diablos está". Insistente le pregunté a Jasper, el que dijo que tampoco sabía. Daniel fue un poco más específico y un poco más de ayuda.

—Pues... no sé —respondió en un momento en que nos quedamos a solas en el pasillo del segundo piso—, el sábado estuvo haciéndole "guardia" a tu casa, y el domingo en la mañana volvió algo enojado, pero también... no sé, triste. El domingo salió con la excusa de ir a cazar, y volvió ayer en la noche, hoy en la mañana volvió a salir, y aún no lo he vuelto a ver. Está raro, demasiado. ¿Le hiciste algo?

Vale, lo último lo había dicho en tono de broma, pero no pude evitar irritarme ante eso.

Esa noche no dormí bien. Estaba en la misma casa en la que se quedaba Ian, y precisamente ese día en que yo fui hacia allá, él se iba a no se dónde, tan raro estaba que ni su hermano, su mejor amigo y confidente, no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

No quería aceptar la opción de que habría sido mi culpa, el haberle dicho aquello, pero, Dios, de verdad estaba confundida. Y lo peor de todo, era que aún no lograba aclararme, lo que quería decir que el "tiempo" que le pedía a Ian, no estaba sirviendo de nada.

Comenzaba a sentirme culpable, y una estúpida.

El Miércoles tampoco vi a Ian, y ese día Denisse volvió a mi casa. Ya no le preguntaba acerca de Ian.

El Jueves fue el peor de todos.

Ese día fui al instituto junto a Denisse en la mañana. Alex aún no iba a clases.

Mi relación con los demás seguía igual que antes, a excepción de Kristen y Bianca, que al parecer volvían a ser mis mejores amigas de toda la vida, o algo así.

Lo triste comenzó así:

Ian por fin había llegado al instituto. En la mañana no me lo topé en ningún momento, y cuando salía de clases de matemáticas, en la última hora, fue lo terrible.

Salí junto a Bianca del salón, la acompañé hasta su casillero, aprovechando que estaba junto al mío. Después, íbamos caminando en el pasillo, solas. Ya varias personas se habían ido.

—Deborah... —susurró Bianca.

La miré, y ella miraba al frente. Miré también al frente, y en dirección contraria a la que nosotras íbamos, venía Ian.

Nos miramos a los ojos todo el tiempo. Su expresión era seria y fría, mientras que la mía, pues, no sé, de súplica o de pena. Sus ojos estuvieron posados en los míos, y viceversa, hasta que, sorprendiéndome, pasó a mi lado sin decir nada, rozándome el brazo, ignorándome, con esa expresión que me gustaba tan poco. Me quedé estática. No pude seguir caminando, y Bianca se quedó a mi lado. Me giré, y miré con dolor cómo Ian se alejaba, con su elegante caminar, su cabello castaño oscuro agitándose ligeramente. Tal y como en la pesadilla, él se alejaba, y yo no podía hacer nada.

Reprimí las ganas de gritar todas las injurias conocidas y por conocer, y de caer al suelo sobre mis rodillas sujetándome la cabeza con las manos. Intenté reprimir las lágrimas, pero fue una tarea imposible.

Bianca me tomó por los hombros, y con cuidado me giró y me obligaba a caminar hasta la salida.

Definitivamente, todo había empeorado. Él me ignoraba, tal y como los primeros días de cuando nos conocimos, sólo que ahora dolía más, mucho más.

Como, para mi suerte —al menos un poco que tuviera— ese día me había ido con Bianca en la mañana, me llevó en su auto a casa, y entró conmigo. Yo seguía soltando lágrimas, sollozando. Estaba como en un estado de shock, donde me dejaba llevar por las personas a mi alrededor, y parecía que estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, y realmente era así. Estaba tan sumergida en ellos que me importaba... sí, me importaba una mierda lo que ocurriera a mi alrededor. Estaba tan shockeada, que lo único que hacía era sollozar, y dejarme guiar por Bianca, poco consciente de lo que hacía.

Al final, me sentada a la orilla de mi cama, no llorando, pero seguía sollozando. Bianca estaba sentada al lado mío, acariciándome el brazo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, refiriéndose al tema de Ian.  
—No sé —dije sin mirarla.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había dicho?

No le había dicho que lo quería lejos, si no que dejara —por un tiempo— las caricias, los besos, pero no lo quería lejos, tan distante. Odiaba eso.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? —preguntó, y recién ahí recordé, que al día siguiente, Viernes 24 de Mayo, era mi cumpleaños.  
—Nada —dije suspirando—. Bianca, me gusta que volvamos a ser buenas amigas, primas y todo eso, pero, por ahora, necesito un momento a solas, por favor.  
—Bueno. Cualquier cosa llámame. ¿Vale?  
—Vale.

Bianca se puso de pie, y salió de mi habitación. Y como supuse que pasaría, rompí a llorar.

Estuve llorando arto rato, no se cuánto, pero para cuando llegó Félix ya estaba calmada.

Iba bajando las escaleras para ir a cenar, cuando me topé con Félix en la sala de estar.

—Deborah —me dijo mirándome algo serio.  
—Dime.

Félix se acercó a mí.

—Mañana en la mañana no alcanzaré a saludarte, y en la tarde, yo supongo que tienes cosas que hacer, con tus amigos o qué se yo... Pues, Feliz Cumpleaños —dijo sonriendo.  
—Gracias —sonreí, y me di el permiso de abrazar a mi tío.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza, y me separé de él, aún sonriendo.

—Toma —dijo sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una pequeña cajita rectangular, de terciopelo rojo, me la entregó—, era de tu padre. Tenía pensado regalártelo algún día, pero, bueno, ya sabes. El querría que te la hubiera entregado —dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.

A punto de llorar, abrí la cajita, y lo único de lo que fui capaz de decir, fue "Oh Dios mío".

Era una preciosa pulsera de oro, algo así como esas "pulseras de identidad" (.com/files/images/identad_) que tienen una especie de rectángulo al medio, y, en este caso, tenía perfectamente tallado mi nombre, con una elegante y fina letra. Miré a Félix al borde de las lágrimas. Él me rodeó con un brazo mientras me ponía a llorar. Estaba sólo en pijama, había cambiado el que tenía antes por razones de recuerdos, pero no me importó que hubiese comenzado a darme frío.

Después de darle las buenas noches a Félix, y de haberme desahogado un poco con él, subí a mi habitación. Apagué la luz, y me asomé al balcón. Afuera no se veía nada, ni nadie.

Suspiré con pesadez mientras me metía en las sábanas, y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

No tuve ninguna extraña pesadilla, ni al menos no que yo recordara. Entre sueños escuché voces, alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, y me movían, estremeciéndome. Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue la radiante sonrisa de Bianca.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo alegre, como si yo no estuviese recién despertando.  
—Déjame dormir —dijo girándome hacia la pared y tapándome hasta la cabeza con la sábana.  
—Deborah, despierta —dijo ahora la voz de Kristen.  
— ¡Váyanse de mi habitación! —dije con voz de sueño y encogiéndome más en la cama.  
—Deborah, levántate —escuché ahora la voz de Alex, en un tono tan amable que me hizo obedecerle.

Alex.

Abrí los ojos, y me giré mientras me destapaba.

Estaban todos metidos en mi habitación —entiéndase Bianca, Kristen, Alex, Mike y Luis—, todos sonreían y me miraban divertidos.

— ¿Quién tuvo la maravillosa idea? —pregunté, y todos apuntaron a Bianca, la que me sonrió avergonzada—. Eso supuse.

Me puse de pie, y prácticamente se pusieron en fila para saludarme.

Primero abracé a Bianca, hacía tiempo no la abrazaba de verdad, y estaba feliz de poder hacerlo. Me volvió a decir Feliz Cumpleaños, y otra cosa que no entendí acerca de un regalo. Después abracé a Kristen, la que me susurró también un feliz cumpleaños, lo mucho que me quería y otra cosa que tampoco entendí acerca de una salida a no se dónde el sábado. Jah, jah (otra vez esa falsa sonrisa sarcástica).

Sonreí a Luis, y él hizo lo mismo, me abrazó, y me dijo:

—Sé que quizás no nos llevamos tan bien, pero me caes bien, en serio.  
—Tú igual me caes bien —dije sonriendo.

Después vino Mike, pero antes de abrazarme, decirme feliz cumpleaños o lo que sea, dijo:

—Perdón —dijo avergonzado, se notaba que le costaba decir esa palabra.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Quizás tenías razón, no estábamos pensando en ti, si no que en nosotros y nuestros estúpidos intentos por controlar tu vida social —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—, perdóname a mí especialmente.  
—No te preocupes. En realidad, lo que dije era más para desahogarme y... aunque sí tenía un poco de razón.

Ambos reímos y nos abrazamos.

— ¿Amigos otra vez? —preguntó.  
—Nunca dejaste de ser mi amigo.  
—Genial.

Después vino Alex. Tenía varias heridas, y podía notar un ligero cojeo cuando caminaba, signo de que le debía doler algo en la pierna.

—Tu pierna... —dije.  
—Es una forma de mi cuerpo para recordarme lo arriesgado y atrevido que puedo llegar a ser —dijo sonriendo.  
—Ah, claro —dije sonriendo.  
—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró cuando me abrazó, el abrazo más cálido de todos, el más cercano.  
—Gracias —susurré disfrutando de su aroma, de sus brazos rodeándome, de él.

Cuando se separó de mí, suspiré, y me miré hacia abajo. Mi pijama no era muy diferente al anterior, también consistía en unos shorts y una polera con tirantes, solo que de diferente color.

—Me iré a dar una ducha, porque supongo que no se irán antes que yo —dije mirando a Alex.  
—Mucha razón —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Todos salieron de mi habitación y bajaron al segundo piso. Yo fui a darme una rápida ducha.

No me molestaba el tema de los regalos. Tenía que admitir que a veces llegaba a ser un poco interesada en lo material, pero al mismo tiempo me daba vergüenza que los demás gastaran dinero en regalos para mí, pero prefería no referirme al tema. Si es que alguien iba a regalarme algo, pues bien, lo aceptaría.

Me vestí, me cepillé el cabello y bajé a la sala de estar. Se notaba que todo estaba perfectamente planeado, y supe que no lo había visto venir debido a la nueva ventaja que se había sumado a mi habilidad.

Bianca me preparó el desayuno, y nadie tocó temas... sobrenaturales. Era bastante temprano, pero llegaríamos perfectamente a la hora al instituto.

Al final, nos fuimos todos juntos al instituto, más felices que nunca, más cercanos que nunca. Como si hubiese faltado mi cumpleaños para que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Al llegar al instituto, varias personas se acercaron a saludarme, diciéndome feliz cumpleaños con una tímida sonrisa, o algunos más cercanos lo decían con un pequeño abrazo o una sonrisa más cercana. Como era viernes, fui con Mike a clases de Ciencias.

"Bianca planea salir mañana a no se dónde" me escribió en nuestro ya frecuente método de comunicación en clases; los papeles.

"Bianca planea cosas siempre. ¿Ahora qué se le ocurrió?"

"Quiere... ella siente que tú y nosotros hemos estado muy distanciados, y quiere arreglar eso con nuestras típicas salidas a no se dónde, al cine, o a lo que sea"

"Pues, que se ahorre esas cosas, todo vuelve a ser como antes, supongo..."

"Suponemos lo mismo"

Eso fue todo.

Durante la clase, me dediqué a pensar, a analizar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida hasta ese entonces, como lo hacía varias veces.

Cuando sonó el timbre, iba saliendo del salón cuando una mano tomó la mía y me alejó. Era Denisse. Me alejó del edificio y me llevó al fondo del patio central, bajo un árbol, donde estaba Jasper... y también Ian.

Cuando llegué con ellos, Denisse me abrazó efusivamente.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó abrazándome.  
—Denisse, recuerda que tiene que respirar —dijo Jasper sonriendo.  
—Cierto —dijo Denisse con esa radiante sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos. Suspiró emocionada mientras me miraba.  
—Gracias —dije sonriendo.

Jasper dijo mi nombre, lo miré, y me abrazó.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me dijo.  
—Gracias.

Cuando se separó de mí, supe que venía lo difícil. Me atreví a mirar a Ian a los ojos, y él me devolvió el gesto. Suspiré, pero no desvié mi mirada de él. Denisse me empujó por detrás, haciéndome quedar a muy poca distancia de Ian. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla irritada, y ella sonrió. Volví a mirar a Ian, nerviosa. Ahora que por fin comenzaba a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él, me ponía nerviosa el tenerlo tan cerca. Mi corazón se aceleró, y estuve cien por ciento segura de que los tres que me rodeaban lo estarían escuchando.

Me sonrojé, y cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, y que lo abrazaba, sin preocuparme de la posibilidad que me rechazara, tenía que arriesgarme.

Para mi alivio, Ian me abrazó. Apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro, respirando su aroma, y supuse que debería oler a todas las personas que me abrazaron ese día, y deseé oler únicamente a él.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me susurró al oído, con un tono de voz que hizo que me derritiera por dentro.  
—Perdóname —dije abrazándolo con más fuerza.  
— ¿Perdonarte por qué? Yo me alejé de tí, no fue tu culpa.  
—No importa, dime que me perdonas, me quedaré más tranquila.  
—Te perdono —dijo riendo.

Cuando me separé de él, sentí unas terribles ganas de besarlo, pero me contuve.

Ian se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:

—Te tengo una sorpresa.  
— ¿A si? —pregunté separándome de él.

Ian asintió, y no dijo nada mas.

Ese receso me quedé con ellos, los demás no podían reclamar o algo parecido.

El resto del día fue más o menos parecido a la mañana. Muchos me saludaron, algunos a los que ni siquiera conocía, pero me daba igual. Mi ánimo había mejorado realmente, y sabía que la única causa tenía nombre y apellido, y no es necesario decir cual era.

Me obligué a dividir el día entre mis amigos... "normales" y los vampiros, al parecer los últimos eran más considerados, porque ellos no ponían caras extrañas cuando yo volvía del otro grupo. El almuerzo lo tuve con mis amigos —Kristen, Bianca, etc...— porque ni Ian, ni Jasper ni Denisse almuerzan, y no me gusta estar sola comiendo en una mesa mientras todos me observan, prefería hacerlo con otros que también ingirieran comida para humanos —nótese "para" humanos—.

Bianca continuó insistiendo en una salida el día de mañana, o ese día en la noche, pero no sabía qué hacer. Decidí que lo mejor era al otro día, y eso bastó para callar a Bianca... desgraciadamente sólo unos minutos, porque después comenzó a planear a dónde iríamos y bla bla bla.

Terminé con varios regalos, de mis más cercanos, por supuesto. Bianca junto a Mike me regalaron un tierno peluche de un perrito, que si le apretas el estómago, decía "guau-guau". Kristen me dio una preciosa libreta de terciopelo azul, y me sugirió usarla como diario, pero jamás he tenido uno, y no hallaba el por qué de tener uno ahora, pero preferí usarla para alguna otra cosa. Luis me regaló una figura de un lindo ángel, de esos que parecen de porcelana. Muy lindo.

Otras personas también algo cercanas, me regalaron pasadores para el cabello, maquillaje o cosas así.

El regalo de Alex fue más privado, aunque en realidad no encuentro una palabra mejor para describirlo, porque de hecho, al parecer nadie supo lo que me había regalado. Al abrir mi casillero, había dentro un sobre acompañado de una cajita. El papel dentro del sobre decía:

"Deborah: perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, si es que he hecho algo mal, algo que haya molestado, o cualquier cosa. Sabes que eres muy importante para mí, y también tienes que saber que no me gustaría verte mal. Espero que te guste el regalo. Sé que sabes que soy demasiado... lo que sea, pero que no me atrevo a entregarte esto en persona, soy un cobarde. Te quiero. Alex".

Alex me regaló dos pares de hermosos aros. Unos de plata, que eran algo así como varios círculos de diferentes tamaños, y otros que tenían algo así como una gota, con un diamante al que Alex llamó "lapislázuli" color azul rellenando la forma. Muy hermosos.

Después, cuando me lo topé en matemática, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Sin previo aviso, todos se colaron detrás de mí cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo de los casilleros para irnos a casa, después de que hubiese sonado el timbre. Les pedí que me esperaran cuando Denisse me llamó.

Denisse me dijo que no hiciera planes para la noche, y algo sobre un regalo que esperaba en mi casa.

Cuando me alejé de ese grupo, despidiéndome de todos, alguien me tomó por el brazo, y cuando estuve comenzando a girar mi cabeza para mirar quién era, alguien susurró a mi oído;

—Hoy pasaré por ti a las nueve, utiliza el regalo de Denisse y Jasper, nos vemos.

Cuando soltaron mi brazo, y cuando me giré, Ian se alejaba de mí en dirección contraria, con las manos en los bolsillos, y una actitud sumamente relajada.

Él pasaría por mí a las nueve, pero no entendí lo del regalo.

Me fui con Bianca y Kristen a casa, en el auto de mi prima.

Se suponía que sólo iba a ir a dejarme a casa, pero aún así entraron.

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió que al abrir la puerta mi perro saltara a mis brazos. Normalmente se mantenía en el patio. Aún así lo recibí bien, y me dirigí con él hasta la sala de estar.

Bianca y Kristen dejaron sus cosas en el sofá, mientras que les pedí que me esperaran mientras yo subía las escaleras. Dejé a Baco en el suelo, y me sorprendí al ver una caja blanca en cima de mi cama.

Dejé mis cosas en el suelo, me limpié improvisadamente las manos en los pantalones, y me acerqué a la caja, que debía medir aproximadamente cuarenta centímetros de ancho. Sobre la caja, había un papel, junto a una rosa amarilla. El papel estaba perfectamente doblado, lo abrí, y decía:

"Para Deborah. Feliz Cumpleaños. Denisse y Jasper"

Fruncí levemente el ceño, pero sonreí. Dejé el papel al lado de la caja, saqué la rosa, y volví a sonreír. La dejé con cuidado sobre la mesita de noche, y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando coloqué las manos a los costados de la tapa de la caja.


	22. Sentimientos

Retiré con delicadeza la tapa de la caja, y con mucho cuidado saqué lo que había adentro.

Un vestido.

Era un precioso vestido color gris, pero no era feo, si no que todo lo contrario. Tenía tirantes, y una simulación de una cinta bajo el pecho, sobre la cintura, y cayendo suelto hasta la altura de las rodillas. Tenía delgados tirantes, y unas delgadas líneas negras acompañaban los bordes.

Era simplemente hermoso, simple, sencillo, precioso.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo.

¿De ese vestido hablaba Ian? ¿Quería que me lo pusiera a la noche, cuando él fuera por mí? ¿Estaba todo planeado?

Bufé mientras sonreía levemente.

Pero, ¿A dónde me llevaría Ian?

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —sentí la voz de Bianca a mi izquierda, en la puerta.

Entonces me di cuenta de que habían pasado varios minutos en que yo miraba el vestido y hacía mis cavilaciones. Bianca miraba confundida el vestido.

— ¿Qué te parece? —dije colocándolo frente a mí, pegado a mi cuerpo.  
—Es bonito —dijo Bianca asintiendo mientras sonreía—, ¿Quién te lo regaló?  
—Ah, y mira esto —dije disimulando el hecho de que no quería decirle.

Tomé la cajita de terciopelo, y se la pasé a Bianca, la que me miró poniendo los ojos en blanco, y luego miró la pulsera que estaba adentro.

—Es preciosa —dijo asombrada, tomándola con cuidado—. ¿De dónde salió? —preguntó sin mirarme, por lo que aproveché para guardar con cuidado el vestido en la caja, y cerrarla, claro, sin parecer desesperada.  
—Es un regalo de mi padre —dije, y me miró confundida—. Félix me dijo que mi padre le había mencionado sobre eso anteriormente, y que según él, planeaba regalármela para alguna ocasión especial, o para mi cumpleaños, o algo así, pero como murieron antes —me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que dije las últimas palabras, ya que normalmente se me quebraba la voz—, Félix me la dio, en honor a mi padre, o algo así.

Bianca me miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, y expresión de ternura. Sonreí, reprimiendo las lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaba a acumularse en mis ojos, y que, por primera vez, logré hacer que no salieran.

Bianca sonrió mientras me entregaba la cajita, y supe que el tema del vestido había quedado atrás.

— ¿Y entonces quién te regaló el vestido? —mierda, me equivoqué.  
— ¿Tienes algunas sospechas? —pregunté, enarcando las cejas, sin la sonrisa que tenía.  
— ¿Ian?  
—No.  
— ¿Denisse? ¿Jasper?  
—Ambos —admití.

Bianca me miró inexpresiva, pero en su rostro no se notaba alguna expresión... juzgadora, o al menos yo no la noté.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, y salió de la habitación para contestarlo. Yo, mientras, bajé las escaleras y llegué a la sala de estar, junto a Kristen.

—Gracias por todo, en serio —les dije cuando ya se iban. Estábamos paradas en el porche de la casa, y eran como las cuatro y media de la tarde—. ¿En qué quedamos para mañana?  
—Te llamo y te aviso —dijo Bianca sonriendo.

Me despedí de ellas, se fueron, y me quedé nuevamente sola.

Pero claro, ese día nadie pensaba dejarme sola. Apenas entré a mi habitación, alguien golpeó el vidrio del ventanal, y no era Ian.

Denisse entró apenas abrí el ventanal, y me miró sonriente cuando me giré después de cerrarlo.

—Hola —dije con una sonrisa paciente.  
—Hola —dijo sonriendo—. Tus amigos te raptaron casi todo el día, y ahora que se fueron, tengo que aprovechar.  
—Eh... Gracias, por el regalo —dije mirando la caja.  
— ¿Te gustó? Yo creo que es precioso. Es perfecto para ti, ni muy recatado, ni muy ostentoso. Ian pasará por ti a las nueve, te lo dijo ¿verdad?  
—Sí... ¿lo tenías planeado?  
—Sí, quiero decir, no realmente ¿pero ves que soy genial? —dijo con su frecuente alegría y entusiasmo.

Me limité a suspirar y a sonreír.

—Por si es que no lo has entendido aún, tienes que ponértelo, y arreglarte —dijo.  
— ¿A dónde me llevará?

Denisse se encogió de hombros, signo de que no tenía idea. Genial.

—La verdad es que no se cómo se le ocurrió. El vestido era algo que yo lo tenía previsto desde la semana pasada, apenas Ian lo vio se le ocurrió esa idea, fue algo improvisado. Pero estoy hablando demás y lo sigo haciendo...

Reí ante la alegría de mi amiga, que era verdaderamente contagiosa.

Nos quedamos conversando como las buenas amigas que hemos sido siempre, sin importar la diferencia de... especies. Estar con Denisse era fácil, porque ella hablaba bastante, y así no tenía que hacerlo yo, como decir cosas de mi vida. No es que fuera antisocial, pero a veces prefería eso.

Cuando fueron las seis de la tarde, Denisse decidió irse.

De un momento a otro, me vi sola en mi casa.

Tomé mis llaves, me puse un suéter Calipso encima de la polera con tirantes blanca que llevaba, incluso me di el ánimo de tomar en brazos a Baco y salir con él.

Todo el día había estado soleado, y ahora en la tarde comenzaba a correr más viento fresco. No hacía frío, de hecho, el día estaba ideal, pero aún así dudé de si ir caminando, o ir en auto, pero decidí la segunda opción. Mi familia se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, y en esos momentos, no se me apetecía caminar tanto.

Manejé alrededor de media hora, hasta que por fin llegué al cementerio. Estacioné el auto, saqué al perrito del asiento, y caminé con él en brazos hasta una tienda de flores. Compré unos claveles rojos, acompañados por una especie de florcitas pequeñas y blancas, con un largo tallo, llamadas flor de ilusión.

El cementerio donde estaba mi familia, no era como un cementerio que puedes imaginar tenebroso y de miedo, sino que todo lo contrario. El césped era algo predominante en el lugar. Había caminos de tierra prolijamente cuidada, con árboles a su orilla y arbustos con flores en algunas partes. A la entrada, había un cartel negro con los funerales a realizarse dependiendo del día, y detrás de éste estaba la oficina de administración, a la derecha de la entrada. A la izquierda, había una hermosa decoración de flores, y el estacionamiento interno, para los que acudían a los funerales. Yo no había ido al funeral de mis padres y Lucas, me había negado rotundamente a ver cómo mis seres más queridos eran enterrados en la fría tierra, condenados al olvido. Félix me llevó por primera vez —junto a Bianca— cuando la lápida ya estaba y el pasto ya se hallaba puesto. Así, por lo menos, conocería la ubicación de los restos de mi familia.

Las lápidas de cemento consistían en rectángulos apegados al suelo, con los nombres y fechas tallados y pintados con negro. A la cabecera de éstas, había unos tubos enterrados, con cuidado de no quedar a la vista, y fijados a la tierra para dejar agua y poner flores. El pasto también se ponía sobre la tierra que cubría los ataúdes.

En el centro del lugar, había una gran y bonita pileta que mantenían bien limpia y siempre en funcionamiento. Ésta estaba cercada por una reja, dejando un espacio de tierra entre el borde y la pileta, donde había plantas con flores.

Un lugar demasiado bonito y agradable para las penas y tristeza que quien-sabe-cuánta gente había pasado allí.

Llegué hasta la tumba de mis padres y de mi hermano. Me senté de rodillas en el suelo, acomodé las flores para que se viera bien, y luego dejé a Baco sobre mis piernas.

Ahí estaban sus nombres.

"Stephanie Marie Phileeng" Mi madre. "John Anthony Broderick" Mi padre. Y "Lucas Gabriel Broderick" Mi hermano.

Sonreí con tristeza.

Los extrañaba tanto. Ansiaba volver a ser como antes, o quizás no tanto. Quizás, sólo quizás, todo sería más fácil, si es que ellos hubieran sobrevivido también, o al menos sólo Lucas, tendría a más personas en mi lista de "seres queridos... vivos".

Añoraba a mi madre, con sus consejos siempre tan útiles y ciertos, con su confianza y su amistad incondicional de madre. Mi padre, también lo extrañaba mucho, con sus bromas a veces molestosas, y otras veces no parabas de reír con ellas, tenía su lado serio, pero casi siempre andaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. No mostraba mucho sus sentimientos, pero sabía cómo divertirse y cómo hacer reír a los demás.

Para qué decir sobre Lucas. Él era incondicional en mi vida. Nunca paliábamos, como lo hacían muchos hermanos, a veces lo hacíamos, pero era por cosas mínimas e irrelevantes, y terminábamos bien al minuto después. Lo extrañaba tanto o más que a mis padres.  
Sentía tristeza y frustración al mismo tiempo. Hubiera preferido cremar sus cuerpos antes que dejarlos ahí, enterrados, cayendo poco a poco en el olvido, con sus cuerpos descomponiéndose con el paso del tiempo. Odiaba eso, no me gustaba para nada. Siempre había pensado que había algo macabro en los funerales, done las personas pronunciaban palabras que quizás sí eran hermosas, pero se las llevaba el viento al momento de salir de la boca de las personas. Eran palabras que tampoco podían curar el dolor de perder a un ser querido, ni que mucho menos podrían traerlo de vuelta. Quizás el procedimiento de reducir el cuerpo de un ser amando a cenizas podía ser traumático, pero, personalmente, era mucho mejor que enterrarlos en un lugar donde sólo quedarán en el olvido y en la oscuridad de la tierra.

Suspiré con resignación.

Me sobresalté al divisar a alguien que se arrodillaba a mi lado, pero me calmé al ver a Alex junto a mí.

—Idiota, me asustaste —dije volviendo a respirar normalmente.  
—Que recibimiento más agradable —dijo con sarcasmo.

Alex se inclinó sobre la lápida, y depositó una rosa roja al borde inferior de la lápida. Volvió a acomodarse junto a mí, y nos quedamos en silencio, ambos mirando la lápida.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —dijo sin mirarme, mientras sus manos se acercaban a las mías, y rozando mi piel tomaba a mi perro para dejarlo sobre sus piernas, que ahora estaban cruzadas.  
—Me deprime venir al cementerio —dije mirando la tumba.  
— ¿Entonces por qué vienes?  
—Creo que sabes que estoy en contra de que entierren a mis seres queridos. Y, pues, vengo precisamente para que no pase lo que pienso que pasará si es que no vengo. Ellos quedarán olvidados bajo la fría tierra, pero, si es que por lo menos yo vengo una ves al mes, no serán olvidados. Y aunque yo sea la única que viene a "visitarlos", por lo menos alguien viene. Por mi que los hayan cremado, aunque no tuviera a dónde ir a verlos, de todas formas hubiera preferido eso.

Alex guardó silencio, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que por un momento me miró a mí, y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en el cemento de la lápida.

Suspiré.

—Es curioso —dijo después de un rato—. Tu padre sabía sobre lo que en verdad era mi papá.  
— ¿Qué dices? —pregunté mirándolo.  
—Tu padre, de alguna forma que desconozco, se enteró de que mi papá es un caza vampiros, y también supo que algún día yo también lo sería, como lo soy ahora. Pero, aún así, no te prohibió nada con respecto a mí. Si yo tuviera una hija, le prohibiría estar con un chico que algún día sería un caza vampiros, aunque sólo fuesen amigos —me miró al decir lo último, mientras que yo me limité a suspirar y a bajar la mirada.  
—Siempre le caíste bien a mi papá —claro, el "Yerno" perfecto para tu hija, aunque el sujeto sea un futuro caza vampiros.

Y era cierto. Mi papá siempre pensó que Alex sería la pareja ideal para mí. Como si él fuera perfecto… Y quizás lo era. Quizás antes eso no me importaba mucho, e incluso llegó a gustarme un tiempo la idea, pero ahora, que estaba más consciente de no poder corresponderle a Alex, me sentía culpable, por dos cosas; la primera era, obviamente, no poder corresponderle a Alex el sentimiento. Y la segunda, no cumplir con lo que mi padre quería.

—Deborah, mírame —pidió de repente, y di un respingo cuando gire mi cabeza y me di cuenta de lo cerca que Alex estaba de mí, de mi rostro. Él bajó por un segundo la mirada, y después volvió a posar sus ojos color miel en mí—. No te estoy obligando a nada, jamás lo haría.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Alex sonrió, pero la felicidad que se expresó en sus labios ni siquiera se vislumbró en sus ojos.

—Deborah, te amo, y tú sabes eso —dijo de repente.

Las personas siempre se preparan para lo inesperado, siempre se preparan para recibir noticias desagradables o desconcertantes, cuando saben que éstas llegarán. Las personas siempre intentan prepararse para lo que viene, pero cuando la noticia se les es confirmada, cuando el hecho es válido, la noticia siempre nos sorprende, nos llega de lleno, pillándonos desprevenidos.

Quizás yo estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Alex hacia mí, quizás no, pero sus palabras entraron en mí para dirigirse directo a mi corazón, y pareció como si me estuviese cortando el corazón por la mitad con una navaja.

—No pongas esa expresión de culpa, por favor —dijo mientras acariciaba a Baco—. No es tu culpa, es mía. Sé que no vas a corresponderme, pero aún sí, soy tan masoquista, que me niego a alejarme de ti, sabiendo que tú amas al chupa... Ian. Y como ya te dije, no te estoy obligando a corresponderme ni nada menos, no quiero que sientas que tienes que hacer algo por mí, porque realmente no es así. Eres libre, y respeto eso. Tú preocúpate de ser feliz, si es que lo eres, no tiene que importarte nada más, ni yo, ni nadie, sólo tú.

Me limité a mirar a Alex, y él sonrió, con una sonrisa falsa que me hizo sentir fatal.

—Alex...  
—Shhh... —dijo poniéndose el dedo índice en sus labios, signo de silencio—. No importa.  
—Lo siento —dije antes de que me interrumpiera.  
—Yo no —dijo sonriendo, ésta vez con una sonrisa no tan falsa—. Es lo que hay —dijo encogiéndose de—. Además, es mi culpa no haber hecho algo antes, sin quererlo, esperé a que alguien más llegara a tu vida para intentarlo.

Después de aquella conversación, nos quedamos en silencio un rato, y Alex me devolvió a mi perro. Me acompañó hasta mi auto, y me deseó suerte.

Intenté no pensar demasiado en el tema durante el camino a casa. Había aprendido a mantener bien la concentración mientras manejas, y no pensaba tener un accidente debido a mis problemas emocionales.

Cuando llegué a casa, dejé a Baco en el patio, y yo subí hasta mi habitación. Sentía un fuerte nudo en mi garganta, pero no pensaba soltarlo, no iba a llorar, o al menos no ese día. Félix estaría a punto de llegar, y no quería que me viera llorando.

Confirmado, Alex me amaba, y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. No quería alejarme de él, pero tampoco quería quedarme cerca sabiendo sus sentimientos hacía mí. Él era una persona muy importante para mí, demasiado, pero era como mi hermano, mi primo, mi mejor amigo, no podía tenerle sentimientos hacia él de otra forma. Lo amaba, sí, pero no como quizás a él le gustaría.

Cuando Félix llegó, yo estaba en mi habitación, ordenando un poco y pensando.

Bajé las escaleras, esperé a que Félix se cambiara la ropa, y cuando bajó lo intercepté junto a la puerta de la cocina.

—Félix... —dije con el tono más inocente que pude, pero no demasiado obvio.  
—Dime. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Feliz cumpleaños, aunque te lo haya dicho adelantado. No esperaba verte aquí.

Sonreí.

—Eh...  
—No pidas permiso, estás autorizada, sólo dime a dónde vas, con quién, y a la hora que regresas.

Diablos, ¿tan obvia era?

— ¿Recuerdas a Ian? El que me trajo la otra vez después del partido... —Félix asintió—, pues, vendrá a buscarme a las nueve, no se a dónde iremos, pero no creo que vuelva después de las doce, supongo —la última palabra fue sólo un susurro—.  
— ¿Una cita?  
—Pues...

En ese momento me detuve a pensar, ¿Era realmente una cita lo que tendría con Ian? Pero, no tenía idea de adónde iríamos, qué haríamos, ni nada, sólo sabía que tenía que vestirme más o menos elegante.

—No sé, supongo —dije mirándolo a los ojos, la mejor forma de demostrarle que no mentía.  
—Sabes las condiciones. Tienes que llevar el celular, tiene que estar cargado de batería y con saldo para llamar, lleva tus llaves y todo eso, ¿Necesitas dinero? —negué con la cabeza—, bueno, lo demás, ya sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas, y cuando ese Ian venga a buscarte quiero que entre a la casa, me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Ahora sí es tu novio?  
—No —respondí sin pensarlo, no mentía, supongo.  
— ¿Te gusta él?  
—Sí —dije después de vacilar.  
— ¿Le gustas a él?  
—Sí —dije también después de unos segundos de pensármelo.  
—Cuídate —dijo después de suspirar, y supe de inmediato a qué se refería con eso.

Asentí sonriendo.

Subí las escaleras, y prácticamente me encerré en mi habitación. Cerré bien las cortinas, y fue al baño.

Me di una ducha de agua caliente, no fue corta, de hecho, supe que con esa ducha la cuenta del agua saldría un poco más cara, pero me sirvió de mucho.

Cuando volví a la habitación, me miré al espejo aún envuelta en la toalla. Por suerte tenía mis piernas y las axilas depiladas —perdón, no es que sea un tema relevante, pero había que decirlo— así que eso no sería un problema.

Saqué con mucho cuidado el vestido de la caja, y me lo puse. Me miré al espejo, y me miré en él, analizándome de pies a cabeza.

Sin tener realmente la intención de presumir, tenía que con el solo vestido puesto ya me veía genial. El vestido me quedaba algo ajustado, hacía resaltar mis pechos y dejaba un poco a la vista mis piernas, que tenían una buena forma debido a la herencia de mi madre y al constante deporte.

Sonreí ante mi reflejo.

Caminé hasta la caja para guardarla, y noté algo que no había notado antes. Adentro, había algo así como una pañoleta, parecida a la celeste que me había puesto para el día del baile de principio de año, sólo que ésta era de un tono grisáceo. Supe para qué era.

La tomé, era media trasparente, pero si la juntabas bien ocultaba bastante. La venda del cuello ya me la había sacado. Rodeé la parte de atrás de mi cuello con la pañoleta, y la anudé en la parte de adelante, dejándola caer por el costado derecho de mi pecho.

Peiné bien mi cabello liso, que brillaba bien rojo ante la luz de la lámpara. Tuve una sensación de deja vu cuando recordé cómo me preparaba para el baile, pero ahora era totalmente diferente.

Por suerte, tenía unos zapatos negros de taco que hacían juego con el vestido. Me los puse, y me acerqué al espejo nuevamente.

Tomé ambos lados de mi cabello, para tomarlo atrás, dejándolo suelto por mi espalda, con algunos mechones enmarcando mi rostro. Sujeté el cabello detrás de mi cabeza con unos pasadores, y peiné el flequillo, para ordenarlo, al igual que los pelos a los lados de mi cara.

Me coloqué sólo un poco de maquillaje. Me puse la pulsera de mi padre —en realidad mía, pero era para identificarla— y dudé alrededor de cinco minutos acerca de si ponerme uno de los pares de aros que Alex me había regalado. Pero al final no lo consideré muy apropiado, por lo que simplemente me puse unos que parecían de plata —realmente no eran de plata de verdad— que tenían como pequeños palitos de diferentes tamaños hacia abajo, con unas bolitas en sus puntas.

Cuando miré la hora, casi grité al ver que eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco. Si es que Ian era puntual, llegaría en quince minutos, y si se adelantaba, llegaría en menos que eso.

Ya estando lista, me miré al espejo. Las mordidas en el cuello no se notaban, y sonreí.

Me veía más que bien. El vestido era perfecto, tal y como Denisse había dicho. Lo zapatos se veían bien, mi rostro, mi cabello brillaba, mi expresión era diferente. Incluso, no sé si es que era verdad o si mi imaginación comenzaba a jugarme malas pasadas, pero notaba mis ojos brillar más, como si no fuesen grises, sino que de un tono más azul cielo, pero al acercarme más, me di cuenta de que seguían siendo grises, pero como más brillantes.

Todo era perfecto.

Sentí desde el primer piso el timbre, y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Ya había dicho que con Ian yo iría al fin del mundo con los ojos vendados tomando sólo su mano, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quería saber a dónde me llevara.

Félix me llamó, y bajé las escaleras poniendo mi mejor cara de tranquilidad.

Ian conversaba con Félix parados junto a la puerta, pero dejaron de hacerlo para mirarme. Suspiré nerviosa.

Ian vestía unos vaqueros claros, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café en cima. Su cabello estaba como siempre, medio desordenado, y, también como siempre, se le veía muy bien. Sonrió al verme, e hice lo mismo.

Cuando llegué junto a ellos, le sonreí a Félix, dándole tranquilidad.

— ¿A qué hora volverán? —preguntó Félix mirando a Ian.  
—Antes de las doce —dijo Ian sonriendo.  
—De acuerdo —dijo Félix con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Miré a Ian, y ambos salimos de la casa. Me llevó hasta su lujoso auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí, mientras que él rodeó el auto para subirse al asiento del chofer.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos. Me reí mientras desviaba la mirada, y escuché a Ian hacer lo mismo —reír, porque no podía escucharlo desviar la mirada— y encendió el motor, y arrancó el auto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté mirándolo.

Ian me miró, sonrió, y volvió a mirar adelante.

Me quedé viéndolo esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Genial...

En el camino no conversamos mucho, de hecho no conversamos. Me mantenía nerviosa ante dónde me llevaría Ian, pero no me sentía insegura, para nada.


	23. Perfecto

El viaje en el auto fue más o menos largo, hasta que Ian se detuvo casi a las afueras de la ciudad, frente a un elegante restaurante.

Se bajó él primero, y me abrió la puerta, tomé su mano mientras me baja, y mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, cerró la puerta y caminamos hasta la entrada.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras me hacía un gesto para que entrara, y la cerró a nuestra espalda.

El lugar era bastante acogedor, pero también bastante elegante.

Ian me condujo hasta una mesa para dos que estaba junto al gran ventanal que cubría casi el noventa por ciento de la pared. Era una mesa algo apartada de las demás, y creí saber por qué.

Caballerosamente, Ian corrió la silla hacia atrás, y me hizo un gesto para sentarme, acto que hice en seguida. Ian se sentó frente a mí.

No llegó una camarera, como esperaba, si no que fue un chico el que nos atendió. Quizás era un pensamiento machista el hecho de que sólo mujeres debían ser camareras, pero era ese mismo hecho por el que los hombres no trabajaban con ese oficio.

El tipo debía tener unos veinte años. Sus ojos brillaban verdes mientras me miraban.

—Hola. Me llamo Christopher y los atenderé esta noche —dijo, miró de reojo a Ian, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando me miró de nuevo—, ¿Qué les traigo para beber? —preguntó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro mirando a Ian, enarcando levemente las cejas.

Ian me miró.

—Yo quiero... Una Coca Cola —dije mirando al chico, Christopher.  
— ¿Y usted? —preguntó mirando a Ian.  
—Nada para mí —dijo mirándome.

Me permití meterme en la mente del chico, pero me salí de inmediato. El sujeto pensaba que yo era muy gran cosa como para estar acompañada de Ian, y analizaba alguna posibilidad de hablarme a solas. Lo que no sabía, era que Ian era muy gran cosa para mí.

El sujeto asintió, y se fue.

— ¿Por qué todo esto? —pregunté mirando a Ian, el que mantenía sus ojos puestos en el vidrio a su izquierda.  
—Es... una forma de compensar estos días en que prácticamente te ignoré —dijo mirándome con esa encantadora sonrisa.  
— ¿Compensar? —ésta vez fui yo la que puso sus ojos en el vidrio a mi derecha.

La vista era preciosa. Tenía vista al mar. No se veía nada abajo, quiero decir, como si pareciese que el restaurante estaba al borde de un acantilado. Pero si te asomabas un poco más, veías tierra abajo. Como era de noche, el mar se veía negro y brillaban las luces de la ciudad. Hermosa vista.

—Entendí perfectamente cuando me dijiste que... necesitabas ese espacio, o lo que sea. Entendí que sólo te referías a... las caricias y todo eso, pero, en estos días... me di cuenta de varias cosas.  
— ¿Qué cosas?

Christopher volvió con la bebida, y la dejó frente a mí sin dejar de mirarme.

— ¿Algo para comer? —preguntó.

Yo pedí carne y ensalada, mientras que Ian, pues, nada. Sólo un vaso de jugo que terminó dándomelo cuando el mío se acabó.

Cuando Christopher se fue, retomé la conversación que había pausado.

—Y entonces, ¿De qué cosas te diste cuenta? —pregunté.  
—Muchas cosas —respondió sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño. Esperaba una respuesta más específica.

—Después te las digo, tengo que asegurarme aún —dijo riendo con mi expresión.

Hicimos silencio nuevamente cuando el camarero llegó con mi comida. Preguntó a Ian si quería algo sólo por cortesía, porque podía dar por hecho de que si fuera por él, el sujeto me atendería únicamente a mí.

—Creo que no le dejaré propina —dijo Ian cuando Christopher se fue.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— ¿No te has dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira? Si fuera por él me echaría del restaurante sólo para quedarse contigo y ver si tiene alguna oportunidad —dijo sin dejar su encantadora sonrisa de lado.  
—Pues no creo que la tenga —dije mirándolo.  
— ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No es mi tipo, supongo —corrección; "no es un vampiro, supongo". Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente al pensar eso.

Ian rió, miró brevemente la hermosa vista a nuestro lado, y volvió a posar sus ojos en mí cuando hablé:

— ¿Por qué Daniel andaba por aquí? En todo caso, jamás me dijiste eso.  
—Dijo que andaba por aquí simplemente porque quería volver a verme. Qué tierno —dijo lo último con sarcasmo. Reí—. En todo caso, fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho. Si no fuera por él...  
—Quizás yo estaría muerta —completé.  
—O convertida.

Ninguno dijo algo más. Ese había sido uno de esos comentarios al aire pero que cierran temas de conversación. Aunque me moría de ganas de preguntar: "Pero, ¿Y a ti te gustaría eso?" Pero me contuve.

Hubo momentos en los que sólo nos mirábamos a los ojos, durante algunos segundos, y al final siempre desviaba yo la mirada mientras sonreía. Ian se reía por eso.

— ¿Cómo es el proceso de... conversión? —pregunté de repente.

Ian me miró confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
— ¿Duele? —pregunté, intentando no poner alguna expresión.  
—Quedas inconsciente mientras se produce el cambio, no sientes nada. Pero después, cuando te conviertes, el cambio estará totalmente realizado cuando mates a alguien después de beber su sangre —respondió sin dejar de mirarme.

Me estremecí ante la frase del "pero". Pues claro, siempre había un "pero".

—Ah... ¿Qué pasa si una persona después de vivir el proceso de inconsciencia no mata a nadie? —me atreví a preguntar.  
—Si una persona en ese estado no mata a nadie después de una semana de haber despertado, muere.  
— ¿Aunque beba grandes cantidades de sangre?

Ian asintió.

Me quedé en silencio, y él también.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo que te convirtió? —pregunté.  
— ¿El médico?  
—Sí. Dijiste que recordabas su nombre. ¿Por qué?  
—Por dos cosas. Una, viví con él y mi hermano arto tiempo. Segundo, él fue el que prácticamente me salvó la vida, supongo. Se llama Frederick Patterson.

Me quedé helada.

Supe en seguida que la sonrisa se me había borrado. Miré a Ian sorprendida.

Claro, yo también recordaba al doctor que sí había salvado mi vida, porque yo realmente estaba a punto de morir, al igual que lo estuvo Ian, pero no me convirtió.

Sentí ganas de llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ian, mirando seriamente.

Reí tontamente, como si tuviera problemas mentales.

—Yo también recuerdo el nombre del doctor que salvó mi vida —dije dejando de reír.

La expresión de Ian cambió tan abruptamente como supe que lo había hecho la mía.

—Aún lo recuerdo. Estaba acostada en la camilla, con todos esos cables, la máquina... —me estremecí ante mis recuerdos—. El doctor entró, se paró junto a mí, tomó mi pulso y se presentó. "Hola, Deborah, soy el doctor Frederick Patterson. Qué alegría verte bien".

Ian me miraba muy serio, y le devolví una mirada parecida.

—Investigaré qué sucedió con respecto a eso —dijo mirando por la ventana.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

Entonces, en el día de mi cumpleaños número 17, me di cuenta de que el resumen de los últimos meses que hasta ahora había vivido, podía ser el más extraño que alguien podría tener:

Hace once meses, puedo leer mentes y controlarlas. Siempre pensé que la causa había sido el golpe en mi cabeza, en el accidente donde murieron mis padres y mi hermano, pero me acabo de enterar que puedo estar completamente equivocada.

Hace dos meses, un sujeto terriblemente guapo llego a mi vida. En ese momento estaba sentado frente a mí. Su mente es un total silencio, y no lograba entender por qué, hasta que, después de varios sucesos que pusieron en peligro mi vida, supe la verdad:

El era un vampiro, y yo comenzaba a enamorarme de él.

Porque estaba segura, por muy vampiro que Ian fuese, por muy humana que yo fuese, y por muy imposible que todo esto sea, comenzaba a amarlo, de una forma en la que nunca pensé que podría hacerlo con alguien.

Porque él lo era todo para mí, lo más importante, estaba segura de que sin él mi vida sería un... asco, que sería el adjetivo más decente para describirlo.

No volvimos a tocar el tema del supuesto doctor en común, pero en mi mente continuaba analizando posibilidades, y sabía que Ian hacía lo mismo, hipótesis y respuestas que, naturalmente, no nos llevarían a nada, puesto que no sabíamos hasta qué punto eran ciertas.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo —dije de repente.  
— ¿Cómo qué?  
—Corrijo; aún hay muchas cosas que no logro asimilar bien. Me han pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos meses que... bueno, ahora puedo esperar cualquier cosa de cualquier persona, supongo. Podría comenzar a ver a Homero Simpson a mi lado, o incluso podría jurar que el profesor de Matemáticas es un licántropo.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó riendo.  
— ¿Lo del profesor? —Ian asintió aún riendo—. Pues, no sé. El profesor es... un poco... peludo, y tiene una voz como de lobo —dije en una frase de la que no estaba segura de si era muy inteligente.

No lo era.

Ian rió y me miró divertido.

—Lo sé, es estúpido —admití.  
—No es estúpido. De hecho es una posibilidad. Una muy poco probable posibilidad —dijo sonriendo.  
—Es ridículo.  
—No es ridículo —dijo seguro de sus palabras—. Tienes una mente creativa. Eso es bueno —dijo sonriendo.

Me limité a sonreír, puesto que no tenía nada más que decir.

—Jamás habría imaginado que eras... un... bueno, ya sabes —dije desviando la mirada.  
— ¿Por qué? Dejé eso en evidencia las dos veces que... salvé tu vida.  
—Lo sé. Pero en ese entonces mis hipótesis se quedaban rodeando la kriptonita, arañas radioactivas o murciélagos voladores... —me detuve.

Murciélagos... vampiros... qué irónico.

Ian se rió al darse cuenta de mi razonamiento.

—Es falso, no nos convertimos en murciélagos durante la noche —dijo sonriendo.  
—Ah... Osea, ¿Qué pasa con las cruces, el agua bendita, el sol y todo eso? Yo no he notado que tengas problemas con el Sol...  
—Lo del Sol se reduce a una simple molestia a la vista, a la que terminas acostumbrándote. No brillo como Edward Cullen ni tampoco me convierto en cenizas —dijo recordando al vampírico personaje de mis libros—, no me produce absolutamente nada. Con respecto al agua bendita... nada, tampoco, es sólo agua común y corriente, que fue "bendecida" por un cura o lo que sea. Pero a fin de cuentas, sigue siendo agua que puedes sacar de la ducha o cuando te lavas los dientes. Las cruces... tampoco.  
— ¿El agua corriente? ¿Las iglesias?  
—Con el agua corriente tenemos varios problemas. Nos es difícil cruzar un río, por ejemplo, pero un río es prácticamente lo único relacionado con agua corriente que nos molesta. Ya que es sólo agua corriente —enfatizó en la última palabra—. Con las iglesias no tenemos problemas.  
— ¿Y las estacas?  
—Si nos clavan una estaca, aparte de que duele muchísimo, nos deja inmóviles, débiles. Pero no nos mata.

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando el camarero se acercó nuevamente a la mesa. Retiró mi plato y preguntó si es que queríamos algo más. Yo negué, e Ian también, por supuesto.

— ¿Y el ajo? —pregunté cuando el camarero se había retirado ya.  
—Dios qué olor tan desagradable —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. En más que nada sólo eso. Un olor repugnante, pero no nos derrite ni nos hace cenizas, ni mucho menos nos mata.

Que suerte que yo nunca comiera ajo.

— ¿Y la plata? —pregunté. Sabía que sería algo de hombres lobo, pero aún así.  
—Nada —respondió.  
— ¿Ustedes comen? Digo, comida humana... Quiero decir, comida para humanos.

Ian rió.

—Podemos comerla, y e incluso le sentimos el sabor, pero no nos satisface el hambre —dijo sonriendo.  
— ¿Y por qué pueden sentirle aún el sabor?  
—Para lograr ser más disimulados entre los humanos como parte de ellos también, o al menos esa es mi teoría. Porque, para eso nos quedamos con la apariencia humana, porque ellos son nuestra principal fuente de alimentación, y así les sorprendemos en el momentos menos esperado. La idea es que desde el principio nos tomen "confianza" por ser "humanos" y entonces... ya sabes.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Al camarero parecía gustarle el hecho de interrumpirnos, porque ahora había vuelto para preguntar si queríamos algo más. Ian y yo negamos.

—Debbie —me llamó como tanto me gustaba que exclusivamente él lo hiciera. Desvié mi mirada de la ventana para observarlo atenta—. Tú... ¿te convertirías por mí?  
— ¿Eso es una petición, una propuesta o...?  
—Una pregunta —me interrumpió.

Me di el tiempo para pensar.

Sí, estaba segura, sentía muchas cosas bien fuertes por Ian, tanto así que casi estaba completamente —y perdidamente— enamorada de él. Pero, ¿tanto como para perder mi humanidad por él?

Tenía que analizar que, sería perder mi humanidad, pero también sería estar toda la eternidad por él, aunque, en caso de cualquier cosa, podría separarme de él, y quedarme convertida para siempre. Es como si debes tomar la decisión de tatuarte el nombre de tu novio en tu cuerpo sabiendo que es permanente, consciente de que después podrán separarse y su recuerdo quedará permanentemente en tí, aunque, claro, en este caso, la decisión era mucho más complicada y difícil.

—Puede ser —fue lo único de lo que fui capaz de responder.

No quise mirar a Ian, temiendo su expresión, pero al final lo hice de todas maneras. Él me miraba inexpresivo, pero no noté ningún asomo de enojo o algo así en su mirada.

—La otra vez me preguntaste cómo diferenciaba las voces mentales de las voces que sí salen de la boca de las personas —dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, en los que cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Cómo las diferencias tú? Que yo sepa no puedes escuchar a voluntad.  
—Y no puedo hacerlo. De hecho, últimamente... se me es más fácil que antes eso de escuchar mentes, casi, pero solo casi, puedo hacerlo a voluntad. Puedo controlarlo mejor —dije frunciendo el ceño.  
— ¿Desde cuando? —preguntó Ian con sospecha.  
—Desde... Desde el sábado en la tarde lo noté, pero lo confirmé el lunes, estando con más gente a mí alrededor.  
—Desde el sábado en la tarde... —repitió—. Después de que hubieses bebido mi sangre. ¿Sabes lo que provoca nuestra sangre?  
—Pues... cura, fortalece, y según Alex les da... Oh.

Así que había fortalecido mi habilidad gracias a la sangre de Ian. Por eso ahora era más ágil en clases de gimnasia, por eso ahora tenía mejores reflejos... por eso ahora podía controlar mucho mejor la habilidad.

—Lo que nuestra sangre provoca en humanos... —dijo mirándome—. Son las cosas que tú estás experimentando. Eres más veloz, más rápida, más hábil, en tu caso puedes controlar mejor tus dones. Incluso eres más atractiva a los demás, así como eres más irresistible para los vampiros.  
— ¿Más atractiva?  
—Sí. Tu cabello brilla más, tus ojos se aclaran un poco, también brillan más, tu piel es más clara, más suave y tersa. Eres más atractiva para todos, porque realmente lo eres.  
—Guau... —dije enarcando las cejas.  
—Y entonces... ¿Cómo diferencias tú las voces?  
—Pues... no estoy muy segura. Mi teoría es que, o al menos lo que yo he notado, las voces mentales son diferentes a las voces que salen de la boca —dije en el tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Ian pudiese escucharme, como lo habíamos estado haciendo todo el rato—. Por ejemplo, la voz mental de Bianca es diferente a su voz... verbal, por decirle de alguna forma. No sé, creo que así lo veo yo. Ni siquiera estoy muy segura de si es así realmente.

Ian me miraba interesado. Atento a cada una de mis palabras.

Quizás no era tan mala idea beber sangre de vampiro. Te hacía fuerte, veloz, hábil, incluso más atractiva. Genial, ¿o No?

Después de un rato en que conversamos de temas "normales", Ian pidió la cuenta, y decidí a no mirar al camarero, que se debatía en dejarme su número. Maldije en voz baja mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana, aunque lo mejor era mirar a Ian, así podía dejar bien claro que sólo tenía ojos para él.

Miré divertida a Ian cuando se debatía acerca si dejarle o no propina a Christopher, me miró, y sonrió. Y tal y como supuse, sí le dejó propina.

Se puse de pie, y se acercó a mí tendiéndome una mano. Caminamos juntos hacia la salida.

— ¿Me concedes el honor de llevarte a otro lugar? —preguntó con un aire de caballerosidad que me desconcertó.  
—Por supuesto —dije mirándolo embelesada.

Boba.

Me abrió a puerta del copiloto, y repitió el acto que hacía siempre; abrirme la puerta, tomar mi mano mientras me subía, y después cerrarla, para rodear el auto y subirse él.

Me sentía tan bien. Me sentía feliz, segura, como si todo lo que una mujer pudiese esperar de un hombre, Ian ya lo tuviera, y duplicado. Él me hacía tan sencillamente feliz, que estuve segura de que mi respuesta a su anterior pregunta —a la que respondí "puede ser"—sería un "sí".

Fue por eso que no perdí el tiempo preguntando a dónde iríamos, a pesar de que también probablemente me respondería "ya lo verás" o algo así.

Sabía que me estaba confiando demasiado, cuando anteriormente sólo dudaba de lo que yo tenía con Ian, o de lo que él sentía por mí —y no es que ahora lo tuviera claro, porque no era así— pero sentía como si ahora todo estuviese bien, y estaba completamente segura, demasiado segura, sobre que Ian me protegería incluso con su vida. Lo sabía y podía apostar mi cabeza por eso —sonaba... extraño apostar tu cabeza por alguien que no permitiría que murieras—.

Ian condujo unos pocos minutos, y se detuvo en una especie de acantilado. Repitió los actos —bajarse, abrirme la puerta, etc, etc— y me guió hasta una baranda de fierro que estaba al borde.

Nos acercamos bien, y me permití mirar hacia abajo.

Abajo, lo único que había, era mar. Su aroma me llegaba a los pulmones, el aroma a playa, el océano. Junté mis manos en el barandal y miré hacia al frente, sonriente. Era una vista preciosa. El mar seguía viéndose oscuro, con el horizonte perdido debido a la oscuridad del cielo y el agua. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban. Todo era perfecto y hermoso. La luna también brillaba en lo alto del cielo, dejando una estela plateada en el agua.

Ian también puso sus manos en el barandal, sólo que detrás de mí, rodeándome con sus brazos, poniendo sus manos junto a las mías.

Sonreí aún más.

Todo era perfecto. La vista, la persona que me acompañaba, incluso hasta yo me acercaba un poco. Todo era tan espectacular que comenzaba a temer que fuera un sueño.

—Me encanta —dije sonriendo.

Las olas chocaban débilmente con el acantilado en el que estábamos, pero nosotros nos manteníamos a mucha altura como para que eso nos afecte.

— ¿Sabes una de las cosas de la que me di cuenta? Una de las más importantes... —susurró a mi oído. Y el estremecimiento que me recorrió, me comprobó que no era un sueño.  
— ¿Qué? —pregunté cerrando los ojos.  
—Te amo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar esas palabras. Incluso, no se por qué, la sonrisa se me borró. Giré la cabeza para mirar a Ian sorprendida.

Entonces volví a sonreír.

Me giré completamente, de modo para quedar frente a Ian. Él me miraba seguro de sus palabras, y yo también estuve segura.

Me atreví a rodear su cuello con mis brazos y a besarlo, temerosa de su reacción, pero me respondió, rodeando mi cintura. Me puse de puntillas para quedar más a su altura, puesto que era como quince centímetros más alto que yo.

En pocos segundos, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar despacio. Ian me elevó con sus brazos, de modo que yo ahora quedaba un poco más alta que él.

Me sentía tan bien, más que hacía algunos minutos. Me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al pensar que no podía ser más feliz, hacía esos pocos minutos, porque ahora realmente sí lo era. Sabía que, por lo menos, era correspondida.

No tengo una lista de romances demasiado larga, pero cada una de mis relaciones fue más o menos seria, tenían que haber sentimientos para estar segura de poder lograr algo. Pero ahora, estaba más que segura de que había sentimientos, desde un principio que lo supe, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, o me obligaba a pensar que no era así.

Me vi obligada a separarme de Ian cuando el aire faltaba en mis pulmones, y aún con mis pies sin tocar el suelo, lo miré a los ojos.

—Yo también —dije sonriendo.


	24. Todo continúa

Ian volvió a besarme, ésta vez de esa forma desesperada con la que lo había hecho sólo una vez anteriormente.

Reprimí el pensamiento que me decía "No puedo ser más feliz", porque sabía que sí podía serlo, siempre y cuando estuviera con Ian, podía ser más feliz siempre.

Me obligué a separarme de él, maldiciendo nuevamente al aire.

Ian y yo sonreímos, y volvió a dejarme en el suelo.

Con un suspiro en silencio, volví a girarme para mirar al agua. Ian me abrazó por detrás.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que cuando te conocí, lo único que intentaba hacer era encontrarte un defecto para odiarte? —preguntó, y sentí su aliento sobre la piel de mi cuello.  
—Sí, te creería.  
—Era algo estúpido. Puesto que me obligaba a no pensar en ti, pero pensaba en que debía ignorarte, y con eso ya pensaba en ti. Es enredado e ilógico. Además, me centraba en encontrar el más mínimo defecto en ti, para odiarte y alejarme por completo. Escuché una discusión entre tú y Alison Foreman en un salón, sobre Alex, creo, e intentaba pensar que tenías complejo de violenta, pero después admití que no, que sólo estabas defendiendo a tus amigos. Cada vez que encontraba un pequeño defecto en ti, era reemplazado por una gran virtud. Era frustrante.  
—Y ahora estás aquí, conmigo.  
—Exacto. Y no hay nada que me ponga más feliz que esto.

Sonreí.

—Simulaba ignorarte, pero en el fondo sólo pensaba en tí, y eso era lo más frustrante de todo. Sentir la necesidad de ignorarte, pero no poder hacerlo, porque algo en ti despertaba cosas en mi interior que aún no puedo descifrar. Y claro, además, tú también me ignorabas. Me fui, y durante esas semanas que no estuve, pensaba aún más en tí, me sobraba tiempo para hacer cosas, me entretenía cazando o haciendo cualquier estupidez, pero volví de todas formas. Y entonces ocurrió lo del vidrio. Te dejé mi velocidad clara, y quizás también mi habilidad y fuerza. Y en un acto de cobardía, volví a irme. Pero entonces, Jasper me llamó una noche, y me dijo que Bastian te había mordido. Eso fue todo, y volví nuevamente. Tú ya sabías sobre los vampiros, así que no podía ocultar mucho mi secreto. Pronto estarías sacando conclusiones, y descubrirías más o menos la verdad. Entonces volví, decidido a dejar de lado eso de alejarme de las personas que verdaderamente me interesan, y ahora estoy aquí, contigo.  
— ¿Sabes? —dije. Si es que Ian me había contado lo que sentía en un principio, pues yo también—. Al comienzo te ignoraba porque tú lo hacías. Tengo que admitir que también pensaba mucho en tí, y por qué me ignorabas, y se me hacía algo difícil el sacarte de mi mente. Después vino lo del... vidrio, y me salvaste, y... Dios, algo pasaba conmigo en ese entonces, después me salvaste en la azotea del gimnasio, ya no me ignorabas como antes... Después, cuando te fuiste otra vez, pensé que realmente yo no era nada para ti y que me habías salvado por obligación, y que las dudas seguirían atormentándome... Pero volviste, y la verdad, y ahora...

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar:

— ¿Jasper y Denisse también leen mentes? —pregunté.  
—No —susurró a mi oído.  
— ¿Por qué...— me detuve, perdiendo el hilo de mis palabras.

Ian besaba lentamente mi cuello, provocándome un ligero estremecimiento.

— ¿Por qué tu sí?... —logré completar la pregunta.

Dios, ¿Tan vulnerable era ante las caricias de Ian que perdía el hilo de mis palabras?

—Ian, me desconcentras —admití.  
—Perdón —dijo riendo.  
—Oh, diablos, qué importa.

Hubiera preferido que Ian continuase con sus caricias y haberme quedado con la boca cerrada.

—Pues, respondiendo a tu pregunta... No lo sé. La verdad no me interesa la causa, si no más la consecuencia. Jasper tiene el poder de la psicometría, que es saber el pasado de alguien, lo vivido y lo visto. Denisse tiene el don de la empatía, que es poder saber lo que alguien siente al tacto. Créeme que a veces no es agradable que sepa lo que sientes. Daniel tiene el don de la clarividencia, que es poder saber dónde está alguien con la mente. Por eso no me sorprende que supo que yo estaba por aquí.  
— ¿Y...? —Volví a perder la concentración cuando los labios de Ian se deslizaban lentamente desde mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Ian, ¡Me desconcentras!  
—Perdón, pregunta de nuevo —dijo riéndose aún con su boca muy cerca de mi cuello.  
— ¿Y Bastian?  
—La inmovilización. Por eso se nos hace tan difícil la tarea de capturarlo —susurró a mi oído.  
— ¿Y Jane?  
—Levitación, ¿Puedes creerlo? Puede elevarse bastante, por eso también es difícil de cazar. Ambos se vieron privilegiados con poderes un tanto físicos. Pero, ¿Sabes qué es curioso? El don de Jasper no funciona contigo, no puede saber nada de tu pasado, y cosas así. El don de Denisse respecto a ti funciona bien, sin problemas. Bastian ha intentado inmovilizarte, pero le ha sido imposible. El don de Daniel no funciona contigo, y eso es más o menos malo, porque en caso de emergencia no sabríamos dónde encontrarte. Y Jane no puede elevar a nadie más que a ella.  
— ¿Por qué no funcionan conmigo?  
—Tu mente y tú en general son todo un misterio para todos los que tienen poderes mentales, y para todos en general —dijo con ironía.  
— ¿Por qué yo no puedo leer sus mentes?  
—Porque... esto sonará despectivo, pero, tengo la teoría de que es porque, prácticamente, los vampiros somos una especie...  
—Superior a la especie humana —completé.  
—Algo así.

Ian me besó el cuello unas tres veces, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Se sentía tan bien estar así con él, que no quise detenerlo, y él no lo hizo.

—Te ves tan hermosa hoy —susurró.  
—Gracias,  
—Últimamente me cuesta más resistirme a ti —susurró a mi oído, con una voz tan sensual que me estremeció.  
— ¿Resistirte en qué sentido?  
—Todos.

Me mordí el labio inferior al escuchar eso.

El silencio que había en ese entonces, era tan agradable. Por fin tenía silencio mental, por fin podía escuchar sólo mi voz interior. No había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo pudiera escuchar, y podía bloquear la mente de la persona más, relativamente, cerca. No escuchaba a Ian, sólo a mí. Eso resultó ser lo más gratificante.

Ian me amaba, yo lo amaba. El único inconveniente —al parecer—, era la diferencia de especies, pero eso, por ahora, no parecía ser lo más relevante. Sabía lo que él sentía, por fin mantenía mis sentimientos claros. ¿Qué mejor que eso?

—Ian, ¿Qué somos? —me atreví a preguntar.

Últimamente me atrevía a preguntarlo todo...

—Lo que tú quieras que seamos —dijo sin separar su rostro de mi cuello.  
—No estoy muy segura de eso.

De repente, dejé de sentir los brazos de Ian alrededor de mí, me di vuelta, y él se sacó su chaqueta para ponerla sobre mis hombros. Sonreí.

—Aún tengo tu chaqueta, la del día del baile. A este ritmo, me quedaré con todas las que tienes —dije sonriendo mientras lo miraba.  
—Déjatela —dijo mirándome—. La del baile. Es mi preferida, pero aún así. Esa chaqueta está impregnada de mi olor, si la dejas en tu habitación, sobre alguna superficie, donde quede expuesta, cualquier vampiro que entre a tu habitación, sabrá que tengo poder sobre ti, o al menos así se interpreta. Los vampiros "marcamos" a los humanos al morderlos por primera vez, como si tuviéramos poder sobre ellos. Por eso me sentí tan furioso cuando Bastian te mordió, porque te estaba marcando como de él, como si fueses de su propiedad. Ahora que también te mordí yo, eres como mitad mía mitad de Bastian. Odio eso.  
—Sabes que sólo me interesa ser tuya —una parte de mí se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

Ian me miró inexpresivo. Me mordí el labio mientras buscaba alguna emoción en su rostro. Sólo encontré seriedad. Ian dio un paso hacia mí, y me abrazó. No pude hacer nada más que responderle el abrazo, apoyando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, e inhalando su aroma.

Se separó de mí, y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó de él una cadena.

—Gírate —pidió con una hermosa sonrisa de lado, no podía negarme a eso.

Me giré, quedando de espaldas a él. Ian corrió con suavidad mi cabello. Me rodeó con la cadena, y la abrochó detrás de mí. Mi corazón latía rápidamente cuando volví a girarme para quedar frente a él, y entre mis manos tomé lo que colgaba de la cadena.

Era una especie de gota de plata, algo grande. Tenía una piedra negra en la parte de abajo, que ocupaba casi la mitad de la gota. En la parte de arriba, tenía un triángulo perforado, con pequeñitos orificios bordeándolo. Era precioso.

Miré a Ian sonriendo. Él suspiró, y habló:

—La piedra negra que tiene se llama ónix —dijo evitando mi mirada—. Dicen que el ónix es bueno contra las energías negativas, no es que yo crea demasiado en eso, pero quién sabe qué es cierto y qué no lo es. Dicen también, que el universo surgió de una explosión de una piedra, de un ónix y... No puedo creer lo cursi que sonará esto, pero si es que esa piedrita originó el universo, te la doy, porque tienes que saber que tú eres mi universo ahora —dijo tomando mi mentón, avergonzado de tan hermosas palabras.

No pude hacer más que sonreír ampliamente, y abrazarlo.

—Disculpa, no soy muy romántico —me susurró respondiendo mi abrazo.  
—Me conformo con eso —dije sin sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Separé mi rostro de Ian, y lo miré a los ojos. Ian se colocó algo más serio cuando dijo:

—Hace un rato me preguntaste qué somos —no era una pregunta, pero asentí de todas formas—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

No pude hacer más que soltar el aire que había retenido mientras él hablaba, y sonreír.

—Sí.

Ian cerró el perfecto momento con un beso en los labios, al que respondí emocionada.

—Tengo que admitir que no sabía si sonreías por lo cursi, o porque de verdad estabas contenta —dijo mirando la carretera.  
—Estoy contenta —dije sonriendo.

Después de aquel tan perfecto momento, de tan perfecto beso, Ian había decidido que ya era hora de regresar. Si fuera por mí, estaría con él toda la noche, todo el día, a cada momento. Si es que alguna vez llegué a dudar de lo nuestro, pues, ya no, ahora estaba tan segura, que nada podía hacerme cambiar de idea. Ahora éramos novios.

Mi mente seguía intentando dejar en segundo plano el tema de la diferencia de especies. Eso no debería ser relevante. "El amor real no es prohibido" había escuchado por ahí, y valla que era cierto.

Cuando nos detuvimos fuera de mi casa, Nos miramos a los ojos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

— ¿Me vas a presentar a Félix oficialmente?  
— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —pregunté, intentando no sonar ofensiva.  
—Si quieres.

Suspiré. Cuando Ian ponía esa sonrisa torcida, sumada a esa expresión tan sensual, no podías negarle nada.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunté resignada.  
— ¿El domingo? —preguntó—. Mañana tienes planes —no era una pregunta.  
—Bueno, el domingo —suspiré—. Nos vemos —añadí.  
—Más pronto de lo que crees.

Una parte de mí supo a qué se refería, pero la otra parte no quería crearse ilusiones.

Le devolví su chaqueta, y le di un corto beso en los labios antes de salir del auto, y caminar a casa.

Avisé a Félix de mi llegada, y me metí en mi habitación.

Me saqué los zapatos, la pañoleta y me senté en la cama. Suspiré mientras volvía a salir de la habitación con mi pijama en la mano.

Antes de darme una ducha me miré detenidamente al espejo del baño. Lo había notado antes de que Ian pasara por mí. Mi cabello sí brillaba algo más, al igual que mis ojos, pero ahora sabía bien la razón. Mi piel parecía estar más blanca, y me toqué la mejilla, también estaba más suave.

También me veía más atractiva.

Me di una ducha no muy larga, me coloqué el pijama, me lavé los dientes y cepillé mi pelo. Cuando salí del baño, me encontré con Baco en el camino, por lo que lo tomé en brazos y entré a mi habitación.

El perro casi cayó al suelo con el sobresalto que la presencia de alguien en mi cama me provocó. Miré irritada a Ian, el que me observaba divertido.

Suspiré mientras cerraba la puerta y avanzaba hasta la cama.

—Odio que hagas eso —dije acariciando al perro, que al parecer también se había sobresaltado, y miraba a Ian, como si tuviera los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido (¿se podía en un animal tal cosa?).  
—Es... Oh, vale, lo admito, es divertido verte enfadada —dijo sonriendo. Posó sus ojos en el perro, y me giré, de tal manera que mi perro saliera de la vista de Ian.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados.

—No le haré nada la perro —dijo Ian con voz inocente, levantando ambas manos, como si yo fuese un policía que le hubiera dicho "Arriba las manos, no te muevas".

Suspiré.

—Aún así.

Ian rió.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese perro? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Baco, que seguía tenso en mis brazos.

Los animales siempre perciben el peligro antes que los humanos.

—Aléjate de mi perro —dije enarcando las cejas poniéndome seria, en broma, obviamente. Ian mantenía su sonrisa tan hermosa, pero ni eso me haría entregarle a mi perrito.  
—No le haré nada —dijo riéndose.  
—Mi papá lo trajo a casa para una navidad hace cuatro años, cuando yo tenía trece —dije después de un suspiro, mientras acariciaba al perro por debajo del hocico.  
—Bueno. Tranquila, no le haré nada. Prefiero un oso o un puma. Cosas más grandes y más sabrosas —dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
—Como sea. Tengo que asegurarme —dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Miré a Ian antes de salir, y no pude evitar darle una sonrisa antes alejarme de la puerta, dejándola cerrada, por si acaso a Félix se le ocurría ir a verme.

Dejé al perro en el patio trasero, y volví a subir las escaleras. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí, y miré a Ian. Él seguía acostado sobre mi cama. Con su chaqueta negra de cuero en cima.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste? —pregunté al reconocer la chaqueta que yo había tenido guardada desde el día del baile.

Ian sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Se acercó a la silla que estaba junto al escritorio con mi ordenador, y colgó la chaqueta ahí.

—Déjala aquí, por lo que te dije. Recuérdalo —dijo acercándose a mí nuevamente.

Ian se detuvo a un par de metros de mí, me miró de pies a cabeza, y supe lo que le estaba pasando. Me miró a los ojos tensando la mandíbula, y supe que tenía que evitar mostrarme ante Ian así, dejando tanto a la vista. Claro, en ese momento sólo vestía los delgados shorts y la polerita con tirantes de mi pijama.

—Deborah, ¿Podrías...? —preguntó llevando sus ojos a la cama.  
—Oh, claro —dije caminando hasta la cama.

Le di la espalda a Ian mientras me metía en las sábanas. Me senté en la cama, y lo miré mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Ian se sentó a mi lado, giró su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, luego desvió la vista a mis labios, luego otra vez a mis ojos, y supe que prácticamente no podía más.

Ian se lanzó tan efusivamente contra mis labios, que me eché hacia atrás y mi espalda terminó en el colchón. Ian puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza, para aferrarme más a él, mientras su lengua se introducía en mi boca.

En parte, me gustaba saber las cosas que yo provocaba en Ian. Me gustaba saber que el nivel de atracción que yo ejercía sobre él era más o menos grande. Eso me ponía más segura de lo que teníamos.

Respondí a Ian quizás con la misma desesperación que él, sentía como si lo necesitase, en todos los sentidos.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, dándole a entender que no pensaba separarme de él. Una mano estaba posada en mi cintura, mientras que la otra seguía en mi nuca.

En ese momento, me había olvidado de todo a mi alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo me llamaba, ni mi edad, ni nada. Lo único que se mantenía presente en mi concentración —y al parecer en toda mi mente— eran los maravillosos besos de Ian.

Ian se separó un escaso centímetro de mí, y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Ves lo que provocas en mí? —inquirió con una voz tan... Dios, tan sensual que me derritió por dentro y también por fuera.

No pude responder nada, mis cuerdas vocales no emitían ningún tipo de sonido, y si fueran capaces de hacerlo, mis labios no lo emitirían.

Los labios de Ian estaba rojos y algo hinchados, y supe que los míos igual, pero me importó bastante poco. Atraje a Ian hacia a mí para besarlo nuevamente, sin importarme nada más que él.

Desde el accidente, desde que yo tenía la habilidad para leer mentes, había intentado alejarme e las personas a mi alrededor, por miedo al rechazo, por miedo a dar lástima, por miedo a quedar como una loca ante los demás. El que las personas piensen cosas relativamente malas sobre mí fue una preocupación que se incrementó desde el accidente, porque yo los podía oír, y consideraba esa opción la más aterradora que podrías vivir. Pero ahora, que conocía a Ian de una forma que jamás esperé conocerlo, sabía que todo lo que las personas pensaran sobre ti era algo que verdaderamente no podía importarte, que sólo tiene que ser relevante para ti lo que piensen las personas que tú quieres y que te quieren, las que te apoyan y están contigo a cada momento, eso es lo importante, y esa es una de las cientos de cosas que aprendí gracias a Ian.

Ian me había enseñado una forma diferente de ver el mundo. Ahora no sólo sabía que había millones de cosas que aún no conocía, y que quizás ni siquiera me imaginaba ni se me pasaban por la mente. En algún momento llegué a dudar de la existencia paranormal o las cosas sobrenaturales, antes del accidente, pero pensé que no, que no debería. Después del accidente, supe que quizás sí había algo que superaba la normalidad, que yo no podía ser la única de tal capacidad y que podían haber otros "dones" en otras personas.

Ahora que conozco a Ian, sé que de verdad hay muchas cosas inimaginables en todo el mundo, y quizás fuera del mundo también. Vampiros, cazadores, quizás también hombres lobo, cambia formas, y quién sabe qué otras cosas más.

Cuando los labios de Ian se separaron de los míos, le agradecí infinitamente todo lo que había hecho por mí y lo mucho que había cambiado mi perspectiva y mi forma de ver las cosas, aunque quizás él no lo supiera, lo había hecho de todas formas. Si no fuera por él, yo todavía estaría sumida en una depresión que disimulaba ante el mundo, llorando y sufriendo en silencio, por mi habilidad, por la ausencia de mi familia, por todas las cosas que había enviado mi existencia a un hoyo de desconsuelo, sintiéndome la persona más desdichada por vivir todo aquello.

—Te amo —le susurré al oído con ojos cerrados.

Sí, lo amaba. Gracias a él todo en mi vida parecía haber mejorado.

Mi vida parecía haber caído en picada por un acantilado después del accidente, y seguiría bajando aún más si no fuera porque el vampiro al que en ese momento había acabado de besar hubiera aparecido en mi camino. Quizás no hubiera subido tanto como para volver a la felicidad que algún día tuve, junto a mi familia, pero se acercaba más o menos a ese punto.

Además, que gracias a él, gracias a su sangre vampírica, mi habilidad para leer mentes ahora era más controlable que antes.

—Yo también —susurró, y su aliento recorrió la piel del hueco entre mi cuello y mi mandíbula.

Ian me hacía tan feliz, que todas las diferencias que podían existir entre nosotros quedaban aniquiladas ante el deseo que recorría mi cuerpo cuando estaba con él. En ese momento, en que lo tenía sólo para mí, en mi habitación, en mi cama, sólo podía pensar "mío, mío, mío" como un pensamiento posesivo que comenzaba a adorar.

—Duerme, Debbie —me susurró al oído, y se tumbó a mi lado.

Al final, creo que de lo que podía estar segura, era de que me quedé dormida abrazando a Ian, siendo rodeada por un brazo suyo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, no vi nada antes de sentir que alguien estaba junto a mí en la cama, eso fue lo primero que sentí. Después abrí los ojos, y a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Levanté la vista, y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ian.

—Buenos días —dijo él sonriendo.

* * *

Hola!

LES PIDO LEER ESTO, AUNQUE SEA LARGO, POR FAVOR:

Eh, primero que nada, tengo que pedirles que se pasen por mi blog y voten en la encuesta de cual es su personaje favorito, la encuesta cierra el 31 de enero, y subire una ficha con todos los "datos" del personaje ganador a mi blog & le hare un One Shot que subire a las paginas donde publico mis fics.

Mi blog: http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios o sino pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil)

_Un comentario? Un review? Por favor?_ De verdad que no todos saben lo reconfortante que es que comenten diciendo que les gusta tu historia o que debes cambiar algo, yo, personalmente, siempre obedezco a los comentarios que me dicen qué cambiar o si añadir algo más.

El Sábado subiré el One Shot de Denisse, cambie algunas cosas asi que ese día lo tendran en esta pagina y en todas las que publico mis fics.

Recuerden que ya subi mi One Shot basado en una cancion de un grupo, se llama "Morir para vivir eternametne junto a ti" & pueden buscarla en mi perfil, leer y comentar para que me digan qué les parecio. Estoy trabajando en otro One Shot basado en la obesidad y los problemas que las adolescentes peuden tener con respecto a eso, pero que todo puede salir bien a fin de cuentas.

Un tema que realmente no tiene nada que ver con esto: Hubo un segundo terremoto en Haiti (valla que no tiene nada que ver) saben? me da pena, mucha pena, si fuera por mi yo iria alla a Haiti a ayudar, aunque digan que puede ser traumatico y pueda contraer enfermedades o que se yo, yo iria, o por lo menos ayudaria a la distancia, en mis pais, por lo menos, estamos haciendo varias cosas para ayudarlos.

Gracias por leer, creo que ando sensible xd.


	25. Como si nada hubiera pasado

—Pensaba que te irías antes de que yo despertara —dije acomodándome más apegada a él.  
—Hice una excepción por ahora —dijo besándome en la cabeza.  
— ¿Estuviste toda la noche aquí?  
—Toda la noche.

Sonreí.

— ¿Y Félix? —pregunté cerrando los ojos.  
—Está desayunando abajo, no sospecha nada. En un momento vino a ver si es que seguías aquí, y tuve que salir al balcón y subirme al techo, pero después se fue y volví a entrar.

Me reí mientras abría los ojos y me sentaba en la cama.

—Te ves hermosa durmiendo —dijo mientras se sentaba y acariciaba delicadamente mi mejilla.  
—Ahora debo verme mejor, seguro —dije al imaginarme; cabello desordenado, expresión de sueño... Perfecta para la portada de una revista de modelaje... Jah.  
—No tomes mi silencio como una afirmación sarcástica a tu sarcasmo —dijo sonriendo.  
—Ah, ya —dije también sonriendo—. Mejor me voy a bañar, y me levanto y... Ah, ya sabes.  
—Yo volveré a casa de Jasper, Denisse debe estar histérica por saber cómo nos fue ayer.  
— ¿Saber cómo nos fue? —pregunté extrañada.  
—Ya la conoces.  
—Ah, cierto.

Me mordí el labio inferior, vacilante, y decidida me acerqué a Ian para besarlo. ¿Acaso había algo malo en besar a mi nuevo novio?

Él respondió mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la cama, rodeándome la cintura, y yo quedaba medio sobre él.

Le di tres cortos besos en los labios, y después me enderecé en la cama.

Le sonreí antes de ponerme de pie, y de mirarlo enarcando las cejas mientras sonreía.

Ian también se puso de pie, y me dio un último beso antes de salir hacia el balcón y saltar hacia abajo. Cerré el ventanal, y mientras suspiraba me dirigí a las escaleras.

Félix me sonrió cuando llegué a la cocina. Él comía en la misma mesita que usé yo para comer cuando Mike y Bianca estaban en casa.

—Buenos días —saludé acercándome a la nevera para sacar la leche.  
—Buenos días. ¿Cómo te fue ayer?  
—Eh... bien. Félix... hoy saldré con mis amigos, ya sabes, al cine o a no se dónde, específicamente.  
—Como quieras. A qué hora, a dónde y a qué hora vuelves, ya sabes.  
—Llamaré a Bianca y te aviso.  
—De acuerdo.

Después de desayunar, me bañé e hice todo lo que correspondía a mi rutina de un sábado por la mañana.

Lo que Bianca había planeado —lo que planeó y todos aceptaron—, era ir al cine y se tomó la libertad de auto invitarse a ella y a todos nosotros de ir a casa de Alex a su gran piscina. Alex no se negó, pero aún así la "regañé".

Eran las dos de la tarde, y yo me estaba subiendo al auto de Bianca. No tenía mucho ánimo para salir, pero si me negaba, Bianca insistiría hasta que dijera que sí, aunque el día hubiese terminado.

—Ayer en la noche... —dijo Bianca de repente.  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Saliste a algún lugar?

Bien, vale, no soy estúpida, y conocía a mi prima desde que tengo memoria. De alguna forma se había enterado de mi "cita" con Ian, y aunque quizás si es que eso no le agradaba mucho, la "emoción" por saber cómo había sido la embargaba de todas formas, sin importar con quién hubiese salido yo. Si es que llegaba a enterarse de que salí con alguien, ella insistiría en que contara todo, no esperaría y me llamaría o se aparecería de improvisto en mi casa.

—Ya lo sabes, no se para qué preguntas —dije mirando por la ventana.  
—Ok, vale... —la miré, y ella también lo hizo, sonrió—. ¿Te besó? —preguntó enarcando las cejas.  
— ¿Quién te contó que sí salí ayer...?  
—Yo pregunté primero, así que responde primero.  
—Pues... sí, si me besó.

Bianca se rió un segundo, y me miró aún sonriendo.

—Deb... con Kristen hablamos sobre esto, ¿sabes? y llegamos a la conclusión, de que si tú lo quieres, si de verdad sienten algo el uno por el otro, que nada más tiene que importarles. Deb, somos mejores amigas, se supone que nos apoyamos mutuamente y queremos lo mejor para la otra, sin importar lo que queramos, con ese sentimiento egoísta que no nos permite apoyarnos. Quizás con Kristen estamos más del lado de los cazadores, porque, bueno, ni siquiera tenemos a alguien conocido que sea vampiro, aparte de Ian, Denisse y Jasper, que ni siquiera son tan cercanos, pero, si es que tú quieres irte con los "enemigos" de los chicos, que eso no sea un obstáculo en nuestra amistad. Es difícil, lo sé, pero no tiene por qué separarnos esas cosas sobrenaturales que estamos descubriendo sólo ahora y que antes ni siquiera sabíamos que existían. Ni siquiera tiene que importar tu... perdóname, tu extraña habilidad.  
—Puedo controlarla mejor. En este momento no escucho otra cosa tuya que no sean tus palabras verbales.  
— ¿Cómo... cómo funciona? —preguntó después de un rato de silencio.  
—Al principio es tan terrible, por eso, en parte, me negaba a salir. No te escuchas sólo a ti. Es como si te encerraran en una habitación donde todos hablan en voz alta, pero sólo tú puedes escucharlos. Todos los pensamientos de todos los que te rodean. No sé hasta cuántos metros, o kilómetros, a la redonda puedo escuchar, pero puedo escuchar casi al instituto entero. Con el tiempo se hace más controlable, ahora, después de casi un año, el silencio ya es casi total, ahora me escuchó más a mí misma, y los demás por fin están guardando silencio. Son ondas de pensamientos que puedo recibir en mi cabeza, pero sin poder controlar cuáles entran y cuáles no. Ahora sí puedo controlar eso.  
— ¿Y por qué ahora sí y por que ahora no?  
—Dijiste que van a apoyarme en todo, ¿Verdad? —ella asintió—. Bebí de la sangre de Ian —lo solté mirándola.

Los ojos y la boca de Bianca se abrieron bastante, y por un momento temí que se desconcentrara de la calle y de la conducción, pero sacudió la cabeza y me miró sorprendida.

—Mira al frente —dije yo mirando al frente.  
— ¿Bebiste de su sangre?  
—Sí... es que yo estaba débil y entonces él me la dio porque...  
— ¿Fue por lo de Bastian?  
—Sí... Creo que se me rompieron un par de huesos y perdí sangre... porque le di a Ian para que se recuperara. Entonces él me dio de la suya para que me recuperara yo...  
—Cállate, déjame procesar la información —dijo aferrando con fuerza el volante.

Le obedecí, y me quedé en silencio. Me obligué a no leer su mente para saber qué pensaba, y no lo hice. Esperé mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Entonces, ¿Eso por eso que tu pelo brilla tanto? Dios, ya tenía pensado preguntarte qué hacías para que brillara más —dijo sin sacar la vista del frente, sabía más o menos sobre mi trauma sobre que hay que conducir concentrado al volante, así que hacía todo lo posible por, al menos fingir, concentración.  
—Siento decepcionarte —dije con indiferencia mirando por la ventana.  
—Vaya...

Llegamos al cine, y nos bajamos del auto, mientras caminábamos hasta la entrada, donde ya estaban todos, Bianca preguntó:

— ¿Cómo es la sangre de vampiro? Alex dice que es asquerosa, pero Mike prefiere no comentar.  
—Tan mala no es, aunque tampoco es tan deliciosa. Un término medio —dije con indiferencia sin mirarla.

El día estuvo, relativamente bien. No tocamos ningún tema que nos pusiera incómodos, como lo hacíamos antes; sólo temas "normales". Vimos una película de ciencia ficción que estuvo realmente buena, y después fuimos todos a casa de Alex, cortesía de él, pero invitación de Bianca.

Todos se bañaban en la piscina, y yo parecía ser la única con problemas de autismo, porque me quedé sentada en las sillas de playa que Alex tenía en el patio, frente a la piscina.

— ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte? —preguntó Mike, sentándose junto a mí. Estaba completamente mojado, y las gotas caía por su cabello castaño oscuro.  
—No tengo ganas... aún —respondí.

Estaba con mi bikini celeste puesto, y ni siquiera se me apetecía tomar Sol, tenía piel sensible y al final terminaba roja si tomaba mucho Sol. Así que estaba bajo la sombrilla.

—Oye, ¡Alex! —gritó Mike, y Alex, que estaba apunto de lanzarse al agua, se detuvo para mirarlo.

Mike le hizo unos gestos, luego me apuntó a mí, y Alex sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh, oh —dije mirando cómo Alex y Mike se acercaban a mí—. Ni se les ocurra —dije mientras me ponía de pie y me alejaba con pequeños pasos hacia atrás—. No... ¡Alex no! —exclamé cuando Alex me abrazó y entre él y Mike me levantaban del suelo.

Mis sandalias cayeron al piso, y ambos caminaron conmigo aún en brazos directo al agua, mientras yo forcejeaba y gritaba, pero al mismo tiempo me reía.

Cuando vi el borde de la piscina, sólo alcancé a cerrar los ojos y a tomar aire, antes de sentir cómo esos dos idiotas me lanzaban y yo caía en el agua.

Salí a la superficie, intentando aguantar la risa y mirar con enfado a Alex y Mike, pero no pude.

El día fue muy bueno. Había olvidado lo bien que podía pasarlo con mis amigos. Reí casi todo el día, olvidando por momentos todos mis problemas, todas mis confusiones y dudas.

Estar con mis amigos era el método ideal para olvidar todo lo que me acomplejaba. Con ellos me reía y lo pasaba tan bien como antes de que todo el rollo se lo sobrenatural comenzara. Durante ese día, lo que más importó fue pasarla bien y vivir un agradable momento todos juntos.

Bianca fue a dejarme a casa, y me sorprendí al ver un flamante descapotable rojo estacionado fuera de la casa, junto al auto de Félix.

Eran como las ocho de la tarde. Entré a casa, y me detuve frente a la sala de estar. Félix conversaba animadamente con una mujer, ambos sentados en el sofá. Ambos se detuvieron, y me miraron.

Félix se puso de pie, y la mujer también. Se acercaron a mí, y sonrieron.

Y entonces lo supe.

—Deborah, ella es Ángela Rodríguez —dijo Félix—. Mi... ¿Cómo decirlo...?  
— ¿Novia? —interrumpí.  
—Exacto —dijo ella sonriendo.

Era una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, más o menos la edad de Félix. Su cabello era castaño claro y caía en ondas hasta unos centímetros bajo sus hombros. Tenía los ojos de una mezcla entre castaño claro y verde, y su piel era blanca.

—Ella es profesora, próximamente dará clases en tu instituto —dijo Félix.

Me autoricé para meterme en sus pensamientos;

Ángela Caroline Rodriguez, treinta y cuatro años, soltera, profesora de matemáticas, realmente enamorada de Félix, y con buenas intenciones. A primera vista le parezco algo seria y muy madura, pero algo le decía que en el fondo yo sufría mucho. Félix le había contado por qué yo estaba ahí, y pensaba llevarse bien conmigo.

Me agradó.

—Un gusto —dije sonriendo—. Deborah Broderick —dije estrechando su mano.  
—Espero que nos llevemos bien.  
—Lo mismo digo —dije con sinceridad—. Eh... Félix... subiré a cambiarme de ropa y me daré un baño, después bajo y si quieres preparo la cena...  
—Oh, yo me encargo de eso —dijo Ángela, sonriendo.  
—Ah, pues... entonces bajo en unos minutos —dije sonriendo y me dirigí hasta las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, me sobresalté al ver a Ian sentado en mi cama, mirándome.

— ¿De verdad quieres provocarme un infarto? —pregunté después de cerrar la puerta.  
—Perdón —dijo riéndose, mientras caminaba hasta mí—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó antes de darme un corto beso en los labios.  
—Bien, supongo.  
—Esa mujer... Ángela, me parece... adecuada... para tu tío.  
—Me agrada.  
—Leíste su mente —no era una pregunta.  
—Sí, tenía que asegurarme, es por el bien de Félix.  
—Pero... ¿Qué hubieras hecho si esa mujer no fuera tal y como aparenta? ¿Cómo se lo hubieras dicho a Félix?  
—Desde que concluí lo que en verdad era mi habilidad, aprendí poco a poco a cómo informarle a las personas sobre cosas que no saben... Me enseñó Frederick.  
— ¿Frederick te enseñó?  
—Sin saberlo... él —dije sentándome en la cama—. Llevaba como... dos días después de despertar, no sabía qué había pasado con mis padres ni con Lucas, porque el doctor quería esperar a que me acostumbrara o me estabilizara... Dentro de toda la confusión, sin quererlo respondía a las personas, respondía a sus pensamientos y comenzaba a quedar como una loca, pensaban que el golpe me había afectado más de la cuenta.  
"Habían dos enfermeras revisando mi estado, mientras el doctor estaba a los pies de la cama. Una enfermera se cuestionaba sobre mi color de cabello —puse los ojos en blanco al recordar eso—, y dije "Oiga, es de un color natural", y la enfermera me miró extrañada, y el doctor, Frederick, y le dijo a la enfermera "Oh, vamos, es notable que te preguntabas eso, miras su cabello a cada momento" Y yo sólo asentí, confundida.

Ian me miraba entre divertido e interesado.

—Me pasó algo parecido, pero con cosas peores, nada que tenga que ver con el color de mi cabello —dijo como riéndose de un chiste interno—. No importa. Tú ve a bañarte, Ángela quiere saber más sobre ti.  
— ¿Tú te irás?  
—Sí, sólo venía a verte... Volveré más tarde.

Le sonreí mientras me ponía de pie, y él caminó hasta el ventanal, salió al balcón y saltó hacia abajo. Después de cerrar el ventanal, fui a darme una ducha.

— ¿Y qué te gustaría estudiar en la universidad, Deborah? —me preguntó Ángela mientas cenábamos.  
—Psiquiatría —respondí.

Yo leía mentes, sí, y eso me hizo interesarme más en el ámbito de la mente humana, mucho. Me interesaba saber cómo funcionaba cada cerebro, el por qué de las enfermedades mentales, todo eso resultaba ser tan interesante para mí. Nuestra mente es todo un misterio, en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo, y es un misterio que a mí me gustaría revelar y descubrir.

Aunque, sinceramente, no podía verme a mí misma yendo a la universidad, no se por qué, no podía.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Ángela antes de llevarse carne a la boca.  
—Diecisiete.  
— ¿Tienes novio?  
—Eh... —miré a Félix, el que me observaba expectante—. Ahora... sí.

Félix enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

— ¿Ian? —preguntó Félix.  
—Sí, tenía planeado invitarlo mañana a casa, para hacerlo... oficial.

Félix asintió, y continuó comiendo, concentrado en sus pensamientos que no quise escuchar.

—Ignóralo —dijo Ángela inclinándose hacia mí—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? —reí ante eso. Parecía una adolescente.  
—Sí —respondí sonriendo.  
— ¿Puedo estar mañana... para conocerlo? —preguntó interesada.  
—Como quieras —dije riendo mientras me encogía de hombros. Ella sí que me caía bien.  
— ¿A qué hora vendrá?  
—Eh... no sé, como a las ocho, supongo...  
—Llegaré a las siete —sentenció mientras se enderezaba y continuaba comiendo.

Reí, y yo también seguí con la comida.

Y, tal y como Ángela dijo, al otro día, a las siete de la tarde, ella ya estaba en casa. Sí que me caía bien, y por muy treinta y tantos años que aparentase, su mente era la de una adolescente.

Ian me llamó y me dijo que llegaría a eso de las nueve.

Sin quererlo, estaba nerviosa. Ahora, ¿Por qué? Pues, qué se yo. No era de si Ian podría controlarse, con su... sed, ya que lo hacía conmigo, tampoco era por caso en que a Félix no le gustase Ian, pero aunque quizás no le agradaba mucho, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Y, además, si no lo aceptaba, pues mala suerte, se las aguantaba.

Me impresionaba lo emocionada que Ángela estaba por conocer a mi... novio —suena como extraño...—. Ángela veía todas las posibilidades y deseaba más que nada llevarse muy bien conmigo. Le gustaba la idea de llegar a ser como mi segunda madre, o una tía muy cercana. Al parecer Félix le había hablado bastante bien de mí, y eso que no omitió algunos de mis defectos —Gracias... (sí, eso fue sarcasmo).

Yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar a Ángela como tía, incluso un poco cercana, era buena persona, no mentía y estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Félix, y viceversa, pero como segunda madre, no lo creía. Jamás he creído en eso de que alguien pudiera usar un puesto secundario como "segunda madre", "segundo padre", "Segunda casa", pues yo no creía en eso. Si era mi tía, era mi tía y punto.

Pero Ángela me caía bien, y sabía que Félix podía ser feliz con ella, y qué mejor que eso.

Me quedé conversando con mi casi tía sentadas en el sofá de la sala de estar, cuando el timbre sonó. Ella me miró sonriendo, preguntándome con la mirada si podía ir a abrir la puerta.

—Yo voy —dije poniéndome de pie, e ignorando el pequeñito brillo de desilusión en su rostro, pero que fue rápidamente cambiado por emoción.

Abrí la puerta, y sonreí al ver a Ian, mirándome con esa expresión que tanto me gustaba y me derretía.

—Hola —dijo sonriendo de lado.  
—Hola —dije bajando la mirada, él se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la frente—. Adelante.

Me hice a un lado para que Ian entrara, y casi al mismo tiempo cuando cerré la puerta Félix apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—Félix... —dije obligándome a no morderme el labio—. Él es Ian, mi... novio.

Ian dio un paso hacia adelante y estrechó la mano de Félix, el que lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ven, te presentaré a Ángela —dije tomándolo de la mano y caminando hasta la sala de estar.

Ángela se puso de pie al instante en que nos vio, y su sonrisa se congeló en el rostro al ver a Ian. Lo observó deslumbrada, y con una ligera sacudida de cabeza, volvió a sonreír.

—Ian, ella es Ángela, es la... novia de Félix —dije mirando de reojo a Ángela—. Ángela, él es Ian, Ian Franzen.

Ian tomó la mano de Ángela y le besó el torso. Ella estaba algo deslumbrada, y se limitó a sonreír.

Ángela se sentó en el sofá, y yo hice lo mismo, mientras Ian se sentaba junto a mí.

Por alguna razón, no podía levantar la mirada. La había tenido baja todo el tiempo, así que levanté el mentón.

Félix llegó a la sala, y miró a Ian.

— ¿Algo para beber? —preguntó mi tío mirando a Ian.  
—Sólo un vaso de agua, por favor —dijo Ian sonriendo.

Félix asintió, y noté cómo Ángela se acomodaba a mi lado para comenzar el bombardeo de preguntas.

—Ángela, espera a que yo esté presente —dijo Félix desde la cocina, y sentí cómo Ángela bufaba a mi lado.

Ian pasó un brazo por mis hombros, y con eso fue suficiente para darme la calma que necesitaba.

Félix llegó y le dio el vaso a Ian, y luego se sentó en un sofá individual que estaba casi al frente de nosotros.

— ¿De dónde se conocen? —preguntó Ángela.  
—Del instituto —respondió Ian.  
—Ian... —dijo Félix—. ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento, por favor? —pidió mirándolo a los ojos.  
—Claro —dijo Ian.

Mi mano se aferró a su camisa, por instinto, y Ian colocó la suya sobre la mía, y poco a poco lo fui soltando, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, él entraba a la cocina seguido de Félix.

—Es bastante guapo —fue lo primero que dijo Ángela cuando ellos desaparecieron.

Ignoré a Ángela mientras me concentraba en la mente de Félix, y en intentar escuchar la conversación a través de sus pensamientos.

* * *

A ver, Eh... primero, sufro de una crisis existencial :S no, broma, es una exageración... Ayer mientras yo agonizaba en mi cama (Estaba enferma y recorde lo mucho qe odio devolver la comida... xd aver si es que entienden) pense en varias posibilidades para el término de este fic, y me auto confundi aun mas. En mi blog (RECUERDEN ENTRAR Y LEER Y LO QUE QUIERAN XD) tengo las opciones que estuve considerando y que aun lo hago.

O alargo este fic con más capitulos, como 44, creo, pero sin una secuela con estos mismos PROTAGONISTAS (la secuela seria de Alex) y termina la historia, o hago la segunda parte y la historia de Debbie termina ahi, pero este fic terminaria con 34 capis aprox. pero despues vendra la secuela y la tercera parte seria la de Alex y fin de la historia.

Vale, creo que no me explique nada bien, pero en la ultima entrada que subi a mi blog lo explico con claridad:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (Recuerden quitar los espacios)

Recuerden meterse y leer esa entrada para que me digan que piensan y me ayuden a aclararme un poco la cabeza... Espero que pasen, comenten, voten en las encuestas, me sigan, y etc etc

Saludos! Nos vemos el Miercoles!


	26. Nada puede ser siempre estable

—Ian, no voy a ir con rodeos —fue lo primero que dijo Félix.

Me sentí terriblemente tentada a decirle a Ángela que guardara silencio, pero podía concentrarme aún más y fingir interés al mismo tiempo, asintiendo a ratos, así que no había necesidad de levantar sospechas.

—Dígame —dijo Ian.  
—Ian, creo que ambos sabemos que los jóvenes de hoy en día no son todos correctos, o al menos no de una forma que llegue a ser segura.  
—Señor...  
—Félix —le interrumpió mi tío—. Y trátame de "tú".  
—Félix —corrigió Ian—. Estoy consciente de lo que pueden llegar a pensar los... chicos, usted... tú sabes, además, hay que ser sinceros, a algunos sólo les importan las mujeres, las drogas, el alcohol y tantas cosas que no son seguras, pero, ¿Sabes? Me siento orgulloso de decir que yo no pertenezco a ese tipo. Me siento orgulloso al decir que prefiero quedarme en casa haciendo cualquier cosa que para ellos resultase aburrida, que ir a alguna fiesta y embriagarme y hacer otras tonteras. Soy un chico tranquilo, y también soy maduro, soy responsable y confiable. Adoro a Deborah, mucho, ella es una de las personas más importantes para mí.

Se produjo una pausa, o quizás sólo fue la interrupción de Ángela.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Me escuchas? —insistió Ángela.  
—Sí, tú... sigue —dije volviendo a concentrarme. De verdad que ella parecía una adolescente...

Suspiré, y mientras Ángela me hablaba sobre uno de sus amores antiguos, me concentré en Félix.

—Cuéntame sobre tí —dijo mi tío.  
—Nací en Inglaterra —¿Inglaterra? pensé—. Tengo actualmente diecisiete años. Mi padre es profesor y mi madre también.  
— ¿Dónde están tus padres?  
—Ellos fueron a Canadá a impartir clases de español allí. Ellos saben inglés y español, y, pues, yo también. Me dieron la opción de irme con ellos a Canadá, y mi otra opción era venirme por un tiempo con Jasper y Denisse Evans, unos amigos míos de toda la vida —sentí la confianza emerger por parte de Félix—. Sus padres son amigos de los míos desde que tenían más o menos mi edad, y la amistad se heredó —dijo riendo—. Quiero estudiar medicina en la universidad, tengo buenas calificaciones, me considero inteligente, y, bueno, ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

Quizás Ian mintió en algunas cosas, y en las otras no tanto, pero poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza de Félix, y eso sería algo bueno.

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Deborah?  
—Las mejores —respondió Ian con un tono tan seguro de sus palabras que incluso yo pude notarlo a través de la mente de Félix—. La quiero mucho, la adoro, estoy dispuesto a defenderla y protegerla de lo que sea, y no me da vergüenza admitirlo.  
—Deborah, ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Ángela con insistencia.  
—Ángela...  
—Angie —corrigió ella.  
—Angie —dije riendo—. Me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿Sabes? Dame unos minutos, por favor.  
—Pues, claro.

Suspiré y volví a concentrarme, ésta vez, Ian seguía hablando.

—Mis padres me educaron correctamente. Considero que sé cómo tratar a una mujer.

Un pensamiento se cruzó por la mente de Félix, y supe que Ian lo había captado también, ya que precisamente habló sobre eso.

—Creo en que realmente existe una diferencia que hay entre tener sexo y hacer el amor —dijo y pude visualizarlo a través de los ojos de Félix. Su rostro se notaba confiado y seguro—. Sinceramente, Félix, pienso que es mejor la segunda opción, porque a veces, el amor y el deseo no van de la mano por el mismo camino.  
—Eres un bueno chico, Ian, a menos que me hayas mentido en algo.  
—He dicho la pura verdad.  
—Me alegro. Me das confianza, Ian, ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó con los padres de Deborah?  
—Sí.  
—Debes saber que es difícil hacerte cargo de alguien que acaba de perder a su familia, sobre todo cuando ese alguien está en una edad complicada. Me preocupo mucho por ella. Siempre he pensado que mentalmente Deborah tiene más que diecisiete años.  
—Opino algo parecido —dijo Ian sonriendo.  
—No la hagas sufrir, eso es todo. En su vida ha sufrido muchas cosas, demasiadas para su corta edad, y creo que no sería lo mejor agregar algo más a esa lista.  
—Lo tengo presente siempre.  
—Bien, mejor volvamos.  
—Claro.

Escuché sus pasos —más los de Félix que los de Ian— y llegaron hasta donde estábamos con Angie. Ian me sonrió mientras caminaba hasta mí, y se sentó a mi lado, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo.

—Lo escuchaste todo —me susurró al oído, en un tono que un humano normal no podría escucharlo. Pero recordemos; yo no soy normal, o al menos no completamente.

Asentí.

—Sí, lo pude sentir —dijo en voz baja.  
—Cariño —me dijo Angie, y la miré, un poco asombrada—. ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?  
—Eh...  
—Deborah, ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Félix sentándose en el mismo sofá individual frente a nosotros.  
—Eh... no, ya pasó.

Los siguientes cinco o diez minutos, Angie se dedicó a interrogarnos a Ian y a mí. Preguntando cosas de cómo nos conocimos, gracias a quién o a qué, y preguntas incómodas —o al menos para mí— como si nos hemos besado y qué se yo.

—Angelá, déjalos en paz, querida —dijo Félix sonriendo, y, muy disimuladamente, le agradecí con la mirada.  
—Yo, de hecho, tengo que irme —dijo Ian poniéndose de pie—. Fue un gusto —dijo sonriendo, y también me puse de pie.

Lo acompañé hasta la salida, y junté la puerta detrás de mí cuando estuvimos en el porche.

—Gracias —susurré mientras lo abrazaba.  
— ¿Gracias por qué? —preguntó rodeándome con sus brazos.  
—Por todo —dije enterrando mi rostro en su perfecto pecho.  
—No tienes nada de qué agradecer. Soy yo el que tiene que agradecerte a ti.  
— ¿Agradecerme por qué? —pregunté levantando la mirada.  
—Gracias por devolverme la vida, por devolver mi alma a mi cuerpo, por hacer renacer la esperanza en mí, y por hacer que mi corazón vuelva a latir después de tanto tiempo —susurró a mi oído, y después depositó un suave beso en mis labios—. Fue de improvisto e incluso me salió una rima —dijo riéndose.

Reí también, y me separé de él.

Moduló un "Nos vemos" en silencio con los labios, y se dio media vuelta para irse. Yo entré a casa y cerré la puerta.

—Deborah, ¡Te felicito! —dijo Angie sonriendo y me abrazó—. Tienes un novio muy guapo y se nota que es inteligente.  
—Sí, creo que ya sabía eso —dije sonriendo—. Yo... subiré a mi habitación, creo que el dolor de cabeza no pasó completamente.  
—Deborah —dijo Félix a mi lado—. Tú sabrás lo que haces, no te equivoques —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
— ¿Lo dices por Ian?  
—Por Ian y por todas las cosas que puedes llegar a hacer en tu vida —dijo mi tío acercándose a mí—. El chico parece bueno, confío en él.

Sonreí, y avancé hasta subir las escaleras.

Esa noche Ian no fue a mi habitación, y en parte —una muy pequeña parte— agradecí eso; necesitaba pensar.

¿Qué se suponía que venía ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que yo tendría que hacer ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que era lo que se me venía en el futuro?

Tengo que admitirlo, jamás he podido verme a mí misma en un futuro, con un título universitario, una profesión y un trabajo estable. Mucho menos casada y criando hijos. Creo que no tengo instinto maternal, de hecho, no se me apetecía mucho la idea de tener hijos.

De niña siempre soñé con una familia feliz, niños alegres y un hombre que me ame, pero, ¿Qué niña no ha soñado con eso? Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no podía verme a mí misma así, y que eso sólo se quedaba en un sueño y una fantasía.

Extraño.

Claro, ahora que tengo diecisiete, que estoy a un año y medio de entrar a la universidad, que mis mejores amigos y mi vida entera ronda en torno a lo sobrenatural, me doy cuenta de que nada puede ser color de rosa, siempre va a haber una mancha gris, o una negra, que arruine todo. Ahora, ¿El vampiro es una mancha negra, o una salida a la felicidad?

Siempre he odiado las falsedades, pero, lamentablemente, la vida y el mundo están llenos de eso; falsedades. Políticos corruptos, mentiras bien actuadas, organizaciones y conspiraciones secretas o públicas, mentiras y engaños. Pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo, aunque no lo quieras, te vas acostumbrando a esos engaños, hasta que pasan a prácticamente formar parte de tí. Eso fue algo que asumí cuando tenía corta edad, y viví con eso siempre. Era algo que siempre me ha frustrado pero no podía hacer nada, no tampoco ahora puedo.

Estaba también la parte en que algunos intentan ser transparentes, ser de verdad, pero como ya dije, siempre está la mancha que puede arruinarlo todo.

Por eso es que me cuestiono, ¿Valdrá realmente la pena entregar mi humanidad para convertirme, sólo por Ian?

No es que pensase que es demasiado riesgo, porque por Ian; todo, lo amaba, mucho, y estaba segura de que él a mí, quizás eso no era completamente rosa, pero oscuro no era. Ahora, ¿Cuál era la mancha en esa opción?

Mi familia —lo que me queda de ella—, mis amigos, todo lo que está en mi vida fuera de lo sobrenatural. Convertirme en vampiro significaría tener que alejarme de Félix, de Angie, de los humanos, volverme en contra de Alex y los demás por culpa de la historia y de lo que él era.

Eso sería difícil. Muy difícil.

Como dicen por ahí; el futuro es algo impredecible; el presente es algo corto y brevísimo; y el pasado es lo único cierto.

Al final, creo que me quedé dormida aún pensando en eso, en el futuro, pero también en el pasado.

Después de eso, pasaron alrededor de dos semanas y media, y fue cuando llegó la tragedia, lo horroroso de estar unida a seres sobrenaturales, los problemas que mi sangre podía ocasionar, y gracias a éstos, lo que un vampiro psicópata era capaz de hacer.

Era día Jueves. Después de clases había ido a casa de Denisse por capricho suyo. La verdad, es que quería probar sus habilidades culinarias conmigo. Preparó comida —no se de dónde se supone que aprendió— y la verdad es que le quedó deliciosa. Había hecho espaguetis, carne, ensalada y arroz.

Cuando me llenó de comida —y quedé con el cargo de consciencia, mentalizándome para hacer más ejercicio al día siguiente, aprovechando las clases de voleibol— nos quedamos conversando un rato, yo sentada en el sofá junto a Ian, y todos los demás esparcidos por la sala de estar.

— ¿En serio quedó deliciosa? —me preguntó Denisse como por octava vez desde que terminé de comer.  
—Sí, Denisse, te dije que sí —respondí sonriendo.  
—Te dije que te resultaría —dijo Jasper rodeándola con un brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
— ¡Genial! —expresó con felicidad.

De repente, el semblante de Ian se puso tenso, y su mano en torno a la mía también.

Todos los presentes, exceptuándome, miraron por el ventanal de la sala de estar, hacia afuera. Daniel se puso de pie, ya que estaba sentado en una silla frente al sofá, y Denisse se acercó más a Jasper.

—Ian... ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Quizás yo era una simple humana —Bien, vale, tan simple no era, pero humana al fin y al cabo— pero no por eso no iba a notar cuándo había peligro y cuándo no. Y, en ese momento, en ese tiempo en que Ian frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas se juntaron, supe, que sí había peligro, y que yo era la más vulnerable.

—Son muchos, más que nosotros —dijo Jasper acercándose a la ventana.  
—Ian... —dije casi en un susurro.  
—Jasper... —dije Denisse casi en un gruñido, su melodiosa voz ya no era tan inocente y alegre como siempre. Si es que Denisse estaba seria, era porque la situación era mucho más que seria.  
—Ian, aléjala de aquí —ordenó Daniel sin mirarme.  
— ¿Pueden decirme qué está pasando? —exigí.

Ian pareció recordar que yo estaba allí, y me miró su ceño se desfrunció y me miró desconcertado. Pero su expresión seria volvió cuando sus ojos miraron hacia el ventanal nuevamente.

—Están aquí —dijo Daniel, y tanto él, como Jasper y Denisse, salieron con su increíble velocidad por la puerta.

Ian me miró a los ojos, y yo no pude hacer más que observarlo confundida. Él se acuclilló frente a mí, y me tomó de las manos.

—Escúchame —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos—, no sé qué mierda quieren esos tipos, no sé qué mierda hacen aquí, y la verdad es que no me interesa mientras se vallan. Tú mantente dentro de la casa, tendremos suerte si es que no detectan tu olor. Quédate aquí adentro, y no salgas a menos que yo venga por ti o a menos que uno de los sujetos entre también. Tienes mi sangre corriendo por tus venas así que ahora eres más fuerte y también más rápida y ágil. ¿Entendido?  
—Sí. ¿Ian...?  
—No sé quiénes son —respondió a mi pregunta como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos.

Me besó cortamente en los labios, y caminó hasta la puerta, donde salió al exterior.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Esperar a que Ian y los demás terminaran de enfrentarse con vampiros que los superan en cantidad y quizás en qué mas, y que probablemente descubran que hay un humano —yo— En casa?

Me dio miedo acercarme a la ventana para mirar afuera. La puerta estaba cerrada, y cualquier movimiento mío podría ser escuchado por alguno de ellos.

Me quedé sentada en el sofá, al borde de la histeria. Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo siquiera. No sabía cómo iba a estar tanto rato ahí, sola, ya que no podía estar quieta mientras los que quiero se exponen a un peligro.

Me recosté en el sofá, con mi corazón acelerado. Me obligué a inhalar y exhalar aire, mientras intentaba traer la calma a mi cuerpo.

Justo cuando mi corazón volvía a su ritmo normal, un ruido en el segundo piso me sobresaltó, disparando nuevamente mis latidos.

Me puse de pie en seguida, como un resorte, y, evitando mirar hacia las escaleras, me metí en la cocina.

Frente a la puerta había otra puerta hacia el patio trasero, y junto a ésta estaba la nevera, donde a su lado había un mesón que ocupaba casi toda la pared, hasta el rincón. Junto al mesón había una mesa cuadrada blanca, con cuatro sillas, a la derecha de la puerta de entrada.

Suspiré en silencio, me adentré más en la cocina, y me quedé ahí, mirando la entrada, junto al largo mesón, lista para gritar o producir un sonido en caso de cualquier cosa.

Sentí a penas cómo alguien caía al primer piso, al otro lado de la pared, desde la segunda planta. Sentí unos pasos hacia la cocina, y maldije en mi interior.

Un hombre, vampiro, apareció por la puerta de la cocina, al mirarme, sonrió macabramente, y pude ver cómo sus ojos se volvían rojos y sus colmillos, largos y filosos, se desplegaba. Dio un paso hacia mí, y grité:

— ¡Ian! —No había necesidad de gritar muy fuerte, porque la cocina estaba cerca de la entrada, de donde ellos posiblemente estaban.

El vampiro pareció enfurecerse, y con un rápido movimiento me empujó.

Caí hacia atrás, afirmándome con el brazo derecho en el mesón mientras me deslizaba hacia atrás, y supe que había sido un error cuando sentí el filo de un cuchillo en mi antebrazo, por suerte, por la parte exterior de él. Caí al suelo, y miré al vampiro, que se acercaba lentamente, mirando la sangre que se escurría por mi piel.

Cuando dio el primer indicio de lanzarse sobre mí, sólo atiné a cubrirme el rostro con mi brazo izquierdo, esperando el golpe.

El golpe nunca llego.

Abrí los ojos, y vi claramente como el vampiro caía al suelo, y cómo Ian soltaba su cuello, el que tenía sujetado con ambas manos. El cuello del vampiro estaba roto en un escalofriante ángulo.

Miré a Ian a los ojos, que ahora eran rojos, y sus colmillos estaban desplegados. Su respiración era agitada, y miraba mi antebrazo con la sed reflejada en su mirada. Me mantuve quieta, con el corazón latiendo más que acelerado.

Ian se giró, respirando profundamente. Bajó la mirada y cubrió sus ojos con su mano, y ví cómo su cuerpo se relajaba. Después de un tenso minuto, Ian se giró nuevamente y caminó hasta mí. Sus ojos volvían a ser del hermoso verde que tanto me gustaba, y su dentadura volvía a parecerse a la de un humano común y corriente.

—No debí de haberte dejado sola, perdóname —dijo agachándose frente a mí—. Déjame ver la herida —dijo mirándome a los ojos, tomando con cuidado mi mano derecha.  
—Ian... ¿Estás bien?  
—Un poco alterado —dijo mirándome—. Pero pasará. Ese tipo merecía una muerte más lenta —dijo frunciendo el ceño, y moviendo con cuidado mi brazo para que viera bien la herida.  
—No digas eso.  
—Te iba a matar, ni siquiera pensaba escuchar palabras, iba a hacerlo y no se lo hubiera permitido, y lo sabes. La simple intención es suficiente para darle una muerte lenta y... Si simplemente supieras las cosas que pensaba al verte... —Ian tensó la mandíbula, pero se relajó al ver mi expresión.

Ian suspiró, y se mordió la palma de su mano derecha. La colocó en una posición que fuese cómoda para ambos, y acercó la herida a mi boca.

—Bebe, ahora vienen momentos difíciles y necesitas fuerza, así, además, la herida sanará rápido —me aseguró acariciando mi mejilla con la otra mano.  
— ¿Comentos difíciles?  
—Esos vampiros buscan a alguien, no se a quién, y si te ven, te querrán, deberás defenderte, aunque sea por un segundo, para yo llegar a ti. Ahora bebe.

Tomé con mi mano derecha su muñeca, y rodeé su herida con mis labios, para succionar su sangre.

Bebí mientras miraba a Ian, esperando una indicación para dejar de hacerlo, pero él no hacía nada. Cuando me sentí llena, y comencé a sentirme algo mareada, alejé su mano de mis labios. Había bebido bastante. Sentí un ligero ardor en el antebrazo, y lo miré. La herida ya no estaba.

Ian cogió su teléfono celular, y marcó un número. Se lo llevó a la oreja, cuando pude escuchar la voz de Alex desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Ven a casa de Jasper con todo tu círculo de cazadores. Creo que los buscan a ustedes, y creo que necesitaremos ayuda —hizo una pausa, mientras escuchaba lo que Alex le decía—. Sí, está conmigo, precisamente por eso los necesito aquí, por ella más que nadie. No creo que resulte algo bueno.

Ian se detuvo un momento más, y cortó la comunicación, puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, y me miró fijamente.

—Escúchame, Deborah, no hagas caso a nada de lo que diré ahora cuando salgamos —Espera, ¿Íbamos a salir allí afuera?, pensé aterrada—. Lo que diré serán sólo mentiras, asi que por favor no destruyas tu confianza en mí con esas palabras, ¿De acuerdo?  
—No entiendo.  
—Ya lo harás. Deborah, por favor no te creas nada. Tú sabes que te amo y que para mí lo eres todo —dijo, me besó cortamente en los labios, se puso de pie, y me levantó—. No te separes de mí, a menos que yo te lo indique.

Por alguna razón, tomé bien en serio esa última frase.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, y salimos al exterior. Caminamos hasta adentrarnos en el bosque, y llegamos a un claro.

Muy juntos los unos con los otros, estaban Jasper, Daniel y Denisse. Frente a ellos, había como siete u ocho hombres y dos mujeres. Todos ellos me miraron cuando llegamos a la escena con Ian.

— ¿Ella es? —preguntó el que al parecer los lideraba, de piel muy blanca, alto, cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Contextura gruesa y mirada penetrante. Un tipo que parecía gótico si no fuera porque no llevaba maquillaje... jah.  
—Sí, ella es —dijo Ian, en un tono desinteresado.

Ian se colocó en el centro de todos. Yo detrás de él, aferrada a su brazo izquierdo. A mi costado derecho, estaba Daniel, como en diagonal hacia atrás, delante de él estaba Denisse, y a mi izquierda se encontraba Jasper.

Me di la rápida tarea de contarlos. Definitivamente eran siete hombres y dos mujeres. Nueve en total. Eran cinco más que nosotros, digo, que mis amigos, descontándome.

Mierda.

* * *

Jah, jah, ahora Félix tiene novia y Denisse aprendió a cocinar... xd

entren a mi blog (http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com) y voten en las encuestas, en la de tu favorito de este fic solo quedan 4 dias, creo, asi que apresurense a votar. Modifique varias cosas en mi blog y tambien deje la informacion... y bla bla bla

YA PUBLIQUE EL ONE SHOT DE DENISSE! el link es este:

http:// www .fictionpress .com/ s/ 2767342/ 1/ Nuestro _Amor _Sobrenatural (Recuerden quitar los espacios; hay un espacio antes de cada punto y despues de cada "/")

La demas informacion en mi blog:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com

Un saludo y lo mismo de siempre xd


	27. Peleas

La mujer retrocedió el paso que había dado, y miró a su líder, esperando la respuesta a al pregunta de Jasper.

—Lo que buscamos en este momento no es relevante —dijo el líder, Carlos, mirándome—. Déjenme saber un poco más... ¿Cuántos años tienes, preciosa?

Ian tensó más su brazo.

Volví a mirar a Ian, y él asintió.

—Diecisiete —respondí intentando no demostrar miedo.  
— ¿Qué es ella de ti, Ian? —preguntó Carlos, sacando por fin sus ojos de mí y posándolos en Ian.  
—Ya te dije, es sólo mi juguete, una entretención, y ella lo sabe. ¿Qué no puedes entender eso? No significa nada para mí —dijo con voz fría, y por un momento llegué a creérmelo, y me sentí de lo peor.

"Tú sabes que te amo y que para mí lo eres todo" Me repetí su frase varias veces en la cabeza. La repetí demasiadas veces como para contarlas.

— ¿Qué harás con ella después? —preguntó Carlos.  
—No sé, aún no decido eso...  
—No pueden creer esa burda historia, por favor —dijo una voz masculina detrás de los vampiros del frente.

Bastian.

Mierda, ahora sí que estábamos perdidos. Eso lo supe al instante. Me mordí el labio maldiciendo en mi interior.

Todos miraron a Bastian, el que caminaba en dirección a mí con actitud decidida, con Jane detrás de él, con expresión de aburrimiento. Bastian se detuvo junto a Carlos.

—Ella es mía, Ian, y lo sabes —dijo Bastian mirando a Ian, el que casi gruñía.  
— ¿Qué dices, Bastian? —preguntó Carlos, mirando al aludido.  
— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Denisse en voz baja, más para ella misma.  
—Yo la mordí primero —dijo Bastian enfatizando en la palabra "yo"—. Yo bebí de su sangre primero que tú. Yo la marqué primero. Me pertenece. Es mía.  
—Yo también la mordí, por si no te diste cuenta, imbécil —dijo Ian mirando a Bastian.

Odiaba sentirme como un objeto.

—Señores —dijo Bastian mirando a todos los vampiros—. Ella no es su juguete, ellos son pareja, una relación vampiro-humana, yo he sido testigo de todo, yo vi cómo se conocieron, él no piensa matarla ni mucho menos dejarla, pero claro, tampoco quiere convertirla —dijo lo último mirando a Ian, con expresión de "Te gané, soy mejor que tú, idiota".  
—Preciosa —dijo Carlos mirándome, y apreté el brazo de Ian cuando dio un indicio de dar un paso hacia él y lanzarse sobre aquel vampiro—. Déjame ver tus marcas.  
—No hay nada que ver —dije seria, escondiéndome detrás de Ian, lo suficiente como para no dejar de mirar a los enemigos.  
— ¿Quieres decir que lo que dice Bastian es mentira?  
— ¿Bueno, y qué mierda si es verdad eso? —preguntó Ian molesto, furioso—. ¿Y qué mierda ustedes si es que es verdad que ella está conmigo?

Todos de repente quedaron en silencio, y miraron a nuestra izquierda, yo también lo hice, y de entre los árboles, apareció Alex, seguido de Mike, Luis, Daniel y Joseph.

—Ustedes —dijo gruñendo el rubio junto a Carlos.

Alex me miró, nuestros ojos se cruzaron por un segundo, y después él miró sorprendido a los vampiros.

— ¡Alex! —gritó Ian, no como con alivio, sino como una orden para acercarse, como cuando alguien llama a otra persona. Alex al parecer se dio cuenta de ésto, y caminó hasta donde estábamos nosotros, junto a todos los cazadores.  
— ¡Ellos están del lado de los cazadores! —exclamó la mujer rubia.

Ian caminó hacia atrás sin girarse, y obligándome a hacer lo mismo. Jasper y Daniel se pusieron frente a Ian, cubriéndolo, cubriéndome.

Ian y yo fuimos hasta el fondo de los demás, dejando que todos nos cubrieran, y Alex nos siguió. Ian quedó mirando de frente a los vampiros, solo que escondido detrás de los demás, yo aún seguía detrás de él.

—Alex, llévatela —dijo Ian sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntamos Alex y yo al mismo tiempo.  
—Alex no preguntes y aléjala de aquí ya —ordenó Ian—. Me importa una mierda a dónde, sólo llévatela y aléjala de aquí.  
—No, Ian... —dije.  
—Ian, esos sujetos nos buscan a nosotros, asesinamos a dos de los suyos a principio de año, buscan venganza, si llegan a encontrarme le harán algo, estaré sólo y ellos son más, no correré el riesgo —dijo Alex serio.  
—Yo voy —dijo Denisse dando pasos hacia atrás hasta situarse junto a mí.  
— ¿Qué? Claro que no —dijo Alex tomando mi mano.  
— ¿Segura? —preguntó Ian mirándola de reojo.  
—Claro, me aseguraré de que este imbécil cumpla su palabra y de paso seré de gran ayuda protegiéndola en caso de emergencia.  
—Alex —dijo Ian, y él se acercó.

Ian le susurró algo a Alex, tardaron varios segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, mientras Jasper hablaba algo con el sujeto, Carlos, creo que se llamaba.

—Váyanse, de inmediato —ordenó Ian.

Alex y Denisse me agarraron por un brazo cada uno, y me llevaron hacia atrás, alejándome de Ian.

—Ian... —dije con desesperación—. No, Ian, por favor, no, ¡suéltenme! ¡Ian! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltenme maldita sea! —dije gritando.

Alex me rodeó con un brazo y me cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras que Denisse se quedaba frente a nosotros, cubriéndonos.

Ian me miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos. Forcejeé con Alex, pero claro, él era más fuerte que yo.

— ¡No! —grité, logrando alejar la mano de Alex, en el preciso momento, en que todos se lanzaban en contra de los vampiros enemigos.

Alex me llevó en brazos mientras corría entre el bosque. Yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en su hombro, dejando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. …l me sujetaba por debajo de las rodillas y por la espalda, mientras corría rápido entre los árboles.

Cuando nos detuvimos, me dejó con cuidado en el suelo, y caminó tomándome de la mano hasta su auto, que estaba estacionado cerca de la carretera. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, y la cerró cuando Denisse se subió. Me miró a los ojos.

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo —dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente. Alex abrió la puerta de atrás y me metí ahí, cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche para subirse al asiento del chofer, y encendió el motor.

Yo estaba como en estado de shock.

— ¿No vas a preguntar nada? —preguntó Alex.  
— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté mirando por la ventana.  
— ¿Vas a preguntar eso antes de quiénes eran ellos? —preguntó Denisse mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.  
— ¿A dónde vamos? —repetí.

Alex y Denisse comenzaron a hablar sobre a dónde se suponía que me llevarían, y estuvieron de acuerdo sobre llevarme fuera de la ciudad y quedarnos en una casa de veraneo de la familia de Alex, no se dónde.

Denisse preguntó quiénes eran, y Alex contó todo:

—Esos chupa... vampiros —corrigió al ver la expresión de Denisse— son unos sujetos a los que nos enfrentamos a principio de éste año. Logramos asesinar sólo a dos de ellos, y los demás escaparon jurando venganza. Los buscamos bastante tiempo hasta que nos rendimos; se habían ido de la ciudad y eso ya correspondía a otro grupo de cazadores. Ahora volvieron, y, según lo que me dijo Ian, hicieron algo así como una tregua con Bastian, y con Jane incluida, el trato es que ellos los ayudaban a asesinarnos a nosotros, y a cambio ellos ayudarían a Bastian a conseguir a Deborah. Eso a Bastian le vino muy bien, puesto que con ellos ahora son más que ustedes, y tenían más ventajas. Creo que Bastian no pensó en la opción de que nosotros nos sumáramos a ustedes.

Lo que me hizo concluir que estaban en peligro, por mi culpa, porque el idiota, imbécil, y todos los insultos que era Bastian, me quería para cosas de las que no quería enterarme.

Denisse se pasó hacia el asiento de atrás, se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó.

—Estarán bien —susurró—. No puedes desconfiar de sus habilidades. Cuando regresemos, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Me quedé en silencio, sollozando, mientras Alex salía de la ciudad.

Creo que me quedé dormida, porque cuando abrí los ojos, ya estábamos fuera de la casa de los tíos de Alex, o sea lo que sea que fuesen de Alex esos familiares dueños de esa enorme casa de madera.

Denisse dijo que iría a los alrededores a ver si es que hay algún peligro, y a cazar un poco. Yo me quedé sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, metida en mis pensamientos.

—Estás desconfiando —dijo Alex sentándose a mi lado.  
— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté sin mirarlo.  
—Estás desconfiando de la victoria que tendrán. Estás asustada porque piensas que van a morir, que van a perder, eso es desconfiar de tus seres queridos. Ten fé. Van a ganar y nada nos va a ocurrir.

Me quedé en silencio.

— ¿Por qué Ian no vino? —pregunté con la mirada perdida al frente.  
—…l es el más capaz de todos, cree que es el que tiene más... habilidades, tú sabes, y creo que tiene razón... Le habría encantado venir contigo, pero mientras más rápido acaben con esos sujetos más rápido pasa el peligro.

Asentí.

Sentía su mirada fija en mí, pero yo me limité a dejar mis ojos perdidos mirando nada.

Después de eso pasaron varios minutos, Denisse volvió y Alex nos indicó las que serían nuestras habitaciones. Yo me quedé en la mía bastantes minutos, no podía controlar mi preocupación.

Me quedé sentada haciendo nada varios minutos, pensando, intentando traer la calma a mi cuerpo e intentando controlar los nervios que en un momento tuve. Intentaba también no pensar en que todo iba a salir mal, y me preocupé más de cosas positivas. Eso serviría por momentos, y después me reconfortaría el decirme a mí misma que estaba en lo correcto... O quizás después me desilusionaría, quién sabe.

Me metí entre las sábanas de la cama y me quedé ahí recostada sin hacer nada. Era temprano, peor no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No tenía hambre, ya había ido al baño y me bañaría a la mañana siguiente porque simplemente me daba pereza hacerlo. En esos momentos, sentía que todo lo que podía hacer hoy, también podía hacerlo mañana.

Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando escuché un sonido en el patio, me senté en la cama. Me coloqué rápida las zapatillas y me puse de pie. Agradecí el tener aún puestos los vaqueros, la polera y la ropa en general.

Me quedé en silencio, agudizando todos mis sentidos y tensando todo mi cuerpo para reaccionar ante cualquier ataque. Algo me decía que, sea lo que sea —o quien sea— que estaba afuera, no era un aliado, o no un aliado mío.

Me asomé por la ventana y miré cada parte del patio. Por suerte estaba en el primer piso y tenía vista a todo el patio trasero. Pero no había nadie.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió, y me giré de inmediato. Pude ver al vampiro rubio llegando frente a mí, sonriendo de lado y mirándome con arrogancia. Cerró la puerta en silencio y me miró.

—Hola —dijo él en voz baja.  
— ¿Cómo entraste? —pregunté sin demostrar miedo.  
—Soy bastante rápido, la chica no estaba y no tengo ida de dónde está el sujeto. Vine a proponerte algo —dijo sin dejar su sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y nos alejamos juntos de todo esto? Eres bonita, inteligente, tienes carácter y una habilidad que casi nadie posee, eres perfecta, no desperdicies tu tiempo con estos idiotas, puedo ser mejor y darte muchas más cosas que el idiota de Ian.  
—Gracias por los elogios —dije con sarcasmo—. Pero me temo que soy más imperfecta de lo que piensas. Además, debo rechazar tu oferta. No me gustan los rubios —dije con una sonrisa arrogante. Estaba sacando la parte de mi que pocas veces dejaba a la vista.

El rubio emitió una pequeña y baja carcajada, y me miró sin dejar su sonrisa.

— ¿Me estás rechazando por mi color de cabello? Porque sería una lástima, yo siempre preferí las pelirrojas —dijo mirándome.

La ventana a mi espalda se abrió de golpe, y antes de que pudiera si quiera girar la cabeza, sentí una mano agarrar mi polera y lanzarme hacia atrás. Aterricé en el pasto, y miré al frente con el ceño fruncido. La vampira rubia me miraba divertida.

El rubio salió de la habitación y los dos quedaron frente a mí. Me puse de pie y los enfrenté. Miré al cielo, debían ser las seis y media de la tarde, pero, ¿A quién le importaba la hora cuando estaba en peligro?

—Ya deja de jugar —dijo la vampira rubia mirando al otro sujeto—. Déjamela a mí, después podré ir a consolar a Ian —dijo sonriendo con arrogancia mientras me miraba y se posicionaba para lanzarse sobre mí.

Maldije en voz baja y me pregunté dónde rayos estarían Alex y Denisse.

Agradecí infinitamente a mis reflejos sobre desarrollados cuando la vampira se lanzó sobre mí y me lancé a la izquierda, haciendo que ella fallara y me mirara con odio.

—Hija de perra —susurró la vampira.  
—Prostituta barata —dije riéndome.

En ese momento, Denisse llegó a la "escena", y gritó:

— ¡Alex!

Los vampiros se miraron, y desaparecieron entre el bosque. Denisse caminó hasta donde estaba yo y miró de pies a cabeza buscando algún rasguño o qué se yo qué buscaba.

— ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.  
—No los llame porque estaba preocupada de defenderme —dije con obviedad—, y estoy bien.

Denisse susurró algo así como un maldita sea, me tomó del brazo y me metió en la habitación, cerró la ventana y me llevó a la sala de estar.

— ¡Alex! —volvió a gritar, y el aludido bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a donde estábamos nosotras.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con el sueño reflejado en su rostro.  
—Son dos, nos siguieron —dijo Denisse cerrando fuertemente la puerta de entrada.  
—Mierda —susurró fastidiado, mientras hacía puños las manos—. ¿Sabes pelear? —preguntó mirando a Denisse.  
— ¿Quieres probar que sí puedo? —preguntó Denisse desafiante.  
— ¿Dónde se fueron? —pregunté, antes de que la pelea fuera entre mis amigos.  
—No lo sé. Se esparcieron por el bosque, pero estoy completamente segura de que volverán. Debemos acabar con ellos rápido. ¿Por qué tenían que tener esta casa cerca del bosque? —preguntó Denisse con ironía.  
—Vengan —dijo Alex caminando por el pasillo.

Denisse me miró preocupada, y comenzamos a caminar juntas detrás de Alex.

Alex llegó hasta una habitación detrás de las escaleras, algo escondida. Abrió la puerta y entramos. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el armario.

La habitación estaba oscura. Una débil lucecita proveniente de una ampolleta en el techo alumbraba todo. Estaba sucio y había cajas y cosas a las que no les presté atención.

Alex abrió el armario y sacó dos cajas de ahí, las tiró al suelo y abrió una especie de puertas en el suelo. Sacó unas cosas y se acercó a nosotras.

—Ten —dijo pasándome una daga—. Si es necesario, no dudes en usarla. ¿Tú necesitas algo? —preguntó mirando a Denisse.  
—Mis colmillos, pero eso tú no puedes entregármelos, además que ya los tengo. Así que... no, no necesito nada —dijo Denisse con sarcasmo.

Alex no respondió, y la miró con los ojos en blanco, se guardó una daga en el cinturón, y yo hice lo mismo, dejándola al costado izquierdo de mi cadera, con mi brazo cruzándome el estómago para empuñar la daga con mi mano derecha.

La puerta principal se cerró con un fuerte portazo, y los tres supimos que ellos habían vuelto, que sólo se habían ido para cualquier cosa no-importante, o qué se yo.

—Deborah —dijo Alex en voz baja—, quédate entre Denisse y yo, intentaremos asesinarlos rápido. Si se produce una pelea, no te muevas, no hagas nada. Mantén la daga en una posición que sea cómoda y rápida para sacarla en cualquier momento. Si es necesario, ven y escóndete aquí. En el suelo del armario hay más armamento.

Alex abrió la puerta de la habitación, y yo me quedé entre él y Denisse, que iba detrás de mí.

— ¿Por qué se esconden? —Preguntó Alex en voz alta—. ¿Tan idiotas creen que somos como para no darnos cuenta de que nos siguieron? —preguntó con sarcasmo.  
—Me caes mal, ¿Sabes? —dijo el tipo rubio de antes mientras aparecía por la puerta de la cocina, mientras miraba a Alex.  
—Tu tampoco me caes bien —dijo Alex sin ningún tipo de broma en su voz.  
—Cariño —dijo el rubio mirándome, ignorando a Alex—, eres muy gran cosa para estar con el idiota de Ian y para ser aliada de éste imbécil —dijo apuntando a Alex en las últimas palabras.  
— ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa quiénes son mis amigos y quiénes no? —pregunté, cabreada.  
—Tienes carácter, eres inteligente, bonita, eres casi perfecta. Tu único defecto es tu círculo de amigos —dijo el vampiro quedando frente a Alex.  
—La otra zorra que salga ya, que no sea cobarde —dijo Denisse detrás de mí.  
— ¿A quién le dices zorra, maldita hija de puta? —dijo la mujer rubia llegando junto al vampiro.

El ambiente era de tanta tensión, que era como si pudieses cortar el aire con un cuchillo, o con la misma daga que en ese momento apretaba con mi mano derecha.

— ¿A quién crees que le digo, imbécil? —contraatacó Denisse a la rubia.  
—Te haré mierda, maldita...  
—Y yo te deformaré la preciosa cara de perra sin cerebro que tienes —la interrumpió Denisse. Era extraño escuchar una voz tan delicada y melodiosa como la de ella diciendo aquellas cosas.  
—Te concederé el honor de iniciar la pelea fuera de casa —dijo el rubio, aparentando calma, mirando a Alex.

El rubio agarró el brazo de la mujer, y la sacó de la casa. Su expresión no demostraba la fuerza que estaba empleando en su agarre, pero supe que estaba haciendo uso de bastante esfuerzo. Al menos el rubio era relativamente amable...

Cuando ellos salieron, Alex y yo miramos a Denisse con la misma expresión; incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad creen que soy una santa que no rompe un plato ni mata una mosca ni dice esas palabras? Las apariencias engañan... habló Denisse enarcando las cejas.

Alex y Denisse salieron de la casa, y yo los seguí por detrás.

Alex me sacó de la casa y Denisse caminó detrás de mí, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que los vampiros no nos estuvieran siguiendo por detrás o qué se yo.

La casa estaba en algo así como una parcela frente a la carretera. Denisse nos guió, cruzamos la calle y entramos al bosque. Caminamos un poco y llegamos a un claro, alejados de la carretera, donde los vampiros nos esperaban deseosos de una victoria.

Los ojos de los tres vampiros presentes se volvieron rojos, y sus colmillos crecieron. Alex se colocó en posición de ataque, y yo me posicioné detrás de mis amigos, siendo cubierta por ambos, con el tronco de un árbol detrás de mí.

Como si alguien hubiese gritado "¡Ya!" los cuatro se lanzaron en contra del otro. Denisse contra la prostituta barata y Alex contra el vampiro rubio que me miraba con deseo.

Denisse y la otra se mantenían iguales, se empujaban varios centímetros, y lanzaban golpes fuertes. Alex estaba en algo de desventaja ente el vampiro, porque claro, él seguía siendo humano y el rubio quizás hace cuántos años —o siglos— que dejó de serlo.

Denisse estampó a la rubia contra un árbol, y en menos de un parpadeo apareció frente a ella y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que la vampira se retorciera de dolor, y Denisse le golpeó en la cabeza, estrellándola contra el suelo. Denisse era una excelente peleadora, por eso Ian no había puesto tantas objeciones en contra de que ella viniera.

Denisse desapareció, y apareció detrás de la vampira, para agarrarle los brazos y morder su cuello. La rubia hizo un movimiento demasiado rápido para mis ojos, golpeó a Denisse y se alejó de ella con el cuello sangrando abundantemente. Fue entonces cuando preferí mirar la pelea que mantenía Alex.

Los golpes eran rápidos, al igual que las patadas y cualquier tipo de ataque. Los saltos eran muy altos y los empujones muy fuertes.

Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de dos peleas, donde en cada una estaba una persona muy importante para mí. Denisse a mi derecha y Alex a mi izquierda.

Bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos. La rubia decía varios insultos, por lo que pensé que en ese pelea por lo menos iba ganando Denisse.

Un estruendo se sintió a mi lado izquierdo, como a dos metros de mí, y sobresaltada abrí los ojos.

Alex se ponía de pie con el ceño fruncido y mirada de odio, observando furioso al vampiro rubio que comenzaba a caminar hacia mí.

Maldije mi desconcentración, y empuñé con fuerza la daga en mi mano.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Hoy salio a la luz un poco de la personalidad de Denisse xd

No tengo mucho que decir en realidad, sólo recordarles que voten en mi encuesta de tu personaje favorito en mi blog, la encuesta se cierra mañana y hasta el momento hay un empeta entre Alex e Ian... siempre empatan esos dos.

Tambien quiero recordarles que el One Shot de Denisse esta publicado, pueden encontrar el link en mi blog o en mi cuenta.

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios...)

Me dejan un review? Ultimamente me he sentido abandonada de reviews T_T


	28. Razones

Antes de que Alex llegara a donde yo estaba parada, el vampiro ya estaba a menos de un metro de mi, yo había sacado la daga, y había hecho un movimiento horizontal con mi mano, desde mi izquierda hasta mi derecha, mientras me cubría el rostro con el brazo izquierdo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, el vampiro había retrocedido, y tenía un feo corte cruzando en horizontal su cuello. Alex se puso frente a mí, y el vampiro me miró encolerizado.

Agradecí infinitamente a Ian por su sangre, y a mis nuevos reflejos.

Sentí un escalofriante y desgarrador grito femenino, y mis más terribles hipótesis se esfumaron cuando la vampira cayó al suelo decapitada, con su cabeza como a un metro del cuerpo. Estaba tan tensa y nerviosa que no había podido reconocer si el grito había provenido de la voz de Denisse, por lo que agradecí que hubiese sido la otra vampira. Caía sangre de la boca de Denisse, y su precioso rostro tenía varios cortes, como dos en la mejilla y otro en la frente. Sangraba de los brazos y tenía su ropa también manchada. No parecía la Denisse de día a día.

Me obligué a volver a concentrarme en el vampiro cuando percibí un movimiento en esa dirección.

Alex se había vuelto a lanzar contra el vampiro, y yo miré la sangre que había en la daga.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo Denisse llegando a mi lado, pero poniéndose frente a mí.

El vampiro lanzó a Alex contra un árbol, y Denisse fue a por él antes de que el tipo diera el primer paso en mi dirección.

El vampiro botó a Denisse al suelo, quedando sobre ella. Miré a mi derecha. Alex se ponía de pie con dificultad, y el vampiro forcejeaba con Denisse mientras él intentaba morderla.

Mandé al demonio mi miedo, y avancé hasta el vampiro. Haciendo usos de todas mi fuerza y valentía, —y eliminando la repulsión— deslicé con fuerza el filo de la daga por la parte trasera del cuello del vampiro, consciente de que quizás no ayudaría de mucho, pero aún así continué y clavé la daga con aún más fuerza en la espalda del vampiro, a la altura del corazón. Retrocedí de inmediato, con toda la rapidez que se me era posible, y gracias a esa intervención Denisse logró sacárselo de encima. La daga se le incrustó más al vampiro cuando cayó de espalda al suelo, dejando salir un grito.

Volví al lugar donde estaba antes, a como cinco metros del vampiro, y noté por el rabillo del ojo cómo Alex se ponía de pie, e iba en ayuda de Denisse.

Denisse agarró al vampiro por detrás, y lo enderezó. Alex rompió su cuello, cortándole la cabeza. Desvié la mirada, borrando las asquerosas imágenes que se proyectaban en mi cabeza.

El cuerpo del vampiro cayó al suelo, al igual que su cabeza.

Denisse y Alex se murmuraron un "bien hecho" sin mirarse, por pura cortesía, y caminaron hasta donde estaba yo.

Denisse se adelantó y me abrazó. No me importó mancharme con su sangre, o de quien sea que fuese la sangre que manchaba a mi amiga, pero necesitaba ese abrazo. Sentía la adrenalina en cada parte de mi cuerpo, y mi corazón estaba más que acelerado.

Alex me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré. Tenía un corte en la frente y el labio hinchado, el que sangraba. Su polera estaba rasgada, por lo que se la sacó y la lanzó al suelo, dejando a la vista su bien trabajado torso.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Denisse separándose de mí.  
—Sigo viva, no tengo heridas, asi que supongo que estoy bien —respondí.  
—Eres una gran ayuda —dijo Denisse mirándome sorprendida pero sonriendo.  
—Gracias... ¿Ahora qué? —pregunté mirando a Alex.  
—Ian dijo que llamaría cuando todo estuviese bien... —respondió Alex acercándose a mí.

Alex me levantó el rostro tomando con suavidad mi mentón, y me examinó la cara. Corrió mi flequillo para examinar mi frente, luego miró mi cuello, después mis brazos.

—No tengo ningún rasguño, la sangre es la de Denisse o de la vampira o de quien sea —dije.  
—De la vampira —respondió Denisse—. La de la cara es mía.  
—Vuelvan a casa —dijo Alex—. Quemaré los cuerpos.

Denisse y yo asentimos, y dimos media vuelta para caminar en dirección a la casa.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, supuse que porque ninguna tenía algo qué decir. Entramos a casa y ambas nos quedamos en silencio sentadas en el sofá. Cuando Alex llegó, mi amiga fue a darse un baño, o al menos eso dijo.

—Eres valiente —dijo Alex después de varios minutos en silencio.  
—La verdad es que con todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida... Aprendí a ser valiente, no es algo completamente natural. Soy valiente pero no imprudente.  
—Qué bien. Deb, ¿Sabes pelear?  
—Algo de defensa personal que me enseño mi papá, y lo poco que enseñó Sandra Bullock en "Miss Simpatía" —dije con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero no creo que eso me sirva para defenderme de un vampiro.  
—Mucha razón. Al menos podrás defenderte de los violadores y delincuentes... —dijo sonriendo.  
—Si es por eso les obligo a no hacerme nada sin mover ni un dedo —dije dando suaves golpes en mi cien—. Pero eso tampoco funciona con vampiros.  
—Cierto.

Después de como media hora, que se nos hizo eterna, Denisse bajó rápida las escaleras, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera tocó los peldaños sino que saltó desde el segundo piso. Llevaba su ropa manchada y rota puesta, sus heridas habían sanado y su rostro volvía a estar tan perfecto como siempre.

—Ten, es Ian —dijo extendiéndome su teléfono celular.

Con el corazón a mil, tomé le celular y me lo llevé a la oreja.

— ¿Ian? —hablé con voz temblorosa.  
—Oh, Dios, Debbie, que bueno escuchar tu voz —dijo notablemente aliviado—. Denisse me contó lo que pasó, cada detalle, fuiste muy valiente... ¿Cómo estás?  
—Ahora que te escucho... pues estoy mejor.  
—Perdóname por no haber ido contigo, debería de haber estado contigo, Dios, soy tan imbécil... Supongo que Alex le explicó mis razones, porque si no lo hizo...  
—Lo hizo —lo interrumpí—. ¿Cómo están allá?  
—Todo bien. Nadie de nosotros muerto, ningún próximo funeral. Hay sólo heridos.

Sentí ganas de gritar, de llorar, de saltar y ponerme a correr cuando escuché eso, pero me limité a suspirar de alivio.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? —pregunté.  
—Te resumiré y ocultaré detalles repugnantes, para tí, creo.  
—Gracias.  
—Los cazadores lo hicieron bien, los vampiros estaban realmente encolerizados y peleaban como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, y realmente dependían de eso. Mike terminó con un dedo esguinsado y literalmente molido por los golpes, como la mayoría. Luis con varios cortes en los brazos, Jasper tenía un feo corte en la mejilla, pero ya sanó, el hermano de Alex tenía varios moratones y el otro sujeto también. Y yo, pues, mejor no te digo.  
—Dime —exigí.  
—Tenía, creo, una fractura en el tobillo, varios cortes en los brazos y pecho, en la cara también, y una herida en la cabeza. Creo que fui el que con más heridas y moratones tuvo, porque creo que fuí el que más se empeñó en ganar, sin presumir y sin mirar en menos a los demás. Dios, sólo quería acabar con eso... Pero...  
—Siempre hay un pero... —dije en un suspiro, aprovechando su pausa.  
—Se nos escapó Carlos, el líder. Aún lo estamos buscando, intentamos seguirle el rastro pero tiene buen instinto de escape.  
— ¿Qué pasó con Bastian? Hablando de instintos de escape...  
—Me aseguré de darle una muerte lenta y ya sabes cómo.  
—Lenta y dolorosa —completé.  
—Exacto. No pienses que soy un sádico, era por ti, se lo merecía.  
— ¿Y Jane?  
—Jane... —dijo en un suspiro—. La dejé escapar. Le dí una estúpida segunda oportunidad —dijo con rabia, como si no pudiese creer que lo hizo—. Deborah, sabes que siempre intento ser lo más sincero posible, sobre todo contigo. Yo... Mierda, yo no pude matarla, no pude si quiera hacerle un puto rasguño —dijo con rabia. Era extraño que Ian hablara con groserías, y cuando lo hacía era porque le nacían desde adentro, desde su furia de verdad.  
— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con esa voz que pone una madre cuando le pregunta a su hijo por qué llora.  
—No sé, de verdad que no lo sé. Ella me atacó, y yo sólo me defendía... Jane dijo algo para tí, Debbie, y te dejó algo, también, un papel. Aún no lo leo, y no lo haré hasta entregártelo y si es que aceptas a que lo lea, porque tengo que admitir que me da curiosidad. Cuando ella se rindió de atacarme, me lo pasó.  
— ¿Qué dijo?  
—Te lo diré tal cual como ella me lo dijo: "Dile a Deborah que siempre me cayó bien, que a pesar de las condiciones en las que nos conocimos, que le tomé afecto no se por qué. Dile que tiene que cuidarte y que se cuide a ella misma. Las cosas no terminan aquí, y no lo digo por mí o qué se yo, espero que todo resulte bien. Dile que me hubiese gustado formar una amistad con ella, pero no creo que merezca su amistad ni nada parecido. Le he hecho mucho daño y eso debe ser imperdonable"... Entonces la dejé ir. Pero si es que llega a volver, y si te hace daño o cualquier cosa, sería su fin definitivo.  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar que en un futuro sí podrás atacarla? —pregunté con voz amable, nada de celos, nada de ofensas, nada de críticas, nada de juzgarlo.  
—No sé.  
— ¿Cuándo vendrás por mí? —pregunté con voz triste.

A mi lado, Alex se puso de pie y se alejó. Me limité a mirarlo, nuevamente con la culpa.

—Cuando pueda, Debbie —dijo Ian del otro lado de la línea—. Aún estamos revisando todo el lugar, buscándolo, asegurándonos de que todo está bien.

Suspiré.

—Prometo que intentaré apurarme —prometió—. Ahora debo colgarte, Jasper insiste en hablar con Denisse asi que devuélvele el teléfono.  
—De acuerdo.  
—Te amo.  
—Yo también te amo. Ian...  
—Dime.  
— ¿Puedes poner al teléfono a Mike?  
— ¿Mike?  
—Sí, dile a Jasper que se espere porque quiero hablar con Mike.  
—De acuerdo... —dijo Ian en tono serio.

Se hizo una pausa, y después de algunos segundos escuché la voz de Mike.

— ¿Deb? —preguntó.  
— ¡Mickie! —dije con alivio.  
—Oh, Deb... Qué bueno escucharte. Hey, hacía tiempo no me llamabas así... ¿Cómo estás?  
—Viva, así que creo que bien, ¿Y tú?  
—Como Ian dijo... Molido, literalmente —dijo—. Tengo un dedo esguinsado y parece un globo, tengo la mano hinchada... —dijo riendo—. Tengo varios moratones y rasguños y heridas, pero nada grave... creo. ¿Cómo está Alex?  
—Bien —respondí— Vivo, también.  
—Creo que eso está bien.  
— ¿Y Luis? ¿Y Joseph y Daniel?  
—Todos vivos. La verdad es que no hay mucha variedad. Creo que Joseph se rompió la muñeca y Daniel nada más que rasguños y moratones y bla, bla, bla, tú sabes.  
—Ah... Mike... ¿Bianca y Kristen saben sobre esto?  
—Tienen la duda y un par de sospechas. Cuando Ian llamó estábamos con ellas, y nos fuímos sin dar explicaciones, y eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a tu prima o si no moriré decapitado... —dijo riéndose.  
—Vale. Bueno, era para saber cómo estabas y sobre las chicas.  
—Nos vemos. Por cierto, dice el chupa... Jasper, que quiere hablar con la vampira rubia asi que dale el teléfono a ella porque...  
—Le acabo de quitar el teléfono a Mike —dijo la voz de Jasper. Me reí—. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien, ¿Y tú?  
—Bien, creo. ¿Todo bien por allá?  
—Sí, supongo. Que Denisse o Ian te expliquen lo que pasó.  
—Eso quiero saber. ¿Me pones al teléfono a Denisse?  
—Claro. Nos vemos.  
—Nos vemos.

Le devolví el teléfono celular a Denisse, y ella se alejó mientras hablaba con Jasper.

Suspiré con alivio, pero también con cansancio. Alex volvió y se sentó junto a mí, apoyándose en la esquina del sofá.

Me llevé las manos al rostro y me froté los ojos, intentando traer algo de calma a mi cuerpo. Habían sido momentos demasiado agitados, y a pesar de que Ian me aseguró de que estaban bien, no podía evitar preocuparme por ellos, ni tampoco dejar de maldecir a Bastian. El líder había escapado y lo más seguro era que buscaría venganza, aunque parte de mí albergaba la esperanza de que huyera como un cobarde y nos dejara en paz a todos por fin.

Lo que también me preocupaba era Jane, no porque podría volver y matarme y quedarse con Ian o hacer quién-sabe-qué-cosas, pero aún así, una parte de mí me decía que la "vida" de Jane era más miserable de lo que podía imaginar, y eso me daba... lástima. Siempre he pensado que la lástima es innecesaria, pero no podía evitarlo. También me hubiese gustado ser amiga de Jane... Si es que nos hubiésemos conocido en diferentes circunstancias...

Me recosté en el sofá, y Alex me miró curioso. Lo primero que dijo fue preguntarme qué había pasado con los demás, así que le conté lo que Ian me había contado.

Después, me quedé sola en el sofá, haciendo nada. La televisión estaba encendida, y estaban dando un reportaje sobre lo mejor de "America's Next Top Model" pero no le presté atención. Denisse y Alex estaban conversando sobre no se qué cosa en no se dónde, pero tampoco me importaba demasiado. En ese momento, prefería nadar en mis pensamientos y perderme en mi mente.

—Llama a Félix e invéntale una excusa. Hoy dormirás aquí —dijo Denisse cuando volvió con Alex, después de como diez minutos, y me pasó su teléfono—. Hay suficientes habitaciones como para que sean una para cada uno, así que yo también me quedaré aquí. Por si acaso, hasta que llamen informando que está bien o que encontraron al sujeto.

Me quedé mirándola inexpresiva, y ella pone una expresión de impaciencia.

—Pero... ¿Qué le digo? —pregunté.  
—Eh... dile que te quedarás a dormir en mi casa y que perdón por no haberle avisado antes...  
—Vale.

Tomé el celular y marqué el número de Félix, esperé hasta que contestó su voz.

— ¿Diga?  
—Félix —dije—. Hola.  
—Hola, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.  
—Mira... perdón por avisarte tarde, pero hoy me quedaré a dormir en casa de Denisse... ¿Puedo?  
—Sí, claro, pero... ¿Y tu ropa? —miré a Denisse, ella había escuchado y me miraba pensando en una excusa.  
—Dile que yo te prestaré —susurró mi amiga.  
—Denisse me prestará... —dije, rogando porque me creyera.  
— ¿Y por qué no vienes a buscar aquí? ¿Ian está allí?

Volví a mirar a Denisse, frustrada.

—No, Ian tuvo que irse de la ciudad por unos problemas con la familia —dije intentando sonar lo más convincente posible—. Espera un momento, por favor.

Tapé el celular con la mano y miré a Denisse, pidiéndole una excusa.

—Dámelo —dijo Denisse quitándome el teléfono—. ¿Hola? ¿Félix? Habla Denisse...

Suspiré. Miré a Alex y él me miraba inexpresivo.

—No, no está aquí... —dijo Denisse mirando al techo—. No, tuvo que salir de la ciudad, tuvo unos problemas con un primo, creo, está enfermo, no sé que pasó, no nos dijo, lo llamaré después... Yo le presto ropa, es que estamos viendo televisión y conversando un poco y sería una lata interrumpir esto por ir a buscar ropa... ¿Por qué habría de ocultarte algo?... Sí, creo que tiene sus cosas aquí, espera... —Denisse alejó un poco el teléfono de su boca—. Deb, ¿Tienes tus cosas aquí? —preguntó sin mirarme, esperó unos segundos, y continuó—: Sí, cuadernos, su mochila, ya sabes, lo necesario... Te prometo que la cuidaré y si es necesario la amarraré a una silla para que no salga... Bien, vale, ¡Gracias! Adios...

Denisse cortó la comunicación, y no quise reprimir las ganas de reír.

—Tú y tu fantástico poder para convencer a la gente —dije sonriendo, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué hora es?  
—Son como las ocho y media, creo.

Después de eso, Denisse salió afuera para asegurarse de que no había nadie y para cazar, ya que no lo había hecho.

Con Alex nos quedamos mirando la televisión pero sin prestarle atención, él se mantenía muy en sus pensamientos y yo no me alejaba de ese estado. Cuando me aburrió el silencio, hablé:

—Alex, cuéntame más sobre los caza vampiros...  
—Mejor pregunta tú, no se por dónde empezar.  
—Te recomiendo hacerlo por el principio —dije con ironía.  
—Veamos... —dijo ignorando mi comentario—. Un caza vampiro, como ya te dije, lo es por herencia familiar, a menos que decida por cuenta propia entrar al trabajo. Joseph también lo es, como puedes deducirlo, mi padre era un caza vampiros y si círculo de cazadores estaba compuesto también por los padres de Mike, Luis, Daniel y otro sujeto más que no estoy muy seguro de quién es. Tienes que ser un cazador oficial al momento en que cumples diecisiete, si es que es por herencia, entonces tienes que beber la sangre de vampiro y tienes que ser reconocido y hacer un juramento ante la central de caza vampiros. Ahí tienen tus datos y cada cosa de ti, incluso el detalle más insignificante. Pueden ser grupos de cinco o más, mientras más mejor, ya debes saber por qué. Nos dan diferentes misiones dentro de nuestro territorio, el país o ciudad donde estemos, hasta que llegamos hasta una edad en que tenemos que dejar de cazar, por, ya sabes, la vejez. Además, aparte del trabajo como cazador, podemos tener una profesión u oficio aparte, uno que no sea de tiempo completo y en el que podamos salir en casos de emergencia. La central nos da dinero para las armas y defensas y tenemos algo así como un seguro médico...  
— ¿Cuántos años viven?  
—El doble que un ser humano normal —enarqué las cejas con sorpresa—. Por ejemplo, si el promedio de vida de un hombre común y corriente es de setenta y cinco años, nosotros vivimos ciento cincuenta años, y lo que envejece un hombre común y corriente en un año, nosotros lo hacemos dos años.  
— ¿Hay también mujeres cazadoras?  
—Sí, bastantes.

Después de aquel complicado día, en la noche dormí ahí, en una de las habitaciones con todo lo necesario y todo eso. Denisse se mantuvo despierta vigilando, según ella no necesitaba dormir, pero se le notaba el cansancio.

El día siguiente, cuando por fin volvimos a casa, ¿Qué fue lo primero que hice? Creo que es obvio; lanzarme a los brazos de Ian. No tenía ningún rasguño y ninguna herida, se había curado y Jasper y Daniel habían hecho lo mismo. Los cazadores estaban algo demacrados pero nada grave, tenían un poco también esa habilidad para sanarse, pero no tan potente como la de un vampiro. Quizás quedarían con algunas cicatrices, pero eso sería todo.

Ian me entregó un papel que Jane había escrito para mí, aunque en verdad era una carta. Ian me rejuró que no la había leído, y le creí.

Decía esto:

"Deborah:

Sí, lo sé, no nos llevamos bien y la verdad ni yo estoy muy segura de por qué te escribo esto, pero bueno, es lo que hay.

En estos momentos estoy a minutos de ir con el idiota de Bastian a interrumpir sea lo que sea que están haciendo los vampiros del otro bando, y he de esperar que ni tú ni ninguno de tus amigos muera. No sé qué pasará conmigo, y quizás por eso te escribo esto. Se la entregaré a Ian antes de que mi final llegue... Si es que llega.

Primero; siempre me caíste bien, sin importar mucho las condiciones en que nos conocimos, te tomé afecto por alguna razón que desconozco. Te hice daño, lo sé, y espero que me perdones, aunque no creo mucho que lo hagas, pero en fin, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza. TIENES que cuidarte, a tí misma y cuidar de Ian, no creas que él tiene que cuidarte más a ti porque es vampiro y súper fuerte y qué se yo, pero tú ya lo cuidas, a tu manera, pero lo haces, aunque no te hallas dado cuenta. Lo cuidas con el simple hecho de estar a su lado, eres tan importante para él que ya eres un motivo para que él no pierda las esperanzas de vivir y de no buscar y esperar la muerte, o lo que sea.

Deborah, las cosas no terminan aquí, no lo digo por mí, supongo, pero tengo ese presentimiento de que en tu vida vendrán muchas otras cosas que serán difíciles y espero que salgas adelante a pesar de todo. Bastian me contó qué pasó contigo y lo de tu familia, y de verdad lo siento... Eres muy fuerte, quizás más que yo. Mucho más que yo.

Me habría gustado formar una amistad contigo, aunque quizás no me la merezca, eres una persona muy especial, y no lo digo sólo por tus poderes. Espero que cumplas tus metas y deseos. Tengo que admitir, que te admiro, eres muy valiente, y fuerte y... en fin, eres genial, con tus defectos y todo... Jah, jah.

Y no te preocupes por Ian, estoy en proceso de olvidarlo y lo estoy logrando.

Me gustaría volver a verte, pero no creo que lo haga...

Jane"

Fue una carta extraña, pero emocionante. Jamás me habría imaginado que Jane pensaba tales cosas, y la verdad es que me aliviaba saber todo lo que ella me había dicho. Ian me preguntó si podía leerla, y le dije que hiciera lo que quería, y la leyó. Dijo que Jane tenía razón en eso de que yo lo cuidaba en esa forma, y yo me había limitado a sonreír.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

1. Tenia pensado algo para decirles pero lo acabo de olvidar asi que improvisare.

2. En mi blog ya esta publicada la segunda encuesta para definir si es Ian o Alex, y proximamente un perfil del personaje que dire cuando sera publicado en el blog. El miercoles no actualice por un motivo que no recuerdo ()memoria corta)

3. Me gustaria darme este espacio para recomendarles el fic de un amigo mio, Dreaming On The Moon, aqui esta. El fic es de terror, lleva un capitulo y tendra aproximados 10. Este es el link:

http :// fanfic .es /viewstory .php ?sid = 143 85 (recuerden sacar los espacios) (El link es de otra pagina de fics donde tiene publicada la historia)

4... No hay cuatro xD bueno, insisto en que me siento abandonada de reviews U_____U

5. Recuerden entrar a mi blog, comenten las entradas y todo eso, ahora tengo Twitter y mi msn es:

Saludos!

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)


	29. El tiempo pasa

Despu s de eso, pasaron unos d as como si nada hubiera pasado. Al parecer la calma ya hab a regresado, pero algo me dec a que quiz s no era as . Prefer a ignorar ese pensamiento.

Y como el tiempo hab a pasado, lleg Junio, y el Jueves 13 de ese mes, se cumpli exactamente un a o desde el accidente, desde el accidente que me hab a arrebatado a mi familia y desde que comenz todo.

Ese d a fue dif cil, mucho. De partida me despert de mal humor y con el nimo por el suelo. Ten a una sensaci n extra a.

Todos parec an tratarme con especial trato por cumplir el est pido a o, asi que me obligu a demostrar que nada pasaba para que no me miraban con l stima, aunque nadie lo hac a, pero a n as . Encontraba est pido tratarme as s lo porque se cumpl a un a o, y los dem s d as era sin importancia...

En el instituto Bianca fue la que m s se preocupaba por m . Ella aparte de Ian, Alex y Denisse (por su don) era la nica que notaba cuando yo fing a, cuando mi felicidad era tristeza y cuando mi sonrisa era falsa. Sab a tambi n lo mucho que yo odiaba la l stima, as que intentaba comportarse como siempre conmigo, pero un poco m s atenta.

En la tarde, volv sola a casa por petici n propia. No quer a a nadie, necesitaba estar sola aunque sea hasta las ocho, donde volv a F lix y de agregado volv a Angie, que pr cticamente viv a con nosotros.

Dej las cosas en mi habitaci n y me sent un rato en la cama a relajarme, y sal de casa, con mi perro en brazos.

Manej hasta el cementerio, ten a que ir ese d a.

Compr flores, como siempre, pero sta vez compr tres ramos de claveles blancos con flores de ilusi n.

Me sent en el pasto sin importarme mucho la humedad. Est bamos entrando en invierno y el d a estaba nublado, pero no me import . Coloqu los ramos de flores y dej a Baco en mis piernas cruzadas.

Estuve varios minutos ah , mirando la l pida, al cielo, o a m alrededor.

Entonces, me pregunt , Exist an de verdad los esp ritus y fantasmas? Mis padres estar an entre el cielo y la tierra, o en una de las dos? Dese que fuera la primera.

No pude reprimir las l grimas, pero no me puse a sollozar ni nada, simplemente dej que salieran.

En momentos as de moment nea depresi n me repet a las preguntas que me llevaba haciendo desde hac a un a o: Por qu ellos? Por qu no yo tambi n?

Pero, es que A qui n le gustar a quedarse solo, sin su familia?

En los noticieros siempre muestran accidentes s , el de mi familia sali en la televisi n... y siempre que muere toda la familia menos alguien, las personas siempre dicen "Deber a haber muerto tambi n, para que no se quedara sola y no sufriera por la p rdida". En esos momento me dec a; "Claro que no tiene que ser as ". Esos eran mis momentos contradictorios. Pensaba que esas personas deber an agradecer por sobrevivir, porque la vida es una sola, y deber an salir adelante a pesar de todo, pero despu s, guardo silencio al analizar mi caso, yo no agradec a mucho por haber sobrevivido, pero tampoco lamentaba demasiado el haber quedado viva, sea, Qui n me entiende?

Hab a sobrevivido, s , una nueva oportunidad para aprovechar al m ximo mis d as, pero, De qu serv a si no ten a a las personas que m s quer a conmigo?

Aunque, intentaba imaginar mi vida si es que mis padres o Lucas no hubieran muerto, y yo no hubiera tenido ese extra o poder, y la verdad es que no pod a. Simplemente ese era mi destino, y Qu se pod a hacer? Nada. Ahora conoc a a Ian y a todos ellos, y sus verdades y lo que eran, y quiz s perd a mis padres para recibir nuevas personas en mi vida, nuevas experiencias y vivencias que quiz s me ayudar an en alg n futuro...

Baco salt de mis piernas y se ech a correr por el pasto. Maldije en voz baja. Entre tanto pensamiento lo hab a descuidado.

Lo llam un par de veces, pero el perro no hizo caso. Volv a maldecir mientras me pon a de pie, pero el perro ya no estaba.

No... Mierda dije mirando a todo mi alrededor. No se me pod a perder mi querido perrito.  
Buscas esto? dijo una voz detr s de m , y me gir sobresaltada.  
Idiota dije mirando a Ian, que manten a a mi perro en sus brazos. Lo mir con los ojos en blanco y el ce o fruncido.  
Perd n... dijo riendo . No te enojes... Ten dijo extendi ndome al perro, que se remov a inquieto entre sus brazos.

Tom a Baco y lo estrech en mis brazos.

Qu haces aqu ? pregunt mir ndolo.  
Te observaba admiti mir ndome.  
Debe ser interesante ver a alguien estar sentada frente a una l pida por diez minutos dije con sarcasmo mientras volv a a sentarme en el pasto.  
Si se trata de t ... S dijo sent ndose a mi lado izquierdo, mirando la l pida tambi n . Hoy se cumple un a o dijo ahora mir ndome.

Asent .

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos. Sent a su mirada fija en m , pero yo me manten a acariciando al perro y mirando cualquier cosa que no sea la l pida o Ian.

Necesitas estar sola? pregunt de repente.  
No lo s dije en un suspiro y dejando caer algunas l grimas.

Ian me rode con un brazo y me atrajo a su pecho, acarici ndome el cabello, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

No dijo nada, ni palabras de consuelo ni para que estuviese tranquila, nada, y agradec eso. De verdad lo agradec .

Ian y yo compart amos el pensamiento de que las palabras se las llevaba el viento, y que lo que m s importaba eran los actos. Ese abrazo y las caricias en mi cabello eran suficientes para calmarme, m s que un "Tranquila, no llores" y cosas as .

Te molestar a hablarme de c mo fue? pregunt antes de depositar un beso en mi cabeza.  
No lo recuerdo claramente dije . Pero si quieres escucharlo, te lo contar .

Tom una bocanada de aire, y empec con el relato:

Fue d a... Mi rcoles, creo. Era de noche y el invierno se hab a adelantado con lluvias esa semana dije sin despegar los ojos de la l pida . Ese d a hab amos ido a una especie de evento en el trabajo de mam , ella trabajaba en una empresa de una cadena de hoteles, se estaba inaugurando uno nuevo. Fue divertido. Estuve con mi hermano todo el tiempo, con l hab a una confianza infinita, incluso me presentaba a sus amigos dije con una sonrisa . El camino de vuelta... me detuve, ah empezaba lo terrible.  
Si quieres no me cuentes susurr Ian en mi o do.

Tom aire. Era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien espec ficamente que hab a ocurrido, y me gustaba que el primero hubiese sido Ian.

El camino de vuelta fue complicado. La carretera estaba resbalosa debido a la lluvia, y estaba oscuro. Yo ven a conversando con mi hermano sobre diferentes cosas, l me molestaba por otras tonter as, como siempre, ya sabes... creo, chicos y eso dije bajando la mirada hacia Baco . Mam se uni a la conversaci n, interesada en mis cosas y en las tonteras que Lucas inventaba, para re rse, todos sab amos que era mentira pero fue un buen momento, antes de que... antes de que... Ian me estrech m s contra l y apoy su ment n en mi cabeza.  
Si quieres no sigas.  
No... es que tengo que soltarlo... dije entre sollozos.  
Entonces te escucho.  
Lo que recuerdo fue la luz de la camioneta frente a nosotros y... recuerdo a Lucas abrazarme poni ndose casi sobre m ... Para protegerme... Despu s una fuerte sacudida, sumada a un fuerte dolor en la cabeza... Demasiado fuerte. Qued semiconciente varios minutos. Escuchaba unos gritos masculinos desde afuera, probablemente del se or due o de la camioneta... despu s alguien me sac del asiento, y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue solo oscuridad. Despu s, despert en el hospital... ten a esos cables y no me dejaban moverme... no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en cama... y el blanco en las paredes, el techo y el suelo... La bolsa del suero, las inyecciones... el estridente pitido de la m quina de mis latidos.  
Desde ah que no te gustan los hospitales. Los detestas.  
S ... Me recuerdan esos d as en que estuve en cama y las inyecciones... las odio, en serio las odio, adem s, me recuerdan toda la confusi n que tuve los primeros d as... tantas voces mentales en mi cabeza, no lograba entender por qu escuchaba las palabras de las personas que ni siquiera han dicho verbalmente. Respond a a los pensamientos sin saber exactamente que lo hac a. El nico silencio mental era el del doctor, y ahora creo saber por qu ... Todos hablaban sobre un milagro, o al menos lo pensaban, dec an que era un completo milagro que yo hubiese resultado viva, dec an que el auto se hab a reducido a chatarra retorcida, yo hab a estado inconsciente como un d a y medio, ten a lesiones muy graves, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, una costilla, y el tobillo rotos, ten a muchos cortes y moratones. Sab a que todos dudaban de si iba a lograr sobrevivir antes de que despertara, mi vida estaba en duda en cada persona, eran demasiados golpes y heridas como para ser soportable. Pero entonces, de un momento a otro, por una raz n que nadie entiende, mejor , abr los ojos y recuper la consciencia. Estuve dos d as sin saber nada sobre mis padres... Sobre Lucas. Escuchaba las frases "Est n muertos", " C mo le decimos?" pero me negaba a aceptarlo, no sab a de d nde proven an esas palabras y por lo tanto no pod a creerlas sin saber su origen... Entonces, al tercer d a de mi estad a all , F lix se me acerc , y recuerdo cada una de sus palabras: "Lo siento, Deborah, de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero tengo que informarte que tus padres y Lucas han fallecido" se me quebr la voz en esas palabras, e Ian me rode con ambos brazos . No reaccion , me cost procesar la informaci n y analizar que realmente ellos no estaban. Al d a siguiente, lo entend , ellos se hab an ido, para siempre, lejos de m , y llor todo el d a. Me dieron el alta al quinto d a, y me llevaron a casa, a mi antigua casa donde viv a con mi familia. Recuerdo que a penas entr a la casa ca de rodillas al suelo y llor . Estaba con Bianca, ella estuvo siempre conmigo y eso fue algo que me ayud mucho, todos mis amigos estuvieron ah ...

"F lix y yo decidimos que lo mejor era vender todas las cosas, menos las m as y las que yo quisiera salvar, e irnos a su casa, ser a lo mejor. La herencia y el dinero de las cosas qued para m , pero la maneja F lix, ahora est n en una cuenta de ahorro en el banco. Me negu rotundamente a ir al funeral. Los cuerpos estuvieron en la morgue por esos d as, les estaban realizando autopsias y realizaban investigaciones para analizar exactamente la causa del accidente, y todos coincidieron que el culpable fue el conductor de la camioneta contraria, creo que qued en prisi n o algo as , debido a que manejaba sin licencia y en estado de ebriedad, la verdad es que no me interes . Bianca intent convencerme de ir al funeral, pero me negu , no quise, odio los funerales y no pod a soportar ver c mo enterraban a mis seres m s queridos en la tierra fr a, destinados al olvido... hubiera preferido mil veces que cremaran sus cuerpos.

"Despu s de eso, me enter que Lucas hab a resistido s lo unas horas menos que yo. l hab a dado al lucha entre la vida y la muerte... l muri seis horas antes de que yo despertara... se me volvi a quebrar la voz.

"Supe tambi n que el accidente hab a salido en el noticiero de la televisi n y en los peri dicos y todas esas cosas, la gente daba su l stima y su p same, pero no pod a evitar sentir lo falsos que stos eran.

"Me sum en una fuerte depresi n. Pasaba gran parte del d a encerrada en mi habitaci n. F lix estaba muy preocupado y no sab a qu hacer, varias veces llam a Bianca y a los dem s para que intentaran sacarme y llevarme a alg n lugar para distraerme, pero nada me sacaba de ah . A veces pasaba horas sin comer, sal a m s que nada para ir al ba o y cuando el hambre era mucha. No me quedaba llorando, pero s pensando y maldici ndome en mi interior, con las preguntas en mi cabeza; Por qu ellos? Por qu yo no? pero era in til, nada me los iba a devolver.

"Me sent a tan sola, sab a que realmente no lo estaba... mis cuatro abuelos murieron cuando yo ten a entre ocho y catorce a os, mi mam tiene una hermana; la madre de Bianca y mi pap ten a dos hermanos; F lix, y otro sujeto que fue al funeral, a verme una vez, y de ah no lo vimos m s. Ten a a F lix, incluso a los amigos de mis padres, a los amigos de Lucas dije con una peque ita sonrisa , esos idiotas tambi n se preocupaban por m dije con la misma sonrisa a n lo hacen. Ten a a mis amigos, a Bianca, Kristen, Mike, Alex, Luis... Incluso a Joseph, el hermano de Alex, y a los padres de l y a los padres de Kristen, Mike y Luis. Los padres de Bianca, al igual que su hermano, tambi n estaban conmigo, claro, somos familia, pero a n as no pod a evitar sentir que lo hac an por l stima. A n sigo en contacto con la mayor a de esas personas, pero no tanto como antes. Intento pensar que no era caridad, que no era l stima, pero la verdad es que no s .

"Nada me sacaba de esa habitaci n, s lo el hambre y las necesidades m s b sicas. Pero, en un momento, como a los dos meses y medio despu s del accidente, pens ; " Por qu estoy as ? Ten a dos partes en mi que se contradec an y me confund an, la primera dec a que deb a estar agradecida, que la vida me hab a dado una segunda oportunidad y que deb a aprovecharla al m ximo, e intentar por lo menos ser feliz. La otra parte me dec a que estaba sola, me lo restregaba en la cara, y le dec a a la otra parte que guardara silencio.

"Pero, fuera de toda l gica, decid obedecer a ambas partes. Iba a salir adelante, a lograr mis metas, tal como Lucas y mis padres lo hubiesen querido, pero tampoco pod a disfrutarlo todo al m ximo, aunque quisiera, pero recordar a d a a d a a mi familia, ellos no merec an ser olvidados ni mucho menos, as que vivir a todos los d as como si fuesen el ltimo, pero con el constante recuerdo de mi familia y de que estaba tan sola en este mundo tan grande.

"Despu s de tres meses del accidente continu despu s de unos segundos , supe y confirm que yo pod a leer mentes, que eso era lo que me hostigaba cada d a y me imped a pensar con claridad e intentar vivir una vida relativamente normal. Volv al instituto, puesto que hab a estado mucho tiempo sin ir, pero logr conseguirme todos los apuntes, hacer algunos ex menes y gracias a los estudios, que eran un m todo de distracci n, no repet el a o. Por suerte a n quedaban tres meses de clases as que deb a ponerle todo el esfuerzo. Entonces conoc a Jasper y a Denisse, sus mentes eran un maldito silencio. Ellos se acercaron a m el primer d a en que volv al instituto, que creo que hubiese sido peor si no fuera por ellos y mis amigos. Ellos dijeron que se hab an enterado del accidente y que lo sent an y que pod a contar con su apoyo. De verdad que no los entend , la mayor a de los alumnos se molestaban en mirarme con pena o dec an "Lo siento" o "Mi m s sentido p same", incluso los profesores, pero nadie lo hab a dicho con tanta seguridad y con tanto apoyo y confianza como ellos. Supe entonces que eran personas de "verdad".

"Entonces pasaron los d as, al parecer ya todos hab an olvidado el accidente, menos yo y a veces mis amigos o Denisse y Jasper. Lleg la primera navidad sin mis padres, ese d a con F lix fuimos a casa de Bianca y estuvimos all , despu s lleg a o nuevo. En las vacaciones estuve un mes con Bianca en una casa fuera de la ciudad, y cuando volvimos mis amigos se encargaron de distraerme, entonces lleg el primer d a de clases del nuevo a o, y llegaste t dije finalizando con un suspiro.

Ian me estrech contra su cuerpo y me bes en la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio simplemente abrazados. Se sent a tan bien tenerlo junto a m .

Me hubiese encantador haber podido estar contigo en esos momentos tan dif ciles para t me susurr al o do mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.  
Hubieses sido de mucha ayuda.  
Eres muy fuerte, soportaste todo eso.  
Fue dif cil hacerlo.  
Pero lo hiciste. Yo al comienzo me volv loco con esto de leer mentes, t pudiste m s. Siempre he pensado que en los peores momentos las mujeres siempre son el pilar m s fuerte, m s que los hombres en momentos de crisis, no pierden la calma... o bueno, al menos con la mayor a de ellas. Siempre he pensado que si el mundo llega a momentos de crisis, las mujeres sabr n sacarlo adelante, o sacar adelante a los hombres...

Suspir en silencio y me apegu m s a l, con cuidado de no aplastar al perro.

Alguna vez pensaste en... suicidarte? pregunt de repente.  
Eso es algo que, sinceramente, nadie sabe, pero no tengo problemas en que t lo sepas. Pens en el suicidio muchas veces admit . Esa opci n estaba presente en mi cabeza cada noche en la que no lograba conciliar el sue o, que fueron muchas durante los dos primeros meses. Pensaba en alguna forma indolora de hacerlo, pero en mi cabeza iba desde pastillas hasta colgarme con una cuerda o cortarme las venas... Sopes esa opci n hasta que pasaron los siguientes tres meses y cambi mi perspectiva.

Estuvimos varios minutos as . No estaba muy segura de qu era lo que miraba ian, o en d nde ten a sus ojos, pero yo me manten a observando la l pida.

Lucas, tu hermano, era muy cercano a ti? pregunt Ian de repente.  
S , mucho. Casi ni pele bamos, y si lo hac amos nos reconcili bamos en seguida, ten amos gustos y cosas en com n, nos divert amos juntos, me hac a re r bastante, lo hac amos casi todo juntos. bamos juntos al instituto, al mismo. l siempre iba a verme jugar voleibol en los partidos y yo iba a verlo jugar f tbol y b squetbol suspir y casi por inercia me llev los dedos al dije de la nota musical que reposaba en mi pecho.  
Esa cadena era de l?  
No, siempre fue m a. Lucas la compr y me la regal cuando cumpl los quince, un mes antes del accidente. Las personas que se encargaron de revisar y buscar evidencia entre los restos del auto me la entregaron, fue una suerte que la encontraran y me la devolvieran.

Ian me bes en la cabeza, y nos quedamos as varios minutos, en silencio.

Ian... dije de repente.  
Dime.  
T ... pens bien cada palabra antes de hablar. Hab a una duda que ten a desde hac a tiempo, y por pura falta de memoria se me hab a olvidado hac rsela a Ian . Tengo que admitir que no se c mo preguntar esto, pero... Vamos, dir lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza.

Ian ri , me bes en el cabello y continu .

Yo... Supongo que t haz conocido a muchas mujeres en tu larga vida dije con nfasis en "larga" . Pero... Por alguna raz n que desconozco pero que ahora quiero conocer, t ... Te quedaste conmigo conclu . Por qu ?  
Por qu ... repiti l, y sent c mo suspiraba.

Hab a que admitir que era verdad; yo segu a siendo una humana que en comparaci n con otras vampiras era nada, o algo bajo, para no da ar mi autoestima. Ian hab a tenido una larga vida y de seguro l conoc a quiz s cu ntas otras mujeres lo que me pon a algo celosa . A n as la duda de "por qu yo" segu a siempre en mi cabeza, estaba feliz junto a l y nos am bamos y todo eso, pero a n as la duda estaba viva en mi cabeza y no desaparecer a obvio hasta saber el motivo.

Tienes raz n dijo , he conocido, conozco, y lo m s seguro es que conocer a varias mujeres, pero, Por qu t ? Tengo que admitir que eso era algo que al principio me cuestion yo mismo, no sab a el verdadero motivo, s lo sab a que te amaba y que quiz s era lo m s importante. Y lo es. Pero, despu s me di cuenta, de que pr cticamente casi todas son iguales, en comparaci n contigo, y que eso es lo que me llam la atenci n. T eres diferente en la mayor a de las cosas en las que podr amos describirte; tanto las buenas como las malas. Eso es lo que primero me llam la atenci n, tu resaltas del grupo en el que te puedas encontrar, tu aroma tambi n, de hecho, al principio me resultaba extra o que siguieses ignorando la existencia de seres sobrenaturales. Alrededor del setenta por ciento de la gente se topa con un vampiro en su vida y ni siquiera lo sabe. Adem s, tu reacci n al momento de decirte la verdad, tu reacci n ante todo lo que pasaba. A n no tengo demasiado claro el motivo, pero s lo me queda decir que la conclusi n es esa; que t eres diferente, y me aburre la monoton a y la rutina, en cambio contigo, todos los d as son diferentes, por muy rutinarios que a los dem s les parezca.

Sonre . 


	30. Amor

Después de eso, pasó otro mes, y llegó Julio.

Las cosas iban de maravilla, o al menos casi todas. Seguía sintiéndome medio culpable por Alex, pero él no se mostraba preocupado —Nótese; mostraba—. Mi relación con Ian estaba perfectamente bien, como siempre. Félix ya lo aceptaba y Angie estaba feliz por mí y se interesaba en Ian de una forma... sana. A veces él iba a casa formalmente, y a veces se limitaba a meterse por el balcón, excusándose que en ocasiones se aburría de tanta formalidad, y coincidí con eso.

Le había preguntado a Ian sobre Frederick Patterson, y me comentó que lo había buscado, que había intentado contactarse con él, pero el sujeto parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, como muchos otros vampiros que les gusta pasar desapercibidos, pero el problema era que Frederick no era de esos sujetos, o al menos no según Ian.

Con Julio, llegó el cumpleaños de Bianca, la finalización del primer semestre escolar, y el inicio de dos semanas de vacaciones inter semestrales.

Bianca hizo una de sus supermegafiestas en su casa, como siempre. Su casa era grande y mi amiga sabía aprovechar el espacio. Invitó a medio instituto, y lo que más me extrañó, fue que invitó a Ian, Denisse, Jasper e incluso Daniel, ellos no fueron, pero enviaron un presente a mi amiga, por su cumpleaños.

En esos dos meses, la relación entre mis amigos no-humanos mejoró mucho con los "normales", ya no se miraban tan... feo, a excepción de Ian y Alex. Eso ya era algo inevitable.

En la fiesta de Bianca la pasé muy bien, recordando viejos tiempos, como siempre, reí bastante y me sirvió para distraerme un rato.

Y pasaron volando los restantes cinco meses del año.

Sí, cinco meses.

Llegó Diciembre, y con él, el baile de fin de año, el fin de las clases y el comienzo de dos meses y medio de vacaciones.

A esas alturas ya todo el instituto estaba enterado de mi relación con Ian, que, en ese momento, ya llevaba siete meses con él, es bastante en comparación a lo que más he durado con algún novio anterior, que fueron dos meses y medio, y tomando en cuenta de lo anormal que resultaría mi relación con Ian. Había varias chicas desilusionadas, y varias de ellas ahora me miraban feo, aunque yo me limitaba a ignorarlas. También había varios chicos así, por mí, que ahora se dedicaban a fruncir el ceño y mirar feo a Ian cada vez que pasaba, pero él reaccionaba igual que yo, limitándose a ignorarlos. Aunque ahí estaba la parte mala de mi don, ya que gracias a eso, sin quererlo, me enteré de que había como dos chicos diferentes que también estaban desilusionados... pero no por mí. No es que eso me decepcione, de hecho me tiene sin cuidado, pero yo no tenía por qué saberlo y tampoco me importaba.

Ian me invitó al baile, y, naturalmente, acepté.

Denisse me obligó a ir a su casa antes de la hora para ir al baile, después de las clases porque era día Viernes. Aprovechó de lucir sus habilidades culinarias y me preparó una deliciosa cena que disfruté gustosa. Después de eso, vino la parte de arreglarse y todo eso para la noche.

Mi vestido era ajustado completamente de color negro a la altura del pecho, y con un listón fucsia bajo éste, cayendo el vestido suelto hasta las rodillas del mismo color. Simple y sencillo, como a mí me gustan. Me coloqué unos zapatos de tacón negros, y una pañoleta fucsia muy similar a todas las otras, a este paso, tendría una colección entera.

Nos fuimos los cinco en el auto de Jasper. Sí, cinco, porque de alguna forma Daniel consiguió ir también.

El gimnasio estaba decorado casi igual al baile anterior. En las paredes habían listones y globos azules y amarillos, y al centro había una larga mesa con un mantel blanco, en cima tenía cosas para comer y jugo, bebidas o agua, porque el alcohol no estaba permitido. ¿Pero dije que no faltan los desobedientes que son expertos en romper las reglas? Pues, esos sujetos por ahí andaban, nerviosos por ser descubiertos con las botellas de alcohol escondidas en sus bolsos o en la chaqueta. Idiotas.

Nos quedamos conversando un rato, hasta que comenzó a sonar la música lenta, típico... Ian me pidió bailar, me negué una vez, obviamente de manera amable y cortés, pero él insistió y ¿Cómo resistirme a sus sonrisas? Así que acepté y terminamos juntos en la pista de baile, danzando al ritmo de la música lenta.

— ¿Te dije ya que te ves hermosa hoy? —preguntó susurrando en mi oído. Me limité a sonreír y a tomar un tono de voz egocéntrico...  
—Varias veces —dije riendo, pero no era mentira.  
—Permíteme repetírtelo; te vez hermosa hoy.  
—Gracias —dije besándole en la mejilla.

Después de eso, terminamos la canción, y volvimos con los demás. Estuve con ellos otros minutos, y me retiré para buscar a mis otros amigos.

Llegué hasta donde estaban todos, juntos, riendo y divirtiéndose. Los saludé a todos, pero me extrañó no ver a Alex. Conversé un rato con ellos, riéndome y todo, y después de un rato me atreví a preguntar por él;

—Está afuera, no quiso entrar —dijo Mike.  
— ¿Entonces para qué vino? —pregunté.  
— ¿Crees que entendemos el comportamiento de Alex? —preguntó Luis con ironía—. Es como que nos preguntes si sabemos lo que estás pensando —dijo con sarcasmo, pero riéndose.  
—Ah, cierto —dije sonriendo.

Me despedí de ellos, y me escabullí hasta la entrada, pero para salir. Me dirigí hasta una banca donde lo distinguía sentado, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y la mirada perdida al frente. Tenía expresión tranquila, pero se notaba que algo le incomodaba. Vestía unos simples vaqueros, una camisa y chaqueta. Suspiré, y caminé hasta él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté cuando llegué y me paré detrás de él. Alex ni siquiera giró su rostro o hizo ademán de mirarme.  
—Nada —respondió inexpresivo.

Rodeé la banca en la que estaba sentado, y me quedé frente a él. Me agaché para mirarlo a los ojos, y él también lo hizo, mirándome sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté.  
—No tan bien como tú —dijo en un tono frío que jamás le había escuchado.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo preocupada.

—Alex...  
—Deborah, vuelve adentro —dijo serio—. No tienes que molestarte en venir afuera y hacerme compañía como si yo te diera lástima —dijo en el mismo tono que antes.  
—No lo hago por lástima —dije sorprendida por su actitud, pero tampoco pensaba quedarme en silencio—. Alex...  
—No, Deborah, en serio vuelve adentro, ve con Ian y pásala bien, ¿Qué importo yo? De hecho, ni siquiera debí haber venido...  
—No te comportes como un niño de doce años porque hace rato que no lo eres, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hice?  
—Nada, ése es el problema.  
—Oh, Alex, de verdad no te entiendo, se suponía que me entendías, se suponía que...  
—Que nada, Deborah, estoy cansado, no te estoy culpando de nada y nunca lo haré, estoy molesto pero conmigo mismo, porque soy tan idiota que... Qué importa, vuelve adentro y déjame solo antes de que diga alguna estupidez y lo arruine todo —dijo de manera fría desviando la mirada.  
—Pues tengo noticias; no pienso irme hasta que me digas la verdad, Alex, la verdad. Se supone que confías en mí, hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, siempre hemos confiado el uno al otro, dime qué sucede...  
—Deborah, en serio, necesito estar solo —dijo de manera cortante—. Vete adentro, olvida que me viste aquí afuera y vuelve al baile a divertirte con Ian y qué se yo, te lo repito, no estoy de humor, y si continúas aquí, terminaré diciendo algo ofensivo de lo que después termine arrepentido, sabes que tengo poca paciencia...  
—Oh, bien, como quieras —dije poniéndome de pie, cabreada—. Vale, lo entiendo, es tú problema —dije con énfasis en la palabra "tú". Di una corta carcajada llena de sarcasmo—. Total, ¿Qué mierda importa mi preocupación por ti? Te dejaré solo, como tú quieres —dije mirándolo seria—. Nos vemos —susurré mientras caminaba en dirección al gimnasio nuevamente.

Inhalando y exhalando aire, entré al gimnasio y fui directamente donde Ian, intentando olvidar la actitud de Alex y de pensar en otra cosa. Después me dedicaría a analizar qué podría pasarle a Alex, o le preguntaría a Mike o la primera cosa que se me ocurriera.

Después de varios minutos alejando el tema de Alex de mi cabeza —para no bajarme mi propio ánimo— logré hacerlo y continuar con la fiesta haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. No sabía si es que Ian se había enterado de que yo había salido en busca de Alex, pero lo más probable era que él sí lo sabía.

Cuando fueron alrededor de las dos y media de la madrugada, le pedí a Ian irme, no soportaba estar más ahí. Él aceptó y juntos salimos del gimnasio. Alex ya no estaba afuera.

—Denisse dijo que si querías, que podías dormir hoy en casa —dijo antes de que encendiera el motor del auto—. Ella te presta ropa y ella puede llamar a Félix diciéndole.  
—Bueno, vamos —dije sonriendo.

Ian también sonrió, encendió el motor y arrancó el auto.

Denisse, Jasper y Daniel planeaban quedarse hasta tarde, el baile terminaba a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, pero yo no duraba tanto. Así que... en casa sólo estábamos Ian y yo...

Ian estacionó el auto, y tan caballero como siempre abrió la puerta del asiento donde yo estaba y tomó mi mano mientras me bajaba. Cerró la puerta y entramos a la casa.

—Puedes dormir en mi habitación —susurró a mi oído detrás de mí.

Sonreí inconscientemente.

Ian tomó mi mano y me guió por las escaleras, después llegamos hasta la puerta de una habitación al fondo del pasillo; su cuarto.

Ya había entrado a su habitación, pero de día, o por lo menos no a las dos y media de la noche.

Era una habitación grande, más que la mía, creo. Las paredes y el techo eran de color blancos, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul. Había un gran ventanal en la pared frente a la puerta. Una cama matrimonial ocupaba el centro de la habitación, en la pared a la izquierda del ventanal. Frente a la cama, había un televisor plasma pegado a la pared, y un armario junto a la puerta. Habían tres repisas con varios libros y CD's, había una pequeña cajita sobre una mesa pegada a la pared, y un sofá negro que era bastante cómodo. Había también una puerta que daba al baño personal de Ian. Una habitación bastante bonita, grande.

———N/A: Desde aquí hay lemon, tengo que advertirlo, si no se te apetece leerlo, puedes saltarte hasta la línea más adelante———

Ian me abrazó por detrás, y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Me giró, y me besó con más desesperación, mientras lanzaba su chaqueta al sofá, y pude sentir que mi corazón se disparó más de lo que ya estaba. La habitación estaba oscura, pero lo suficiente como para ver aunque sea algo. Sus labios se separaron de los míos, para darme aire mientras recorría mi cuello con delicadeza. Cerré los ojos, mientras me sujetaba por la cintura, yo subí mis manos por su pecho y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Tenía que admitir, que con sus caricias y abrazos, todas esas cosas aún me volvían loca y disparaban mi corazón. Era inevitable sentir que me derretía con sus besos.

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido. Una de sus manos se posó delicadamente en mi mejilla, mientras la otra se posicionaba en mi cintura cuando el cierre estuvo completamente abajo. Me besó despacio y suavemente, mientras que yo le correspondí un tanto desesperada.

Saqué mis brazos de su cuello y comencé a desabrochar su camisa, para posar mis manos en su perfecto pecho ahora desnudo. Ian ayudó y tiró su camisa al suelo, mientras sus besos se volvían frenéticos y mi corazón se aceleraba aún más.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos, y besó uno de mis hombros mientras sus manos tomaban mi vestido y lo deslizaban hacia abajo, hasta que dejé de tenerlo puesto y con mis pies lo hice a un lado.

Sus labios dibujaron una delicada línea desde mi mentón hasta el inicio del pecho, mientras desabrochaba el sujetador y me lo quitaba con delicadeza. No me sentí muy avergonzada, yo tenía lo mío y con Ian me sentía tan bien que ni siquiera me di tiempo para pensar en eso.

Subió por mi cuello con besos cortos hasta volver a besarme en los labios y me dirigió hacia la cama, me tendió en ella y se colocó encima de mí. Fue besando mi cuello nuevamente y siguió bajando por entre mis senos, continuo hacia mi ombligo y volvió a subir hasta mi boca.

Sus caricias me volvían simplemente loca. Como si me estuviese besando por primera vez, como si recién lo hubiese conocido. Mi pulso y mi respiración estaban a mil, y yo trataba de controlarlos aunque sea un poco. Pero en ese momento, me sentí segura de cualquier cosa mientras tuviera a Ian conmigo.

Ian me miró a los ojos, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el deseo se notaba en sus ojos, me besó aún con más desesperación y pasión, y le respondí de la misma forma.

Una de sus manos recorría mi cintura, mientras que la otra se deslizaba por mi muslo.

Mientras besaba mi cuello, mis manos desabrochaban con torpeza su pantalón. Él emitió una pequeña risa y me ayudó en esa tarea. Se deshizo de la prenda y la lanzó al suelo. Ahora sólo quedaba la ropa interior.

Sus manos llegaron hasta mi cadera, y deslizó mi braguita hasta que se convirtió en un estorbo y con mis pies la lancé al suelo. Con mis manos ayudé a Ian a deslizar sus bóxers hacia abajo, e hizo lo mismo que yo; lanzándolos al suelo.

—Te amo —me susurró con una voz condenadamente sensual y lo besé con desesperación. Abrí las piernas mientras besaba su cuello.  
—Yo también —dije y sentí como se introducía en mí.

Solté un grito de dolor, una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y me aferré a su espalda mientras él se movía despacio en mí, besando alternadamente mi cuello y mis labios. El dolor quedó en segundo plano, dándole paso a un placer que jamás pensé sentir. Jadeaba, pero a decir verdad, mis gemidos inundaban la habitación, jamás había sentido lo que ahora estaba experimentando.

Ian aceleró sus movimientos mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre la cama y besaba cada parte de mi piel, de mi cuerpo. Aferré con mis manos las sábanas, mientras me deshacía entre los suaves y constantes movimientos de Ian, al igual que sus caricias. Mis gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, se me escapaba su nombre con deseo y sentí que necesitaba más cuando dijo mi nombre con pasión.

Estaba llegando al clímax, lo sabía, otro sonido escapó de mi boca y apreté aún más la sabana. Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, pero sin dejar de ser suaves. Sus labios besaron alternadamente mis senos, y comenzó a besar y recorrer con su lengua mi cuello.

De pronto me envolvió una sensación totalmente desconocida y nueva para mí, pero tan agradable que me hizo gemir más fuerte. Era el éxtasis total. Ian llegó un par de segundos después que yo, y salió de mí al tiempo que me besaba ahora con más suavidad. Se dejo caer rendido sobre mí, estábamos empapados en sudor, pero una sonrisa estaba marcada en los rostros de ambos. Cuando controló un poco su respiración se mordió el antebrazo.

—Bebe —pidió entre jadeos.  
— ¿Para qué? —pregunté con la respiración acelerada.  
—Quedarás adolorida —dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
—Ah, claro —dije con ironía. Sentido del humor siempre.

Rodeé su herida con mis labios y succioné su sangre. Cuando sentí que era suficiente, alejé su brazo de mi boca, e Ian volvió a besarme, aún con su sangre en mis labios. Deslicé la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior, y él rió.

Rendido, se acostó a mi lado, y me invitó a apoyarme en su pecho, cosa que hice feliz.

Pocos segundos después, Ian me besó en la cabeza, y creo que me quedé dormida, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos y no reconocí mi habitación, sino que la de Ian, no pude reprimir la sonrisa que se me formó en el rostro. Suspiré. Ya no era virgen, eso era algo cierto, ¿y qué mejor que haberla perdido con Ian?

Estaba sola en su cama, sólo la sábana me cubría, y con eso me bastó.

—Hice una sonrisa similar cuando desperté esta mañana —sentí su voz desde la puerta, y lo miré mientras caminaba hasta mí—. Pero creo que la mía era más grande —dijo sonriendo y se acostó a mi lado—. Hola —susurró mientras me daba un beso.  
—Hola —dije.  
—Si quieres sigue durmiendo, aún es temprano —susurró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.  
— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté cerrando los ojos.  
—Como las ocho y media.

Sonreí y me acomodé en la cama de lado, mientras Ian me acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Supuse que me volví a quedar dormida, porque dejé de ser consciente de mi alrededor, sólo sintiendo la acompasada respiración de Ian y sus caricias en mi mejilla, cabello, cuello y brazos.

Cuando volví a despertar, pude ver por el gran ventanal de la habitación de Ian que el Sol estaba en todo lo alto del cielo, y que probablemente ya era medio día. Estaba sola en el cuarto, y me aseguré de que no había nadie en la puerta. Definitivamente, estaba sola.

Me senté en la cama cubriéndome con la sábana, y miré a mi alrededor en busca de ropa o algo así. Tomé una polera que estaba a los pies de la cama, y sonreí al ver que era de Ian. Me la coloqué en cima y tomé mis bragas del suelo, colocándomelas también. Al menos tenía que improvisar.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, abrí la puerta y tampoco había alguien.

Golpearon la puerta, y mientras volvía a la cama dije "Adelante". Denisse entró a la habitación con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de salir.

—Hola —dijo sentándose frente a mí en la cama—. Aquí tienes ropa —dijo dejando la ropa que traía en sus manos en la cama—. Es ropa mía, supongo que es una suerte que tengamos la misma talla, o al menos una parecida. Ian fue de caza... Necesitaba saciarse... Tú entiendes —dijo sonriéndome, insinuando algo que quise no saber—. Ayer... Tú e Ian...  
—Denisse —la interrumpí. Ella me miró con una sonrisa pícara—. No te importa, vale que eres una gran amiga y te quiero mucho y confío en ti, pero aún así.  
—Bueno, bueno... Eh... puedes ducharte, ponte mi ropa y después haz lo que quieras con ella, bótala, déjatela o si quieres puedes quemarla... no me importa —dijo sonriendo.  
— ¿Por qué habría de quemarla?  
—No sé, dije lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza —dijo riendo—. ¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó emocionada. Sí, le encantaba cocinar y yo era la víctima de su deliciosa comida. Jasper a veces comía para probar el sabor, pero eso sería todo... Él no se saciaba y Denisse quería llenar a alguien de verdad, y qué mejor que yo... Por lo que asentí.  
—Denisse, ¿Qué hora es?  
—Como las una y media.  
—A esta hora yo no desayuno... yo almuerzo —dije mirándola.  
—Bueno es que con el ejercicio que hiciste ayer... dudaba que despertaras temprano —dijo con la misma sonrisa de hacía unos momentos. Puse los ojos en blanco y ella cambió la expresión—. Bueno, mejor aún, el desayuno no requiere de mucha preparación, así que ve a bañarte y vístete porque te prepararé la comida —dijo volviendo a su emoción.  
—Bueno —dije sonriendo y me puse de pie.

Denisse salió de la habitación, y yo me metí al baño.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

En fin, Que les parecio? Merece un review? xD

Saludos!


	31. Despedidas y descontrol

Me di una ducha algo larga, pero no me importó. Me tomé mi tiempo.

Me vestí con la ropa de Denisse. Unos vaqueros oscuros y ajustados, con una polera a tirantes color blanca y una chaqueta negra.

Bajé las escaleras y el delicioso aroma a la comida de Denisse me recordó el hambre que tenía. Era increíble cómo una persona que no comía comida para humanos cocinara ésta tan bien (¿Tengo que hacer notar el término comida "para" humanos?).

En todo caso, no sabía que tenía tanta hambre hasta que terminé la comida.

—Tenías hambre —dijo Denisse sentándose a mi lado.  
—Sí, creo que sí —dije antes de llevarme el vaso con jugo a la boca—. ¿Dónde están todos?  
—Jasper fue a... Hey... ¿Dónde están? —preguntó Denisse, intentando recordar algo.

Sonreí mientras me ponía de pie y llevaba el plato y las otras cosas a la cocina.

—Tienen que estar en el bosque... Supongo —dijo con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en algo.  
—Pues que Ian llegue rápido porque quiero irme a casa —dije sentándome en el sofá.  
—Aquí estoy —dijo la voz de Ian, y Denisse y yo miramos a la puerta, donde Ian entró, siendo seguido por Jasper y Daniel.

Sonreí, me recosté en el sofá, e Ian se sentó al lado mío, rodeando mis hombros con un brazo.

Sentí una fuerte y escalofriante sensación de deja vu cuando todos miraron por la ventana con el ceño fruncido, pero me relajé un poco más con las palabras de Jasper:

—Es Alex.  
—Iré a ver qué quiere —dijo Ian poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta.  
—Me volveré loca —susurré ocultado mi rostro en mis manos.

Pasaron unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, o quizás fueron minutos que parecían horas, o realmente fueron horas.. Pero creía más apropiado que habían sido sólo unos minutos hasta que Ian entró por fin a la casa.

—Deborah, quiere hablar contigo —dijo Ian a regañadientes mientras me miraba.

Suspiré, frustrada, y me puse de pie.

Hice contacto visual con Ian hasta que pasé junto a él y salí al exterior.

La casa de Jasper estaba en el gran claro del bosque que la rodeaba, y Alex estaba ahí, parado a unos cuantos metros del porche de la casa. Caminé lentamente hasta él, y me indicó que lo siguiera.

Caminamos unos metros y nos adentramos entre los árboles. Nos detuvimos junto al gran tronco de un árbol.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, rompiendo el silencio que de un momento a otro se había tornado incómodo.  
—Venía a... despedirme —dijo bajando la mirada.  
— ¿A despedirte?  
—Sí, yo... me voy a otra ciudad... Me iré a vivir con mi primo Matt, iré a un instituto de esa ciudad con él y me meteré a otro grupo de caza vampiros que quería que me uniera a ellos...  
—Oh, Alex.. —susurré mirándolo con inredulidad.

Él no podía irse. No podía alejarse. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta por mi parte, estaba bien consciente de aquello, pero, ¿Y qué? Lo necesitaba conmigo, a mi lado, vale que la culpa me invadía siempre, pero los últimos meses habíamos actuado como si nada, como los mejroes amigos que fuísmos siempre, ¿Por qué tenía que irse?

—Alex no puedes...  
—Sí, si puedo, y lo haré —me interrumpió, mirándome a los ojos.  
—No puedes dejarme... Alex, te necesito...  
—Yo también, pero ése es el problema... No puedo vivir en la misma ciudad que tú sabiendo que al final terminarás convirtiéndote... O incluso muerta, y menos estando consciente de lo que siento por ti, perdón por ser tan duro pero es verdad, no puedes ser tan egoísta como para hacerme esto, ¿No te das cuenta de que a mí me duele más? Será lo mejor que yo me aleje de ti por un tiempo, por muy poco que no quiera, tendré que hacerlo. Al menos sé que Ian aquí te protegerá y... Si te llegas a convetir, procura tener una bunea excusa para alejarte de Félix...  
—Estoy consciente de lo egoísta que es, pero...  
—Deborah —dijo mirándome fíjamente—, no hagas esto más difìcil de lo que ya es. Ya tomé mi decisión y no puedo cambiarla, me iré por un par de años y no estoy seguro de volver...  
— ¿Entonces es un Adiós? —pregunté bajandola mirada, con la voz quebrada.  
—Espero que no, y que sea un hasta pronto —Su mano tomó mi mentón y me levantó el rostro, para mirarme a los ojos—. Si es que te vas, cuando sea y a donde sea que te vallas, dile a Bianca, si es que quiero volver a verte, le preguntaré a ella así que mantenla informada. No pierdas contacto con ellos, con ninguno, ni aunque te conviertas...  
— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que eso pasará? —le interrumpí esquivando sus ojos.  
—Es obvio, Deborah, y tú también lo sabes —lo miré a los ojos y posó sus labios en mi frente—. Te quiero —susurró con sus labios aún rozando mi piel.  
—Yo también —dije al borde de las lágrimas.  
—Sé feliz —dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
—Tú también —dije sin poder soportar las lágrimas.

Alex suspiró, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí. Lléndosa, quizá, para siempre.

Comencé a sollozar al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en el tronco del árbol. Me quedé sollozando en silencio, mirando a la nada. Me quedé ahí, con las piernas flectadas y mis brazos cruzados sobre mi vientre bastante rato, no sé cuánto.

Quizás fue demasiado, porque Ian llegó a mi lado y se preocupó al verme así, se sentó a mi lado, y ahí estaba yo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y siendo rodeada por su brazo. No había dicho ninguna palabra, pero yo sabía que Alex le había dicho, yo sabía que Ian sabía que Alex se iría.

Ahora, ¿Por qué estaba tan consternada? Pues, porque Alex se iba. Lo repito; yo sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero lo quería a mi lado, necesitaba a Alex como el mejor amigo que podía tener, las cosas parecían haber ido bastante bien entre ambos los últimos meses, ¿Por qué tenía que irse?

Me dejé llevar por Ian, el que me hizo ponerme de pie y me llevó al auto, me metió en el asiento del copiloto y no presté ateción a dónde me llevaba. Después, detuvo el motor, y cuando acarició mi mejilla parecí reaccionar.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.  
—Bien...  
—Tengo que admitir que no me gusta mucho eso de que... te pongas así porque él se va —dijo mirándome. Sonreí.  
—Si tú te fueras me pondría peor, no te preocupes —dije.  
—Nunca te dejaré, Debbie, nunca.

Me besó cortamente en los labios, y estiró la mano a los asientos de atrás, para tomar algo y pasármelo; un bolso con mi ropa y mis cosas. Sonreí, y me bajé del auto, para recién darme cuenta de que estábamos frente a mi casa. Me sentí estúpida; podría haberme bajado sin saber dónde estábamos, y prácticamente lo había hecho.

Le sonreí por última vez a Ian antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta.

Adentro estaba, como casi todos los días, Ángela. Ella y Félix se casarían en Septiempre del próximo año. Qué tierno.

La saludé, saludé a Félix, y subí hasta mi habitación para encerrarme ahí a hacer cualquier cosa que me desconectara del mundo exterior.

Me senté en la cama, y me quedé sin hacer nada, pensando en qué hacer, de hecho.

El sonido de mi teléfono celular interrumpió mis pensamientos, y me levanté a tomar el aparato; era Bianca.

— ¿Hola? —contesté.  
—Hola, Deb.  
—Sí, hola, ¿Qué pasa?  
— ¿Que qué pasa? ¡Insensible! —dijo con su tono de exageración.  
— ¿Qué hice ahora?  
— ¡Alex se va, Deb! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Suspiré irritada, intentando no perder los estribos y comenzar a gritarle también a Bianca.

—Ya, ¿Y por qué soy yo la insensible? —pregunté sacando la paciencia de cada partícula de mi cuerpo.  
—Deb, a veces eres tan...  
— ¿Tan qué?  
—Despistada, y tú sabes que te quiero. Deborah, ¡No podemos dejar que Alex se valla así como así!  
— ¿De verdad crees que no intenté hacer que se quedara? —pregunté, cabreada.  
—Eh...  
—Bianca, ése es tu problema, perdona, pero ando irritable hoy, el punto, es que júzgas antes de escuchar razones. Y sé que más rato te voy a deber una disculpa, pero bueno, te la daré, pero Bianca, si vas a llamarme para decirme tonterías y a recriminarme indirectamente que Alex se fue, porque indirectamente me dices que fue mi culpa, bueno, espera a mañana y hablamos. Lo siento —y colgué.

Vale, lo admito, ese día andaba irritable e impaciente, quizás la noche anterior ayudaba un poco a no andar peor. Esa escena con Bianca se había repetido muchas veces, y siempre ocurría lo mismo; yo me enfadaba, me alejaba o cortaba la comunicación, pasaban algunas horas, y después Bianca llegaba a mí, o me llamaba, y me pedía perdón, pero al final terminaba disculpándome yo y diciéndole a Bianca que ella no tenía la culpa de mi estado anímino.

Suspiré, y me tumbé en la cama, con los ojos cerrados e intentando calmarme un poco. Quizás mas rato rompería la "Tradición" de que primero era Bianca la que se acercaría, y lo haría yo y me disculparía primero, pero conmigo quién sabe.

Y como últimamente el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado rápido; pasó un mes.

Pasó Navidad, y llegó Año Nuevo. Estuve, naturalmente, con mi familia y como el año anterior, con Félix nos fuimos donde Bianca, con Angie en el paquete.

Ya me había disculpado con Bianca, y las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

Felicidad, preocupaciones, alegría, inseguridades; un mes en que mi estado anímico estuvo más inestable que cualquier cosa. Bianca había hecho una pésima broma acerca de que yo podría estar embarazada, pero me había limitado a mirarla con los ojos en blanco, y a recordar que sólo lo había hecho con Ian, y que con él no había posibilidades de hacer bebés, porque él mismo me había asegurado que los vampiros no podían tener vampiritos.

Me fui de vacaciones a la playa con Bianca, Kristen, Mike y Luis por dos semanas. Se suponía que los chicos no irían, pero bueno, terminaron colándose y ni los padres de Bianca, ni los de Kristen, ni Félix saben que ellos van, de hecho ni los padres de Luis ni los de Mike sabían que nosotras íbamos, no se ni siquiera qué excusa inventaron esos dos.

El primer fin de semana, a Bianca se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir a una discoteque sólo nosotras. Me negué, volví a negarme, pero al final accedí.

Y en esos momentos, estaba rodeada de adolescentes que bailaban al ritmo de la música, con Bianca a mi derecha y Kristen a mi izquierda, las tres en la dichosa discoteque. Bianca ya se había tomado un trago, y Kristen dudaba de hacerlo. Estábamos las tres sentadas en una mesa alta con unas sillas también altas, y frente a mí tenía un vasito con no se qué.

Me dediqué a bloquear las mentes, porque mareaban mucho más cuando provenían de personas ebrias.

—Oh, vamos, Deb, una no te hará nada —dijo Bianca mirándome de soslayo, mientras posaba su vista en cualquier cosa que se mueva en la pista de baile.  
—Primero es una, luego son dos, luego tres, y después una estresante resaca a la mañana —dije tomando el vasito.

Suspiré, decidida a dejar mi faceta de "niña tranquila qe no rompe un plato... pero sí sale con un vampiro"... Vale, eso es algo ilógico, pero qué importa...

Me llevé el vasito a los labios, y me tomé la cosa que había ahí. Yo odiaba el alcohol, en serio, pero una vez no creo que pasara algo demasiado terrible.

El alcohol me quemó la garganta, pero tan malo no era. Un ligero mareo me dominó, pero pasó casi en seguida.

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Bianca mirándome—. Una competencia —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.  
—Tú quieres matarme —dije y miré a Kristen, en busca de alguna negación, pero ella estaba muy entretenida mirando qué se yo en la pista de baile.  
—Oh, vamos, Deb, somos jóvenes, casi tenemos dieciocho años, ¿Qué puede pasar?  
—Es ilegal que los menores de dieciocho tomen alcohol... Además, odio el alcohol.  
—No pasará nada...

Yo sabía que sí iba a pasar algo. Siempre pasaba algo cuando te embriagas, pero, ¿Y qué? Bianca tenía razón; somos jóvenes, libres... Genial.

Asentí con la cabeza, y Bianca sonrió. Le avisó a Kristen que iríamos a la barra y ella se limitó a asentir. Llegamos a la barra y Bianca pidió dos vasos más de vodka y me pasó uno.

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Cuál era el motivo de continuar tomando alcohol, sabiendo que después tomaría más, o quizás me volvería alcohólica? Qué importa, después me recriminaría todo lo que pudiera.

Bianca contó hasta tres y ambas bebimos todo el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe. Volví a sentir el alcohol arder en mi garganta, le pequeña sensación de mareo y sentí mis ánimos dispararse. Sonreí y sin quererlo, pedí otra.

Lo que vino después de eso fue todo muy confuso; sé que con Bianca pedíamos más vodka, y cuando llegamos como hasta los tres o cuatro vasos, los recuerdos hacia adelante eran aún más confusos.

Recuerdo haber visto un par de ojos verdes fijos en mí, con mirada divertida, luego me recordaba bailando con Bianca como si nada más nos importara, recuerdo a Kristen mirándonos preocupada, pero divertida, y llamando por su teléfono celular, recuerdo... a Kristen sacandonos apenas de la discoteque, me recuerdo deteniéndome y caminando hasta esos ojos verdes que comenzaban a cautivarme... recuerdo... no recuerdo nada más.

Mis ojos me dolían. La escaza luz parecía ser demasiado, como si estuviera mirando al Sol de frente.

Me cubrí el rostro con la cosa blanda donde tenía apoyada la cabeza; una almohada. Gruñí y me tapé aún más con la sábana; definitivamente estaba en una cama.

— ¿Deborah? —sentí una melodiosa voz masculina cerca de mí, pero me limité a cubrirme aún más y a hacerme un ovillo en la cama. Me dolía la cabeza.

Espera... Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, pero los volví a cerrar; la luz aún molestaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

Oh... Tenía que admitir que lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue; haberme ido con quizás qué tipo y ahora estaba quizás donde y había hecho quizás qué en la noche, específicamente; en una cama, seguro sería cualquier cosa menos dormir.

—No... —susurré aferrándome a la sábana.  
—Tranquila, no hiciste nada... terrible. Estuviste a punto, pero no hiciste nada —sentí su voz más cerca.  
—Cállate —dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Los mínimos sonidos parecían grandes y eso incrementaba el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando volvió el silencio, lo agradecí. Sentía un revoltijo en el estómago y no podía pensar con claridad, mi cabeza parecía retumbar y me dolía mucho.

—Debbie —sentí su voz aún más cerca, una caricia en la mejilla, y de pronto me sentí completamente segura.  
—Ian... —susurré intentando relajarme un poco.

Una sensación de asco pareció salir de mi estómago y ponerse en mi boca, y me senté rápido en la cama, aún mareada caminé por la gran habitación que a penas reconocí como mía en la casa de la playa, y fui al baño que ésta tenía. Me metí en el cuarto y prácticamente me abracé al inodoro cuando empecé a devolver por la boca lo que sea que tenía en el estómago. Eso me recordó cuánto odio vomitar.

Ian llegó junto a mí, y me sujetó el cabello por detrás.

Cuando sentí que por fin había terminado, me coloqué de pie y tomé agua, para enjuagarme la boca, boté el agua y repetí el acto varias veces. Después de eso, miré a Ian, el que me observaba entre preocupado, divertido y frustrado.

Suspiré mientras volvía a la cama.

La habitación era grande. Tenía una cama matrimonial que sería sólo mía durante esas dos semanas —la casa era bastante grande—. Tenía una mesita de noche a cada lado de la ama, un gran armario donde había acomodado temporalmente mis cosas, una puerta a un baño y una televisión.

Me tumbé en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. El dolor de cabeza aún no pasaba.

Sentí un peso al lado mío, y miré de reojo a Ian.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté cubriéndome el rostro con los brazos.  
— ¿Ayer? Muchas cosas —dijo riéndose.  
—Espera... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunté sin mirarlo.  
—Sabía de los planes de Bianca y sabía que no te dejaría en paz hasta que tomaras, te prometo que llegué aquí en la noche y me iré en un rato más.  
— ¿Qué hora es?  
—Como las una y media.  
— ¿De la tarde?  
—De la tarde —respondió Ian con tono divertido.  
—Oh... —suspiré—. Ian... ¿Tú estabas ayer en la discoteque?

Se formó una pausa que me pareció eterna, y cuando abrí los ojos, los entrecerré y miré a Ian.

—Sí —respondió mirándome inexpresivo.  
— ¿Qué hice ayer?  
—Fuíste conmigo... Depués intentaste violarme... eso —respondió con una sonrisa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté apenas en la cama.

— ¿Violarte? —pregunté mirándolo.  
—Literalmente —respondió él sonriendo—. Como dije; te acercaste a mí en la discoteque, sonreías a cada momento... —dijo riéndose—. Creo que te alejaste demasiado de tus amigos porque ellos empezaron a buscarte. Al final te encontraron y te llevaron con ellos, a mí no me vieron. Te dejaron aquí y yo volví, la verdad es que no sé por qué lo hice. Tú me viste y comenzaste a besarme —dijo sonriendo mientas me miraba—, comenzaste a desabrocharme la camisa, intentaste quitármela, pero te detuve y te dejé durmiendo —dijo enarcando las cejas sin dejar de sonreír.  
— ¿Hablas en serio? —pregunté mirándolo, incrédula.  
— ¿Para qué voy a mentirte? Es en serio.  
—Eso no es un intento de violación —dije volviendo a tumbarme en la cama, avergonzada por mis actos, pero qué va, ya estaba hecho.  
—Dije literalmente. Además, estaba tentado a seguirte el juego, pero me contuve, ayer estabas tan vulnerable... Dios, me reí mucho ayer —dije riéndose.  
—Cállate —dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
—Oh, vamos, Debbie, fue gracioso, acéptalo.  
—No recuerdo nada —dije mirándolo inexpresiva.  
—Lástima, porque yo recuerdo cada detalle.  
—Ian... Ya cállate.  
—Perdón —dijo riendo y besándome en la frente—. Me gusta verte enfadada —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, yo me voy. Debbie, mírame —pidió con dulzura, y no me pude negar a abrir los ojos y mirar los suyos.  
— ¿Me vas a decir que no tome más porque terminaré siendo alcohólica? —pregunté con ironía.  
—La verdad es que es una opción que había considerado, pero creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber eso. Iba a decirte que te amo y que cualquier cosa sólo me llames. Yo volveré con Jasper y los demás.  
—Ah, pues, yo también te amo y sí, te llamaré si es necesario —dije sonriendo.  
—Ayer, cuando te acercaste a mí, ¿Sabias que era yo?  
—No recuerdo mucho, pero parece que sí, o tal vez no, pero... tus ojos... no sé, me llamaban la atención, tengo que admitir que habían varios tipos guapos ahí, pero tú me interesabas, ya sabes por qué... No te seré infiel, Ian, no soy así.  
—No era por eso, confío en tí, mucho, sólo te preguntaba.  
—Ah, pues, sí, parece que algo me decía que sabía que eras tú.

Ian sonrió, y me besó, después de eso salió por la ventana.

Yo suspiré, y me acomodé en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

Cuando volví a despertar, fue por la peor forma de hacerlo; el asco. Por lo que rápidamente me levanté y fui a vomitar al baño. Realmente odiaba devolver cosas por la boca.

Me lavé la boca como cinco veces, me cepillé los dientes y me decidí a salir de la habitación. Tenía mi pijama puesto —los shorts, la polera con tirantes...— pero no me importaba.

Me dirigí al comedor, aún con dolor de cabeza, y vi a Kristen, Mike y Luis comiendo en la mesa. Los tres me miraron divertidos y Kristen algo preocupada.


	32. Todo es mejor así

—Hola —dije sentándome junto a Mike, y mirando la comida de la mesa.  
—Hola —dijeron Luis y Mike al mismo tiempo.  
— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Kristen.  
—Viva —respondí dejando de ver la comida—. ¿Y Bianca?  
—Agonizando —dijo Mike antes de llevarse comida a la boca.  
—Bebió más que tú —respondió Kristen mirándome—. Está con una resaca horrible, vómitos y dolores de cabeza y todo eso...  
—Kristen, tú estabas ayer... sobria, ¿Verdad? —pregunté.  
—Sí —respondió ella. Noté cómo Luis sonreía—. ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Qué pasó ayer exactamente?  
—Veamos... —Kristen empezó a recordar mientras miraba al techo, y luego me miró con una sonrisa—. Tú y Bianca se pusieron a beber porque ella te retó, aceptaste y bla bla bla... Después terminaron bailando en el centro de la pista, se veían tan felices —dijo lo último riendo—. Tú no dejabas de ver algo... o alguien, por la pared o qué se yo, y te quedabas pegada viéndolo arto rato, pero después continuabas. Al final, cuando me aburrí de verlas hacer el ridículo, llamé a Mike y a Luis y ellos llegaron y me ayudaron a sacarlas... En un momento te nos perdiste de vista, y cuando te encontramos estabas parada junto a la pared haciendo nada... Y nos vinimos, te dejamos en tu habitación y ahora despertaste casi a las dos del día.

Mike rió, Luis me miró sonriendo, yo suspiré frustrada, y me fui otra vez a la cama.

Ese día casi no comí, vomité como dos veces más después de que Kristen me contó lo que pasó, y a Bianca apenas la vi dos veces, ella se mantenía acostada en su cama sin hacer nada, quejándose y llamando a Mike para pedirle cosas, o sólo para molestarlo; su buen humor no desaparecía nunca.

Sin Alex, eso no era lo mismo. Jamás sería lo mismo sin él.

Después de eso, la semana terminó y todos volvimos a casa.

Cuando llegó Febrero, llegó el día de San Valentín. Nunca me ha gustado ese día, y la verdad es que no se por qué. Demasiada azúcar me produce diabetes, y con Ian estuvimos de acuerdo de que ese día sería uno normal, él insistió sólo una vez en hacer algo fuera de la "rutina" pero me negué. Salir a la calle y ver las parejas tomadas de la mano, con globitos de corazones y tarjetas y ositos de peluche... No, no gracias. Tan romántica no soy.

Ese día también desaparecí de casa, literalmente. Angie derrochaba cursilerías, así que ese día estuve en casa de Denisse, aunque ella y Jasper fueron a "celebrar" a otro lugar así que estuvieron un par de horas fuera, por mientras, Daniel, Ian y yo nos dedicamos a hacer la primera cosa que se nos ocurriera. El hermano de mi novio —jah— no dejaba sus bromas y tonterías respecto al día, pero lo ignorábamos, con eso se cansó y guardó silencio... Hasta que encontró un nuevo motivo para molestar. Me reí mucho, lo admito, Daniel decía cosas divertidas molestando a Ian, y no podía evitar reírme.

Cinco días después, el diecinueve de Febrero, llegó el cumpleaños de Alex.

Ese día estuve completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer. Quizás no tenía un regalo, pero bueno...

Como a las cuatro del día, salí de casa y manejé hasta la de Alex. Golpeé la puerta, y Joseph me abrió.

—Hola —dijo él, extrañado por mi "visita".  
—Hola, Jo —saludé—. No me digas que no porque yo se que sí, ¿Está Alex?  
—Si sabes que está, ¿Para qué preguntas?  
—Pura cortesía —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.  
—Él planea irse en diez días más, así que sí está —dijo.  
—Lo sabía —dije en voz baja con expresión de victoria—. Quiero hablar con él.

Joseph se quedó en silencio, mirándome un rato, analizando la situación, y después respondió:

—Vale, pero si pregunta, tú me amenazaste para que te dejara entrar —dijo fingiendo drama apuntándome con el dedo índice.

Sonreí.

—De acuerdo —dije.

Joseph me dejó pasar y me guió escaleras arriba, en el pasillo del segundo piso, me llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Alex. Golpeó la puerta dos veces, y desde adentro se escuchó un "adelante".

Joseph abrió la puerta, me dejó libre el espacio, y entré. Alex estaba sentado en su cama, viendo algo entre sus manos, levantó la cabeza, y se sorprendió al verme ahí.

—Deborah —susurró mi nombre, guardando lo que sea que estuviese mirando en su bolsillo.  
—A menos que no sea yo... Sí, soy yo —dije, pero el sarcasmo no me salió muy bien.

Joseph cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y yo suspiré, preparándome para hablar y aclarar cosas con él, pero fue Alex el que se me adelantó:

—Perdóname —dijo mirándome a los ojos, con la sinceridad reflejada en su rostro.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, y caminé hasta quedar frente a él, me agaché y lo miré a los ojos.

— ¿Perdonarte por qué? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Él me miró con obviedad, y enarcó una ceja. Sonrió levemente, bajó la mirada por un segundo y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos

—Deb —dijo bajando la mirada—. Fui... descortés, el día del baile... Yo sabía que terminaría pidiéndote perdón por eso —dijo lo último más para él mismo que para los dos—. Y... ni siquiera te dije cuándo me iba ni nada...  
—Te vas en diez días —dije, y me miró sorprendido—. Joseph.  
—Ah... —dijo entendiendo el mensaje—. En fin, Deborah...  
—Alex, se suponía que yo venía a dos cosas; primera, feliz cumpleaños —sonreí, y él hizo lo mismo—. Segunda, vine a arreglar las cosas, no puedes irte así como así, no quiero perder contacto contigo, de verdad que no quiero. Ese día en que fuiste a casa de Jasper... No sé, fue... extraño, sentía que no podía...  
—Deb, yo cometí el error —dijo él, interrumpiéndome—. Lo nuestro... Tienes razón, sólo debe ser amistad y tengo asumido eso.  
—Alex...  
—Mira, dejémoslo así, yo me iré de todas formas, ya no puedo cambiar eso, pero aún así, debemos dejar las cosas claras...

Lo miré sin decir nada, sin saber, de hecho, qué decir.

—Siempre hemos sido mejores amigos —dijo con seguridad—. La verdad es que ni yo recuerdo desde cuándo, pero eso no es importante... Creo. El punto, es que eso es lo que debemos ser siempre, Deb, eso algo que ya acepté y asimilé y todo eso... Algo que quiero que sea así. Esto de... Ya sabes... De mis sentimientos —dijo bajando la mirada—. Sólo lo arruinó todo, y estoy arrepentido de eso...  
—No fue tu culpa —le interrumpí.  
—Aún así —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo que nos queda es... Recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos... Como amigos, eso es lo importante y la verdad es que así me gusta más —dijo sonriendo.  
—Aún así te vas a ir —lo que dije no era una pregunta, pero sonó como a una.

Alex asintió, suspirando.

—Vale... —dije bajando la mirada, frunciendo el ceño pero sin expresión de enfado.  
—Deb... —dijo Alex, levanté la mirada, y él se sacó una cosa del cuello; su cadena—. La verdad es que tú crees menos que yo... Pero aún así —dijo tomando su collar con la cruz de madera que tenía, con el hilo de cuero; un collar bastante artesanal, pero bonito—. Ahora es tuyo —dijo pasándomelo por la cabeza y dejando reposar la crucecita en el centro de mi pecho. Tenía tantas cadenas que me gustaría usar, todas no se veían muy bien, la de Ian la estaba dejando para ocasiones especiales, la de mi hermano continuaba alrededor de mi cuello todos los días, y la de Alex también. Era más larga que la de la nota musical, por lo que había diferencia entre ambas—. Como un recuerdo —dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí también, y lo abracé. Sabía que quizás había otro par de cosas que aclarar, pero no me importaba mucho. Me gustaban sus abrazos; tan cálidos y de un amigo de verdad. Sólo esperaba que él fuera feliz, muy feliz, era lo importante en este caso, además, si es que él consideraba mejor irse, pues, bueno, yo tenía que dejar mi egoísmo de lado por un momento y dejarlo ir, a hacer su vida como él quisiese. Ahora que estaba segura de que no perderíamos contacto y que las cosas estaban un poco mejor, no se me hacía tan difícil el alejarme de él...

Suspiré, y él me besó en la mejilla.

—Todo es mejor así —susurró sin separarse de mí.  
—Todo es mejor así —repetí—. Te debo un regalo.  
—Este es un gran regalo. De verdad no sabía cómo podía irme sin aclarar cosas, pero soy tan orgulloso que no me acercaría a ti a menos que estuviera desesperado. La verdad es que por eso aún sigo aquí. Todo este tiempo he pensado qué hacer.  
—Idiota —dije sonriendo.

Él rió y se separó de mí.

—Si no te hubieras desaparecido este tiempo, hubieras ido con nosotros a vacacionar... Y me hubieras visto ebria —dije avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada.  
—Oh... —dijo sorprendido—. ¿Te embriagaste?  
—Bianca me obligó —dije fingiendo inocencia.

Alex comenzó a reírse mientras yo lo miraba con los ojos en blanco, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dicho lo sucedido esa semana.

—Vale, debería haber ido, habría sido bueno verte en ese estado —dijo aguantando la risa.  
—No se de qué te ríes, ni siquiera me viste y no hice nada malo... —omití en mi cabeza la versión de Ian.  
— ¿Cómo sabes? Cuando uno se emborracha no recuerda nada.  
—Porque Kristen se mantuvo sobria —dije con los ojos en blanco.  
— ¿Y Bianca?  
—Peor que yo.  
—Eso debió de haber sido único —dijo sonriendo ampliamente—. Lástima... Le pediré detalles a Mike.  
—Él no estuvo. Ni Mike ni Luis. Sólo fuimos Bianca, Kristen y yo, Kristen sólo los llamó para ir a buscarnos después.  
—Bianca no recordará nada... Y Kristen no me dirá... —suspiró, frustrado—. Tendré que estar presente la próxima vez.  
—Oh no, no hará próxima vez —"Espero" Pensé.  
—Eso lo veremos —dijo sonriendo.

Con Alex nos quedamos conversando el resto de la tarde. Mike y Luis llegaron a verlo, claro, seguía siendo su cumpleaños, y al final del día terminamos los seis juntos como siempre.

Se sentía tan bien estar con todos ellos, saber que a pesar de todo seguíamos juntos, como siempre. Eso era tan gratificante y me sentía tan apoyada. Atrás habían quedado esos momentos de discusiones y peleas en que era yo contra todos.

Pero, a pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentir que yo aún seguía en la mitad, en el medio de los dos bandos a los que yo quería, los dos bandos de los que quería que ambos ganaran, de alguna forma. Yo estaba de ambos lados, pero ya sabía que eso no era posible; no había una alternativa media, o quizás sí, pero ésta no era totalmente la mejor.

Últimamente las dudas sobre lo que sería de mí en un futuro me atormentaban casi a cada momento, y con más intensidad que antes. No podía evitar visualizarme no sé, convertida, o intentaba ver cómo sería mi vida si yo continuase siendo humana... Con Ian con migo. Sería complicado, puesto que yo envejecería con el paso de los años, mientras que Ian seguiría con sus perfectos diecinueve años. No me sentiría a gusto conmigo misma.

Y la verdad, es que, tratándose de mí, probablemente en un futuro recibiría una mordida más y estaría condenada, aunque, repito, tratándose de mí nadie sabe.

Una de esas veces cuando Ian iba a mi habitación en la noche, le había preguntado sobre mi futuro, sobre nosotros en un futuro, y él se había limitado a mirarme y a responder "no sé". Después le había preguntado qué era lo que él quería, y me había dicho:

—Algunas veces, cuando esperas un "final feliz"... Cuando termina la historia, a veces éste no es más que eso sino que todo lo contrario.

Le había preguntado a qué se refería, pero él se había limitado a mirarme, a suspirar y a abrazarme.

Después me dí cuenta de a qué se refería.

Después del cumpleaños de Alex, pasaron cinco días cuando comenzó todo... Otra vez.

Un día sábado fue cuando empezó todo, y mi vida cambió radicalmente, otra vez, pero ésta vez sí que lo hizo.

Íbamos con Bianca en su auto por la carretera. Ella insistía en que teníamos que ir a comprar todas las cosas para el inicio de clases que sería en una semana y media, y como me aburrí de sus insistencia, acepté ir.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que salir de la ciudad? —pregunté como por octava vez desde que salimos de casa, sin contar las veces después de que me lo propuso.  
—Porque aquí no venden las cosas que yo quiero, tiene que ser en la tienda de siempre, tú sabes, ahí tienen buenos precios y cosas lindas.  
—Te odio —dije mirando por la ventana.  
—Yo sé que no —dijo ella y podía imaginarla sonriendo.

Continuamos en silencio por la carretera, Bianca insistía en comprar en una tienda que quedaba prácticamente en la ciudad del lado, y sinceramente no sabía por qué tanto problema por comprar unas simples cosas para el año escolar. La mayoría de los adolescentes odian volver a la escuela después de vacaciones, pero Bianca se entusiasmaba con ir de compras para los útiles y esas cosas...

De repente, Bianca giró a la derecha y estacionó al lado de la carretera, junto al bosque.

—Bianca, ¿Qué haces? —pregunté mirándola.

Bianca tenía el rostro inexpresivo, los ojos puestos en blanco y la mirada perdida en algo. Se bajó del auto, y por inercia yo hice lo mismo.

— ¿Bianca? —Pregunté mientras la veía caminar en dirección a los árboles—. ¡Bianca!

Ella no respondía, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y su rostro no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción. Maldije mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y la seguí. Ella caminaba entre los árboles, esquivando éstos pero concentrada en algún punto que tenía al frente. Algo que yo no podía ver. Algo a lo que ella se dirigía, y, también, me dirigía yo. Porque no pensaba dejarla.

—Bianca... —le hablé mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Le hablé, la llamé, le pregunté qué le pasaba, pero nada, ella se mantenía igual.

Intenté detenerla parándome frente a ella, pero como si tuviera mucha más fuerza que yo, con un sólo brazo me empujó hacia un lado y caí al suelo.

— ¡Bianca! —volví a llamarla, el único movimiento que hizo fue mirarme de reojo, pero continuó hacia adelante.

Decidida, caminé hasta pararme frente a ella nuevamente, Bianca se detuvo, y me miró.

—Bianca dime qué te está pasando —exigí.

Ella pareció gruñir. En un acto de desesperación, levanté la mano derecha, y cuando estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, su mano tomó mi muñeca con fuerza, y me hizo alejar la mano de su cara, doblándomela, esquinzándome algo o quizá rompiéndome un hueso, haciendo gritar de dolor. Me soltó, me rodeó y continuó caminando.

Miré mi muñeca derecha. Ahora no podría jugar voleibol por arto tiempo...

Intenté meterme en la mente de Bianca, mientras volvía a seguirla, pero una fuerte descarga eléctrica me hizo salir de inmediato, provocándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Volví a intentarlo, pero no pude.

Diciendo todo tipo de injurias en voz baja, saqué mi teléfono celular, marqué el número y esperé a que contestaran mientras volvía a seguir a Bianca.

—Hola —respondió Ian del otro lado.  
—Ian, no preguntes, ven al bosque junto a la carretera sur, por favor, es urgente...  
— ¿Que pasó?  
—Es Bianca, no sé que le pasa, ¡Me rompió la muñeca! Dios, apúrate por favor, encontrarás su auto en... —me detuve cuando cortó la comunicación.

Maldije mientras apresuraba el paso siguiendo a Bianca.

Continué llamándola, gritando su nombre, preguntándole qué le pasaba, y en una ocasión le pedí que dejase sus bromas. El dolor de mi muñeca era mucho y me sentía más extrañada que nunca. Mis pensamientos se transformaban en confusiones y eos me desesperaba.

Cuando me aburrí de eso, caminé hasta ella por detrás, con mi mano buena la tomé del brazo, y la giré para mirarla de frente. En cambio, ella me tomó del cuello y me levantó, mis pies dejaron de tocar el sueño y sus dos manos estaban entorno a mi garganta.

—Bianca —dije mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre, pero con mi muñeca derecha mala, se me hacía más difícil—. Bianca, suéltame —insistí mientras forcejeaba, pero ella parecía tener mucha más fuerza que yo. Y eso que yo tenía bastante fuerza.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, comencé a desesperarme y a intentar zafarme de Bianca con más fuerza, tratando de ignorar el dolor de mi muñeca.

Ella parecía no ser ella misma, como si estuviese poseída o algo peor, como si sufriera de bipolaridad y ahora su mala parte estuviera ahí, en ese momento, quitándome el aire.

De repente, unas manos me rodearon por detrás, tomaron las muñecas de Bianca y las sacaron de mi cuello. Caí, pero unos brazos evitaron que yo cayera al suelo. Bianca gruñó, y continuó caminando.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ian mientras me ayudaba a colocarme de pie.  
—Eso creo —dije jadeando para recuperar el aire, mientras sobaba mi cuello.  
— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, y caminamos detrás de Bianca.  
—No sé, íbamos por la carretera y se puso así, ha estado todo el rato de esa forma, me ignora y... —levanté la muñeca derecha y Ian tomó mi antebrazo para mirarla mejor.

Ian estuvo a punto de morder el antebrazo, pero lo detuve.

—Primero veamos qué pasa con ella, la muñeca puede esperar —puede continuando caminando detrás de Bianca. Ian suspiró frustrado.  
—Sabes que odio poder hacer algo para ayudarte pero que tú no me dejes.  
—Sopórtalo.

Ian suspiró, entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Bianca, pero luego sacudió levemente la cabeza mientras abría con sorpresa los ojos.

—Su mente está bloqueada —dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a mi prima.  
— ¿Bloqueada? —pregunté sin dejar de mirar a Bianca, que continuaba caminando como si nada le importase, y al parecer era así.  
—La están controlando —dijo de repente, y me detuve a mirarlo sorprendida.  
— ¿Quién? —pregunté confundida continuando la caminata detras de mi prima.  
—Como si pudiera saberlo —dijo Ian con sarcasmo mientras miraba serio a Bianca, la que continuaba con la misma expresión.

Suspiré mientras aceleraba el paso, me coloqué nuevamente frente a Bianca, y ella ésta vez se detuvo.

—Bianca —dije con firmeza mientras la miraba, ella continuaba sin expresión y con la mirada perdida, como si pudiera mirar a través de mí.

Y como suponía que lo que hacía podía ser un error, Bianca me golpeó con el puño en el estómago, y caí al suelo de rodillas. Tuve a Ian junto a mí en menos de un segundo y Bianca continuó con su camino.

Comencé a toser mientras jadeaba buscando aire, Ian gruñó mientras miraba por sobre mi cabeza, en dirección a Bianca.

—Sabía que algo así podría pasar —dije mientras Ian me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.  
— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?  
—Soy terca, pensaba que podía funcionar si lo intentaba... Otra vez.

Ian suspiró frustrado y continuo caminando, yo hice lo mismo.

Continuamos caminando en silencio detrás de ella, hasta que llegamos a un claro, y omití un grito dejándolo ahogado en mi garganta. Ian volvió a gruñir y Bianca dio una pequeña sonrisa malévola de lado.

Ahí estaba Carlos, el líder de los otros vampiros.

* * *

**Comentarios finales**:

Al fin las cosas se... normalizan, o al menos con migo, el terremoto en mi pais lo complico todo U___U pero somos solidarios con nosotros mismos y saldremos adelante.

Merece un review este intento de escritora?


	33. La línea entre la vida y la muerte

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Ian a punto de lanzarse sobre él. Tomé su mano izquierda, sin importarme el dolor de mi muñeca, y supe que con eso podría controlar el impulso de Ian de descuartizar al vampiro ahí mismo. Al menos eso me evitaría una escena desagradable.  
—Sabía que atraer a esa chica podría traerte a ti también, Debbie —dijo Carlos, y mi nombre lo pronunció con una lujuria que llegaba a ser repugnante. Yo también sentí ganas de lanzarme sobre él, pero yo seguía siendo humana y eso me daba serias desventajas.  
—Responde mi pregunta —exigió Ian.  
—Primero soltaremos a esta chica —dijo Carlos mirando a Bianca.

De un segundo a otro, la expresión de Bianca se volvió de desconcentración, y miró a todo su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, luego en Carlos, y ahogó un grito. Comenzó a retroceder hasta que quedó a mi lado izquierdo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó asustada.  
—Después te cuento —susurré sin sacarle la mirada al sujeto que teníamos al frente.  
—Creo que es un empate —dijo Carlos mirando a Ian—. Uno contra uno.  
— ¿A sí? —pregunté yo—. ¿Y qué crees que hago yo aquí?  
—Eres humana —dijo él mirándome.  
—Eso no me impide darte tu merecido —dije con firmeza mirando al vampiro. Consciente de mi mentira.  
—Responde mi maldita pregunta —exigió Ian encolerizado.  
— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Carlos fingiendo extrañeza, pero todos ahí sabíamos que sabía a qué pregunta se refería Ian.

Ian gruñó, se puso en posición de ataque, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Carlos, algo, o alguien, lo detuvo, y no fui yo.

Ian volvió a enderezarse y miró de reojo hacia atrás, y miré también. Daniel estaba ahí, con su mano derecha puesta sobre el hombro de su hermano.

—Daniel —dijo Carlos sonriendo como si sufriera de deficiencia mental.  
—Carlos —dijo Daniel mirándolo serio e inexpresivo.  
—Un honor que vinieras a presenciar esto —dijo Carlos y sentí una gran furia, provocándome el impulso de tomar la primera cosa puntiaguda que se me cruzara e incrustársela en el tórax, pero él, ignorando mi expresión amenazante (Y la de Ian y Daniel) continuó hablando—. ¿Saben algo? Vengo a buscar venganza —dijo Carlos con un aire de malvado que me dio un escalofrío, aunque no logró disipar mi enojo—. Ustedes mataron a todos mis compañeros, y quizás en este momento me ganan por mayoría, pero la verdad es que no pienso vengarme matándolos a ustedes —dijo mirando a Ian y a Daniel—. Tengo una mejor forma de vengarme —dijo mirando a Bianca, pero viéndome de reojo—. Y a hacerle un par de preguntas a esta chica —dijo mirándome.  
—Pierdes tu tiempo porque no pienso responder nada —dije seria.  
—Entonces será a la fuerza —sus ojos se volvieron rojos y jadeé cuando vi algo en su mano, algo que no había notado antes, algo que él mantenía escondido detrás de su espalda—. Bienvenidos a mi venganza —dijo con sarcasmo.

Lo siguiente pasó en muy poco tiempo:

Carlos levantó su mano, posicionó la daga, la lanzó, y sólo atiné, por inercia, a soltar la mano de Ian, empujar a Bianca lo más lejos que pude, y a sentir un fuerte e intenso dolor en el estómago, como una fuerte aguja atravesándome.

Lo siguiente que escuché, fue a Ian gritar mi nombre.

Caí al suelo de costado, junto a Bianca, yo intenté levantarme pero fue en vano y caí de rodillas, sentía mi expresión sin emociones, miré la daga incrustada en mi estómago, y sentí ganas de vomitar.

—Hijo de puta —dije mirando a Carlos.

Sentí un espasmo recorrer mi cuerpo y gemí de dolor.

—No... ¡No! —escuché gritar a Ian mientras su voz se hacía más cercana—. No, mierda, Deborah —sentí sus brazos rodearme, pero no pude hacer nada más que quedarme quieta—. Deborah —su voz comenzaba a escucharse tan lejana, pero no por eso no notaba la desesperación con la que me llamaba.  
— ¡Deborah! —gritó Bianca.

Giré levemente mi cabeza a la izquierda, y vi cómo Bianca se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí. Giré la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Ian, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Ian me recostó de espaldas en el suelo, acomodó mis piernas y sujetó mi cabeza por la nuca con su mano, manteniéndome en sus brazos, pude ver sus ojos, tan verdes, en ese momento parecían relucir en la oscuridad que comenzaba a ocupar mi campo de visión.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —pude escuchar la voz de Ian gritar con furia, y sus ojos dejaron de posarse en los míos para mirar al frente, de seguro mirando a Carlos.  
— ¡Ian preocúpate de ella! —dijo Daniel—. Yo me encargo de ese sujeto —y lo poco que la figura de Daniel usaba en mi campo de visión desapareció.  
—Ian... —logré articular a penas.  
—Debbie —susurró él y sentí sus labios en mi frente.  
—Deborah, Deborah... —sentía la voz de Bianca a mi izquierda.  
—Me duele... —dije gimiendo de dolor.

Sentía como una gran aguja incrustada en el estómago, atravesando mi piel, doliéndome todo. Haciéndome sentir escalofríos y espasmos por todo el cuerpo.

—Ian... —gemí.  
—Debbie, aquí estoy —su melodiosa voz seguía cerca. Estaba conmigo. Eso me tranquilizó un poco. Sólo un poco.

Sentimos un grito de dolor masculino, y me alivié cuando segundos después sentí la voz de Daniel:

—Listo —dijo, y apenas pude ver cómo se agachaba junto a Ian para mirarme.  
—Ian... Me... duele... —susurré nuevamente.

Las manos de Ian sacaron con delicadeza mis manos de mi estómago, Saqué mi mano izquierda y la llevé frente a mi cara. Como supuse, mi mano estaba bañándose en mi sangre. Ian entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Aquí estoy —susurró abrazándome con delicadeza.  
—Ian... —dijo Daniel—. Su corazón se detiene.

Eso me alertó, y al mismo tiempo me asustó.

—No, Deborah... —sollozó Bianca.  
—Ian tendrás que convertirla —dijo Daniel.

Gemí cuando el dolor comenzó a incrementar, y todo a mí alrededor comenzó a verse borroso. Sólo podía mirar a penas el cielo, y los verdes ojos de Ian.

—Ian tendrás que hacerlo o morirá —insistió Daniel—. Su corazón se detiene y tu sangre no podrá salvarla. Sólo le falta una mordida...

Los ojos de Ian se fijaron en Daniel, y el dolor se hizo insoportable y el gemido que emití pareció más un grito de dolor.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, y sentía que todo daba vueltas. Me sentía mareada y con escazas fuerzas. Bianca sollozaba a mi izquierda e Ian se mantenía a mi derecha.

—Ian... Hazlo —dije con voz débil, apenas pude pronunciar las sílabas.

Los ojos de Ian volvieron a posarse sobre mí.

Sabía en ese momento, que mis opciones sólo eran dos; una lenta y dolorosa muerte, o la conversión. Y tenía que admitir que se me hacía mejor la segunda opción. Quizás estaba agonizando, al borde de la muerte o quizás qué otra cosa, pero podía pensar con claridad, podía analizar lo que pasaba y eso no era muy confortante.

Sabía que podía morir. Y ese era el pensamiento más aterrador que podías tener.

Muchas veces en mi vida, después del accidente, me había dedicado a pensar en la muerte, por sádico que eso sonase, pero no podía evitarlo. En esos momentos veía la muerte como un escape, un cobarde escape, pero escape al fin y al cabo. Una salida al sufrimiento del que era presa cada día en que no tenía a mi familia. Pero ahora todo era distinto, ¿Alguna vez has sabido, con certeza, que vas a morir, pero no quieres hacerlo, pero tampoco puedes evitarlo?

Eso era lo aterrador de todo, sentir que tu propia vida se te escapa de tus manos, y no poder hacer nada, sentir que tienes la llama de la vida encendida en tí, en tu alma, iluminándote a tí mismo, pero esa llama se iba a apagar y el fuego para encenderla estaba fuera de tu alcance.

Eso era tan frustrante, como desesperante y triste. Muy, muy triste.

—Debbie... —susurró Ian, y sus ojos comenzaron a mancharse de un líquido rojo... Sangre. Los vampiros lloran sangre. Ian estaba llorando.  
—Hazlo... —susurré.  
—Hazlo —dijo Bianca entre sollozos.  
—Hazlo —dijo Daniel.  
—No... No puedo... —dijo Ian con voz temerosa.  
—Ian se acaba el tiempo, si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo —dijo Daniel con voz firme.  
—Ian... —susurré y él volvió a mirarme—. Bésame —pedí.

El rostro de Ian se acercó al mío, y con labios temblorosos me besó, respondí a penas el beso, pero gemí aún por el dolor de mi estómago.

—Te amo —me susurró.  
—Yo... También —dije apenas—. Al hospital... no... por favor —pedí en un susurro.

Ian sonrió a penas, su rostro se acurrucó en mi cuello, besó la piel de mi garganta, y lo siguiente que sentí fueron dos agujas en mi cuello. Supe que ya estaba destinada, si es que lograba pasar las barreras de la muerte y dirigirme al mundo de la inmortalidad. Al mundo en que todo era tan distinto que llegaba a ser frustrante y confuso.

Alguna vez pensé que no había nada que traspasara eso; las barreras de la muerte. Inevitablemente, durante la profunda depresión de la que fui esclava después del accidente, no podía evitar pensar que siempre había un final para todo, que no había nada que sea capaz de traspasar esas barreras. Que por muy real que el amor sea, siempre es roto por las garras de la muerte o del dolor y el odio. Y si es que no es precisamente de amor, aún así existe la muerte, el odio y el dolor, dispuestos a romper la cadena de felicidad que embarga a cada persona en esta historia...

Pero ya no, ahora estaba segura, el amor que sentía por Ian era más grande de lo que alguien podía imaginar. Podía sonar cursi, o podría parecer una loca maniática, porque no podía evitar pensar que los sentimientos eran una creación del cerebro, a los que nuestro cuerpo sólo reaccionaba, pero aún así ahí estaba lo que sentía por toda la gente que me rodeaba, fuese una creación de mi cerebro o no, eso no era relevante. Quería vivir, en ese momento ignoraba las confusiones que me embargaban, pero ahora tenía un motivo para continuar viviendo.

Quizás el accidente fue agua que apagó la llama de mis ganas de vida, pero esa llama volvió a encenderse al comprender que a pesar de sentirme sola, no lo estaba realmente, que sí había cosas por las que luchar.

Gemí aún más fuerte de dolor, sentí la mano de Bianca tomar la mía, sentí su apoyo.

Sentí los labios de Ian rodear mi herida. Mi otra mano seguía entrelazada con la suya. Sentí la mano de Daniel acariciar mi frente, había cambiado de posición para hacerme saber su apoyo.

Sentí la sangre salir por los nuevos orificios de mi cuello... Y también por mi estómago.

Entonces un fuerte dolor carcomió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, cada partícula de mi anatomía; mi cuello, mis brazos, mis manos, mis dedos, mi tórax, mis piernas, mis pies, mi cabeza. Mis venas parecían hervir, mi garganta parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, la sentía caliente, ardiendo... Y después todo negro.

* * *

¿Una pradera?, pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor. ¿Estoy muerta?

Giré sobre mí misma para mirar a mi alrededor. Estaba en una gran pradera, con bonitas flores en el suelo y un lindo bosque rodeándola.

Estoy muerta, pensé con resignación.

—No estás muerta —sentí una voz masculina detrás de mí. La voz de... Oh, no podía ser posible.

Bajé la mirada, yo vestía un bonito vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, y estaba descalza.

Jadeé mientras me giraba. No pude sollozar, por alguna razón, las lágrimas no llegaron a mis ojos aunque quisiera.

Pero ahí estaba él, ahí estaba, mi hermano, Lucas.

Miré al cielo. Estaba despejado, pero ni siquiera estaba el Sol. No había ni nubes, ni nada. Volví a mirar a mi hermano, sintiendo ganas de llorar.

Definitivamente, estoy muerta, pensé.

—Te lo repito, no estás muerta —dijo mirándome.

No podía ser él. Simplemente no podía. Si lo tenía frente a mí, era porque yo también estaba muerta...

Su cabello castaño oscuro relucía ante un Sol inexistente, haciendo resaltar sus tonos rojos. Sus ojos café oscuros parecían brillar, su piel blanca también parecía relucir, y sus labios estaban puestos en una sonrisa de lado.

Quise hablar, pronunciar su nombre, pero no pude mover mis labios.

—Debbie —dijo Lucas mirándome, con esa expresión de comprensión que extrañaba demasiado—. Yo también te extrañé.

Pero no puedo hablar, pensé con frustración.

—Oh, no puedes pero yo sí te escucho —pareció responder a mis pensamientos.

Entonces él se comunica con palabras y yo con pensamientos... Deduje frustrada.

— ¡Exacto! Siempre he sabido que eres inteligente —dijo sonriendo, con sus casi perfectos dientes blancos.

Lucas siempre había sido guapo, pero en ese entonces parecía serlo más. Su rostro jamás se había borrado de mis recuerdos, y ahora que lo tenía frente a mí...

—Gracias por el elogio —dijo sonriendo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

¿Pero qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Mamá dice que es un estado entre el cielo y la tierra, la línea que divide estos lugares. La línea entre la vida y la muerte.

¿Mamá?

—Ah, están todos en el... Cielo.

¿Y tú?

—Me tomé la libertad de venir a verte y a decirte un par de cosas —Lucas caminó hasta mí, tomó mis manos y me besó en la frente. Aún no podía creer que eso estaba pasando. Debía estar muerta...—. Que no estás muerta —dijo—. Debbie, preocúpate de que nadie más me llame así. Sólo Ian.

¿Sabes sobre Ian?

—Lo sé todo —dijo sonriendo con auto suficiencia—. Ahora... se viene el verdadero cambio en tu vida, Debbie, lamento de verdad haberte dejado sola, si sólo hubiese soportado un poco más... O si simplemente tu doctor vampiro también me hubiese atendido a mí y me hubiese dado de su sangre... Podría haber sobrevivido también. Y quién sabe si también podría leer mentes...

¿Su sangre?, pensé a punto de hiperventilar.

—Sí... Frederick Patterson es un vampiro que tiene el don de ver el futuro, por aquella razón te salvó, te vio con Ian si es que lo hacía —sonrió—. Hermanita... —dijo mirándome con ternura—. Tú sabes que... De alguna forma nunca te olvidaré, y espero que tú nunca lo hagas. Me hubiese gustado mucho haber sobrevivido y estar contigo, siempre, pero...

¿Hay una posibilidad de revivirte?

—De revivirme no lo sé, pero no sería humano, ni vampiro, ni un zombi —dijo mirándome—. La verdad es que no lo sé, sería algo raro, pero no sería agradable. Como una mezcla entre zombi y vampiro... Pero veo lejana esa opción. No siempre funciona. Cambiando de tema... Debbie, te adoro, te quiero más que nada, hermanita, tu vida ahora quizás no será fácil, pero... Siempre estará el punto bueno, tendrás a Ian y a los otros tipos... —suspiró—. Cuídate, Debbie, recuerda que de alguna forma estoy cada día contigo.

¿Tú estás en ésta línea?

—Es complicado, estoy con papá y mamá siempre y la verdad es que se me tiene prohibido darte información. Te adoro, Debbie, recuérdalo siempre

¿Cuándo despierte... Si es que lo hago, recordaré esta conversación?

—Tienes una mente complicada, siempre supe eso, así que no lo sé. Las personas normales no las recuerdan, saben que ocurrió algo y recuerdan algunas frases, las más importantes, pero lo más probable es que tú sí. Yo sabré si es que eso sucede. Te amo, hermanita —dijo con una sonrisa, y todo volvió a ser negro.

* * *

La luz era más que cegadora, no me permitía abrir los ojos como en ese momento lo deseaba. Sentía un ardiente dolor en la garganta y una necesidad de tragar algo que no comprendía.

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente. La luz cegaba mi visión, pero aún así me resistí y pude ver, apenas, mi alrededor.

—Apaga la luz —sentí una voz a mi derecha. Una voz masculina.

La luz dejó de ser cegadora y sentí una puerta cerrarse.

Estaba en una habitación, me mantenía acostada en una cama. A mi izquierda había una pared blanca, y a mi derecha una mesa de noche, junto a ésta, había un sujeto sentado en una silla. Un sujeto muy atractivo, de ojos increíbles ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro y piel blanca.

El tipo pareció aliviado de verme despertar, y yo me limité a mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Algo de él me parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar qué.

Intenté articular palabra, pero se me hizo difícil despegar los labios, como si llevase mucho tiempo son abrirlos ni pronunciar palabra.

— ¿Q-Quién e-eres t-tú? —pronuncié a penas, con una voz tan melodiosa que no reconocí como mía, aunque tampoco podía recordar como era mi voz.  
—No... —susurró él mientras apoyaba los codos en sus piernas y agachaba la cabeza, deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos—. ¡Frederick! —gritó de repente sin mirarme.

¿Frederick? ¿Quién es Frederick?

Volví a cerrar con fuerza los ojos, mi cabeza dolía mucho. Sentía una gran confusión en mis pensamientos, escuchaba demasiado sonidos, voces..

Sentí una puerta abrirse y después cerrarse inmediatamente. Abrí los ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos. La rápida imagen de un hombre entrando se me figuró en la mente. Era un sujeto de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años. Cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca. Atractivo, pero no sabía quién se suponía que era, aunque, al igual que con el otro tipo, también tenía algo que me había pensar que quizás lo conocía.

— ¿Deborah? —sentí una voz, pero no era la misma del tipo que estaba junto a mí cuando desperté. Debía de ser el sujeto que entró.

¿Quién es Deborah?

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, mientras miraba a mi derecha. Los sujetos estaban juntos, mirándome preocupados.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —logré articular las palabras con mayor claridad.  
— ¡No recuerda nada! —exclamó el tipo de ojos verdes.  
—La sangre humana puede hacerle recordar algo. Contigo sucedió lo mismo —dijo el otro tipo.  
— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —repetí, pero ellos se limitaron a mirarme.  
— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó el de ojos verdes.  
—Buscar en algún hospital a alguien que esté cerca de la muerte, o atrapar a alguien... un vagabundo o un delincuente...  
— ¡Respondan! —exigí.  
— ¿Recuerdas algo? —preguntó el de ojos negros.  
—No —dije seria, con un mar de confusiones en mi cabeza.

El de ojos verdes volvió a pasar sus dedos entre su cabello, y el otro tipo suspiró.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —repetí nuevamente, cansada de dejar la pregunta al aire como si no necesitase ser respondida.  
—Entonces vamos ahora mismo —exigió el de cabello castaño claro.  
—Cálmate, Ian, arreglemos un poco la cosas y pensemos con claridad. Recuerda que tenemos que decidir sobre cómo ocultar su transformación...  
— ¡Oigan! —exclamé.  
— ¿Sabes lo que eres? —preguntó el tipo de cabello negro.  
—Un vampiro —respondí con obviedad.

* * *

**Comentario Final:**

¿A que no lo esperaban? xd En fin, a esta historia no le quedan mas de diez capitulos -.- Es la mas larga que he hecho hasta ahora.

En mi blog puse un adelanto de mi proximo proyecto, que se llamara Memento Mori (significado en el blog) y lo publicare en un tiempito mas.

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

En fin, tambien publique un Two Shot basado en el terremoto aqui en Chile, subi ya un capi y el otro saldra mañana. Pueden buscarlo en mi perfil o en la categoría General.

Merezco un review? :)


	34. Nueva vida

Después de que los sujetos me hicieron unas preguntas más, salieron de la habitación y me quedé sola.

Confusión. Eso era lo único que tenía en mi cabeza. No entendía nada. Ni siquiera sabía quién mierda era yo.

Me puse de pie y miré bien la habitación. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y ya estaba oscuro, pero podía ver bien. Muy bien.

Me acerqué a la ventana. Tenía las cortinas cerradas. Las abrí y pude ver el bosque que rodeaba el lugar donde estaba. Era de noche y la luz de la luna me molestaba los ojos. Al parecer tenía una visión muy sensible y eso me irritaba.

Abrí la ventana, y me acerqué al marco. Estaba en un tercer piso. Abajo había pasto y no se me haría difícil saltar y aterrizar bien.

Por suerte la ventana era relativamente grande. Puse mis pies en el marco, aunque tenía que mantenerme ligeramente agachada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y maldije mientras giraba mi cabeza y vi al sujeto de ojos verdes entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó mirándome y encendió la luz.  
— ¡Apaga la luz! —dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
—Cierto, perdón.  
— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Ni siquiera sé quien eres! —dije cuando por fin pude volver a abrir los ojos y quedar en la oscuridad del cuarto.  
— ¿Puedes dejar de repetir eso? —Dijo mirándome y cerrando la puerta—. Baja de ahí.

Por alguna razón le obedecí, y salté al piso de la habitación. Volví a cerrar las ventanas, las cortinas, y caminé hasta sentarme nuevamente en la cama. Él quedó de pie frente a mí, aún junto a la puerta.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté.

El tipo hizo una pausa antes de decir:

—Me llamo Ian. Ian Franzen. Se suponía que somos, o éramos, novios y que ahora debería estar feliz porque por fin podría estar contigo toda la vida e incluso podría estar besándote, pero claro, no recuerdas nada. De hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué vine —suspiró, y añadió—: Frederick vendrá en un rato para que vallan a cazar.

Sin decir más y dejándome aún más confundida, salió de la habitación.

Suspiré frustrada y crucé los brazos sobre mi estómago, pero un dolor me hizo sacarlos.

Levanté la polera que traía y miré mi piel. Tenía una venda cubriéndome parte de mi estómago. La saqué y pude ver una fea cicatriz en mi piel. Aún estaba roja y la venda cubierta de sangre.

Golpearon la puerta, y susurré un "adelante" aún mirando mi herida. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello rubio entró.

—Puedes curarla si quieres, de hecho, hazlo, la herida es fea —dijo mirándome. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí. Supe que con ella podría aclarar un par de cosas—. Aún no cura porque no lo has querido, claro, recién has despertado.

La miré, y después volví a fijar mis ojos en la herida. Me concentré en esa parte de mi piel, y poco a poco la herida desapareció, acompañada por un leve ardor y un cosquilleo.

—Soy Denisse —dijo ella.  
—Me gustaría poder decirte quién soy —dije bajando la polera y dejando la venda sobre la mesita de noche.  
—De hecho, lo sé. Te llamas Deborah Broderick, tienes diecisiete años y somos muy buenas amigas —dijo sonriendo.  
—No recuerdo nada.  
—Veamos... El tipo de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro que estuvo aquí se llama Ian. Ustedes se conocieron como hace un año y son novios, tú lo conociste aún siendo humana y él vampiro. Eh... Yo te conocí como de hace un año y medio, junto a Jasper, que supuestamente es mi hermano gemelo pero no lo somos en realidad, somos pareja —dijo sonriendo—. La verdad es que no se por dónde empezar...  
— ¿Quién era el otro tipo?  
—Frederick Patterson. Él te salvó la vida hace casi dos años, es doctor y te dio su sangre.  
— ¿Un vampiro doctor?  
—Se puede —dijo sonriendo.  
—No entiendo nada —dije frustrada.  
—Sólo queda esperar que recuerdes todo cuando bebas sangre —dijo.

Suspiré.

— ¿Cuándo podré salir? Comienzo a ponerme claustrofóbica... —dije mirando toda la habitación, analizando cada detalle de ésta.  
—Ahora —dijo una voz masculina entrando. Era el otro sujeto que al parecer se llamaba Frederick.  
— ¿Perdón? —pregunté.  
—Vamos, Deborah, para recordar algo y para sobrevivir tienes que beber sangre humana y matar a alguien —dijo acercándose a la ventana—. Denisse, Ian quiere que la toques, que sientas algo y que vallas a hablar con él.  
—De acuerdo —dijo ella.

Me puse de pie cuando ella se paró frente a mí, ella estiró una mano y la colocó en mi brazo. Sentí algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica a su tacto, que luego paso y sentí una rara conexión. Por algún extraño motivo, pude saber lo que ella sentía; tranquilidad y preocupación. Ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué diablos...? —susurré apartando mi brazo de ella.  
—Mierda... —susurró ella—. Confusión —susurró—. Lo tengo —dijo mirando al otro sujeto y salió de la habitación.  
—Deborah, ven —dijo él junto a la ventana.

Me acerqué también a paso lento, cuidando cada movimiento y analizando cada detalle de él, asegurándome.

— Eres Frederick, ¿Verdad? —hablé segundos antes de llegar frente a él.  
—Exacto —dijo, se sentó en el borde de la ventana, y cayó de espaldas hacia atrás.

Ahogué un grito mientras me asomaba, y cuando lo divisé, él ya estaba de pie sobre el pasto.

— ¡Salta! —gritó.

No dudé ningún segundo, me afirmé sobre una mano en el marco, y salté hacia afuera, aterrizando con delicadeza y en silencio sobre el pasto.

—Perfecto —dijo él—. Ven, sube al coche —dijo acercándose a un Jeep, abrió la puerta del copiloto, y a paso lento me subí al auto. Él cerró la puerta y se subió al asiento del chofer.  
— ¿A dónde diablos vamos? —pregunté.  
—Procura cuidar el vocabulario, Deborah, tú no hablas así.  
— ¿A dónde vamos? —corregí. Por alguna razón hablaba de esa forma, no se me apetecía la corrección vocal.  
—Depende. Si vamos a donde piensa Ian que vamos, vamos al hospital, si vamos a donde de verdad vamos, vamos a un lugar lleno de delincuentes y personas así.  
—Prefieres hacer el mal que el bien, y eso que eres doctor... —susurré mirando por la ventana.  
—Si lo ves de ese punto de vista; sí. Si lo ves desde mi punto de vista, también. El punto es que quiero probar cómo eres a la hora de cazar. Ian te eligió el camino fácil y correcto, y yo te elegí el camino relativamente difícil y relativamente correcto.  
—Es contradictorio.  
—Entenderás pronto. Tienes que aprender a cazar desde la primera vez, de lo contrario después no podrás hacerlo sola. Es como criar a un niño, si al niño lo mimas demasiado se hace dependiente de sus padres, pero si lo mimas lo suficiente, es capaz de ser un niño independiente a la hora de serlo.  
—Vale, entendí.

Era de noche, la luna brillaba llena en la altura del oscuro cielo, y se notaban varias estrellas que resplandecían y contrastaban con el negro del fondo. Frederick manejó por la carretera y de pronto nos acercábamos a una población que se veía pobre y se podía oler, literalmente, la delincuencia. Se detuvo en un lugar alejado, donde no expusiera mucho el coche a un posible robo, y nos bajamos.

— ¿Ahora qué? —pregunté.  
— ¿Aún puedes leer mentes?  
— ¿Puedo leer mentes? —pregunté extrañada.  
—Sí. Intenta leer la mía.

Extrañada y confundida, me concentré en la cabeza de Frederick, y pude escucharlo, sus pensamientos, sus visiones, todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Puedo... —murmuré sorprendida.  
—Puedes desde que te salvé la vida hace casi dos años. Antes se te era imposible hacerlo a voluntad, pero ahora que eres vampiro puedes hacerlo sólo si es que quieres, por eso no lo habías notado —sonrió, y continuó—: Ahora adéntrate en la calle principal de la población y busca en los pensamientos a la persona que más delitos ha cometido. Lo sabrás cuando lo tengas. Cuando eso pase, si es hombre, usa tus instintos de seducción, que son los que más funcionan... —sonrió para sí mismo—. Cuando Ian se entere de que hago esto me colgará... —murmuró sonriendo—. Si es mujer, guíate por tus instintos, sabrás que hacer. Lleva a la persona a un lugar donde no halla nadie, muérdela y bebe su sangre hasta vaciarlo. Cuando hayas terminado, yo me encargo de lo demás. Tú no podrás hacerlo.  
—Entiendo... ¿Por qué no podré hacerlo?  
—Iré detrás de ti, escondido, pero estaré —dijo ignorando mi pregunta.  
—Vale.

Frederick sonrió, y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que caminara.

Obedecí, y poniendo mi rostro inexpresivo comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la que parecía ser la calle principal de la población. Cerré los ojos mientras me concentraba en pensamientos, escuché varias voces, mujeres, hombres, incluso niños. Me decidí por un hombre, llamado Steven, cuarenta y tres años, dos homicidios y medio —a una persona la dejó agonizando—, dos violaciones y varios robos. Un auténtico delincuente que de por sí me dio repugnancia y ganas de sacarle hasta la última gota. Una parte de mí que estaba sedienta de sangre, que me hacía comprender que eso era lo que necesitaba pasar por mi garganta.

El sujeto estaba en un callejón, esperando a que algo viniera a su mente y decidiera qué hacer en la noche. Si supiera que no podría hacer nada...

Caminé decidida hasta que giré por un callejón bastante oscuro a mi derecha. Podía ver de todas formas. Me detuvo apenas entrando al callejón, y sentí el latido de un corazón, sentí un aroma y una respiración. Unos pasos se acercaron a mí y de pronto tuve frente a mí al sujeto.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo él intentando tomar pose de seductor—. ¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella como tú aquí? —pude escuchar sus intenciones provenientes de su mentes, repulsivas imágenes se formaron en su cabeza y me salí de su mente de inmediato.  
—Hola —dije con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te hago pasar un buen momento? —sugirió con una lujuria repugnante en sus ojos.  
—Ven conmigo —murmuré en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que el humano escuchara.

Él dio un paso y detuve su intento de rodear mi cintura. En ese momento yo vestía una simple polera blanca con tirantes, unos vaqueros claros y zapatillas.

Lo tomé de la muñeca y lo conduje hasta el fondo del callejón. Lo arrinconé contra la pared mientras él sonreía estúpidamente. Afirmé sus muñecas a los costados y lo miré.

—Con que te gusta dominar...  
—Idiota —lo interrumpí.

Sostuve sus dos muñecas con el antebrazo, por sobre su cabeza, con la otra mano tapé su boca y ladeé su cabeza hasta que sentí los colmillos crecer.

Con la lengua pude sentir el filo de los colmillos alargados y mi garganta ardió ante la necesidad de sangre. Incrusté los colmillos en su piel y la sangre salió a borbotones a mi boca, sintiendo su metálico sabor en mi lengua y tragándola.

Sentí que saciaba la sed que mi cuerpo sentía, y mi garganta por un momento dejó de arder, dejándome disfrutar el sabor del líquido que estaba bebiendo.

Él forcejeaba, presa del miedo, y eso aumentó mis ganas de beber.

No me detuve, mi ser pidió por más. Sentía los ahora débiles latidos del tipo, en sus muñecas chocando contra la piel de mi antebrazo, hasta que dejé de sentirlos.

Su cuerpo se desplomó, pero seguí sujetándolo mientras absorbía cada gota de sangre que quedaba en el cuerpo del humano. Cuando ya no pude sentir más y sentí que estaba succionando en vano, solté el cadáver, el que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El pecho me ardió, y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme demasiado.

Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras sentía un débil hilo de sangre deslizarse desde mi labio por mi mentón.

Entonces, sólo recuerdo oscuridad.

Había que admitir que tenía malos recuerdos de despertar en lugares en los que no sabía dónde estaba.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia y abrí los ojos, volví a cerrarlos, no sólo por la cegadora luz, sino que para saber un poco sobre el lugar en el que estaba.

En el lugar donde estaba, podía saber, por alguna razón, que era un lugar cerrado, probablemente una habitación. No sentía a nadie cerca, ni por aroma ni por el sonido, pero sí podía sentir voces fuera del lugar.

Sentí una puerta abrirse, y después de unos segundos cerrarse.

— ¿Recordará todo? ¿Estás seguro? —sentí una voz, una melodiosa voz masculina...

Al intentar recordarla, un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino acompañado por la respuesta.

Entonces abrí los ojos, pero los entrecerré.

—Apaga la luz —dijo su voz nuevamente.  
—Ian... —susurré cerrando los ojos, y la luz desapareció.  
—Los dejaré solos —dijo otra voz y sentí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.  
—Genial —dijo él con alivio—. Deborah, abre los ojos.

Obedecí, y abrí lentamente los ojos.

No había mucha oscuridad, de hecho, aún parecía de día pero en la habitación en la que estaba al parecer las cortinas estaban cerradas y eso ayudaba un poco. Sentía mis ojos terriblemente sensibles a cualquier tipo de luz, sentía también que podía oírlo todo, como si de repente mis oídos fueran aún más sensibles a los sonidos.

Sentí una mano tomar la mía, una mano masculina, con una piel tersa y suave.

Cuando abrí los ojos casi por completo —no podía abrirlos más, nuevamente debido a la luz— miré a mi izquierda, pero sólo había una pared, al frente había una puerta en la pared junto a mí, y a mi derecha estaba el resto de la habitación, detrás de Ian.

—Ian... —susurré con una pequeña sonrisa. Y mi voz sonó tan diferente a como la recordaba.

Ian sonrió, aliviado.

—Debbie —dijo mirándome.

Cerré los ojos cuando me vino otro dolor de cabeza, y por instinto apreté la mano de Ian.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su voz.

Solté la mano de Ian y me enderecé en la cama, me senté y entrecerrando los ojos miré a mí alrededor, recordando de pronto lo sucedido antes de que despertara ahí.

Rápidas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, primero estar en la carretera con Bianca, después siguiéndola en el bosque, luego la escena con Carlos, la daga en mi estómago y... Nada más.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté mirando a Ian, aún con los ojos entrecerrados.  
— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido ayer en la noche?  
— ¿Ayer en la noche? —pregunte extrañada.  
—Despertaste sin reconocer a nadie, sin recordar nada y... ¿Recuerdas algo?  
—Nada... —dije.  
—Debbie, ¿Sabes qué... Qué eres? —se decidió a preguntar, probablemente sin encontrar palabras mejores.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero de inmediato la cerré sin decir ni una palabra, sopesando qué se suponía que iba a decir.

¿Qué era yo?

Si lo analizaba bien, Ian me había mordido, yo había muerto, pero algo había pasado, naturalmente...

Detuve mis pensamientos para analizarlo mejor.

Cuando era humana, me habían mordido dos veces, cuando la daga atravesó mi estómago, estaba al borde de la muerte cuando Ian me mordió, eso lo recordaba bien. Recordaba también algo, con Lucas, una especie de sueño, donde me decía tantas cosas...

Un vampiro. Ahora yo era un vampiro.

—Exacto —dijo Ian cuando pareció notar que yo había caído en la cuenta—. Ahora eres un...  
—Vampiro —dije aún sin poder salir del asombro—. Pero no se supone que tengo que... Matar a alguien... —dije convirtiendo la frase en una pregunta.  
—Ya lo hiciste —dijo él evitando mi mirada.  
— ¿Qué?  
—No lo recuerdas, pero yo sí...

Golpearon la puerta, y segundos después ésta se abrió, dándole paso a un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, cabello y ojos negros y piel blanca. También vampiro, y por alguna razón me pareció conocido.

—Deborah —dijo Ian captando mi atención nuevamente—. Él es Frederick. Frederick Patterson.

Oh, mierda.

Miré sorprendida al sujeto, que ahora se había situado junto a Ian, de pie y mirándome. Su expresión era tranquila y parecía estar analizándome con la mirada.

—Tú... —susurré mirándolo—. Tú eres el... El doctor —completé.  
—Sí, soy yo —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.  
— ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué sucedió? —pregunté mirando a Ian y a Frederick.  
—Despertaste ayer por la noche —comenzó a hablar Ian—, después de haber estado todo el día inconsciente... Convirtiéndote. Durante el día fui en busca de Frederick, y, por suerte, logré dar con él. Ayer, cuando despertaste, no recordabas nada, ni a mí, ni a Denisse ni nada. No sabías qué hacías, pero sí sabías que eras un... Mierda, cuesta decirlo... Un vampiro. Entonces, como necesitabas matar a alguien y beber sangre... Frederick te llevó. Se suponía que te iba a llevar a un hospital para matar a alguien que ya estuviera al borde de la muerte, pero no lo hizo así... —Ian puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Frederick—. ¿En serio creías que no me daría cuenta?  
—La verdad es que sabía que te darías cuenta, pero de alguna forma logré hacer que lo notaras cuando ya estaba hecho —dijo Frederick sin cambiar su expresión y ampliando una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Entonces, bebiste la sangre de un hombre que, sinceramente, era una mierda de hombre —continuó Ian—. Te desmayaste y ahora despertaste aquí, recordándolo casi todo.

Me quedé en silencio mientras mi cerebro procesaba toda la información. Realmente no recordaba nada de eso.

Lo que más me molestaba era que al parecer mi garganta estaba caliente, sentía la necesidad de tragar algo, y supe qué era.

Necesitaba sangre.

—Entonces... ¿Se puede decir que el cambio está completo? —pregunté.  
—Sí —respondió Ian.  
—Tengo tantas dudas... —susurré.  
—Tienes bastante tiempo para aclararlas —dijo Frederick—. Ian, ¿Me haces el favor? —preguntó indicando la puerta.

Ian miró a Frederick sin decir nada, suspiró, frustrado, y después de darme una última sonrisa, salió.

Frederick se sentó en la silla donde estaba sentado Ian, y me miró curioso.

—Me molesta la luz —dije entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Lo sé, ya te acostumbrarás.  
— ¿En serio tú eres el doctor que me salvó la vida después del accidente?  
—Sí, soy yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos mirábamos. Aún no podía creerlo.

Entonces recordé las palabras de Lucas.

—Tú sabías que yo iba a conocer a Ian —dije decidida mirándolo. Él sonrió.  
—Exacto. Puedo ver el futuro. ¿A qué es extraño? —parecía un adolescente hablando así—. Nunca había hecho eso con algún paciente humano. Pero cuando te vi en el futuro, junto a Ian, si es que te salvaba... Decidí hacerlo. Ian necesitaba a alguien a su lado, estaba solo en el mundo, tenía a su hermano, sí, y a Jasper y a Denisse, pero aún así eso no era suficiente. Por eso le conté lo que vi a Jasper y le dije que convenciera a Ian de venir a esta ciudad.  
— ¿Fuiste tú? Espera… ¿Por qué Ian no lo vio antes en la mente de Jasper?  
—Lo vio cuando ya te había conocido, Jasper supo ocultarlo.  
— ¿Cómo pudiste darme tu… sangre? ¿Fue porque me viste con Ian?  
—Sí, fue por eso. En un momento en que no había nadie más en la sala, te di de mi sangre. Por suerte yo era tu médico tratante así que si alguien notaba algo yo podría inventarme cualquier cosa para disimularlo. De verdad que dudaba de si saldrías con vida, con mi sangre y todo, estabas realmente grave y no parecía que sobrevivirías. Te fui dando sangre de a poco, porque si te la daba todo de un golpe te iba a recuperar demasiado rápido y eso sería sospechoso... O algunos lo considerarían simplemente milagro. Entonces, sin quererlo, adquiriste de mi sangre el poder de leer la mente... No, realmente no fue así —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
—No entiendo —admití.  
—Cada ser humano tiene un don —dijo—. Muchos no lo saben, y además la mayoría, la gran mayoría, no lo han desarrollado. Tú por ejemplo, tenías ese don bien oculto, como todos los humanos, pero con mi sangre lo desarrollaste por completo. Es extraño, lo sé, pero es así.  
—Ya... ¿Y por qué Ian tuvo que salir de aquí?  
—No sé, era para molestarlo un poco —dijo sonriendo.  
—Te escuché —pude escuchar la voz de Ian desde el primer piso. Eso fue increíble.

Frederick rió.

— ¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó.  
—Todo, menos lo sucedido ayer cuando desperté, según Ian, hasta ahora... ¿Por qué me llevaste a asesinar a un hombre en ves de matar a un tipo que estuviese al borde de la muerte?  
—Ya te expliqué eso... Pero claro, no lo recuerdas.  
—Explícamelo de nuevo.  
—Veamos... Quería probar cómo eres a la hora de cazar. Ian había elegido el camino fácil y correcto, que sería el ir al hospital, y yo te elegí el camino relativamente difícil y relativamente correcto.  
—Es contradictorio.  
—Lo mismo me respondiste. Tienes que aprender a cazar desde la primera vez, de lo contrario después no podrás hacerlo sola. Te lo diré tal cual como te lo dije. Es como criar a un niño, si al niño lo mimas demasiado se hace dependiente de sus padres, pero si lo mimas lo suficiente, es capaz de ser un niño independiente a la hora de serlo.  
—Ah, entendí... —dije.

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

Nada nuevo que decir, sólo que ayer entre a clases y que mañana empiezo con jornada escolar completa (desde la mañana hasta la tarde) ¿A que es tedioso?... Sí, lo es.

En fin, no me queda nada mas que pedirles que se echen una miradita a mi blog:

http:/ /hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Y a ver si me dejan un reviewcito?

Saludos!


	35. Acostumbrarse

—Oye, ¿Aún puedo leer mentes? —pregunté extrañada.  
—Sí. Intenta leer la mía.

Me concentré en la cabeza de Frederick, y pude escucharlo, sus pensamientos, sus visiones, todo lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que él había vivido, y entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba mostrando lo que había sucedido en la noche, lo que yo no podía recordar. Podía verme a mí caminando por lo que parecía ser la calle principal de una población algo vulgar, después, yo junto a un hombre entrando al callejón... Dios, entonces Frederick caminó hasta el callejón y me encontró desmayada en el suelo junto al cadáver del hombre. Me llevó al auto y después fue a enterrar el cadáver...

—Vale, sí, puedo —me salí de su mente en seguida.  
—Como puedes suponer, antes se te era imposible hacerlo a voluntad, pero ahora que eres vampiro puedes hacerlo sólo si es que quieres, por eso no lo habías notado.  
—Vaya...  
—Vamos abajo, Denisse, Jasper y Daniel quieren verte —dijo poniéndose de pie.  
— ¿Qué pasó con Bianca?  
—Fue a casa de Mike a avisar de todo lo que había sucedido.  
— ¿Podré verlos?  
—Tendremos que comprobar tu autocontrol.  
—Ah, cierto...

Me puse de pie lentamente mientras miraba bien a mi alrededor. Estaba en la misma habitación en la que siempre despertaba después de cualquier cosa que me pasara.

Vestía una polera blanca con tirantes, estaba algo sucia pero daba lo mismo. Tenía también unos vaqueros y zapatillas.

—Denisse te vistió —dijo mirándome.

Asentí mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

Me sentía tan diferente. Era como si se me hiciera más fácil moverme, caminar, desplazarme. Mi visión parecía ser mil veces mejor que antes, al igual que todos mis sentidos. Se sentía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía genial.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré en el pasillo del tercer piso de la casa de Jasper.

Me dirigí, seguida de Frederick, hasta las escaleras y bajé hasta el segundo piso, seguí bajando las escaleras y llegué al primero. Caminé hasta la sala de estar, y ahí estaban todos, conversando sobre mí o al menos alcancé a escuchar mi nombre.

Suspiré.

Todas las caras —Jasper, Denisse, Daniel e Ian— se giraron y me miraron, sonriendo.

—Hola —dije también sonriendo.  
—Tu voz cambió —dijo Denisse sin dejar su sonrisa.  
—Sí, supongo que sí —dije antes de morderme el labio inferior.

Jasper fue el primero en ponerse de pie y caminar hasta mí.

—Estás bien —susurró al abrazarme.  
—Eso creo —susurré también, respondiendo el abrazo.

Me separé de él y nos sonreímos mutuamente, luego recibí un efusivo abrazo por parte de Denisse.

—Oh, Deb, nos preocupaste tanto —dijo sin soltarme.  
—Perdón por ser siempre el centro de los problemas —dije sonriendo.  
—Bueno, la vida sería aburrida sin ti y tus conflictos.  
—Sé que no pueden vivir sin mi —dije sonriendo.

Denisse sonrió, y sacó unos lentes de Sol y me los entregó.

—Ahora son tuyos, úsalos, ayudan en algo —dijo.  
—Ah, gracias —dije tomándolos y me los puse. Sí que ayudaban en algo.  
—Cuñadita —dijo Daniel acercándose a mí, y también me abrazó—. Eres buena preocupando a la gente.  
—No es primera vez que me dicen algo parecido —dije—. Daniel, gracias.  
— ¿Gracias por qué? Tienes que darle las gracias a Ian.  
—Oh, él vendrá después —dije separándome de Daniel—. Aún así gracias, si no entiendes, algún día te lo explicaré.

Daniel sonrió, frustrado, pero sonrió.

Di un paso atrás, y miré a Ian. Él continuaba sentado en el sofá individual, mirándome, con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación en su rostro.

—Ven aquí —dije caminando en su dirección.

Él dio una sonrisa de lado y se puso de pie.

Sentí una gratificante seguridad cuando lo abracé y sus brazos me rodearon. Apoyé la mejilla cerca de su hombro, respirando su aroma, que ahora era más claro ante mi nuevo y mejorado sentido del olfato. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, y luego rompió el silencio.

—Se siente extraño —susurró en mi oído.  
—Lo sé —dije.

No sentía ningún latido, sólo su respiración. Supuse que él debía sentir lo mismo conmigo, aunque estuviera menos acostumbrado.

—No siento tus latidos, eso es extraño. Siempre me gustaron —dijo con los labios rozando mi oreja, con su aliento recorriendo mi piel. Antes esa sensación era increíble, ahora lo era más—. Será difícil acostumbrarme.  
—Lo sé, pero creo que para mí será mucho más difícil.  
—Cierto, pero... Estoy contigo.  
—Eso es lo bueno —susurré abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Ian me abrazó también con más fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho, o al menos no de esa forma. Quizás porque ahora no era tan frágil como cuando era humana, y por eso Ian lo hacía así, y me reconfortó en cierto modo.

Me separé de Ian, sonriendo. Él también lo hizo.

Ian se sentó nuevamente en el asiento, tomando una expresión tensa.

Todos los demás se congregaron en torno a mí en la sala de estar. Denisse y Jasper sentados en el otro sofá, Frederick parado frente a mí y Daniel a mi izquierda.

Ian tomó mi mano y me hizo sentarme en su pierna.

—Deborah —habló Frederick, mirándome—. Tenemos que hacer algo por tu... conversión. Tu tío y los que te conocen están preocupados, menos los cazadores y las dos chicas, bueno, también están preocupados pero ellos saben qué pasa realmente. Creemos que tenemos que encontrar la forma de...  
—Al punto —pedí.  
—Tienes que hacerte pasar por muerta, o algo así —dijo Frederick tal y como pedí; directo al grano.  
— ¿Perdón? —dije, extrañada.  
—Tenemos que hacer algo para... —dijo Jasper—. Mira, no es estrictamente necesario hacerlo, pero es para dejar tranquilos a tus familiares, si te dejamos "desaparecida" del mundo ni Félix ni nadie estará tranquilo, buscándote y preguntándose donde diablos estás... En cambio, si hacemos algo, inventamos algo para que piensen que estás muerta, van a pensar que "descansas en paz", probablemente con tus familiares...  
—Pero... Resultaría imposible para mí estar metida en un ataúd sin respirar, sin moverme, soportando todo lo que pasa afuera... ¿Qué haremos después?  
—El plan sería dejarte inconsciente durante el funeral y dejar que te entierren, luego te sacaremos de allí y será como si nada hubiese pasado —dijo Frederick como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
—Eso es macabro —dije consternada.  
—Lo sabemos —dijo Ian sin soltar mi mano.  
—Pero... ¿No podemos inventar que puedo acudir a otro instituto a otra ciudad o fuera del país o cualquier cosa que me involucre "viva" pero lejos? —Propuse, con alguna gota de esperanza—. Ustedes son buenos falsificando papeles como para entrar a otra escuela... —dije con obviedad.  
— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Denisse.  
—Oh, vamos, de alguna forma entraron al instituto cuando han pasado quizás cuántos años de que lo hicieron de verdad —dije—. Pero respondan mi pregunta.  
—Lo siento, Deborah, pero estamos mirando más a un futuro que a un presente —dijo Frederick—. En un futuro, cuando tengas una edad que no podrás aparentar, ellos te buscarán y se preguntarán por qué no has envejecido.  
—Pero no quiero... Eso será darles una pena más a los que me conocen y no saben qué pasó realmente. Entiendo que es imposible contarles la verdad, pero aún así, podemos omitir en vez de mentir.  
—No digas que omitir es mejor que mentir, Deborah, son casi lo mismo —dijo Ian detrás de mí—. Creo que Frederick tiene razón, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.  
—Dios... ¿Alguien está a favor de lo que propongo? —pregunté, y supe que fue un error cuando nadie habló—. Genial —dije poniéndome de pie—. Bien, vale, hagamos la estúpida idea que tienen —dije, frustrada—. ¿Cuándo comienza la farsa? —pregunté con énfasis en la última palabra.  
—Esperaremos hasta mañana —dijo Jasper—. Te quedarás la noche aquí y mañana al medio día te dejaremos inconsciente, le informaremos a la policía y todo eso.  
— ¿Y si deciden hacerme una autopsia? —pregunté, con evidente temor ante la idea de que me abrieran.  
—No lo harán —dijo Ian decidido, y entendí a qué se refería.  
— ¿Cómo me dejarán... inconsciente? —pregunté, posicionándome bien para no darle la espalda a Ian.  
—Una técnica de Frederick que no duele —dijo Jasper.  
—Con eso me basta...  
—Te sacaremos cuando ya te hayan enterrado, durante la noche mientras el cementerio esté cerrado —dijo Ian.  
—Vale, yo... ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté.  
—Las cinco y media de la tarde —dijo Daniel.  
—Necesito... —dije por inercia.

Sentía nuevamente esa necesidad de tragar, de sangre, sentía esa necesidad de meter sangre a mi cuerpo, de beber, de llenarme con el, ahora, delicioso sabor de la sangre. Resultaría asqueroso o repugnante, de hecho alguna vez lo tomé de esa forma cuando era humana, pero ahora era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Sangre —completó Ian—. Deborah, ¿Estás... dispuesta, a acomodarte a nuestras formas de alimentación? Si quieres sólo de humanos no es problema... Hay sangre en hospitales...  
— ¿Sin matar a nadie? —pregunté—. No quiero matar, ni a humanos ni a animales, adoro los animales, pero...si se puede sacar sangre de hospitales, entonces sí, quiero sangre humana —dije con aires de ansiedad—. Pero sin matar nada que esté vivo.  
—Es raro escucharte habar así —dijo Ian mirándome con expresión melancólica.  
—Supongo —admití.  
—Deb, ven —dijo Denisse poniéndose de pie—. Tenemos unas bolsas con sangre en la nevera, puedo darte algunas.

Miré por última vez a Ian antes de seguir a Denisse a la cocina. Quedamos las dos solas en el cuarto, y ella abrió una puertita de una despensa que estaba al suelo, allí había una nevera pequeña que parecía entrar justo en el lugar. Denisse abrió la nevera y dejó a la vista varias bolsas con el líquido rojo que yo ahora encontraba delicioso. Sacó dos bolsas y volvió a cerrar las puertas.

Me dio una después de abrirla, y no pude evitar beberla de inmediato, sintiendo mis colmillos crecer ante el sabor del líquido.

Cuando terminé de saborear la sangre, dejé la bolsa en el mesón, Denisse me entregó la otra también después de abrirla, y la bebí enseguida, sintiendo que estaba saciando una increíble sed que, al parecer, me seguiría cada día.

Cuando terminé, la dejé junto a la otra bolsa, pasando la lengua por mis labios, por mis dientes y encías, saboreando cada gota.

—Tardaré en acostumbrarme a verte con los ojos rojos —dijo Denisse mirándome.  
—No me he visto.  
—Ten —dijo sacando un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo.

Abrí la tapita del espejo y lo puse frente a mi cara. Me saqué los lentes de Sol y me miré.

El rojo de mis ojos resaltaba de mi piel, que ahora parecía estar más blanca y pálida que antes, eché los labios hacia atrás y vi los colmillos, largos y míos, en mi dentadura, dento de mi boca. Pasé la lengua por la punta de uno de ellos, y sentí el filo cortármela. Eran bastante afilados.

La herida en mi lengua sangro un poco, y me concentré en curarla, logrando mi propósito. Saqué la lengua analizándola en el espejo, sin ningún rasguño ni una cicatriz.

Aún curiosa, pasé la punta del dedo índice por el colmillo, dolió sólo un poco, quizás sólo un 10% de lo que me habría dolido si fuera humana. Empecé a sangrar, no mucho, algunas gotas, y me concentré en curarlo, en cerrar la herida. Y funcionó. MI piel quedó sin ningún rasguño.

—Genial... —susurré.

Miré mi cabello; estaba algo desordenado y parecía brillar más.

Alejé el espejo de mi cara para verme el rostro entero, y me sorprendió el cambio; rasgos más finos y delicados, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla notaba la piel más suave y más tersa. Todo había cambiado en mí.

—Vaya... —dije cerrando la tapita y devolviéndole el espejo a Denisse.  
—Te acostumbrarás —afirmó sonriendo.  
—Debe ser... Complicado... Para ustedes verme así...  
—Lo es más para Ian —aseguró ella—. Créeme que lo toqué, accidentalmente, y lo sentí aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, pero sintiendo frustración y algo de una extraña melancolía... Él no estaba seguro de querer convertirte, obviamente tampoco quería dejarte morir, pero el cree, al igual que otros, que era demasiado temprano para tu conversión. Sinceramente, pienso que era el destino, lo que se te venía, que tenía que ser ahora. Aunque, si no hubiese sido ahora sería algún día, e Ian prefería algún día. No estaba preparado para esto.  
—Lo sé, yo... Estoy segura de que está escuchando esto, pero qué importa, fue... extraño, nadie se lo esperaba y... Siempre hay que acomodarse a los hechos, porque ellos no se acomodarán a ti —dije con una sonrisa melancólica—. Yo... estaré en la habitación.  
—Oh, espera, te designaremos una habitación, sólo tuya, ¿Vale?  
—Vale.  
—Ven.

Salimos de la habitación por la puerta que no da a la sala de estar, y subimos por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Nos dirigimos hasta la puerta que estaba junto a la habitación de Ian.

—Jasper y yo dormimos en el tercer piso —dijo—. Y Daniel alterna entre la primera habitación de este pasillo, la última del tercer piso y el sofá —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Vale.  
—Si quieres puedo ir por cosas tuyas a tu casa, podrías ir tú misma. En este momento tu casa está desocupada, no hay nadie, pero el Sol...  
—No te preocupes, ahí veo qué hago. Lo más importante que allí tengo sería... —me llevé la mano a mi garganta, y sufrí un mini paro cardíaco (¿Se puede?) al no encontrar la cadena. Ni la de Lucas ni la de Alex.  
—Tus cadenas las tiene Ian, después te las entregará.  
—Ah... —suspiré, aliviada—. Lo único importante sería la pulsera de oro de mis padres, la cadena que me dio Ian... una cajita que parece un cofre en mi repisa y otra caja blanca en mi armario.  
—Iré por ellos entonces —aseguró.  
—Gracias.  
—De nada. Yo... Supongo que quieres estar sola...  
—Sí, gracias.  
—Vale.

Denisse sonrió y caminó hasta las escaleras, donde bajó al primer piso.

Suspiré, y abrí la puerta.

La habitación era casi tan grande como la de Ian. La cama era de dos cuerpos, y una alfombra blanca adornaba el centro del suelo. Habían dos repisas a al pared derecha, vacías. Un gran closet a la izquierda y una puerta al fondo en la pared derecha, un baño, supuse. Había un sofá de dos cuerpos frente a la pared, donde había una televisión de plasma. ¿Cuánto dinero tenían los otros para todo eso?

La casa era inmensa, cada habitación tenía un baño, la cocina era gigante aunque ni siquiera la usaran, tenía tres pisos y aún así sobraba espacio.

Suspiré mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Cerré las cortinas antes de sentarme en la cama.

Demasiadas cosas para un momento. Hacía casi dos días yo viajaba con Bianca por la carretera, y ahora estaba convertida, en vampiro, sin saber qué hacer, qué vendría en el futuro.

Suspiré.

Sentí ganas de llorar, de desahogarme, y cuando la gota del líquido se deslizó por mi mejilla y cayó en mi pierna, detuve el llanto. Mancharía todo de rojo.

Abrí la puerta y me metí al baño. Un débil rastro rojo estaba dibujado en vertical en mi mejilla, y otra "lágrima" amenazaba con caer de mi ojo. Era contradictorio, porque los vampiros necesitaban sangre para sobrevivir, pero la botaban al llorar...

Decidí dejar atrás cualquier cosa que me recordara lo que era ahora y me lavé la cara con agua. Peiné un poco mi cabello y volví a la habitación.

En, quizás, otras circunstancias, podría estar relativamente feliz de ser lo que ahora era. Podría estar con Ian y mis amigos por mucho tiempo, y eso era gratificante.

Pero no me sentía tan bien. Tendría que fingir estar muerta, mis conocidos pensarían que yo estoy muerta, aunque lo estaba, literalmente. Tendríamos que inventar toda una farsa para encubrir lo que ahora era.

Además que Ian no parecía muy contento.

Me senté en la cama, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo.

Sabía que a Ian no le gustaba mucho la idea de mi conversión, se suponía que debía estar feliz, pero no lo parecía. Eso me dolía y me hacía sentir dudas e inseguridades.

¿Qué pasaba si él me dejaba?

No podría soportarlo, no sería capaz.

Suspiré nuevamente. Las inseguridades aumentaban.

Me quedé pensando arto rato en la habitación. Analizando cada detalle de lo que me estaba pasando. Ignorando la sed que volvía a sentir. Era hostigoso.

Cuando la luz dejó de molestarme, supe que ya era de noche. Me sorprendía que me hubiesen dejado ahí sola tantas horas.

Y claro, la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Cuando miré al frente, Ian caminaba hasta mí.

—Hola —susurré.  
—Hola —dijo en un tono bajo que sí fui capaz de escuchar.

Me hice a un lado en la cama, recostándome, pero él se acostó a mi lado y rodeó mi cintura mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi pecho. Suspiré mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

—Es tan... —susurró—. Extraño y confuso.  
—Lo sé —dije también en voz baja.  
—Simplemente no puedo creerlo... Todo pasó tan rápido —dijo en tono bajo.  
—Lo sé —repetí, y supe que nuestra conversación sería en susurros y tonos bajos.  
—Debbie... —dijo en un suspiro.  
—No te noto... Feliz —dije no muy segura de haber usado el término adecuado.  
—Tú tampoco lo estás.  
—Es la confusión, supongo.  
—Me pasa lo mismo entonces.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Continué acariciando su cabello y él abrazándome.

—Denisse fue por las cosas que pediste, las tiene ya y las dejamos en mi habitación —dijo.  
—De acuerdo. Oye, Ian...  
—Dime.  
— ¿Por qué? Jamás me dijiste por qué no querías que yo me convirtiera y...  
—Jamás he dicho que no quiero que te conviertas. Me daba miedo hacerlo, eso era todo. Me asustaba el hecho de no sentir tus latidos, de que te volvieras como yo, con ese monstruo adentro, que necesita ser saciado con sangre, matando y asesinando sin compasión... No quería verte de esa forma... Pero también quería tenerte para siempre... Era muy contradictorio y me confundía solo. Y tú... Ah, tú nada, cuando te preguntaba te limitabas a decir respuestas nada sólidas, ni Si ni No... Eso me confundía más. Ni siquiera sabía si te asustaba convertirte en lo que ahora eres... Aún no puedo creerlo.  
—Es... Complicado.  
—Demasiado.  
—Eso creo. Ian... ¿Podré dormir?  
—Si lo quieres, sí.

Después de un par de minutos en completo silencio, Ian se enderezó en la cama, y me miró a los ojos, su brazo seguía rodeando mi cintura y se apoyaba en el otro codo en la cama.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que he querido hacer desde que despertaste? —preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.  
— ¿Qué? —pregunté, también con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se acercó a mí y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

—Ya sabes qué —susurró rozando mis labios con los suyos.  
—Oh, no lo sé —susurré.

Ian sonrió y me besó.

Podía sentir con claridad sus labios, su tersura y suavidad, su calidez y perfección, más claras que cuando era humana. Cuando tomó mi mentón para bajarlo y darle paso a su lengua dentro de mi boca, pude sentir también su aliento, su calidez. Ahora lo encontraba más perfecto, si es que era posible.

La mano que en un momento estaba posada en mi cintura, ahora estaba a un costado de mi rostro, acariciándome la mejilla.

Se separó un escaso centímetro de mí y me besó en la frente.

—Te amo —susurró con sus labios dibujando una línea desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello.  
—Yo también te amo —dije en voz baja, sintiendo mil veces mejor que antes las caricias de Ian.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Saben algo? quedan 3 capítulos para terminar este fic ._.

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir. Me dejan un reviewcito?


	36. Como Para Llorar Toda La Tarde

Ian continuaba besándome, y se detuvo en mi cuello, con los labios rozando las marcas de mi garganta, los tres pares de orificios que seguían ahí. Me prometí a mí misma hacer desaparecer esas cicatrices.

—Aún no puedo creerlo —susurró antes de posar sus labios en la última marca, la más notoria.  
—Deja de repetir eso —pedí cerrando los ojos, suspirando.

Ian se limitó a suspirar y a volver a besarme en los labios, ésta vez, más despacio y lentamente.

—Supongo que... —susurró cuando se separó unos centímetros de mí—, que ahora podré besarte sin tener que separarme para darte aire...  
—Cuando aprenda a... vivir... sin la sensación de tener que respirar, probablemente sí.  
—No quiero esperar tanto —dijo separándose para mirarme mientras sonreía.  
—Oh, no te preocupes, aprendo rápido —aseguré—. Eso de dejar de respirar... Aunque no necesite hacerlo... Es desesperante.  
— ¿Cómo sabes?  
—Es lo que supongo.

Ian sonrió, y volvió a besarme.

Ian y Frederick hablaban en la sala de estar, mientras yo los miraba inexpresiva, sentada en la posa brazos del sofá.

Había dormido en la noche. Aunque recordaba que, en ese momento, mi mente parecía estar más consciente que mi cuerpo y que yo misma. Había podido estar relativamente consciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, pero al menos descansé un poco. Sólo un poco.

A la complicada conversación se sumó Jasper, y fue cuando me aburrí y me coloqué de pie. Y ante la atenta mirada de los tres subí las escaleras hasta donde estaba Denisse.

— ¿Tienes sed? —preguntó ella cuando entré a su habitación.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a ella, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta haciendo algo.

—Sí —respondí—, no se me quita ni aunque beba mucha sangre, es... Desesperante.  
—Lo es —dijo ella asintiendo, y se giró para mirarme de frente—. Te...acostumbrarás.  
—Me gustaría no tener que hacerlo.

Denisse me miró mientras la pequeña sonrisa que tenía se desvanecía poco a poco, y al final su rostro me miraba con tristeza.

—Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar —dijo mientras caminaba hasta mí y me tomó ambas manos—. Todos sabíamos que estabas destinada a esto. Tú también lo sabías.  
—Pero no de esta forma.

Denisse suspiró y me soltó una mano mientras me sacaba de la habitación.

Bajamos al segundo piso y me guió hasta la habitación de Ian, abrió la puerta y me indicó que entrara. Ella me siguió.

—Toma —dijo mientras me pasaba las cosas que le había pedido.

Tomé la caja blanca, mi caja blanca, que era más o menos de unos treinta centímetros, con el cofrecito encima.

—Tus cadenas están dentro del cofre —dijo Denisse.  
—Gracias.

Le sonreí y salí de la habitación para entrar a la mía, donde me senté en la cama y abrí la caja blanca, que estaba sobre mis piernas.

Suspiré.

Había diferentes cosas dentro de la caja, cosas que guardé después del accidente, que revisaba a cada momento hasta que pasaron los tres meses y decidí dejarlo, para al menos conservar la poca estabilidad mental que me quedaba. No había abierto la caja en mucho tiempo, y las cosas seguían intactas. Félix no sabía de su existencia así que no se preocuparía al no ver nada en el armario.

Lo primero que tomé, fue un libro. El que me dio Alex el día en que comenzó todo, cuando me enteré de la existencia de las cosas sobrenaturales, de la existencia de los seres a los que yo ahora pertenecía. Cuando... Cuando todo comenzó.

Lo dejé en la cama junto a mí.

Tomé una foto enmarcada, donde podías ver cuatro felices rostros, mi familia y yo, cuatro meses antes del accidente. Recordaba ese momento. Papá había organizado una cena familiar, incluyendo a la familia de Bianca y hermanos de mi madre, Félix también estaba ahí.

Suspiré y también la dejé a un lado.

Tomé un libro forrado con terciopelo azul. Acaricié la portada cuando supe qué era.

Abrí la tapa y lo pasé tres páginas en blanco, hasta que llegué a una escritura en color negro, con mi letra. Decía:

"Una mierda, una completa mierda lo que pasa conmigo. Estoy sola y eso es triste, demasiado, insoportable. Las voces están en mi cabeza y no me extrañaría que en unos meses más terminara en un sanatorio mental.

Los extraño, demasiado, no puedo vivir sólo con los recuerdos, los necesito a mi lado, ahora, conmigo, ¿Es mucho pedir?

Félix está preocupado, Bianca y los demás chicos también, pero me he quedado encerrada en mi habitación casi todo el tiempo, salgo sólo cuando tengo hambre y ganas de ir al baño, las necesidades básicas. Si tuviera un estúpido baño dentro de la habitación, o si hubiera una puerta en mi cuarto al baño, sólo me quedaría el problema de la comida.

Ayer no pude dormir, estuve pensando en una idea, no se si sea la correcta, de hecho, creo que no la es, pero no me interesa, no tengo nada por qué luchar.

Pensé en el suicidio.

Estuve analizando alguna forma de hacerlo sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, para morirme rápido y terminar lejos de la mierda en la que estoy aquí en la tierra, viva…"

Terminé de leer y por primera vez, me di cuenta de lo horroroso que esas palabras sonaban, esas palabras que fueron mías, a los pocos días del accidente y de haber salido del hospital.

Suspiré y cambié las páginas hasta que la fecha indicaba el mes siguiente:

"Nada cambia, todo sigue siendo un asco, he salido un par de veces de casa, pero evito hacerlo por todas las maneras que sea posible. Las voces siguen en mi cabeza… Aunque algo me dice que no son voces específicamente…"

Dejé de leer.

Una vez, después de los primeros cinco meses, se me había ocurrido volver a leer ese libro, que fue mi diario por un tiempo. Pero me arrepentí sólo al leer el primer párrafo. Era demasiado complicado y triste, me hacía recordar muchas cosas que me gustaría mantenerte olvidadas, o al menos, encerradas en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos.

Pasé al tercer mes.

"Son pensamientos. Escucho los pensamientos de la gente. Puedo leer mentes… Es confuso, demasiado, no se qué hacer, no se cómo controlarlo… Respondo a los pensamientos sin saber que lo hago realmente, la gente me mira extrañada y no puedo hacer más que inventar algo… Es demasiado para mí, no sé que hacer… Cada vez la opción del suicidio se vuelve más…"

Dejé de leer, otra vez. Ese simple párrafo indicaba la desesperación que aún recordaba de aquellos días, algo que sabía ocultar, pero no a mí misma, no podía engañarme, aún recordaba lo confundida que me encontraba en ese entonces.

Adelanté hasta un par de semanas más adelante.

"Tomé una decisión. Y no, no es el suicidio. Tengo que salir adelante, mi familia, Lucas, lo habrían querido así, aún no puedo controlar los pensamientos, los que entran y los que no a mi mente, pero decidí que eso no tiene que causarme problemas, que nada tiene que causarme problemas.

Ayer fui al cementerio, cuando vi sus nombres en las lápidas comencé a llorar, y supe que tenía que cambiarlo, no los olvidaría, por nada, seguirían en un recuerdo vivo en mi mente, pero yo no me convertiría en una chica con problemas psicológicos. Volvería a ser como era antes, o al menos, algo cercano a eso".

Suspiré.

Esa era la última escritura.

Dejé el libro junto a las otras cosas, y continué mirando en la caja.

Había un CD, el último de la banda preferida de mi hermano. Para él había sido valioso, por lo que también lo era para mí.

Tenía diferentes cosas que alguna vez fueron valiosas para mis padres y para Lucas. Recordar el contenido de esa caja era como para ponerse a llorar toda la tarde.

— ¿Estás ocupada? —sentí la voz de Ian desde afuera.  
—Pasa —dije mientras continuaba viendo el contenido de esa caja.

Ian entró y cerró la puerta. Caminó hasta sentarse junto a mí en la cama y miró interesado las cosas que tenía.

—Sí me lo propusiera, podría llorar toda una tarde recordando cada cosa de esta caja —dije mientras tomaba el adorno de un ángel de porcelana, un precioso adorno de mi madre.  
—Son varias cosas como para entrar en esa caja.  
—Entraron, eso es lo que importa. Mira —dije mientras tomaba el libro—. Eran mis escritos durante los días después del accidente. Si quieres léelo, no tengo nada que ocultarte.  
—Eso te iba a preguntar.

Ian comenzó a leer las cosas que yo escribí hace tantos meses en cada página de ese libro, con el dolor impregnado en cada letra y con la soledad siendo la tinta de cada palabra.

—Increíble... —susurró después de un rato, cuando yo ya había terminado de ver cada cosa guardada en aquella caja.  
— ¿En qué parte vas?  
—Como a los dos meses después —dijo él sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

Suspiré, otra vez, mientras volvía a guardar todas las cosas en la caja, con sumo cuidado, consciente de que a la más mínima fuerza podrían romperse.

Terminé de guardar las cosas y dejé la caja junto a mí en la cama, y giré la cabeza para mira a Ian, el que se mantenía muy interesado leyendo lo que alguna vez escribí.

Aún no me lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía. Miraba a Ian y lo encontraba tan perfecto, sabía que quizás no lo era, pero aún sí. Había pasado casi un año desde que lo conocí, quizás era muy poco tiempo para ya haberme convertido, o quizás no, pero en ese entonces me daba cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Aún recordaba ese día en clases, el primero del año, yo sentada junto a la ventana y concentrándome en cualquier cosa para ignorar esas voces mentales que me volvían loca. Entonces, enra Ian al salón, y el profesor de Inglés se ganó mi rencor por ponerme a un compañero, porque adoraba sentarme sola.

Aún recordaba esos primeros días en que me ignoraba, se limitaba a mirarme de reojo con la mirada fría y seria. Y cuando me alejó del vidrio durante clases, cuando me salvó en la azotea, cuando Bastian me mordió y cuando Ian volvió desde quizá dónde. En el bosque cuando me contó su verdad, lo que él era, y sin saberlo, a lo que yo estaba destinada a ser.

Mi súper escapada cuando Jane me llevó al instituto, cuando Ian me mordió por primera vez y mi primer beso con él. Mi cumpleaños, el día en que él me llevó a esa cena y me dijo por primera vez que me amaba. Esa vez en el cementerio cuando le conté con detalles cómo fue mi proceso después del accidente, y después de eso, el baile, trayendo consigo, la primera vez que hice el amor con alguien, con Ian.

Cuando repentinamente Bianca cambió y se adentró en el bosque, cuando llamé a Ian y en menos de un minuto él ya estaba ahí. Cuando esa daga atravesó mi estómago, el último beso con Ian mientras era humana, y la última mordida, también de él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en sólo un año habían pasado demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo. Ahora tendría que hacerme pasar por muerta para dejar "tranquilos" a mis familiares, lo que se reduce a Félix, Ángela, la familia de Bianca y quizás alguna otra persona cercana a mí y que no sepa realmente que pasó. Porque, prácticamente, no me quedaba familia. Además, los chicos sabrán que pasó realmente.

En cambio, ahí estaba ahora, ya no era humana, ahora era lo mismo que el hombre junto a mí, que estaba leyendo mi pasado escrito en palabras tristes.

Suspiré.

Definitivamente, Ian había cambiado mi vida. Completamente.

Me quedé mirando a Ian, cada detalle de él, su cabello, su piel, sus labios, su nariz, sus pestañas y sus ojos fijos en el papel.

Aún no lo asimilaba del todo.

Ian pareció terminar de leer, se detuvo unos segundos con la mirada perdida al frente, y luego me miró, sus ojos verdes fijos en mí. Suspiré, otra vez.

Ian dejó el libro en la cama y me extendió una mano. La tomé e Ian me atrajo hacia él, para abrazarme.

—Increíble —susurró con el rostro enterrado en mi cabello.

Después de eso, lo besé, y ambos salimos de la habitación.

Todos consideraron apropiado comenzar con la farsa de mi muerte, porque entre más pronto, mejor.

Ultra nerviosa, me sacaron de la casa y me llevaron por el bosque hasta que me detuve frente a Frederick.

—Mírame fijamente a los ojos —dijo Frederick.  
— ¿Cómo harán la "causa de muerte" —pregunté antes de cualquier cosa.  
—Cuando ya estés inconsciente te romperé un par de huesos, ya informaron a la policía de tu supuesta desaparición y hablamos con los cazadores para que de alguna forma hagan que vengan a buscar al bosque, pero te dejaremos cerca del instituto. Tendrás el cuello roto, aunque no realmente. Haremos que te atacó un animal. Tendremos que...  
—Cállate —pedí—. Prefiero no enterarme, sólo procura que no me duela.  
—No te dolerá —aseguró él—. Primero que todo, desaparece las marcas en tu cuello —le obedecí, y sentí el casi familiar cosquilleo en mi cuello cuando las marcas desaparecieron.  
—No puedo ver esto... —susurró Ian a mi derecha y sentí cómo se alejaba.

Genial, con la ausencia de Ian eso me ponía aún más nerviosa.

Suspiré, y miré a Frederick a los ojos, él hizo lo mismo, y comencé a sentirme mareada.

Era como presenciar un accidente, aunque la comparación no sea buena. No querías mirar, pero era inevitable no hacerlo, y lo hacías de tosas formas. No podía despegar los ojos de los de Frederick aunque todo mi cuerpo se hubiese inmovilizado y ahora no podía moverme. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi cerebro, y lo próximo que sentí, fue que caí al suelo.

Abrí los ojos inmersa en una total oscuridad. Me dolía el cuello, los brazos, piernas, y prácticamente, todo el cuerpo.

Cuando intenté levantarme, alguna cosa arriba de mí me lo impidió, lo que me trajo un golpe en la frente.

Mis peores suposiciones se hicieron reales cuando con las manos comencé a palpar a mi alrededor.

Las paredes a mis costados no eran más grandes que un par de centímetros de mis hombros. Toqué por sobre mi cabeza, y también había una pared. A mis pies había otra, y por sobre mí también. Reconocí la suave tela a mi alrededor, y el vidrio sobre mi cabeza. No era necesario saber mucho sobre el tema para saber que estaba encerrada en un ataúd.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda", Pensé sintiendo que comenzaba a desesperarme.

Y de pronto, sentí que, de alguna forma, mis anteriores pesadillas se hacían realidad, aunque no de la forma en que solía soñarlas.

Me quedé estática ahí, acostada y encerrada en un ataúd, con quizá cuántos kilos de tierra encima. Podría gritar, pero no serviría de nada, eso estaba planeado, además, jodería todo si es que alguien me escuchara.

Poco a poco, sentía que me faltaba el aire, que cada vez se hacía más denso a mi alrededor. Comenzaba a hacer calor y me sentía ahogada. La negrura del lugar era desesperante. Me faltaba el aire, me dolían los huesos, y los músculos los sentía agarrotados. Sentí la terrible sensación de salir de ahí ya.

Estaba mareada, desesperada, sentía una gran urgencia por irme de ahí, sentía una terrible desesperación, tenía miedo, pánico.

Me obligué a recobrar la compostura. Me recordé a mí misma que no era necesario respirar, que ahora podía sobrevivir sin oxígeno.

Me obligué a mí misma a entrar en estado de meditación, o algo así. Cerré los ojos, tomé una última bocanada de aire, y la mantuve en mis pulmones mientras me concentraba en el pensamiento de que no necesitaba aire y que tenía que esperar y ser paciente.

No se cuánto rato llevaba ahí, no se cuánto rato esperé. Me entretuve, literalmente, en sanar las heridas. Sentía unas cicatrices en la cara y varios huesos rotos, así que lo sané todo.

Hasta que por fin sentí una voz conocida desde afuera, después de unos minutos —o quizás horas— que se me hicieron eternos.

— ¿Deborah? —sentí ganas de gritar cuando escuché la voz de Ian.  
—Aquí —respondí en un tono normal, supe que aún así me escucharían.  
—Te vamos a sacar de ahí —dijo ahora la voz de Jasper—. No hay nadie viendo y además Ian está vigilando alguna trasmisión mental, o alguna voz que indique que alguien vio algo...  
—Deja las explicaciones para después y sáquenme ya.

Pude distinguir el sonido de varias palas a una increíble velocidad. En ese momento me preguntaba si es que las palas eran necesarias o existía algún otro método —para ellos— de sacar tierra.

Cuando por fin sentí las palas más cerca, la tapa del ataúd se abrió, y cerré los ojos instintivamente. Había algo de luz, y con eso bastaba para que me doliese la vista. Era realmente molesto.

Entrecerré los ojos y tomé una mano que se extendió hacia mí, vi que era de Ian.

Él me sacó del ataúd con suma facilidad y terminé de pie junto a él en el pasto del cementerio, inhalando el aire que ansiaba sentir en los pulmones. Después de mirarlo a él, observé dentro de el ataúd, y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Estaban Jasper, Frederick, Daniel e Ian, y entre los tres primeros se dieron el trabajo de cerrar el ataúd y volver a echarle la tierra encima. Y, como la tumba era reciente, no era necesario ponerle el pasto porque aún no lo habían puesto, o al menos no oficialmente.

— ¿Dónde está Denisse? —pregunté.  
—Con Félix y Ángela —respondió Jasper mientras se acercaban a nosotros. Me estremecí.

Miré mi cuerpo, y noté que llevaba puesto un vestido azul bastante lindo. Hasta la altura de las rodillas y con tirantes delgados.

— ¿Cómo fue? —le pregunté a Ian cuando ya estábamos en casa, después de habernos ido por fin del cementerio.  
—Complicado —dijo mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una bolsa con sangre—. Estabas ahí, en el ataúd, realmente parecía como si estuvieras...  
—Muerta —completé mientras tomaba la bolsa.  
—Sí.  
—Cuéntamelo con detalles, Ian.  
—De alguna forma que desconozco y espero no conocer, Frederick se encargó de hacer parecer que de verdad tuviste un "accidente", y Denisse ayudó un poco. Se las arreglaron para llamar a la policía, inventar una historia más o menos convincente, y te dieron por muerta por razones obvias. Iban a hacerte la autopsia, pero ya sabes cómo —dijo golpeándose la cien— no la hicieron. Fue difícil porque varias personas exigían una.

"Félix no lo podía creer y Ángela era un mar de lágrimas. Te hicieron un velorio mientras nosotros rogábamos porque no despertaras así de repente. Créeme que no fue difícil fingir tristeza. Al funeral fueron varias personas, más de las que creí, sin ofender. Fueron los de tu familia, muchas personas del instituto, creo que también habían amigos de tu hermano, amigos de la familia, y... —Ian suspiró, me miró y continuó—. Entonces te enterraron.

—Demasiado resumido para mi propio gusto, Ian —dije al terminar de tomarme la sangre.  
—Lo sé, es que... Aunque no estuvieras muerta... Muerta en serio, fue difícil de todas maneras. Estabas tan blanca, tan pálida, tu corazón no latía... Aún no late, no respirabas, estabas tan quieta que en algún momento pensé si de verdad habías... Muerto. Y recordé que lo hiciste, pero que estabas convertida. Fue confuso, demasiado. Estuve arto rato con Félix y Ángela, ni siquiera podía fingir que lloraba, por razones obvias, pero fingir el dolor de tu posible muerte no me fue tan difícil, ¿Sabes?  
—Eres buen actor.  
—No, es que me tomé demasiado en serio el papel —Ian se acercó a mí, me rodeo la cintura con un brazo y me atrajo hacia él—. Fue demasiado. Sólo me conforta el que tú no lo hayas vivido directamente, habría sido demasiado —susurró con sus labios rozando mi frente.  
—Aún no puedo creerlo —dije cerrando los ojos.  
—Fue difícil, créeme. Yo... —Ian suspiró y guardó silencio, sin completar la frase.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Dos capitulos más ._.

Ayer me dio un ataque de felicidad que no supe de donde diablos vino xD Y hoy ando tambien medio feliz xD

En fin, este fic terminará en una semana más U____U y el epílogo saldrá en una semana y tres días ._. Aún no lo creo...

En fin, gracias a todos los reviews ^^

Un saludo!


	37. Realidad

—Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no puedo —dije abrazándolo.  
—Se te hará difícil hacerlo. Al principio cuesta, y después lo haces por razones muy... Muy fuertes.  
—Tú lloraste cuando...  
—Cuando casi mueres, sí, lo admito, no tengo problemas en eso. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué otro hombre no lloraría también si es que la mujer que ama está por morir...?

Enterré el rostro en el pecho de Ian el mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba más fuerte. Suspiré.

—Te amo, Debbie, por favor no olvides eso.  
— ¿Qué te hace dudarlo?  
—Tengo miedo, ¿Sabes? —Admitió mientras me acariciaba el cabello por la nuca—. No me preguntes de qué, porque no tengo idea. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si algún día esto se acaba? ¿Qué haríamos nosotros si algún día el... amor desaparece?  
—Espero que eso jamás llegue a pasar, Ian, y si alguna vez sucede, no será en poco tiempo, al menos por mi parte, podría ser en muchísimos años más.  
—Espero que jamás acabe.  
—No lo hará.

Ian me hizo levantar el rostro, tomándome del mentón, y después de mirarme un par de segundos a los ojos, me besó suavemente en los labios, de esa forma que tanto me encantaba. Suave, pero con amor.

Sentí su lengua jugando con la mía, y me concentré en que no era necesario respirar. Si pude hacerlo mientras estaba encerrada en ese ataúd, ¿Por qué no hacerlo también mientras besaba a Ian?

Y al parecer lo logré, y así pude besar a Ian más tiempo que lo normal.

Él se separó de mí, sonriendo.

—Algo bueno tenía que salir de haber estado encerrada ahí, ¿No crees? —dije también sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, supe que habían pasado tres días desde que "morí" —para los demás—.

Efectivamente Frederick había logrado que pareciese una muerte causada por algún animal, o algo así, pero la verdad es que no quise enterarme. Demasiados detalles afectarían mi ya afectada estabilidad mental.

Estaba en la habitación, mirando por la ventana, cuando Denisse entró.

—Amm, Deborah... —dijo, y me di vuelta para mirarla.  
—Dime —dije acercándome a ella.  
—Toma —dijo extendiéndome un papel doblado.  
— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó tomando el papel.  
—Pensé que te gustaría saber lo que dijeron en tu... funeral —dijo mirándome.  
—Oh —dije sorprendida, y no quise abrir el papel—. Gracias —dije, de todas formas, no me había entrado la curiosidad hasta ahora.  
—Vale —dijo ella sonriendo, dio media vuelta y salió.

No quise abrir el papel en seguida, leer eso me ponía nerviosa, y si es que llegaba a hacerlo, tendría que ser en algún lugar donde esté completamente sola.

Decidí guardarlo en el bolsillo y bajé al primer piso.

Ese día, recibí visitas.

Un rato después de que Denisse me hubiese entregado el papel, estábamos todos conversando en la sala de estar —con Frederick incluido— sobre el futuro y lo que haríamos y cosas así, cuando Ian dijo:

—Visitas —habló mientras miraba por la ventana hacia afuera.

Nuevamente tuve esa sensación de déja vú, como la otra vez cuando llegaron los del grupo de Carlos.

—Yo voy —dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta.  
— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunté.  
—Alex, y los demás —dijo Ian.

Apenas pude creerlo, e Ian lo supo porque puse hasta la expresión de sorpresa.

Y en ese momento, me pregunté; ¿Qué tenía que hacer al enfrentarme con un caza vampiros que también era mi mejor amigo? Aunque la pregunta cambió; ¿Tenía que enfrentarme ante el caza vampiros que también era mi mejor amigo?

Suspiré nerviosa mientras esperaba a que Jasper volviera. Y cuando volvió, lo primero que Jasper hizo, fue mirarme.

—Te buscan —dijo mi rubio amigo mirándome.

Suspiré mientras me ponía de pie, Ian también lo hizo.

— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunté.  
—Todos —dijo Jasper, resumiendo que eran Alex, Mike, Luis, Bianca y Kristen.  
—Auch —dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada.  
—Deb, creo que debes asegurarte y beber algo antes de ir —sugirió Denisse, y le hice caso mientras me iba a la cocina.  
— ¿Podrás...? —escuché la voz de Ian detrás de mí, mientras abría la bolsita de sangre.

Era increíble cómo en algún momento me planteé cómo sería beber sangre, y lo encontraba repugnante. Lo irónico era que ahora dependía de aquel líquido rojo.

—Sí, podré —le interrumpí.

Bebí la sangre, me lavé la boca, y con Ian salimos de la casa.

Y por alguna razón que aumentaba mis nervios en ese momento, los chicos siempre se quedaban alejados de la casa, nunca se acercaban más de unos diez o quince metros a la redonda.

Antes de llegar, Ian se detuvo, me dijo que siguiera derecho hasta el claro, porque él volvería a casa. Ian se fue, y yo continué caminando hasta llegar al claro, donde estaban todos ellos, sentí ganas de llorar.

Alex, a su derecha Mike, y a la izquierda del primero Luis. Junto a Mike estaba Bianca y junto a Luis Kristen. Los cinco me miraron entre sorprendidos, y preocupados. No se cuál es mejor y cual es peor.

Silencio. El silencio que se formó me ponía aún más nerviosa, y supe que mi corazón estaría latiendo acelerado... Si es que aún latiera.

La primera en acercarse, fue Bianca, pero al detuve cuando estuvo a unos metros de mí.

— ¿Estás... Estás consciente de que puedo... Puedo perder el control? —pregunté.  
—Sí —dijo ella mientras asentía.  
—Ven aquí —dije sonriendo, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Bianca me abrazó, y sus asfixiantes abrazos de siempre ya no eran tan asfixiantes, ahora se sentían más suaves.

Pude sentir su aroma. Una mezcla entre su perfume diario, uno medio dulce, y su champú para cabello. Había que decirlo, Bianca olía bastante bien...

Suspiré quitando ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, y me concentré en abrazar a Bianca sin romperle algo.

Levanté lentamente los brazos, y los acerqué a ella de la misma forma, la abracé, tocándola un poquito más que un simple roce.

— ¿Está bien así? —pregunté.  
—Perfecto —dijo ella riéndose mientras podía sentir sus lágrimas derramarse en mi hombro.  
—No llores.  
—No puedo evitarlo —dijo ella separándose de mí, mirándome con los ojos empapados.

Bianca dio un paso a un lado cuando sentimos el llanto de Kristen mientras se acercaba. Ella prácticamente empujó a Bianca y me abrazó fuerte, bastante, o al menos ese abrazo lo sentí más fuerte que el de Bianca, no es que importara, pero Kristen tenía más fuerza.

Kristen lloró en mi hombro sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo. Repetí lo mismo y la abracé con cuidado, mucho cuidado. En ese momento, entendí a Ian cuando tenía que abrazarme; había que ser demasiado cuidadoso, tanto, que llegaba a ser fastidioso.

Cuando Kristen dejó de llorar, se separó de mí y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Se siente extraño... Haberte visto en el ataúd y ahora... aquí —dije mirándome.  
—Si, supongo que sí —dije también mirándola. Ahora podía notar muchos más detalles de ella, pero decidí ignorar eso.

Kristen se separó de mí y el siguiente en acercarse fue Luis. Mejor, porque así me daba el tiempo de pensar qué decirle a Alex.

Él se acercó a mí, y quedamos frente a frente. No pude hacer más que sonreír, y él hizo lo mismo.

—No se que pasará, la verdad, pero si no estás con nosotros... Te extrañaremos mucho —dijo él.  
—Ustedes extrañarán a una persona... Yo a cinco —dije, y él se acercó para abrazarme.

No supe cómo se suponía que tenía que abrazar a un cazador, que se suponía que tenían más fuerza y más resistencia, pero, para no arriesgarme, lo abracé igual a como lo hice con las chicas.

Cuando se separó de mí, el siguiente fue Mike.

—Mickie —dije sonriendo cuando él se acercó a mí.  
—Deb —dijo él.

Suspiré, y él se acercó a mí.

—Es increíble —dijo con una sonrisa triste.  
—Confuso, complicado... Extraño —dije.

Él se encogió de hombros y también me abrazó.

—Abrázame con fuerza, me da igual —dijo.  
—No me arriesgaré, aún no se...  
— ¿Qué importa si sabes controlarlo o no? Anda, abrázame un poco más fuerte, sólo un poco. No me romperé, nos entrenaron para soportarlo...  
—Masoquista.  
—Científico creando un experimento y ayudando a una persona —corrigió aún sin soltarme.

Suspiré, y lo abracé sólo con un poco más de fuerza. Si antes lo estaba sólo tocando, ahora ejercía lo mínimo de presión.

—Un poco más —dijo él.

Aumenté un poquito más la fuerza.

—Un poco más —repitió, y ejercí un poco más de fuerza—. Ahí está bien —susurró, y se separó de mí.

Sonreí, y Mike dio un paso al lado, y mi mirada se cruzó con la de Alex, él se acercó los pasos suficientes para quedar frente a mí.

—Hola —dijo con la mirada baja y el ceño fruncido.  
—Hola —dije mirándolo.

Alex subió la mirada y posó sus ojos en mí.

—Aún no puedo creerlo —susurró.  
—Yo tampoco —dije—. Tú no quieres matarme, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo... —dije encogiéndome de hombros—, ¿Es necesario matarnos? —pregunté.

Alex sonrió y volvió a bajar la mirada.

—No —dijo.  
—Me alegro —dije—. Ven aquí —dije tomando con cuidado su mano y él me abrazó. Intenté aplicar la misma fuerza que con Mike, no mucha.

Suspiré, y su aroma llenó mis pulmones. Era un aroma delicioso...

Cerré los ojos mientras apoyaba la frente en su hombro. Necesitaba abrazar a alguien con fuerza, como antes, sin el temor a romperle un hueso. Era realmente fastidioso.

Sentí ganas de llorar, otra vez.

Me separé de Alex, y él me miró a los ojos. Suspiró, y creo que hice lo mismo.

— ¿Tienes la cruz? —preguntó Alex.

Asentí mientras sacaba la crucecita y se la mostraba. Alex sonrió.

Unos minutos después, terminamos los seis sentados en el suelo, conversando. Kristen no dejaba de soltar algunas lágrimas, y Bianca me abrazaba cada cierto rato.

En ese momento, caí en la cuenta de la realidad que parte de mí se negaba a aceptar; algún día los perdería, a todos.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que entendía a Ian y a los demás, con esa negación a formar algún tipo de lazo afectivo con humano, porque después tú vivirías por siempre, pero ellos morirían, a menos que se conviertan, tú te quedarías solo, en ese inmenso mundo lleno de quizás cuántos secretos aún no revelados, lleno de cosas que muy pocos saben, lleno de cosas aún no descubiertas, demasiado grande para una persona que esté sola.

Pero yo fui, quizás, la excepción. Porque Frederick me había visto con Ian, gracias a eso sobreviví al accidente, gracias a eso conocí a Jasper y a Denisse, porque Frederick había hablado con el primero, y por aquella razón ellos se habían acercado a mí, para demostrarme que podía confiar en ellos, para que, al momento de la verdad, les creyera, y no les temiera.

Siempre he pensado que las cosas pasan por algo, y en ese momento lo supe.

El punto es que ahí estaba, rodeada de los cinco mejores amigos que puedas tener, pero que tendrán una vida, probablemente, más corta que la mía, porque los perderé antes, y de no ser por Ian y los demás, me quedaría sola. Aunque, de hecho, de no ser por Ian y los demás, yo seguiría siendo una humana más —quizás no tan común, pero humana al fin y al cabo—.

Los miré a cada uno mientras grabada cada recuerdo en mi memoria. No podía imaginar una "vida" sin ellos, porque simplemente eran los mejores, crecí, prácticamente, con ellos, aprendí muchas cosas con ellos.

Suspiré mientras las ganas de llorar volvían.

—Alex —dije de repente, aprovechando el silencio y para desconcentrarme de mis propios pensamientos.  
—Dime —dijo él.  
— ¿De todas formas te irás a estudiar fuera de la ciudad?  
—No —respondió él. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluida yo—. Mis padres dijeron que con esto de tu supuesta muerte lo mejor era estar todos juntos, y creo que estoy de acuerdo. Así que terminaré el año escolar aquí y después veré qué hacer con mi vida.  
— ¿Y tú que harás, Deb? —preguntó Mike.

Boté el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo, mientras pensaba en qué iba a hacer. No me había detenido a analizar eso, de verdad que no lo había hecho. La pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa.

—No se —admití.

Estuve toda la tarde con ellos, se fueron cuando ya era de noche, jurándome volver a visitarme y que no me fuera de esa ciudad hasta que ellos mueran —un juramento bastante... extraño—.

Cuando ellos se fueron, me quedé sola en el bosque. No tenía ganas de ir a casa, quería quedarme ahí. Me alejé de la casa guiándome por mi instinto, y cuando llegué a un lugar donde sólo parecía haber árboles, me senté en el suelo mientras sacaba el papel de mi bolsillo, que aún seguía ahí.

Tres distintas personas habían halado, Denisse había anotado todo. El primero era de Bianca.

"¿Qué puedo decir, a parte de que lamento demasiado su pérdida? Ella no era perfecta, pero nadie lo es. No sólo era mi prima, sino que también mi mejor amiga, junto con Kristen. Deborah era... La persona más fuerte que podías conocer, valiente, mucho, inteligente y valiosa, muy valiosa como persona. Muchos aquí pensábamos, me incluyo, que no lograría salir de la terrible etapa que le tocó vivir después del accidente que le afectó su vida, y que también le arrebató a su familia, pero ella lo hizo, demostrándonos a todos que sí podía hacerlo, que era fuerte y que lo soportaría... Ella es, simplemente, una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, y esto... Esto es lo peor que podría haber pasado".

Al final del relato, decía el nombre de Bianca, agregado por Denisse.

A esas alturas yo ya estaba llorando.

El segundo era de Félix.

"Tengo que admitirlo, al principio, tener su custodia era todo un reto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la lamentable pérdida de su familia, mi familia, también. No sabía cómo ser con ella, no sabía cómo tratar con ella, era todo un reto, que de todas formas acepté. Ella era una persona muy especial, única en todos sus aspectos, tenía sus defectos, pero quedaban opacados ante sus virtudes. Una chica muy valiente y fuerte, bastante madura para su edad, pero sabía cómo divertirse a la hora de hacerlo. No la conocí demasiado bien, pero lo poco es mejor que nada, y con ese poco, era suficiente para saber que ella era especial..."

La polera se tiñó de rojo, al igual que cualquier cosa a donde cayeran las sangrientas lágrimas. Lloraba, demasiado, sin poder, ni querer, parar. Leí el tercero.

Era de Alex.

Suspiré, e intenté calmarme antes de comenzar a leer.

"Fui su amigo varios años, muchos. Nuestros padres eran amigos también, y si no fuera por eso yo no la habría conocido, y, sinceramente, no me imagino una vida sin ella. Para mí no está muerta, para mí ella sigue... viva, en mis recuerdos, en mi mente. Aún recuerdo aquellos días en que la preocupación nos embargaba a cada uno de nosotros por su estado de salud, tanto físico como mental. Aquellos días después del accidente, unos de los peores y más negros días de su vida. Pero salió adelante. No sé si era el único, pero había una esperanza de que ella continuara con su vida, de que ella demostrara ser fuerte y que podía con eso, sola, pero que podía. En ese entonces, creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de lo especial que ella era, que ella es. Lamento mucho su pérdida, y sólo espero, que ahora sea feliz, donde sea que esté..."

Entre tanto llanto, entendí las indirectas de Alex.

Lloré no se cuánto tiempo, pero lo hice, y bastante fuerte. En ese momento, la realidad volvía a embargarme y a recordarme que ahora todo era mucho más diferente que antes, de que demasiadas cosas habían cambiado.

Sentía ganas de desquitarme con algo, sentía como si algo se hubiese encendió en mi interior y necesitaba sacarlo como sea.

Creo que estuve demasiado tiempo ahí, sola en el bosque, porque entonces llegó Denisse. Ella, al verme así, y con el papel en la mano, se limitó a sentarse junto a mí y a abrazarme, sin decir nada. Aunque con ese abrazo decía mucho.

Continué llorando sin cansarme. Necesitaba desahogarme con algo, necesitaba ese llanto. Por mil razones que no quería entender, por mil razones en las que no quería pensar.

Cuando por fin comencé a calmarme un poco, Denisse me pasó un pañuelo y me limpié la cara, aún con la respiración entre cortada. La polera estaba casi manchada por completo, y parte de mis pantalones.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella.  
—Desahogada —dije.  
—Volvamos, Ian está preocupado —dijo.

Asentí, y me puse de pie. Caminamos en silencio juntas hasta la casa, mientras intentaba controlarme. El llanto había sido algo imprevisto, pero había servido de algo.

Supuse que era "normal" en los nuevos, el darse cuenta repentinamente del cambio, y entrar en un ataque emocional.

Cuando llegamos a casa, subí las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de todos. Ian no me siguió, y agradecí eso. Quizás lo habría escuchado de la mente de Denisse, pero el motivo no me importaba, necesitaba estar sola.

Entré al baño de mi habitación y me lavé la cara, me cambié la ropa y me quedé sentada en la cama haciendo nada.

Después de un rato, Ian llegó, me preguntó qué me pasaba y le expliqué mi crisis emocional. Después de eso, accedió a dejarme sola, y se fue a su habitación.

Me di una lucha larguísima, con agua caliente, mientras me calmaba por completo. Después, me acosté, e intenté por todos los medios quedarme dormida, pero no pude.

Me levanté de la cama sin saber qué hacer. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Tenía algo dentro de mí que me hacía sentir como si necesitase liberarlo, de alguna forma, necesitaba desquitarme, o algo, pero lo necesitaba. Esa sensación no se había ido.

Tuve una idea, no supe si era lo correcto, lo que de verdad necesitaba, pero de todas formas. Me acerqué hasta la pared, y hablé:

—Ian... —dije en un tono no muy alto, lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharme.  
—Dime —respondió del otro lado de la pared.

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle?

Pensé en algo mientras caminaba hasta la ventana y miraba hacia afuera, hacia la negrura de la noche sobre el bosque que rodeaba la casa.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —lo escuché esta vez del otro lado de la puerta.  
—Sí —dije.

La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Esperé un par de segundos antes de darme vuelta, y miré a Ian. Él se mantenía cerca de la puerta. Y, no pude evitar sentir que algo se encendía en mí cuando lo vi sólo con unos bóxers. Y había que decirlo, el tamaño en Ian no era para nada pequeño.

En menos de un segundo caminé hasta pararme frente a él.

—Me costará acostumbrarme a eso —dijo.

Sonreí.

Suspiré, y lo abracé.

Ian comenzó a besar suavemente mi cuello, y otra vez sentí esa cosa encendida en mí. Rodeé el cuello de Ian y lo besé. Ian me respondió, y la verdad es que no lo pensé dos veces antes de introducir la lengua en su boca. Él me respondió mientras colocaba una mano detrás de mi cabeza y con el otro brazo rodeaba mi cintura.

Bajé los brazos para rodear también a Ian por la cintura, y yo misma lo guié hasta la cama, sin separar mis labios de lo suyos. Caímos juntos en la cama, yo encima de él, sin dejar de besarlo.

Ian se rió mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello.

No me importaba nada, la verdad. Ni siquiera el hecho de dejar en evidencia esa repentina "necesidad" que me embargó. Esa repentina sensación de necesitarlo, sólo a él, dejando por completo atrás toda la necesidad de no se qué. Comencé a besar su cuello mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en la cama, suspirando.

—Deborah... —susurró mientras rodeaba mi cintura para apegarme más a él.

Y apenas me di cuenta, pero cuando quise hacerlo ya no estábamos con nada de ropa. Ian me había girado y ahora él estaba encima de mí.

Sentía sus dedos helados deslizarse sobre la piel de mi espalda, la otra mano recorrer mi muslo, mientras que besaba mi cuello y bajaba lentamente, provocándome aún más, haciéndome necesitarlo aún más, haciéndome sentí la urgencia de sentirlo dentro de mí, como la primera vez. Definitivamente, mi estabilidad mental estaba en peligro con él cerca. Como siempre.

Ian se separó un escaso centímetro de mí, y me miró a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, excitadamente hermoso, mientras que yo sólo volví a besarlo.

Y así, una vez más, fui sólo de Ian.

Había que decirlo. Quizás había confundido las sensaciones —o las necesidades—, pero la verdad es que no me importaba. Era extraño, demasiado, pero al verdad, es que otra vez no me importaba,

Tenía muchos años para intentar descubrirlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Penúltimo capítulo :| ._.

OMG apenas lo creo U___U ya voy terminando esta historia :O

El próximo capítulo y final lo subiré en una semana exacta, en siete días más el último capítulo de Nuevo Amanecer estará aquí, en la página... Y el epílogo estará up en internet cuando lo tenga lsito y terminado.

Es triste, es la historia más larga que he hecho hasta ahora...

En fin, un saludo a todos! Gracias por los reviews, los he contestado todos!

Un saludo!


	38. Una Eternidad Por Delante

Primero que todo, que el capitulo, que mi nota final, en fin, que todo, tengo que darles las gracias, a todos, por leer, quizás en esta página tuve pocos reviews, pero en otras me fue un poco mejor :) De todas, formas de ante mano:

Gracias.

* * *

Tomé el libro azul, busqué un lápiz, y salí de la casa para adentrarme en el bosque, después de, de alguna forma, avisarle a Ian que estaría afuera. Demasiadas preocupaciones todos tenían como para agregar una supuesta desaparición.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, y me concentré en escribir.

Llegué a la última hoja en blanco, de aquel libro que había sido mi testigo en los oscuros días después del accidente. Inhalé aire, y comencé a escribir el que era el relato de mis últimos meses:

"Han pasado dos años y seis meses del accidente. Ahora estamos en Diciembre.

Si todo continuase... Normal, ahora estaría preparándome para el término del que sería mi último año escolar, me estaría preparando para el examen final, ese que me prepara para la universidad, y estaría emocionada por mi graduación, tendría dieciocho años y estaría daño un gran paso en la vida de todo ser humano en esta tierra. Al pensar en eso, no puedo evitar sentir que necesito llorar.

Pero, tantos meses después, ahora soy otra, y no sólo literalmente.

Puedo controlar las voces mentales, por completo. A voluntad. Ahora lo hago sólo si es que quiero, puedo escuchar lo que piensan las personas sólo si se me da la gana y punto.

Porque ahora soy un vampiro.

Después de todo, a mi alrededor todo rodeaba lo sobrenatural. Mi vida estaba entorno a eso desde el accidente. De hecho, salvé del accidente gracias a Frederick Patterson, un vampiro doctor que estaba a cargo de mi caso en el hospital, él puede ver el futuro y me vio con Ian, un chico también vampiro que llegó el año pasado a clases.

Jasper y Denisse, los supuestos gemelos Evans, se habían acercado a mí desde un comienzo, porque Frederick le había contado a Jasper su visión, y entre ambos convencieron a Ian para que él llegase aquí, y me conociera. Todo estaba, de alguna forma, preparado. Lo que significaba que de alguna manera ellos sabían que esto iba a pasar. No se si agradecerles o quizás enojarme un poco.

El año pasado, al instituto llegó un chico nuevo, llamado Ian Franzen. El profesor lo sentó conmigo, ganándose mi rencor por quitarme la soledad de mi espacio en el salón. Tampoco sé si agradecerle o enojarme. Últimamente he tenido muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Al principio, él se limitaba a mirarme de reojo, pero me ignoraba y me evitaba de todas formas, y, por aquella razón, yo me limitaba a hacer lo mismo.

Jasper y Denisse decían que él era hijo de unos tipos que eran amigos de toda la vida de sus padres, que por aquella razón estaba siempre con ellos. Obviamente, les creí.

Conocí también a otro chico; Bastian Darkson. Parecía ser un tipo común y corriente, era caballero y simpático. El problema, era que el sujeto era todo lo contrario, y quizás aún peor.

Un día, durante la clase de Historia, el vidrio de la ventana junto a mí pareció explotar, entonces, Ian, que estaba al otro lado del salón, de una increíble forma me alejó del ventanal y me dejó en la mitad del salón, levantando mis primeras sospechas sobre él. Lo increíble, era que mis sospechas rodeaban a Súperman o a Spiderman. Sería difícil elegir cuál de las dos opciones estaba más lejos de la verdad.

Como ese día me enviaron a casa, porque mi cabeza empezó a sangrar (deberían haberme enviado al hospital, pero logré hacer que la enfermera me enviara a casa) en la tarde volví al instituto sólo a pedir explicaciones. Pero él no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente, el sábado, era el baile de principio de año. Fui con todos; Alex, Mike, Bianca, Luis y Kristen. Todo bien.

Esa misma noche, Bastian me pidió subir con él a la azotea, porque quería decirme algo. Arriba, su actitud cambió, como si sufriera de personalidad múltiple. Comencé a asustarme, y justo cuando estaba a punto de decírmelo, llegó Ian, evitándolo. De alguna forma, me caí desde la azotea, pero Ian me salvó antes de llegar al suelo. Y eso aumentó mis sospechas.

Entonces, Ian desapareció por varias semanas, sin volver. Creo que fueron tres semanas en que estuve más confundida que nunca, analizando mis extrañas hipótesis y sacando conclusiones que no concluían nada.

Hasta que, una noche, alguien entró a mi habitación, mientras yo dormía, y me mordió.

Porque era un vampiro.

No me mató, no me convirtió. Bebió de mi sangre, y por lo que supe después, había sido Bastian.

Increíble, ¿No?

Al día siguiente, fui al instituto fingiendo normalidad, tapando mi cuello a toda costa. Entonces Alex me dio un libro, diciendo que era su verdad, lo que él era. "Caza vampiros", ése era el título del libro. Creo que eso lo decía todo.

Alex, Mike y Luis son caza vampiros, porque sus padres también lo eran, y probablemente sus abuelos igual. Ése era el secreto que Alison sabía y el que, supuestamente, nadie, ni yo, podía saber. Y la verdad es que debería ser así.

Ese día, Ian volvió.

Durante clases de matemáticas, ese mismo día, me sentí mal, me mareé, casi me desmayé, Ian me sacó de la sala, y sin preguntarlo me llevó a mi casa. Supo entonces que yo tenía ese libro y que podría haber sacado conclusiones.

Me llevó al bosque sin importarle si es que yo ya había sacado conclusiones o no, y me contó la verdad; él era un vampiro, y Jasper y Denisse también.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que yo estaba en la mitad, con los caza vampiros por un lado, y mis vampiros amigos por el otro. Sin inclinación hacia ninguno, sin preferencia ni favoritismo por nadie. Justo en la mitad.

Ian me contó su historia; él fue convertido por su hermano, Daniel, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de algo; una chica de su pasado, Jane, no estaba muerta como Ian pensaba; estaba convertida.

Supe también, que Alex estaba enamorado de mí, confundiéndome aún más.

Una noche, Jane me raptó, me llevó al instituto para que Bastian pudiera hacer conmigo lo que se le diera la gana, y no en un buen sentido. Logré escapar milagrosamente por el bosque.

Cuando Bastian estuvo a punto de atacarme, apareció Daniel, el hermano de Ian, aunque yo no lo sabía, y me salvó la vida.

Después me desperté en casa de Jasper, y cuando vi a Ian fue la primera vez que él bebió de mí, porque estaba herido y su auto curación no podía ayudarlo mucho a menos que bebiera sangre humana. Y yo me ofrecí. Fue también la primera vez que yo bebí de él, y también el primer beso entre ambos.

El día de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, Ian me llevó a cenar, ése día fue cuando me dijo que me amaba, y le dije lo mismo, porque no podía ser más verdad. Un día bastante bonito, y digno de recordar.

Días después, nos encontramos con un grupo de vampiros que se había unido a Bastian y a Jane, porque esos vampiros querían venganza contra los cazadores y Bastian me quería a mí. Ese día Bastian murió, Ian dejó ir a Jane, pero el líder, Carlos, escapó.

Después, en junio, se cumplió un año del accidente, ése fue el día en que le conté a Ian con detalles cómo había estado yo durante los últimos días después del accidente. Cómo yo había vivido ese proceso que está escrito en las hojas de este libro, página por página, donde el dolor es la tinta de cada palabra impregnada con dolor.

Después de varios meses, en Diciembre, vino el baile de fin de año, y con ese día, también vino la primera vez que hice el amor con alguien; con Ian.

En Febrero, hace diez meses, iba con Bianca a comprar unas cosas, cuando de repente ella se detuvo y se adentró en el bosque. La seguí, notando que algo andaba mal, y cuando llamé a Ian, en menos de un minuto él ya estaba ahí.

Entonces, nos encontramos con Carlos, el líder de los vampiros. Él me clavó una daga en el estómago, y morí, aunque Ian me convirtió antes de eso.

Ahora que lo pienso, en sólo un año habían pasado demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo. Tuve que hacerme pasar por muerta para dejar "tranquilos" a mis familiares, lo que se reduce a Félix, Ángela, la familia de Bianca y quizás alguna otra persona cercana a mí y que no sepa reamente que pasó. Porque, prácticamente, no me quedaba familia. Además, los chicos sabrían que pasó realmente.

Denisse escribió cada palabra que dijeron en mi funeral, eso fue realmente emotivo, lloré demasiado ese día, aún lo recuerdo.

En cambio, aquí estoy ahora, ya no soy humana, ahora soy lo mismo que el hombre a quien amaba, a mis amigos...

¿Es creíble? Pues, me da lo mismo, porque yo sé que es real. Demasiado real.

Corrí peligro varias veces, me expuse a grandes cosas, aprendí mucho y pude salir adelante, encontré el amor y el verdadero significado de la amistad. Sí, demasiadas cosas para un sólo año.

Hablé con Alex. Él se quedó este año aquí, y todos vienen a visitarme de vez en cuando. Ha sido un año muy difícil para todos.

Aún no sé qué se supone que va a pasar con migo en la larga "vida" que me queda por delante. Sólo sé que Ian estará conmigo y eso es reconfortante, mucho. A los demás no los tendré eternamente, pero algo es algo. Los disfrutaré a cada momento.

Ian dice que todos moriremos en algún momento, que nadie es inmortal y eso verdad, los vampiros sólo tenemos una vida más larga. En algún momento moriré de verdad y me iré a alguna parte, no sé si existe el cielo, o el infierno, pero creo que la primera opción se ve más apetecible.

¿Y qué pasó con mis amigos?

Luis le pidió Matrimonio a Kristen durante la fiesta de graduación, ella aceptó feliz, consciente del riesgo que Luis, y también ella, corrían al ser él un caza vampiros, pero aceptó de todos modos. Bien por ella. Son una excelente pareja.

Según me confesó Mike, piensa hacer lo mismo, pero se siente inseguro; cree que Bianca podría decirle que no. Le convencí de que ella aceptaría feliz, porque si le dice que no, es porque estaría sufriendo un problema mental. Mike dijo que entonces que sólo le quedaría comprar el anillo.

Kristen entrará a la universidad a estudiar medicina veterinaria, mientras que Bianca entraría a estudiar abogacía. Luis y Mike aún no saben qué hacer con sus vidas, pero se tomarán un año sabático al igual que Alex.

Alex... Según él, los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por mí, ahora sólo eran de esa profunda amistad que tenemos, como debería haber sido siempre. Aún está soltero, pero dice que así es mejor. Sólo espero, de todo corazón, que él sea feliz. Eso es lo más importante de todo.

Estoy llorando lágrimas rojas; sangre. Apenas puedo creer que hacía un poco más de diez meses yo era humana. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y apenas nos damos cuenta. El tiempo pasa tan rápido que en un segundo, simplemente, ya no estamos.

Por eso ahora creo, profundamente, que tenemos que aprovechar cada minuto de nuestras vidas, porque en un simple segundo, ésta se nos puede escapar de las manos. Tenemos que vivir cada día como si fuera el último, porque realmente podría serlo.

Espero ser feliz también. Me queda toda una eternidad por delante, y la verdad es que me asusta un poco. Pero tengo a Ian y a los demás conmigo. Eso es reconfortable.

Por eso, a pesar de ahora tener tantos años por delante, aprovecharé cada minuto, porque sé que todos son un tesoro en nuestras vidas, porque nuestra vida es un tesoro y tenemos que aprovecharla al máximo, sin dudas, no podemos dejarnos caer en la depresión y en los malos actos que pueden llevarnos al vacío, no podemos dejar que un pequeño dolor nos afecte por completo, porque tenemos que ocultar lo malo con lo bueno, aprender a aminorar lo malo con lo bueno. El que no sabe valorar la vida, simplemente, no se la merece.

Sólo espero, de todo corazón, ser feliz dentro de la eternidad que se me viene, del nuevo amanecer que me espera por delante.

_Eso espero_".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Acaba de temblar hace cinco minutos ¬¬

En fin... OMG! Capítulo final :'(

Bueno, no se que es lo que ustedes esperaban, no se que es lo que querían, y por eso creo que espero algún review que me lo diga, pero en fin.

Este es el último capítulo de mi historia, que publiqué el 18 de Octubre del año pasado, hace cinco meses. Agregué, quité, cambié, muchas cosas, y éste es mi trabajo final, esto es lo que yo misma creé y decidí publicar para probar suerte. Apenas creo que, después de treinta y ocho capítulos, haya terminado.

No sé si haré secuela, pero en caso de ser así, sería en un par de meses más. Por ahora quiero centrarme en Al Cruzar la Calle y Memento Mori.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es lo que esperaban?

De todas formas, en un par de semanas más publicaré el epílogo, par que me digan a ver que piensan.

No dejen de entrar a mi blog, cualquier novedad sobre mis otras historias, y quizás también sobre esta, estarán ahí:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

Bueno, nada más que decir. Sólo que fue un placer escribir, y sobretodo saber que a ustedes les gusta esto, saber que lo que hice no fue en vano. Como dije en la nota al principio del capítulo:

_Gracias._


End file.
